Une nouvelle vie
by yotma
Summary: Voici le chapitre 36, le dernier de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.
1. ma vie, mon oeuvre hihihi

Voici la suite de ma première fic la fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre.

Disclamer : comme d'hab tous les perso et les lieux sont à tolkien, les farces mon perso et ce qui n'appartient pas à tolkien est à moë. Bonne lecture.

****

Ma vie, mon oeuvre chapitre 1

Salut, c'est remoë. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Pour moi, c'est comme si c'était hier que je suis arrivé ici en Valinor à bord du Vingilot. Tout le monde est très gentil avec moi. Les Valars ont purifié mes pouvoirs le jour ou je suis arrivée. Je pensais que se serais long et ennuyeux. Mais en fait, ça a été très long et très ennuyeux. Pas bouger, pas rire, pas manger, pas parler presque pas respirer. Pfffffffffffffuuuuuuuu. Trop dure. Et ça a duré, oh ! Bien, 4 longues heures. Puis après m'avoir pris le chou pendant 4 heures, ils m'ont dit d'aller me reposer alors que je voulais gambader dans les jardins de Lórien mais ils me l'ont interdit, parce qu'il fallait que je reprenne des forces ( imaginer avec une voix de sale gosse hypocrite ). Quel bande de rabat joie ! Mais quand j'ai posé la tête sur l'oreiller, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis réveillé 3 jours plus tard. Et là j'ai eu le droit de me promener dans Valinor.

La première fois que j'ai marché seule sur le continent d'Aman, j'ai eu un choc en me retournant et en voyant un chemin plein de petites fleurs blanches et odorantes, les même que dans mon rêve quand j'avais expédié des númenoréens noirs dans les cavernes de Mandos. Un jour j'ai voulu y aller pour voir comment c'était à l'intérieur, mais Mandos m'a envoyé paître, il m'a dis que je ne pouvais pas y aller car ce n'était pas aimable de se moquer des morts. J'aurai du me rappeler qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées et moi qui me faisais une joie de me foutre de la gueule de ces péquenauds, puants, pouilleux et surtout morts. Hihihihih je suis mauvaise. Bah, je pense qu'il devait avoir raison comme d'habitude. Ils sont quand même énervant les Valars, parce qu'ils ont toujours raisons, c'est chiant. Bon j'ai donc du abandonner l'idée des cavernes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y a pleins d'autres trucs à faire, il faut simplement que je trouve quoi ?

Je m'ennuie, enfin je me suis ennuyé 2 mn, parce qu'après, y a Tulkas qui m'a coursé en beuglant que c'est moi qui lui avais piqué son épée. Il est fort, mais pour ce qui est de la cervelle y a pas grand chose. Ça faisait quand même 3 semaines que je lui avais fauché et en plus devant son nez et il n'a même pas compris pourquoi tous les autres étaient esclaffés, il croyait que c'était pour son histoire totalement stupide. Mais sinon il est très gentil. Je lui ai rendu son épée mais à une seule condition, que je puisse m'entraîner aux sports de combat. Car c'est pas parce que je suis à l'abri sur Valinor que je dois me reposer sur mes lauriers et plus rien faire. Il peut toujours y avoir un ennemi à combattre.

Alors je me suis entraînée, seule. Car tout le monde pense que parce que je suis une femme, petite, douce avec les enfants, je suis quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Quand Oromë m'a dit ça devant tout le monde, je me suis mis en colère mais, je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs, car cela aurait prouvé qu'ils avaient raison et que je suis inoffensive. Non, je me suis jetée sur lui sous les regards éberlués de toute la communauté elfique de Valinor et des Valars, et je l'ai mis au tapis en 3 minutes top chrono. Il n'a rien pu faire. Mais là, j'avais l'effet de surprise pour moi. Alors, j'ai accepté la revanche. Il m'a foncée dessus de toute sa force et j'ai utilisé sa force et sa vitesse contre lui. Il a fait un vol plané magnifique et s'est écrasé avec...heu, je veux dire sans aucune délicatesse sur une belle petite table qui, après l'atterrissage d'Oromë, ne ressemblait plus à une table. Avant qu'il puisse se relever, j'étais sur lui et je le menaçai de le transformer en fille s'il n'enlevait pas ce qu'il avait dit de moi. Il a été obligé de le faire chuis la meilleure. Mais au moins j'ai prouvé à tout le monde que je ne suis pas une petite fille que l'on doit protéger. Je sais me battre, et je le fait bien. Maintenant, c'est Tulkas qui m'entraîne, 2 heures par jours, parce que je fais d'autres choses la journée.

Aulë m'apprend l'art de la forge, je sais maintenant forger mes propres épées. Mais aucune de celles que je fais n'égalera French Kiss et Mort Subite. Mais au moins, je pourrais reforger Mort Subite si un jour je remet les pied sur Arda. Les Noldors eux m'apprennent à créer des choses plus artistiques, c'est vachement long et ce que je fais c'est vachement laid. Tout le monde me dit mais non c'est beau, mais je sais qu'ils n'en pensent pas un mot. De toute façon, un jour, j'y arriverai je ferai enfin quelque chose de beau. Mais plus tard.

Les Teleris m'apprennent l'art de la navigation, et la construction de navires, c'est dure, mais moins que l'art des Noldors. Quand aux Vanyars, ils essaient de m'apprendre le chant, mais j'ai une voix de casserole, mais j'essaie. Quand aux Valars, eux, ils m'apprennent à contrôler mes pouvoirs et mes émotions.

Une fois, les Noldors m'ont raconté l'histoire de Beren et Lúthien, il faisait beau, pas un nuage dans le ciel, mais quand ils ont finis de raconté l'histoire, je me suis mise à pleurer, parce que l'histoire finissait mal. D'un coup, il a plu sans discontinuer pendant 3 jours. J'étais inconsolable, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Jusqu'au moment ou Tulkas est arrivé trempé comme un rat et qu'il s'est fait jeté du palais. J'ai éclaté de rire et le soleil est réapparu. C'est bizarre mais plus personne ne veut me raconter des histoire triste. Le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je le passe à visiter le pays. Je me promène traçant des routes de fleurs dans tout le pays, on ne risque pas de me perdre, car on a qu'à suivre le chemin. Mais un jour, j'ai fait un sale coup aux autres, j'ai couru dans tous les sens ce qui fait qu'ils ne savaient plus où j'étais passé. Heureusement que Eönwë passait par là, parce que je m'étais perdu dans les jardins de Lórien et je ne savais plus d'où je venais. J'ai toujours eu un sens de l'orientation pourri. J'ai promis que je ne recommencerai pas cette petite blague.

Ça fait…..heu…..1,2 (je compte sur mes doigts), 3 oui, 300 ans que je suis arrivée à Valinor , et ils m'ont fêté mon anniversaire, un véritable anniversaire. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, j'en ai pleuré, et tout le monde s'est caché sous les arbres craignant une pluie qui n'est pas arrivé, car ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie. J'ai eu une tonne de cadeau plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je ne vais tous les énumérer, mais je peux dire que j'ai reçu une bague en mithril ornée d'une aigue-marine, trop belle, très fine. On m'a offert aussi un habit masculin, mais coupé pour une femme, je suis trop contente. On m'a offert aussi une belle robe bleu très claire, quand je me promène, je porte cette robe, car elle est légère et je m'y sens à l'aise. Ce qui est bien, c'est que personne ne m'offre de petits escarpins qui vont avec les robes. Je dis " les " parce que je n'en ai pas une mais plusieurs. Et ils ont été très choqués quand ils ont entendu mon vocabulaire légèrement déraillé quand, pour faire plaisir à Varda, j'ai porté des chaussures à talons. Je suis tombé 3 fois et j'ai lancé des jurons qui ferai rougir un charretier. Ils n'ont pas recommencé l'expérience.

Je voudrais tellement les remercier, mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Oh, je vais bien trouver. Je vais me coucher et puis demain j'aurai une idée et si c'est pas demain, ce sera un autre jour.

A suivre

Alors avez-vous appréciez cette suite si c'est le cas dites le moi et sinon……dites le moi quand même. A


	2. une renaissance inespérée

Disclamer : la même chose que la dernière fois, même si j'aimerai que se soit le cas.

**Une renaissance inespérée** chapitre 2

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi leur offrir à tous. Je pourrais leur faire à chacun un cadeau. Non, mais ça va pas la tête, t'as vu le monde qu'il y a ! D'accord on oublie. Je vais espionner, j'apprendrais peut-être des choses intéressantes, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon j'ai rendez-vous avec Varda, Yavanna et Nienna même si elles ne le savent pas encore. Hihihihi.

-Bonjours Varda, ah, il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et Tulkas hurle comme d'habitude. Il m'en veut encore de lui avoir emprunté son épée, on dirait.

-Hihihi ! Non mon amie. Il ne t'en veut plus. Ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il hurle, c'est après Oromë, ils ont fait un pari. Me répondit Varda d'une voix douce.

-Ah oui ! Raconte-moi tout. J'adore les paris d'Oromë et de Tulkas. Ils sont tellement loufoques que j'en ris toujours une semaine plus tard.

-Ils ont parié qu'ils arriveraient à faire rire Nienna. M'expliqua Yavanna en riant.

-Nienna, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire. Ou alors, elle le cache bien. Elle est tellement sensible.

-Oui, cela est vrai. Tu dis qu'elle est sensible, pourquoi ? Me demanda Varda et Yavanna en même temps.

Devant leur ensemble parfait, une chanson me vint à l'esprit " nous sommes des sœurs jumelles. Nées sous le signe des gémeaux. " cette chanson leur va très bien.

-Ben en fait, j'ai tenté de la faire rire en lui racontant toutes les blagues que je connaissais, toutes sans exception, mais à un moment, elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'ai cru que s'étais moi qui l'avais fait pleurer et j'ai abandonné l'idée.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait pleurer. Tes histoires étaient très drôles et j'ai bien ri.

-Bah alors ton rire est intérieur, car j'ai rien vu. Répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil vers Varda et Yavanna qui commençaient à pouffer de rire.

-Hihihihi, Nienna ria discrètement, la bouche cachée par sa délicate main. Ce qui m'a fait pleurer, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu la joie de voir la lumière des deux arbres. Et les voir dans cet état me fend le cœur en deux. Me dit-elle en montrant deux arbres morts sur la colline d'Ezellohan.

-Ah ! Je comprends maintenant ta douleur et ta tristesse. Et on ne peut rien faire.

-Seuls les silmarils de Féanor qui contiennent la lumière des deux arbres pourraient faire quelque chose. Mais nous les avons perdu. Elle recommença à pleurer.

-Nienna arrête ou tu vas me faire pleurer et tu te rappelle que la dernière fois, il a plu 3 jours. Alors s'il te plaît calme-toi. Chez moi, on a un proverbe qui dit tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. peut-être qu'un jour les Silmarils réapparaîtront qui sait. Tout est possible.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? Me demanda Nienna d'une petite voix.

-Oui, je le crois, ça m'aide à vivre, ça me permet de m'évader dans d'autres mondes, le monde de l'imaginaire. Où je te vois marier à Ulmo.

-Moi, marier à Ulmo.

-Pourquoi pas ? T'es célibataire et lui aussi. Vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce qu'avec toutes les larmes que tu as pleurées, tu as du rehausser le niveau de la mer de 3 mètres. HAHAHAHA, je partis en courant, poursuivi par Nienna qui voulait me faire manger la pelouse.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te faire….te faire….te faire…..te faire brouter toute l'herbe de Valinor.

Varda et Yavanna riaient de nos facéties, elles ne regrettaient pas mon arrivée sur Valinor, l'atmosphère étant beaucoup plus joyeuse depuis mon arrivée. Les autres valar avaient hâte de me voir quand Varda, Manwë et Mandos leur avaient raconté avec tous les détails ce que j'avais fait subir à Morgoth, le caleçon, la jupette et le pagne. Tous avaient éclaté de rire en écoutant Mandos raconter l'histoire de la jupette et les petits sautillements de Morgoth avec la petite musique entraînante. Et quand j'étais enfin arrivée, ils ne furent en aucun cas déçu. Je leur en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais je riais aussi des farces qu'ils me faisaient. Et me voir courir dans tous les sens poursuivis par une Vala les faisait rire comme ils n'avaient jamais ri auparavant. Tous disaient que si j'étais une Valie, je représenterais le rire. Ils me traitent comme une des leurs alors que les elfes me traitent comme une Vala et cela me met mal à l'aise, je leur répète à chaque fois que je suis une elfe comme eux, et c'est tout.

En écoutant à droite et à gauche, je redécouvris que Morgoth avait tué les 2 arbres avec l'aide d'Ungoliant, ce que je savais depuis longtemps, mais le plus important, c'est que l'anniversaire de la mort des 2 arbres allait bientôt arriver. Dans 3 ans, cela ferait 7000 ans que les 2 arbres ont été détruits par Morgoth. Alors voilà le truc, et si les pouvoirs de Melkor, réparaient la destruction de Morgoth. En un mot, ressusciter les 2 arbres. Mais il y a deux problèmes, 1 je ne sais pas comment le faire et de 2 comment faire pour que cela reste un secret. Je verrais plus tard. Pour l'instant, entraînement à la résurrection de 2 arbres. J'ai trouvé le truc, je suis allée dans une partie désertique de Valinor et j'ai appris à appeler les âmes perdues, de nombreuses âmes d'elfes sont venues vers moi et je les ai envoyé chez Mandos. Le nombre de naissance a été multiplié par 2 en 1 an, donc, il y a des petits elfes qui courent à droite et à gauche pour le grand bonheur de tous. Enfin presque tous.

-PARCE QUE MOI J'ARRIVE TOUJOURS PAS A RENDRE LA VIE A CTE **&$£¤ù§&#** DE PLANTE DE **%¤£& **.

-Allez Ainatal, tu te concentre sur cette petite plante, seulement sur cette pôvre petite plante, noire et morte. Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn la pauvre.

-Keski ce passe là, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ! ! !

La plante est devenue verte. J'ai trouvé, je sais comment le faire. Ouf, parce que là j'avais plutôt peur, puisque c'est demain le grand jour. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher pour que demain, je sois en pleine forme pour mon cadeau. j'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres quand ils verront la lumière revenir. Mais je préfère quand même qu'ils ne sachent pas que c'est moi qui aie fait ça, parce que je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes.

Déjà Mandos se doute de quelque chose. Au moins, il croit que je vais faire une blague à un Vala et il se demande lequel c'est, parce que c'est temps-ci, il me regarde bizarrement. Bon arrête de penser à cela et on rentre à la maison. Je me mis à gambader dans la plaine, ce que je fais tout le temps quand j'ai eu une idée de farce vicieuse et sadique. Ce que je ne pouvais voir, c'est les 3 Valar que j'avais vu en premier me regardaient et discutaient de mon étrange comportement.

-Elle prépare quelque chose. Dit Mandos en me regardant gambader dans les hautes herbes.

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle mijote ? Demanda Manwë.

-Non, mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Depuis presque 3 ans elle se rend tous les jours en Avathar et pourtant je lui ai dit souvent que cet endroit n'est pas un endroit pour elle.

-Peut-être est-ce des réminiscences de Morgoth. Dit Manwë d'un air sombre.

-Je ne le pense pas. Je ne sens pas le mal en elle. Si elle a vaincu Morgoth, ce n'est pas pour en devenir un deuxième. Expliqua Varda. Non, je pense qu'elle veut faire autre chose. Mais elle ne nous dira pas ce que c'est avant le moment final.

-Il y a une chose étrange. Il n'y a plus d'âmes d'elfes errantes sur la terre du milieu. Et toutes disent la même chose. C'est une jeune elfe qui les a appelé et qui les a convaincu de revenir. C'est elle qui fait tout cela mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? questionna Mandos.

-Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais. Mais je suis content qu'elle soit venue en Aman, la voir gambader dans les prés me donne envie de descendre et de faire la même chose. Pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'elle va bientôt nous quitter et peut-être pour toujours, et cela m'attriste. dit Manwë avec un petit sourire.

C'est bizarre, les oiseaux ne chantent pas comme d'habitude. c'est peut-être pour honorer les 2 arbres d'un silence respectueux. Pour faire comme les autres, j'ai mis ma plus belle robe, celle qu'Elwë m'avait offert sur Arda. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai des bottes grises perles qui vont très bien avec la robe. Tout le monde arrivent avec un cadeau. La boulette. Un cadeau, j'ai oublié qu'il fallait apporter un cadeau pour Varda. Ah zut ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir offrir à Varda. Je sais, il y a à peu près 200 ans je crois, j'ai réussi à faire un pendentif en V constitué de 2 arbres croisé, enfin arbres je dirais plutôt branches. C'est un pendentif en argent et en or monté sur une chaîne en mithril. C'est ce que je vais lui offrir. Elle va être super contente. J'ai fouillé dans mon bazar et j'ai trouvé une boîte qu'on m'avait donné. J'ai mis le bijou dedans et je l'ai entouré d'un papier de soie. Et là je cours comme j'ai jamais couru, parce que je risque d'arriver en retard. J'ai couru tellement vite que je ne me suis pas arrêté à temps et que j'ai percuté Mandos. On est tombé tous les deux. Il s'est retourné, il a l'air furieux. Je me suis confondu en excuse en lui disant que j'avais couru pour ne pas arriver en retard et que j'ai dérapé et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps. Ce qui est la strict vérité.

-Qu'avez-vous dans cette boîte ? me demande-t-il d'un air pincé. Il doit m'en vouloir, parce qu'il ne me vouvoie que quand il est en colère.

-C'est le cadeau pour Varda. Un bijou que j'ai réussi à faire.

-Pas une mauvaise blague ?

-Oh non ! je n'oserai jamais, se serait offensant et insultant de le faire un tel jour. Demain se sera la blague.

-Je préfère. Il a l'air soulagé.

En parlant on s'est approché de Varda et je lui ai tendu mon cadeau. Elle l'a pris et a ouvert le paquet avec délicatesse et :

-Oh ! par le trône d'Eru. mais c'est une merveille. Ainatal c'est trop magnifique.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi. J'aurais voulu être loin, mais Mandos me retient et je ne peux pas disparaître comme je le veux. Dommage. Elle s'est levé et a demandé à son époux de lui mettre le pendentif. Il lui va super bien. Les Noldor m'ont regardé et il y en a un qui m'a dit :

-Tu vois que tu es capable de faire quelque chose de beau. Bientôt, tu vas dépasser tes professeurs.

Varda m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a remercié. Et moi, je peux enfin m'éclipser, pour réaliser mon plan si minutieusement préparer. La fête bat son plein à Valmar, mais à Ezellohan, le silence règne en maître. Pas un bruit, pas un chant. Je monte sur la colline en regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne ne me suit. Et je m'agenouille devant les deux arbres. Voir ces deux carcasses me fait mal au cœur. Je comprend maintenant la douleur et la tristesse de Nienna et des autres Valar quand ils parlent des deux arbres. Je dois y arriver. Pour eux tous, pour montrer au monde que le mal n'a qu'une emprise temporaire et qu'il peut être contré. Mes deux mains sont posés par terre devant les deux arbres, et je me concentre sur eux. Rien que sur eux. Et je commence à parler :

-_A toutes les âmes ici présentes. J'invoque deux âmes sacrés. Laurelin, Telperion arbres sacrés de Valinor écoutés ma requête. Venez à moi arbres millénaires vous qui représentez la vie, la joie et le bonheur. Venez à moi._

Je sens une chaleur intense monter en moi, la même mais plus forte qu'hier avec la petite plante, mais c'était bien la même. Je vais réussir. Je le sais. Je sens la vie renaître dans les deux arbres lentement mais sûrement. Je sens une goutte tombée sur ma tête, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. La vie monte de plus en plus, les racines revivent, ainsi que le tronc et les branches et enfin les feuilles apparaissent. Je reprend mon souffle et je pousse les deux arbres à créer leurs sèves et leurs rosées si particulières. Je peux me reposer. J'ai réussi. Ce n'est plus une goutte qui me tombe sur la tête, mais bien un déluge. Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois, c'est la lumière éclatante de Telperion mêlée à celle déclinante de Laurelin. Je me relève en chancelant et je peux voir que ma robe est taché d'or et d'argent. je dois partir, ma maison n'est pas loin. Je vais pouvoir me reposer, car je suis épuisée. J'ai donné une grande partie de ma force aux deux arbres. Je rentre tranquillement sans risquer de croiser qui que se soit, puisqu'ils sont tous à la fête. Fête qui allait bientôt finir d'une drôle de façon, car une tradition veut qu'à l'heure où les deux arbres ont été tués il y ait une minute de silence.

Tout le monde se tait pour respecter la tradition, quand un son étrange résonne dans Valmar. Des chants. Des chants d'oiseaux. les elfes se ruent vers les fenêtres et voient les puissantes lumières de Telperion recouvrir tout Valinor. Le silence est presque palpable, depuis 7000 ans personne n'avait vu les deux arbres brillés et là ils étaient éclatants de beautés et de splendeurs. Nienna avait les larmes aux yeux, ainsi que Yavanna, Varda, Manwë, Mandos et tous les Valar présents, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient à la fête. Tout le monde ? il manque pas quelqu'un ?

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A .


	3. le départ

Le départ chapitre 3

-Où est Ainatal ? demande d'une voix forte Manwë en regardant dans tous les sens.

-Sale petite punaise, elle a préparé son coup depuis plus de 3 ans, et elle ne nous l'a pas dit ? s'exclame Mandos en riant.

Mais Varda est beaucoup moins réjouie.

-Elle doit être épuisée, elle risque de ne pas s'en remettre et d'en mourir. La dernière fois elle a failli partir pour ton royaume Mandos, et ce n'était que pour soigner des elfes. Alors imaginez la puissance qui lui a fallu pour ressusciter les 2 arbres. Mon époux, nous devons partir à sa recherche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je donne l'ordre à toutes les créatures qui vivent sur Valinor de retrouver Ainatal et ce le plus vite possible.

En quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus personne à Valmar. Tous étaient partis à ma recherche, priant Eru que le pire ne soit pas arrivé et que je ne sois à terre plongée dans un sommeil éternel.

Je n'ai pas la force de rentrer chez moi. L'endroit le plus près, ce sont les jardins de Lórien. Je vais m'y reposer. Cette fois, je n'ai pas fait l'erreur d'utiliser toute ma force. Il m'en reste encore un peu pour rejoindre un endroit calme où me reposer et me ressourcer. Je vois les arbres qui se rapprochent de moi. Je connais un endroit parfait. Il y a une petite clairière avec une cascade et un grand arbre dont les branches formes une petite plate-forme parfaite pour se cacher et pour se reposer. Ça y est, j'y suis. L'air y est serein et calme. Le murmure de l'eau me détend. Le ruisseau exhale une douce fragrance qui me pousse au sommeil. Je n'ai que le temps de grimper dans l'arbre avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

C'est l'affolement le plus complet. Ils ne me trouvent nul part. Manwë a même demandé à Thorondor le roi des aigles de me chercher, mais en vain. Comme je vais souvent en Lórien, mes chemin s'entrecroisent et il est impossible de retrouver ma trace. Jusqu'au moment où Laurelin pris le relais de Telperion et là, ils ont vu des taches brillées sur le sol, deux sorte de taches, des taches argentées et des taches dorée. Oromë s'écria :

-Venez voir tous, le chemin va vers la ville de Formenos.

Ils l'ont suivi pendant 5 mn jusqu'au moment le chemin s'est incurvé vers les jardin de Lórien.

-Elle est dans les jardins de Lórien. Que fait-on ? demanda un elfe de Valmar.

-Allons-y ! répliqua Oromë.

Ils ont suivi le chemin jusqu'à la clairière, mais ils ne me découvrent pas et ne trouvent pas d'autres traces dans les environs. Ils repartent vers le palais de Manwë pour lui annoncer leur échec.

-N'ayez crainte, elle reviendra bientôt. Elle se repose pour l'instant. mais elle se trouve bien dans les jardins de Lórien. Mais elle ne souhaite pas être retrouver pour l'instant. Dit Varda de sa douce voix.

-Alors nous attendrons un signe d'elle. répondit Manwë calmement.

Je dormis 3 jours de suite d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Je me réveilla avec la lumière dorée de Laurelin. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu remercier à ma façon les habitants de Valinor. Mais un sombre pressentiment commença à étreindre mon cœur. Mon peuple étais en danger, je le sentais au fond de moi et si je ne réagissais pas assez vite, je perdrais mon fils et ma famille. Je dois partir pour Arda, le plus vite possible. Mais il faut d'abord que je prévienne Manwë et Varda des raisons de mon départ précipité. Je descendis de mon arbre à la vitesse grand V et couru voir le roi de Valinor. Arrivée dans son palais, j'ai commencé à lui expliquer mon problème sans lui laisser le temps de me remercier.

-Manwë, je dois repartir. Mon peuple a besoin de moi. Je le sens au fond de moi. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir.

-Tu veux vraiment nous quitter.

-Oui. Je le veux au plus profond de moi-même.

-Alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais t'empêcher d'y aller. Mais tu vas grandement nous manquer.

-Je le sais, et je le regrette, mais je n'ai pas le choix. S'il arrivait quelque chose à mon peuple, j'en mourais. La sauvegarde de mon peuple est plus importante que ma petite personne et s'il faut que je me sacrifie pour eux, alors je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire. Dis-je d'un ton fier et sans réplique.

-Mais nous le savons. Tu as toujours fait ce que tu pensais le mieux pour ton peuple et pour tes amis. Et tu recommencerais autant de fois que possible. N'est-je pas raison ?

-Oui.

-Alors, va mon amie. Tu as notre bénédiction pour y aller. Mais à une seule condition. Précisa Manwë.

-Laquelle ? demandais-je intrigué.

-Que tu reste en vie pour devenir ce que tu ne veux pas être.

-Bien, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie Varda. Tu as ma parole. Je vais me préparer et partir aujourd'hui même.

-Bien. Nous te dirons adieux sur le quai d'Aqualondë.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Il me fallu 10 mn pour rentrer chez moi et commencer à me préparer. Je n'emporte que le strict minimum. Qui est composé d'une épée, de vêtement (masculin) d'une cape et de la robe bleue que j'adore et de celle qu'Elwë m'a donné et que j'ai mis dans une couverture pour la protéger du voyage. Habillé et armée, je suis parti vers le port d'Aqualondë où m'attend mon navire, Le Solaris ( en l'honneur des mystérieuses cités d'or, j'ai toujours adorée ce manga ). C'est un navire blanc mais il ne ressemble pas au navires elfiques, mais plus au Belém mais en blanc, et en modèle 1 mât au lieu de 3. Il est rapide et stable sur la mer. Je suis fier de ce navire que j'ai construit de mes mains, sans l'aide de personne.

J'étais entrain de remplir mon navire de vivre (lembas) et d'eau quand sont arrivé Manwë et les autres. Chacun amenant un présent. Manwë m'offris un esprit du vent qui pris la forme d'un cheval étincellent comme la lune je lui est donné comme nom, Ithil qui veut dire le brillant. Oromë m'a offert un carquois qui ne se vide jamais et des flèches d'une beauté sans pareilles. Tulkas m'a offert une louve noire tacheté de blanc que j'ai appelé Elbereth, elle a à peine 2 mois, elle trop mignonne. Awlë m'a offert une cotte de maille en mithril. Ulmo une ceinture avec un saphir au centre. Varda m'a offert un diadème signe de royauté chez les elfes, très fin représentant 2 oiseaux qui tiennent une réplique d'un silmaril dans leur bec. Yavanna m'a donné une bague en or gris ornée d'une aigue-marine et d'une émeraude. Mandos un paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de larme, la première contenant la rosée de Laurelin et la seconde celle de Telperion. Nienna m'offrit un collier en mithril avec un pendentif représentant les 2 arbres de Valinor, l'un en ithildïn et l'autre en or. Ossë m'offrit un paire de dague elfique dont le manche était en corail bleu et quant à Lórien, il m'offrit un perçage d'oreille gratuit et sans douleur.

J'étais ravi de tous mes cadeaux. Mais, j'avais un petit problème de place. Mon navire pouvais transporter tous les présents sauf un, le cheval. Légèrement trop gros pour rentrer dans la cale et je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur le pont, la pauvre bête. Je fis part de cette constatation à Manwë qui répondit par un bruyant éclat de rire.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, tant qu'il n'a pas posé le pied sur Arda, il ne garde pas sa forme définitive.

Et devant mes yeux éblouis, Ithil pris la taille d'un chien. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et je fais une dernière fois mes adieux à ma nouvelle famille et je pars vers Arda. Le Solaris est trop rapide, le voyage n'a duré que 2 semaines, il file sur l'océan sans aucun problème. Il bat à la course les autres navires elfique. Il est fin et racé et il a fait sensation quand il a remonté le golf de Lhun pour les Havres Gris. Círdan n'en revient toujours pas, quand j'ai accosté, il s'est approché et s'est mis à caressé la coque comme un turfiste caresse un cheval qui vient de gagner une course. Il a le regard brillant d'admiration sur ce chef d'œuvre de l'art nautique.

-Bonjours Círdan, bonjours Círdan…..BONJOURS CÍRDAN. Je suis obligé de hurlé pour qu'il daigne me regardé et arrêter de reluquer mon bateau. Un peu plus et on les mariait. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Mais moi de même. ( miracle, il parle). Puis-je vous demander qui a fait cette merveille ?

-C'est moi !

-KWOA ! ! ! !

-Fait la grenouille. AHAHAHAHAH. J'explose de rire en voyant son air hébété. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre cette vanne. Pfuuuuuuu, les elfes, ils n'ont vraiment pas le sens de l'humour.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous retourné sur Arda ?

-Mon peuple court un grand danger, je l'ai senti sur Valinor et je rentre vers Mirkwood, là où je les ai laissé il y a 500 ans.

-Votre peuple n'est pas le seul en danger, tous les peuples le sont, car Sauron est de retour.

A suivre.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Des review, des review.


	4. la honte de ma vie

Disclamer : tous les persos se trouvant dans le vraie seigneurs des anneaux, appartient à Tolkien. C'est bien dommage. Le reste est à moi.

****

La honte de ma vie chapitre 4

Sauron est de retour, c'est peut-être lui qui menace les miens. Mais pourtant, je sens que c'est autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui. Et pourquoi ?.

-Ce que vous me dite m'inquiète encore plus. Il faut que je me dépêche d'arriver à Mirkwood. Pouvez-vous vous occuper du Solaris pendant ce temps ?

-Solaris ?

-C'est le nom de mon navire.

-Oh ! mais bien sur, je le ferais avec plaisir.

-Merci.

-Puis-je vous demander ce que sont les étranges lumières que l'on voit vers Valinor ?

-Vous arriver à les voir ?

-Oui ! seul les elfes peuvent voir au loin des lumières de Valinor.

-Ces lumières sont celles des 2 arbres. Dis-je en montant sur Ithil emportant les cadeaux des valar avec moi dans un petit sac à dos, et Elbereth dans les bras.

-Mais les arbres ont été tués par Morgoth, ils sont morts.

-Plus maintenant. Au revoir mon ami.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre, que je suis déjà partie sur la route vers Mirkwood. Ithil sentant mon impatience et mon inquiétude galop comme le vent, allant plus vite que gris poil. Je passe comme un éclair à travers la comté sans m'arrêter auprès des Hobbits pour leur parler. Le temps joue contre moi, je continue mon chemin, filant vers l'Est, ne m'arrêtant que pour laisser Ithil se reposer et Elbereth se dégourdir les pattes. Elle est ravi d'être du voyage. Elle le montre en aboyant et en nous léchant Ithil et moi pour un rien. La voir si exubérante me remonte le moral, elle est tellement mignonne, je craque quand elle me regarde avec le regard d'un cocker battu abandonné sous la pluie et attaché à un poteau au bord de l'autoroute.

En tout et pour tout, il ne nous fallu qu'une semaine pour arriver devant la forêt noire. Mais je ne reconnais pas l'endroit d'où j'étais parti il y a 500 ans de cela. Tout est noir et de la fumée épaisse et opaque flotte au-dessus du palais de Thranduil. Mon inquiétude grandi encore un peu, et je demande à Ithil d'avancer mais plus lentement dans les bois, car c'est un endroit à présent inconnu et qui transpire le mal. Mais les arbres se resserrent autour de nous et je dois descendre de cheval pour continuer la route à pied suivi d'une Elbereth qui n'a plus du tout envie de gambader dans la forêt. Elle est nerveuse, inquiète et elle a peur. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la forêt, le silence est irréel, la peur d'Elbereth contamine Ithil puis à mon tour, je commence à sentir la morsure de la peur. Ce n'est pas normal.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'arbre qui bouge sans aucun vent. Je me rapproche doucement et

****

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! UNE ARAIGNEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Pris de panique, je me met à cavaler courser par une araignée aussi grosse que mon cheval qui lui est parti encore plus vite que moi suivi d'une Elbereth qui n'en menait pas large après mon hurlement. Je passe comme une fusée devant une troupe d'elfes qui se demandent qui est cette folle qui court comme un poulet dans un village d'Ethiopie. sans même ralentir, je bondis dans un arbre en face de moi.

Je prend une grande respiration pour me calmer un peu et tournant la tête, je tombe nez à nez avec 8 paires d'yeux qui me disent vient que je te bouffe. Et rebelotte, panique complète et je recommence à courir courser par une autre araignée devant les elfes qui s'esclaffent. vous me dite pourquoi ? Eh bien je vous le dis. J'ai une peur panique des araignées et dans ma terreur, je n'ai pas réalisé que les araignées faisaient à tout casser 3 cm de diamètre, mais j'ai une excuse, il fait noir. ( ouais, je sais, elle est nulle cette excuse ).

Je continue à courir dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je suis plus que ridicule en entendant les rires des elfes. Je m'arrête net pour les regarder. Je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie. Ils doivent être des elfes de Mirkwood. Là, j'ai vraiment honte. Mon caractère légèrement excentrique vient de me jouer un mauvais tour. Je baisse la tête rouge comme une pivoine devant leurs rires claires.

Je vais leur demander ce qu' il est arriver à Mirkwood, ils me répondront sûrement. J'allais le faire, quand j'entend un cri. Me tournant vers le son incongru, je vois une forme noire me foncer dessus. Faisant un pas en arrière, je peux voir la forme s'écraser brutalement sur l'arbre et tomber à terre plus que légèrement étourdie. M'approchant prudemment de cette chose, qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de reconnaître :

-MEL ! Tu veux faire quoi là, blesser quelqu'un ou quoi ? Et combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne jamais crier quand tu attaque un adversaire, c'est le meilleur moyen d'échouer.

Légèrement énervé par mon aventure avec les araignées, j'ai décidé de me venger sur Mel. Je sais c'est méchant, mais j'ai personne d'autre sous la main. Le prenant par une de ses oreille pointues, je le traîne vers la porte du royaume sous les yeux exorbité des autres elfes qui ne comprennent plus rien. De toute façon ils sont pas les seuls, parce que moi non plus je comprends que dalle.

En le questionnant, j'apprend que les elfes de Mirkwood et de phœnix sont en guerre et ce depuis bientôt 3 mois. C'est assez difficile à comprendre, car il gémis de douleur en parlant.

-Mel, articule quand tu parle…je veux dire quand tu gémis. Et puis marche droit. J'ai quand même essayé de t'élever le mieux possible en t'inculquant le respect de la vie, la tolérance, la fraternité, et l'obéissance.

Je m'arrête brusquement et je me met à lui hurler dans les oreilles qu'il a très sensible sous le regard désolé des elfes qui voudraient bien l'aider même si c'est un ennemi, car ils n'ont jamais vu une engueulade pareil et ils ne voudraient pas mais pas du tout être à sa place :

****

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL ? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?

Il gémis doucement et murmure d'une voix brisée par la douleur :

-Rien, maman, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Les larmes de douleur commencent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Il a l'air affamé, épuisé et cadavérique. J'ai vraiment peur que le mal n'ai déjà été fait. Je recommence à lui parler mais d'une voix plus douce, celle d'une mère à son enfant.

-Et puis, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé et ne t'es-tu pas couché ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa réponse me fait trembler de peur.

-Depuis que Meredith est arrivé.

A suivre.

La suite au prochain numéro. Je vais peut-être ressuscité quelqu'un que tout le monde croyais mort. Mais ça vous le saurez plus tard. Ah, une dernière chose, pourriez-vous m'aider à trouver des noms elfiques pour mes persos. Merci. En attendant, reviewez s'il vous plaît. De toute manière, A


	5. Meredith 2 le retour, l'horreur continue

Meredith 2 le retour l'horreur continue.

-**KWOAAA** ! ! ? ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là. C'est pas vrai.

Comme toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, de la stupeur et de la colère, mon vocabulaire venait de dérailler, sous les regards choqués de Mel et des elfes. De ma voix douce et délicate qui aurait rendu sourd un pot, je hurlais tous les jurons que je connaissais, les oiseaux fuyaient devant ce bruit assourdissant et injurieux. Les elfes présents, se demandaient comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait avoir une voix aussi forte. ( c'est pas de l'intox, quand je cri, vaut mieux pas se trouver à côté sous peine de perdre une parti de son ouïe). Je ne fis pas attention à la porte du royaume sylvestre qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un Thranduil un peu étonné par le vacarme que je faisais.

Mel commença à blêmir, déjà qu'il était blanc, mais là il ressemblait vraiment à un mort vivant, puis à reculer devant moi. Mais c'est pas vrai et en plus il avait peur de moi. Il tomba à genoux devant moi. Il me fit vraiment pitié, ma colère ne se dirigeait pas contre lui, mais contre cette tarée de Meredith. Ah ! on aurait dû la noyer à la naissance.

Avec délicatesse, je m'agenouilla en face de lui, puis je posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et le serra fort dans mes bras en lui embrassant le front, comme je le faisais quand il était petit et que je le consolais de ses peines d'enfant, de sa solitude et de ses cauchemars. Il se mit à sangloter sous les yeux brillants de larmes retenus des elfes. Même Thranduil, avait larme à l'œil, de voir une mère consoler son enfant ( même si c'est pas vraiment mon fils). Je lui murmurais doucement à l'oreille en le berçant :

-Chut, mon petit ange. Je ne t'en veux pas loin de là.

Il pleura 10 mn, me serrant fort et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles que j'identifiai comme des remords et des demandes de pardon. Puis, il commença à se calmer.

-Mel, s'il te plaît. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence, car je ne comprend pas tout.

-D'accord.

Il lança un regard rempli de honte au roi Thranduil qui avait l'air à la fois en colère mais aussi curieux. Car, lui-aussi voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et les raisons de cette guerre.

-Tout commença il y a 6 mois. Je me promenais avec 5 hommes et deux enfants qu'on nous avait confié pour leur apprendre tout ce que tu nous a appris, près de la clairière où nous sommes arrivés. Cette clairière était devenu un lieu sacré pour nous, car c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère. Et nous avons été attaqués par la garde de Meredith. Nous étions trop peu nombreux et mal armé pour repousser une telle attaque, nous avons été obligés de nous rendre pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés. Ils nous ont amenés devant Meredith. Elle nous a dis que tu étais parti pour toujours, que tu n'en avais rien à faire de nous, que Valinor était mieux que la Terre du Milieu et que tu ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi tu reviendrais nous voir.

-Et tu l'as cru ?

-Au début, oui. Car ce qu'elle disait avait l'air d'être tellement vrai. Et puis j'ai commencé à réfléchir, tu as toujours respecté tes promesses et tu nous avais promis que tu reviendrais.

-Et tu lui as dis ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dis. En fait je lui ai craché à la figure.

-Ça n'a pas du lui faire vraiment plaisir, non ?

-Pas du tout. Elle s'est mise à hurler et elle a dis que si on ne lui obéissait pas, elle

recommencerait ses exactions, mais au lieu de nous torturer, elle torturait nos familles, nos amis quelque soit leur race, les hommes ou les elfes. Pour bien montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas, elle a commencé à torturer Celebfin, une petite elfe d'à peine 5 ans pour bien montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié même pour les enfants ( j'entendis un cri étouffé venant des elfes sylvains

et particulièrement de Thranduil). Je lui ai dit qu'on lui obéirait que si elle arrêtait tout de suite. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais depuis ce temps, on a pas revu les 2 petits ni les autres qu'elle a fait enlever.

-Où est son Q.G ?

-Son Q.G ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? me demanda Thranduil étonné.

-Son quartier Général, là où elle prend ses décisions et qu'elle donne les ordres. Lui expliquais-je calmement.

-Ah ! D'accord.

-Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses, mais elle s'est installé à Dol Guldur. Dit-il d'un ton sombre sous le regard horrifié des elfes.

-Dol Guldur ? Répétais-je pensivement. Cela ne présage rien de bon pour l'avenir.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? me demanda Thranduil.

-Parce que Dol Guldur est un bastion de Sauron ( c'est marrant, ça rime…je sais elle est con cette remarque et pis tout le monde s'en fout). Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se sont alliés et nous devons de ce fait réagir le plus vite possible avant que la situation ne nous échappe totalement si ce n'est déjà fait.

-Et comment ? me demanda Thranduil, approuvé par tout le monde.

-En attaquant Dol Guldur. Mel, tu vas prévenir tous ceux qui nous sont encore fidèles, j'espère qu'ils sont suffisamment nombreux, et tu vas leur dire que je suis de retour. Tu vas leur dire aussi de nous rejoindre à la porte du royaume sylvestre.

-Armé, avec leur famille et des provisions pour une semaine. Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire hésitant.

-Tu as tout compris.

-Ok, j'y vais tout de suite. Et il parti en courant.

Je restais avec le roi de Mirkwood pour peaufiner l'attaque contre la citadelle de Meredith. Thranduil ne pouvait guère nous aider pour nous guider à l'intérieur, car personne n'y était jamais sorti vivant à part un certain istari de ma connaissance, Gandalf. Mais, il pouvait nous aider pour nous guider jusqu'à Dol Guldur. Je lui expliquais mon plan. J'avais l'intention de rentrer dans la citadelle avec une soixantaine d'hommes et nous séparer. Un groupe irait vers les sous-sols, un autre vers les étages pour retrouver les prisonniers et les délivrer. Et pour rentrer dans la place, faire une diversion assez importante pour que tous les défenseurs sortent de la forteresse. C'était un plan audacieux et qui avait peu de chance de fonctionner mais c'était le seul que nous avions. Il réfléchi 5 minutes et accepta ce plan. Il me prêta 5 guerriers courageux et qui connaissaient la forêt comme leurs poches. La forêt, il y avait quelque chose avec la forêt. Quelque chose d'important au sujet de la forêt.

-**MAIS BIENSÛR** ! ! ! Hurlais-je.

Les elfes sursautèrent violemment en réprimant des cris de peur. Thranduil me lança un regard noir, car lui aussi avait sursauté, et il n'appréciait pas que l'on ait vu sa peur. Pour la première fois, je fis vraiment attention au roi, physiquement, il ressemblait à un roi. Majestueux, royal et pas un de ces rois rabougris. Il était grand et musclé, pas schwarzi mais presque. Il avait des cheveux blond très claires avec des mèches qui grisonnaient. Il ressemblait à un quadragénaire, on ne lui donnait vraiment pas 9000 ans, mais moi non plus on ne me donne pas 10500 ans, tout le monde croit que j'ai à peine 14 ans. C'est plutôt frustrant surtout pour être respecté. Le plus fascinant était ses yeux bleus glacier avec toujours cette sagesse qui se voyait au fond de son regard.

-Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé. Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?

-Autant, je suis paniqué par les araignées, autant, Meredith, elle est terrorisée par la forêt. Si elle n'a pas changé bien sûr. Mais la forêt l'a toujours terrifié, car c'est l'inconnu pour elle. Elle ne contrôle rien là dedans. Elle est insignifiante vis à vis des arbres plus que centenaires. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était quand elle avait 4 ou 5 ans, elle s'est perdu dans la forêt. Elle nous a raconté qu'un monstre noir qui avait un drôle de chapeau et des yeux rouge lui a couru après sur un grand cheval noir. Et elle ne sait pas comment on l'a retrouvé. J'avais demandé à ses parents, ils avaient dit à l'époque qu'on l'avait retrouvé au pied d'un arbre au centre d'une plaine ou il y avait 4 pierres.

C'est à ce moment que Mel revînt avec tous ceux qui m'étaient resté fidèles, environ 9000 elfes, en un mot tout ceux qui m'avaient suivi sur Arda. Ils me serraient contre eux, heureux que je sois revenu les libérer. Je leur demandai qui voulait venir avec moi à Dol Guldur, se battre contre Meredith. Ils ne furent pas nombreux ce qui vinrent, à peine une soixantaine. Mais ce nombre suffisait amplement à ce que je voulais faire. Je refusais même à quelqu'un la permission de venir. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas mal vus par Thranduil et son peuple. Je lui demandais la permission de traverser la forêt noire.

-Mais bien sûr. Puis-je vous demander de les ramener tous. Mon fils et ma fille sont leur prisonniers.

-Votre fils et votre fille. Celebfin est votre fille ?

-Oui.

-Alors, il ne faut pas l'ébruiter, car leur vie serait en danger si Meredith apprenait la vérité sur leur ascendance. Ce serait des victimes de choix pour son esprit tortueux. Mais je vous jure que s'ils sont encore en vie, je vous les ramènerais tous, dans l'état dans lequel je les aurai trouvé.

-Merci.

-Bon ! suivez-moi mauvaise troupe.

Nous partîmes silencieusement, nous préparant mentalement à la bataille qui aurait bientôt lieu dans la forêt noire, une bataille importante qui permettrait de détruire l'alliance entre Sauron et Meredith. Il nous fallu 1 semaine de marche prudente et silencieuse avant d'arriver devant Dol Guldur. La forêt était silencieuse, pas un bruit, pas un cri d'oiseau ou d'insectes. C'est comme si la forêt était morte. Dol Guldur était une haute tour noire, qui salissait le paysage et l'atmosphère par sa simple présence. Ce n'était pas une belle tour comme Minas Ithil devenu Minas Morgúl mais une affreuse construction. A vomir. L'air était empuanti par des vapeurs venant de cet endroit. C'est à ce moment que je séparais notre groupe, ceux qui étaient le plus courageux et qui ne craignaient pas Meredith, iraient délivrer les prisonniers et j'avais bien l'intention de participer à l'action. quant aux autres, ils feront la diversion, sous le commandement de Mel.

A suivre.


	6. une vision de choc

Disclaimer : tous les persos à part les miens appartiennent à Tolkien.

Peu à peu on se rapproche de la communauté de l'anneau, plus qu'un chapitre avant la rencontre avec les acteurs de cette aventure inoubliable. Ça se termine comment déjà…. Mais non je déconne.

Bon ben, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Une vision de choc chapitre 6

Je regardais une dernière fois Mel et ses hommes qui se positionnèrent autour de Dol Guldur pour nous permettre de rentrer dans la citadelle. Je voulais l'aider mais comment ? Puis je me rappelai le coffret en fibre de carbone doublé de kévlar que je lui avais donné avec interdiction de l'ouvrir et de s'en séparer. J'allai vers lui et lui demanda :

-Mel, t'as encore le coffret noir que je t'ai donné quand on est arrivé ici ?

-Ben oui, tu m'avais dit de ne pas le quitter des yeux et surtout de ne pas l'ouvrir. pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

-Et bien, tu vas me le donner, maintenant.

-D'accord, mais je vois pas ce que cela va changer pour nous ? dit-il devant ses hommes qui acquiescèrent.

-Mais ça va tout changer, pour nous mon fils, tout changer. Ce que contient ce coffret est une arme dévastatrice.

-Un dragon ? demanda un elfe qui fut pris de tremblement.

-N'importe quoi ! T'as déjà vu un dragon tenir dans une boite aussi petite, pourquoi pas le seigneur des ténèbres ou encore l'armée combinée des hommes et des elfes de l'ultime alliance pendant que tu y es.

-C'est vrai, il y a l'ultime alliance dedans ?

Mel et moi le regardions avec des yeux hagards ( imaginez, les yeux comme des soucoupes et la petite goutte à l'arrière de crâne). Moi qui pensais que tous les elfes étaient des créatures sages et intelligentes, je venais de tomber sur l'idiot du village. D'une voix qui trahissait mon ahurissement je dit à Mel :

-J'espère qu'on a cassé le moule pour celui-là, parce qu'il est légèrement raté. Non mais regarde-le, il a vraiment le sourire béat du crétin satisfait. Je te pari que si on cri couillon, il va se retourner et demander pourquoi on l'appelle. Pitié dit moi que c'est le seul débile du groupe ou je me met à hurler.

-Soit pas trop dure avec lui, il ne te connaît pas, il ne sait rien de toi. Il doit apprendre à te connaître toi et ton humour. Me répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Bon d'accord. Je regarda à nouveau l'elfe qui commençait à penser qu'il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide quand je lui parlai à nouveau :

-Ce que je viens de dire, est de l'ironie, figure de style dans la littérature. Toi y en avoir compris. Il n'y a pas d'armée, pas de dragon ou d'autres trucs dedans.

-Bah alors, qui y a-t-il dedans ? me demanda-t-il.

-Il y a un explosif très puissant et très instable, le moindre faux mouvement et c'est adieu la terre du milieu et bonjours les cavernes de Mandos en pièces détachées. Cet explosif c'est de la nitroglycérine. Une seule goutte fait un cratère de 10 cm de profondeur ( j'exagère peut-être, car je ne connaît pas la vrai puissance de la nitro.)

Tous regardaient à présent le coffret avec effroi. Qu'allais-je faire avec cette chose. J'ouvris doucement le coffret et sortis 10 petites fioles scellées contenant un gel épais et transparent. Tous regardaient cette mixture en soupirant d'aise comment ce truc qui avait l'air inoffensif pouvait être aussi dangereux, je devais me tromper quelque part. Voyant leur air dubitatif, je pris le risque de leur montrer la puissance de cet explosif. J'ouvris précautionneusement une des fioles, trempa la pointe d'une flèche dans le gel, jeta la goutte par terre. Et devant les elfes effarés, il y eu une explosion et un trou de 10 cm de profondeur fut créé par une seule goutte, et toute l'herbe au bord du cratère fut roussi.

-Il n'y en a pas assez pour détruire Dol Guldur, mais si on trempe les pointes des flèches dedans, vous pourrez faire des dégâts aux orques et à la tour. De plus, cela poussera Meredith à envoyer toutes ses troupes. Une dernière chose, si vous voyez des elfes ou des hommes qui ne sont pas avec nous, éliminez-les. Plus on tuera des êtres de son armée, plus on aura de chance de la vaincre. C'est d'accord.

-Oui. Dirent-ils tous.

-Une dernière chose, je veux tous vous revoir vivant, j'en ai fait la promesse à Thranduil et je vous l'ai faite quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Alors, pas de témérité. Si vous devez fuir, faite-le. Même si cela vous est difficile, il vaut mieux être un guerrier en vie qu'un guerrier mort. Bon courage, et que les Valar vous protègent.

Notre groupe se positionna près de l'entrée, pour nous permettre de rentrer plus vite dans Dol Guldur et ne pas nous faire remarquer par les défenseurs quand ils sortiraient pour se défendre. J'allais donner le signal de l'attaque, quand je sentis quelque chose, de froid et d'humide dans mon cou. Je me suis dis : " faites que se ne soit pas une araignée, pitié tout mais pas une araignée ". je me retournais lentement pour me retrouver face à Elbereth qui se mit à me lécher le visage jusqu'à le rendre baveux, sous les regards amusés de mes hommes. Je lui soufflais doucement :

-Mais Elbereth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'allais lui ordonner de partir, car une bataille n'est pas faites pour une jeune louve insouciante quand une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je m'approchai d'un des elfes de Mirkwood, Olwing, et lui demandai :

-Olwing, avez-vous quelque chose appartenant aux enfants de Thranduil ?

-Non.

-Et merde. Et quelque chose appartenant à Thranduil ?

-Heu…oui ! ! ! ceci.

Il me donna un mouchoir blanc avec des arbres brodés dessus.

-Merci.

-A quoi cela peut-il vous servir ?

-Je vais utiliser le flair d'Elbereth pour retrouver les prisonniers et ainsi, on perdra moins de temps à les rechercher, et on ne se perdra pas au retour. C'est une idée qu'elle est bonne, non ?

-Euuuuuuuuuuuh ! Mouais ! Mais, elle est pas un peu jeune pour fait ça ?

-Pfffuuuuuu. Observez et regrettez vos paroles elfe de peu de foi. Elbereth ! Viens ma grande.

Elle vint vers moi en remuant la queue d'un air inquiet, croyant que j'allais la gronder car elle ne m'avait pas obéi. Mais au lieu de cela, je la caressais et la cajolais. Je lui murmurais en valarin :

-Elbereth ma grande, je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous et que tu nous aides à retrouver des prisonniers.

Elle me répondit d'une voix douce :

-D'accord, mais j'ai peur.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais ne laisse pas cette peur contrôler ta vie. Tu vois tous ces gens qui sont là, ils sont là pour te protéger. Je te le promet.

Tous les elfes nous regardaient étrangement. La langue que j'avais utilisé ressemblait au quenya, mais tout en était différent. Olwing me demanda doucement :

-Qu'elle est cette langue que tu viens d'utiliser et comment cela se fait-il que ta louve puisse te répondre ?

-C'est du valarin, et sache que toutes les créatures créées par les valar, comprennent cette langue et que celles nées sur Valinor, parlent cette langue. Et c'est le cas d'Elbereth, elle m'a été offerte par Tulkas. Elbereth va nous guider dans Dol Guldur jusqu'aux prisonniers grâce à son flair. Nous devons la protéger car s'il lui arrive quoique se soit, nous avons toutes les chances de finir en pâté pour orques. C'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Bon, on y va ?

Je me mis à imiter le sifflement d'un rossignol, et l'enfer se déchaîna sur Dol Guldur. Du côté des méchants, ce fut l'affolement le plus complet, car les flèches quand elles touchaient un mur ou un orque, avaient tendance à exploser sans raison. Les morts du côté des orques faisaient un grand tas avec toujours un trou fumant là où avait touché une de ses flèches maudites. Des flèches ensorcelées, car il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et elles venaient de tous les côtés, les orques ne savaient pas où se cacher, car où qu'ils aillent, une flèche les trouvait et les tuait. Dans la confusion, ils ne virent pas les 10 silhouettes qui se faufilaient dans la tour précédé par un chien.

L'intérieur, était aussi voir plus lugubre et sombre que l'extérieur. L'air était lourd et nauséabond. Nous suivions fidèlement la jeune louve, lui faisant entièrement confiance pour nous amener à bon port. Nous arrivâmes devant des escaliers qui descendaient dans les profondeurs de Dol Guldur, Elbereth voulait continuer, mais je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'embuscade, donc l'arme au poing, je descendis devant la louve silencieusement, suivi par tous les autres, nous fondant avec les ombres. Pas un bruit de pas, pas une seule respiration trop forte ne trahissait notre présence en ces lieux maudits. Nous arrivâmes enfin au bas des escaliers après une descente prudente de 20 mn devant un long couloir mal éclairé. Là les choses se compliquaient, car une seule alarme et nous étions fait comme des rats et nous irions rejoindre les prisonniers ou pire, nos ancêtres.

J'entendis un bruit de pas, des pas lourds et caractéristiques des orques. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans le creux d'un mur et attendîmes que le garde passe devant nous. D'un geste vif, je le tirai vers moi et l'égorgeai avant qu'il est pu dire ou faire quoique se soit. Il n'y eut même pas un gargouillement, car je lui maintenais la main sur la bouche. Je le reposai avec douceur et demanda à un des soldats qui avait la même corpulence, de mettre les habits de l'orque. le pauvre fit une tête d'enterrement, lui qui par le sang était un cousin du roi Thranduil, il était obligé de mettre ces horreurs sur le dos. Voyant son air affligé, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-S'il avait été plus petit, saches que j'aurais mis ces vêtements. Mais malheureusement, tu es le seul à qui ils iront. Courage, le calvaire ne va pas durer longtemps. Et je te promet de te donner un truc pour te débarrasser de l'odeur. c'est d'accord ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative et enfila ces " vêtements ". je lui demandai de se pencher et d'imiter le pas des orques. Ce qu'il fit sans mot dire. Il fit semblant de faire une ronde et revint vers nous avec des informations précieuses :

-Il n'y a personne d'autre. j'ai mis ces horreur pour rien ! se lamenta-t-il.

-Non, vous ne les avez pas mis pour rien, car s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, vous nous auriez prévenus avant que l'on se fasse massacrer. Et cela mon cher, vous vaudra notre reconnaissance éternelle. Vous pouvez retirez ces fringues. Lui répondis-je souriant à son air de plus en plus réjoui.

De chaque côté du couloir, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses portes plus sombres les unes que les autres, mais Elbereth ne s'arrêtait pas devant et comme on dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, j'interdisais à quiconque d'ouvrir une de ses portes pour ne pas se retrouver devant une horde d'orques ou pire des araignées plus grosses que des autobus.

Mais au bout du couloir, elle commença à marquer un arrêt devant chaque porte. Je donnais l'ordre de les ouvrir toutes. Elles s'ouvraient sur des prisonniers accrochés au mur comme des pantins de bois. Quand les portes s'ouvraient, la peur se lisait sur leurs visages, mais quand ils voyaient des elfes de Mirkwood venir vers eux, la joie et le soulagement se lisaient dans leurs yeux hâves de fatigue, de tortures et de privations. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant les deux dernières portes du couloir.

Dans la première, nous trouvâmes les enfants de Thranduil, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sales, des traces clairs sillonnaient leurs joues creuses. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à leur père. Ils avaient du sang séché sur des blessures non soignées et heureusement non infectées. Ils étaient terrifiés et murmuraient des suppliques destinées à nous empêcher de leur faire du mal. Devant leur air désespéré, j'entrai dans la cellule et leur murmurais aux oreilles :

-N'ayez crainte enfants de Mirkwood, nous venons de la part de votre père, il nous a demandé de vous ramener en vie vers lui et vers la sécurité. Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

-Oui, mais nous ne partirons qu'avec la dame qui est à côté, elle nous a soutenus quand l'autre nous faisait du mal.

-D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. De toute façon, nous ne laisserons personne croupir dans cette prison. Vous allez rester près de cette petite louve, elle se nomme Elbereth. Elle est très gentille et elle adore jouer avec les enfants. C'est d'accord ? demandais-je avec ma voix la plus douce, qui ne fonctionnait pas que sur les enfants, mais aussi sur les adultes qui me répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

Considérant que tenter d'ouvrir par la manière douce me ferais perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose, je fracassais la porte à grands coups de pieds. Et ce que je vis à l'intérieur accroché au mur par de solides chaînes me fit chanceler et pousser un cri de stupeur mêlé de douleur.

Mon ami de toujours, celle qui m'avait toujours remonter le moral dans les pires moments de mon existence, celle qui m'avait offert une joie de vivre, celle que je croyais morte depuis plus de 7000 ans. Sabrina, ma douce et gentille Sabrina, la mère de Mel était devant moi, blessée, inconsciente mais en vie. Je sortis rapidement mon épée et d'un coup, brisa les chaînes mais aussi mon épée par la même occasion. Les chaînes du Mordor étaient plus solides que je ne le croyais.

Sab s'effondra sur le sol comme morte. Je demandais à un des elfes de Mirkwood de bien vouloir la porter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en sécurité. Quand à mon épée, je l'emportais avec moi, décider à frapper l'imaginaire de Meredith par la disparition des prisonniers sans qu'il n'y ait aucune trace, comme s'ils s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. La porte et les chaînes, je les réparai d'un seul coup d'œil.

Nous fîmes demi-tour portant les plus faibles et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas marcher. Grâce à Elbereth, nous sommes arrivés rapidement à la sortie et la lumière du soleil nous montra une chose extraordinaire. Tous les elfes de Mirkwood et ceux de Phœnix s'étaient assemblés et se battaient contre les armées orques. Ils se battaient comme de vrais lions, désirant éliminer définitivement les orques.

Mais je savais que nous devions quitter le plus vite possible les lieux sous peine d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Je poussais un sifflement suraigu signifiant la retraite immédiate. J'ordonnais à mon groupe de partir devant et j'enjoignais les autres à faire de même. Je ne quitterais le champ de bataille que quand il n'y aurait plus un seul elfe dans les environs. Quand le dernier fut parti, je senti un frisson glacé me remonter des orteils jusqu'au cerveau. Je me cachais rapidement derrière un arbre et je pus voir une nouvelle horreur. Un nazgúl. Quand il vit les dégâts, il se mit à pousser une beuglante terrible. Ce son surnaturel me cassait les tympans. Il ne me terrifiait pas, mais je n'étais pas non plus hyper à l'aise. Sans un bruit, je voulu quitter les lieux quand j'entendis une voix horrible :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? lui répondis-je.

-Oui. Elfe.

-Mais qui te dit que je suis une elfe, spectre. Eh bien, mon cher. Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je te dirais quoique se soit. Lui répondis-je en noir parlé, rien que pour le déstabiliser.

Je partis rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à ma provocation. Et je rejoignis les autres qui m'attendaient dans la clairière sacrée. Méticuleusement devant les elfes horrifiés, je commençais à fracasser les 4 pierres. Je leur expliquais ensuite, que Meredith était venu de part là et que si on laissait la porte ouverte, elle pourrait trouver le moyen de libérer l'esprit de Morgoth et de le ramener sur la terre du milieu. Tous comprirent que j'avais agit pour le mieux comme d'hab.

Il nous a fallu 2 jours pour revenir, tellement on avait hâte de retrouver la sécurité du royaume de Mirkwood. Je passais la première et demanda à tout le monde le secret le plus absolu sur notre retour, voulant faire une surprise au roi. Tout le monde était d'accord pour se taire. Nous sommes arrivés devant le palais et j'entrais doucement dans la salle du trône en tirant une gueule d'enterrement. En voyant ma tête alors que j'avais un mal fou à garder mon sérieux, le roi Thranduil craignit l'échec de la mission et la mort de ses enfants. Je suis sadique quand même. Je dis au roi d'une voix douce et triste :

-Majesté, je suis désolée. Mais pour vos enfants…. Je laissais ma phrase en suspend savourant le moment avec sadisme.

-Vous allez devoir être fort et devoir les supporter encore longtemps.

Je terminais ma phrase avec un large sourire en attendant que mes paroles se soient frayées un chemin dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur. Je le vis soudain se relever d'un bond et me regarder avec stupéfaction. Je me mis à crier :

-Celebfin, Olgir. Venez les enfants.

Devant le roi en larme, les deux enfants coururent vers lui et se jetèrent dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes contenus dans leurs 2 petits corps. Thranduil me regarda et me dis d'une voix chevrotante :

-Vous êtes sadique. Merci, oh, merci pour tout. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Pardonnez mon peuple, il est terrifié rien que par le nom de Meredith. Posez leur la question, eux qui sont si joyeux, se refermeront comme des huîtres. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont été blessés ou torturés par elle. Vous en avez une preuve vivante devant vous. Les parents de Maeva on été tué, car ils m'ont libéré. Quand Meredith a tenté de me refaire prisonnière, et de la tuer j'ai menacé de lâcher la foule sur elle. Alors elle s'est calmée et à fait semblant de s'amender. mais tout ce qu'elle a dit n'était que mensonge et nous sommes partis quand j'ai découvert la signification de la plaine de la mort. Cette femme est folle, mais très intelligente et maintenant qu'elle est alliée à Sauron, je redoute le pire. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il y a de nombreux blessés qui attendent des soins d'urgence. Pouvez-vous m'aider votre altesse ?

-Mais bien sûr.

Nous sommes parties tous les deux vers la cour, laissant les deux enfants entre les mains de leur nounou. Là Thranduil eut la joie de voir des hommes qu'il avait cru tuer. Et quand il vit l'état de Sab, il ne put contenir un frémissement d'horreur.

-Pourquoi lui a-t-elle fait cela ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il faut le demander à Sabrina pour connaître toutes les réponses et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de parler.

-Nous devons prévenir Elrond de cette information. Il y a un conseil avec toutes les races de la terre du milieu. Non. C'est trop tard. Le conseil a lieu dans 2 jours. Et le temps d'y aller, il sera trop tard.

-Ne paniquez pas votre altesse. Ithil est plus rapide qu'un méaras, si je pars maintenant, j'ai toutes les chances d'arriver demain à Imladris. Mais, je dois prévenir Mel que sa mère est en vie et ça va lui faire un choc. S'il vous plaît pourriez vous l'aider pendant cette période.

-Aucun problème.

-Merci Roi Thranduil.

Je partis retrouver Mel et lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Namele, peux-tu t'asseoir s'il te plaît, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer…heu comment dire.

-Ma mère est en vie.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-C'est Franck qui me l'a dis. Mais tu sais, pour moi tu seras toujours ma mère. J'ai de la chance, j'ai deux mères. Une mère de sang et une mère de cœur. Et je sais aussi que tu dois partir au conseil d'Elrond.

-Tu as encore écouté aux portes, c'est ça. Hein !

-Oui.

-Bien, je voudrais te demander mon arc et mon sabre avant de partir vers l'ouest parce que là, je peux amener des armes. Et une dernière chose, je voudrais que tu soigne bien ta mère, elle le mérite tu sais.

Il acquiesça avec des larmes aux yeux et soudain parti en courant. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec dans les bras mes armes et un cadeau.

-Tiens prend Mort Subite, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus que ma mère se batte. Je ne veux plus la perdre.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Pour moi cette arme a énormément de valeur sentimentale, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu l'enterrer avec le corps de ta mère, enfin le corps retrouver que l'on a cru comme celui de ta mère. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller. Prend bien soin d'Elbereth pour moi. D'accord ?

-Je te le promet, avec moi elle n'a rien à craindre.

-Merci. Mel prends bien soin de toi, de ta mère, de Maeva et de notre peuple.

Je poussai un sifflement strident et Ithil arriva au galop et s'arrêta devant moi. Thranduil me tendit mes affaires et des provisions et je partis. Mon cheval commençait à prendre de la vitesse quand je vis du coin de l'œil une masse sombre se jeter sur moi et s'asseoir entre mes jambes. Elbereth n'avait pas l'intention de me laissez partir seule. Souriant je criais en direction de Mel :

-**TOUT COMPTE FAIT, ELLE VIENT AVEC MOI. A BIENTÔT TOUS**. Au revoir. Dis-je pour moi-même

Et la longue course contre le temps, contre le mal vers Imladris commença.

A suivre.

Je suis désolé, ce chapitre est assez long, mais je l'aime bien. Si vous avez apprécier ou si il vous donne envie de vous mettre les doigts dans la gorge, vous me le dites. Bon ben A.


	7. l'arrivée à Imladris

Disclamer : tout appartient à Tolkien. Sauf mes perso.

Merci Miriel pour les reviews que tu m'as adressé pour ma première fanfic et merci aussi Lyra.b, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

****

Arrivé à Imladris chapitre 7

Ithil, Elbereth et moi avons traversé Mirkwood comme un vent de tempête. Les gardes frontière ne virent qu'un éclair blanc passé devant eux. J'étais pressée, très pressée. Nous devions arriver à Imladris avant 2 jours, sachant qu'Imladris se trouvait à 1 semaine au galop. J'étais obligée de pousser Ithil au maximum de sa vitesse, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se reposer. L'information que j'apportais était trop importante et pouvait changer l'avenir de la terre du milieu. Au bout de 5 heures, nous avions déjà dépassé la tour d'Ortanc et avant la fin du jour, nous remontions vers le nord et vers notre destination finale Foncombe.

-" Noro lim, noro lim Ithil. Noro suí sûl . "

Ithil accéléra brutalement, le paysage passait devant mes yeux à toute vitesse, comme si j'étais dans un TGV mais sans le confort, et le chauffage. Dommage. Elbereth couinait de joie, elle adorait quand l'étalon allait à toute vitesse. La pleine lune se leva bientôt nous montrant la cité d'Imladris au fond de la vallée cachée, illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. C'était une vision merveilleuse, comme ma ville quand je la regardais il y a bien longtemps en haut de la colline. Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette image de mon esprit, car elle allait en amener d'autres moins heureuses, plus tristes, remplies de douleurs et d'horreurs.

Je dois oublier cela, c'est du passé. Et rien de les ramènera jamais, ils sont tous morts.

Mon cheval continuait à courir quand enfin, on arriva à la porte d'Imladris, je surgis comme un diable de sa boîte, manquant de faucher 3 elfes, un homme, et 2 hobbits sur mon passage, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas d'un poil. Enfin j'ordonnais à Ithil de s'arrêter devant la dernière maison simple, celle d'Elrond, il s'arrêta dans une glissade qui firent jaillir des étincelles.

Je sautai de son dos et partis en courant retrouver Elrond ma cape virvoltant et mon visage caché par la capuche. Mais impossible de le retrouver et les elfes m'interdisaient de rentrer dans la maison. Je dus faire demi-tour et chercher un autre moyen pour rentrer. C'est alors qu'en levant la tête, je vis un balcon d'où venait des voix masculines. Gandalf était déjà arrivé et il devait parler à Elrond de l'anneau unique, de la trahison de Sarouman. Je devais y arriver. Je regardais attentivement le balcon, ne faisant pas attention aux 3 elfes qui arrivaient ivres de vengeance et de l'homme qui avait l'air d'avoir bouffé un kilo de citron vert. Le balcon était en fer forgé, à une hauteur d'à peu près 5 mètres. Je pense que je peux y arriver. Je pris mon élan et sauta pour m'accrocher au balcon, les jambes dans le vide, d'un coup de rein je fis un magnifique rétablissement pour me retrouver devant Elrond qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il se reprit rapidement et redevint extrêmement froid et contrarié.

-C'est une conversation privée, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de la troubler. Sa voix tremblait de colère contenue.

-Si j'avais le choix mon cher Elrond, j'aurai attendu que vous ayez terminé votre discussion avec Gandalf sur la trahison de Sarouman. Le problème, c'est que les données ont changé, vous avez à présent un autre ennemi, plutôt devrais-je dire, une autre ennemie. Bien plus dangereuse que Sarouman, car elle n'est pas sous l'emprise de Sauron, elle est totalement indépendante, extrêmement intelligente, et c'est une tacticienne de génie.

En entendant le nom de Sarouman, Gandalf et Elrond s'approchèrent de moi.

-Avez-vous écouté notre conversation Mademoiselle ? me demanda Gandalf.

-Gandalf, combien de fois dois-je vous demander d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, vous aviez réussi à me tutoyer, non ?

Gandalf me regardait essayant de voir mon visage caché par ma cape elfique que m'avait donné Lórien sur Valinor. Il me demanda avec méfiance :

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Cela ne fait que 500 ans que nous nous sommes quitté, et vous ne me reconnaissez pas Gandalf, pfffffuuuuuuuuuu. Vous me décevez grandement mon cher Gandalf.

Pour faire durer le suspense, je retirais doucement la capuche qui cachait mon visage. A mesure que mon visage était dévoilé à la lueur de la lune, je voyais l'expression d'Elrond passer de la colère à la stupéfaction la plus pure. Quant à Gandalf, il avait à présent un sourire réjoui quoique légèrement teinté de tristesse.

-May ? ? ! ! ! Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous revenue de Valinor ?

-Cela va faire 2 semaines et en fait, sur Valinor, on m'a donné un autre nom, Ainatal.

Je remarquais qu'Elrond et Gandalf se lançais un étrange re gard de connivence, mais je ne vis pas plus attention à ce fait, sauf qu'Elrond avait l'air particulièrement heureux.

-Ah d'accord Ainatal. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

-Je sentais un danger menacer mon peuple et je suis revenue l'aider et quand je suis arriver, Círdan m'a appris pour Sauron. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'alliance qui a été faite entre Sauron et Meredith.

-Votre ancienne chef, celle qui a basculé. Mais elle est sur votre monde.

-Plus maintenant, elle nous a rejoint et elle a attaqué Mirkwood. Mais maintenant la menace sur ce royaume est retiré, mais elle ne l'est pas sur la terre du milieu.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? M'interrompit Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que même si l'unique est détruit et Sauron avec, la guerre continuera, car Meredith n'est pas bloquée par un anneau. Si l'anneau est détruit, elle aura tous les pouvoirs militaires sur les armées du Mordor. Elle les utilisera au mieux et elle détruira tous ceux qui pourraient se mettre sur son chemin. Elle est impitoyable et d'une intelligence hors norme. Ne la voyez pas comme une femme, mais véritablement comme un démon. Parce que caché derrière son visage d'ange, c'est ce qu'elle est. Un monstre de la pire espèce qui n'hésitera pas à sacrifier sa propre chair et ça, elle l'a déjà fait. Alors, ne la sous-estimez pas. C'est le conseil de quelqu'un qui la connaît depuis plus longtemps que vous.

-Je voudrais vous…heu…te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce Gandalf ?

-Quand es tu parti de Mirkwood ? Me demanda Gandalf

-Je suis parti hier après-midi. D'après la soleil, il devait être 1 heure, guère plus.

-COMMENT ? ? ! ! ! Mais comment as-tu fais cela ?

-Moi, je n'ai rien fait. C'est mon cheval qui l'a fait.

-C'est un méaras ? Me demanda Gandalf.

-Non, c'est un esprit du vent que m'a offert ou plutôt confié Manwë le jour de mon départ de Valinor. Et en parlant d'Ithil, je dois….

-Ithil !

-C'est le nom de mon cheval, donc je disais avant que vous ne me coupiez Elrond, que je devais m'en occuper car il a beaucoup galoper et il doit être fatigué. Et bien à plus tard, messieurs.

-Attendez !

Je me retournai et Elrond me demanda :

-Demain, il y a un conseil, je souhaiterais que vous y participiez, je vous prie.

-Mais bien sûr, je me ferai une joie d'être présente.

Je fis demi-tour et sorti par la grande porte devant les elfes éberluées qui ne comprenaient pas comment j'avais bien pu entrée. Je m'approchai doucement d'Ithil qui transpirait énormément et commençait à frissonner dans le froid. Je l'amenais doucement vers les écuries en lui parlant avec douceur dans la langue des Valar. Arrivé dans le bâtiment suivi par Elbereth qui flanqua une trouille monstre aux autres chevaux qui firent un boucan pas possible. La pauvre louve s'enfuie la queue entre les pattes en hurlant de peur et se cacha sous un elfe qui eut aussi peur qu'elle. Mais il se calma vite quand il senti la pauvre bête trembler de tous ses membres. Je ne pouvais pas aller la consoler, car je devais m'occuper d'Ithil qui risquait de tomber malade. Je le séchai, pour ôter toute trace de sueur et je me mis à lui masser les membres pour ôter toutes douleurs et toutes contractions ou crampes possibles. Après 3 heures de massages et de grattages, je laissai Ithil se reposer.

-Prend tout le repos qu'il te faut mon ami. Je dois aller calmer une petite louve qui doit être terrifiée.

Mon cheval se mit à rire.

-C'est vrai que mes compagnons ne sont pas très enclin à accueillir une louve si petite soit-elle, même si elle t'as été offert par un vala.

Je ris quelques seconde puis partie à la recherche d'Elbereth. Que je retrouvai entouré par des dizaines d'elfes qui lui trouvaient toutes les qualités. La voyant ainsi heureuse, je voulu faire demi-tour pour ne pas la déranger, mais elle me vit et couru vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait tant de bruit ? J'ai eu très peur.

-Eux aussi ont eu peur. Imagine, tu es un cheval et l'un de tes prédateurs naturels entre dans l'endroit où tu te repose, tu crois que tu l'accepterais avec joie. Je ne crois pas.

-Tu as raison. Serres-moi fort, j'en tremble encore.

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te consoler avant, mais je devais m'occuper d'Ithil, il a couru longtemps et il aurai pu tomber malade.

-Je te pardonne.

Je la portais dans mes bras, sous les yeux étonnées des elfes qui n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce que j'avais dit. Une jeune elfe vint me voir et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Bonsoir Elden, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. La dernière fois, c'était il y a 500 ans.

-Vous vous souvenez de moi, Mademoiselle May ?

-Ne m'appelle pas mademoiselle May, j'ai un autre nom beaucoup mieux maintenant Ainatal.

-Cela veut dire Pied Béni. Pourquoi ce nom ?

-Pour ça .

Je me mis à marcher sur le sentier qui menait à la maison où j'allais dormir et une odeur de fleur monta dans la cité elfique. Mais une odeur inconnue, et un chemin de fleurs montrait à tous la direction que je venais de prendre.

-Ces fleurs sont magnifiques. Comment se nomment-elles ?

-Aucune idée, elles sont inconnues même sur Valinor, mais Yavanna trouve qu'elles redonnent l'espoir à ceux qui sentent leurs parfums.

-Nous devrions leur donner un nom ? Voyons réfléchissons…hummm…que pensez-vous de Amdir ?

-Espérance, oui. Va pour Amdir.

Elden m'amena dans la chambre où j'avais dormi il y a de cela 500 ans. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle et elle donnait toujours envie de dormir. Je m'allongea sur le lit, Elbereth à côté de moi, et je m'endormis dans un sommeil elfique un peu perturbé. Car au lieu de rêvasser de Valinor, je rêvais d'une bataille, mais une bataille que je n'avais jamais faite. Je me réveillai quand Elbereth commença à me lécher le visage pour pouvoir sortir et manger. Moi aussi, je commençais à avoir faim. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, quand je sorti de ma chambre lavée, séchée et reposée, me rappelant presque pas de mon rêve. Je descendis à la salle à manger, il y avait les 2 hobbits que j'avais failli écraser la veille. Ils ne devaient pas se souvenir de ce moment, car ils s'approchèrent de moi et se mirent à blablater en Westron et là, je vis avec horreur, que je ne comprenais plus un mot de cette langue, c'était vraiment du chinois.

-_Bonjours, je m'appelle Merry et voici mon cousin Pippin, nous venons de la Comté. Nous ne vous avons pas vu, vous venez de quelle région ?_

Pour moi, cela faisait à peu près :

-Djkhfjfndv, soihifheifhifhefiehfiehfeifnnd, ozjozifjfjspkp$kizorjvnsfnsfneifnodj. Kjfnhfobhfobfhiufhuiofh.

-Parlez-vous l'elfique ? Car je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vous venez de

me dire.

J'avais parlé avec douceur, en articulant le mieux possible pour qu'ils comprennent au moins une partie de ma phrase. Mais c'était peine perdu. Il y avait une barrière que dis-je une falaise de langue qui était entre nous.

-Ainatal, tu ne comprend plus le Westron ?

Je me retournai, et je pus voir Gandalf venir avec Elrond. Tous les deux avaient une expression inquiète.

-Je pense que le fait d'être rester aussi longtemps sur Valinor à ne parler que le valarin, le Sindar et le Quenya m'a fait oublier le Westron. Cette langue je ne la parlais pas, je la comprenais tout juste, donc elle ne mettait pas utile. Mais là, je me dis que je vais avoir des problèmes de compréhension. Puisque vous êtes là Gandalf. Qu'ont dit les deux hobbits ?

-Ils se sont présentés, Merry et Pippin.

-Ah ! d'accord, peux-tu leur dire, que c'est pour moi une joie de revoir des hobbit de la Comté ?

Il traduisit mes paroles, et les deux jeunes gens eurent l'air de tomber des nues. Ils parlèrent rapidement à Gandalf en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Les hobbits n'ont pas changés, quand il y a une chose étrange et effrayante de leur point de vu, ils courent dans tous les sens en couinant. Même cette fois, ils ne couinent pas. C'est déjà cela, mais ils ont une voix haut perchée qui me casse les tympans, j'ai du mal à garder une expression impassible. Enfin, ils se turent. Merci Eru. Et Gandalf me résuma leur discussion.

-Ils ne croyaient pas que vous connaissiez la Comté et quand je leur ai raconté notre histoire, ils se sont souvenue d'une ancienne histoire où une reine elfique détruisait le château, parce qu'elle avait attendu sous la pluie et l'avait reconstruit en plus beau.

J'éclatai de rire en entendant ça, j'avais eu un mal fou à soulever une porte, alors reconstruire un château, il fallait quand même pas exagérer. Les hobbits se mirent à rire eux aussi, m'entraînant dans un fou rire incroyable. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter et Gandalf dut m'amener à une chaise pour que je me calme un peu. Il me fallu ¾ d'heure avant de me calmer. J'étais toute rouge, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court et horriblement mal aux côtes.

Je demandai à Gandalf où je pourrais prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais il sourit et me dit qu'il était midi passé et qu'on allait déjeuner. J'avais dormis jusqu'à midi. C'est pour cela qu'Elbereth tentait désespérément de me réveiller.

En parlant de la petite louve, elle me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Je demandai alors à Elrond où se trouvait les cuisines que je puisses nourrir la petite louve qui crevait visiblement de faim. Il m'indiqua la direction et je donnais à mon amie, ce que j'avais trouvé, donc pas grand chose. Je pris du lembas, l'émietta dans un bol et le mélangea à du lait. Elbereth se jeta dessus comme une goinfre sous les rires d'Elrond et de Gandalf.

A suivre.

Si vous avez aimé, dites le moi avec de beaux reviews tous beaux tous neufs. A


	8. souvenirs, souvenirs

Souvenir, souvenir chapitre 8

Accompagnés du Seigneur elfe et du magicien, je retournais à la salle à manger quand une peinture me fis m'arrêter net. Gandalf et Elrond n'avaient pas fais attention à mon arrêt brutal et continuaient à discuter d'autre chose. Ils m'avaient complètement oubliée. Cette peinture représentait un elfe, les cheveux sombres tenant une lance toute blanche avec une pointe acérée. Il avait une armure étrange et ancienne et il portait une couronne quand je parle de couronne, c'est plus un liseré en métal qu'une couronne. Mais le problème, c'est que j'avais déjà vu cette personne. Dans un de mes rêves. Qui peut-il bien être ? j'en étais à ses réflexions, quand Elbereth gémit pour me ramener à la réalité et repartir vers la salle à manger.

Je marchais lentement, réfléchissant à cet elfe. Comment puis-je connaître quelqu'un que j'ai jamais vu ? Comment puis-je rêver de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré ? J'étais tellement plongée dans mes réflexions que je ne fis pas attention aux avertissements des deux hobbits. Je ne fis pas attention à ma trajectoire et sous les yeux horrifiés des invités présents, je me payais la porte avec un grand boum. Légèrement étourdie, je fis un pas en arrière et bascula dans le vide sous les cris de tous.

Gandalf était plié en 4. Il hurlait littéralement de rire. Je remontais dare-dare, écumant de rage, des feuilles pleins les cheveux et des éclairs sortant de mes yeux le fait qui se torde de rire alors que j'avais failli me tuer me mettais visiblement hors de moi.

-**GANDALF, ARRÊTEZ DE RICANEZ BÊTEMENT** ! Personne n'avez jamais osé lui hurler dessus et je le faisais allègrement. **J'AURAIS PU ME TUER SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU' UNE P DE PORTE EST MAL PLACEE.**

-Allez Ainatal, ce n'est pas si grave. Et de plus, vous êtes comme les chats, vous retombez toujours sur vos pieds.

-Oui, mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas tombé sur mes pieds mes sur mon…hum. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il recommença à rire. Je tentais à nouveau de me mettre en colère, mais je ne pus pas tenir plus longtemps et éclatai de rire à mon tour.

-Ah Gandalf, quoiqu'il arrive dans l'avenir, surtout ne changer pas, vous êtes le seul avec qui je peux avoir des fous rires pareil. Les elfes sont tellement coincés, et les hommes, ne comprennent pas mon humour. Vous êtes le seul qui me comprenne.

-Merci du compliment. Mais venez vous asseoir à côté de moi ?

Je soulevai un sourcil me demandant s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer de moi. Je restais calme, impassible, ne montrant aucune douleur quand mon doudou meurtri toucha la chaise ce qui me paru la pire des tortures. Mais en aucun cas je ne laisserais ses bouseux entrevoir ma douleur. Pour tous, je devais faire à présent ce que je faisais sur la terre, cacher mes émotions, ne les montrer à personne. Que tout le monde pense que je ne ressens rien, que suis insensible. Pendant 7000 ans, ça a fonctionné alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

Gandalf la regardait du coin de l'œil, il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle. C'est comme si elle avait vu la lumière des 2 arbres. Mais c'est impossible, ils ont été détruits il y a tellement longtemps. En plus, après un chute pareil, elle devrait ressentir de la douleur et pourtant elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir de la moindre douleur. La race des elfes de phœnix est une race extrêmement résistante. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils ne se nomment pas ainsi entre eux. Je me demande quel est leur véritable nom. Je vais lui demander :

-Ainatal ?

-Oui !

-Comment ceux de votre peuple s'appellent-ils entre eux ?

-En fait, nous ne nous appelons pas les elfes de Phoenix, ça c'est pour les autres races de la terre du milieu. Nous nous nommons les elfes du renouveau.

-AHAHAHAHAH ! Je regardais vers le rire et vit un elfe blond venant visiblement de Mirkwood et ressemblant terriblement à Thranduil s'esclaffer méchamment. Car ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Et pour quel honneur vous nommez vous ainsi ? me dit-il méprisant.

-Car chez moi, mon cher Legolas fils de Thranduil de la forêt noire. Il n'y avait pas d'elfes, les premiers sont arrivés quand Morgoth nous a imposé l'immortalité dans le seul but de nous torturer, physiquement et moralement. De ces nouveaux elfes, il a créé des orques, différents des vôtres par leur….immortalité.

-Comment, les orques étaient immortels ? S'exclama Elrond totalement horrifié et bizarrement apeuré.

Cette nouvelle stupéfia tout le monde, ils connaissaient maintenant la raison de notre force, de notre endurance, de notre faculté d'adaptation à un autre monde et surtout à notre aptitude au maniement des armes, et au combat aux corps à corps. Nous avions tout simplement des adversaires pratiquement invulnérables.

-Bien sûr, ici les orques sont mortels car Morgoth a corrompu des elfes créés par Illúvatar, alors que là, les elfes n'ont pas été créé par Eru mais par lui. Avant j'étais une mortelle, j'ai vu mes parents et mes frères et sœurs mourire dans un tremblement de terre créé par Morgoth et tout le reste de ma famille se faire massacrer les uns après les autres. J'avais une immense famille, et maintenant, je suis la dernière de ma lignée. De mon peuple, nous ne sommes plus que 10 000. Nous n'étions plus des hommes. Donc nous ne pouvions garder le terme " humain ", donc nous avons décidé de nous appeler des elfes. Et comme notre vœu le plus cher était que notre monde, ainsi que notre peuple et notre culture renaissent, nous nous sommes appelé, les elfes du renouveau. Voilà tout. Je vous avais dit Elrond, que vous n'apprécieriez pas mon histoire. Dis-je avec tristesse.

Tous les elfes avaient les larmes aux yeux sachant maintenant par quoi nous étions passé avant d'arriver ici.

-Combien étiez-vous avant l'arrivée de Morgoth ? Je suis bête, vous ne devez le savoir, Morgoth est apparu avant votre naissance, n'est-ce pas ? me dit Elrond

-Non, vous vous tromper Elrond, j'étais là quand Morgoth est arrivé, j'avais 18 ans. Avant l'arrivée de Morgoth, nous étions 7 _milliards_. J'avais dis milliard en français, car je ne savais pas comment le dire dans leur langue.

-7 quoi ? me demanda Elrond.

-Je ne sais pas comment cela ce dit en elfique, mais disons qu'il y avait autant d'humains que d'étoiles dans le ciel.

-Comment tant que cela et ensuite vous n'étiez plus que 10 000.

-Oui, et nous ne sommes maintenant plus que 3 à avoir connu notre monde avant Morgoth, Sabrina, moi et…Meredith. Nous étions les meilleurs amies du monde, mais elle nous a trahis, et il y a longtemps de cela. Depuis déjà longtemps, je savais qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous, car nos attaques échouaient dans des bains de sang, jusqu'à ce que Sabrina tombe dans une embuscade et là il n'y eut plus de trahison. Mais le mal était fait et tout le monde pensa que c'était Sabrina la traîtresse alors que depuis le début, c'était Meredith.

-Cela devait - être terrible pour vous, non ?

-Oui, j'avais déjà perdu une amie, et je perdais la seconde. Heureusement que Morgoth avait été éliminé sinon, je crois que j'aurais craqué. Je ne veux plus en parler, c'est le passé et ça ne fera pas revenir ceux qui ont été tué. Parlons d'autres chose, n'importe quoi sauf ça.

-D'accord, je comprend que parler de telles choses peuvent être difficile même après toutes ces années. Nous vous promettons de ne plus jamais vous importuner sur ce sujet.

-Vous ne m'avez pas importuné, loin de là. Chez moi, on dit que pour arrêter de souffrir, il faut parler de ce qui nous blesse. Mais il faut parler à son rythme et pour le moment, je ne veux plus en parler mais un jour peut-être, j'en parlerai à nouveau. Mais il ne faut pas croire que toute cette période a été terrible, morte sans joie ni bonheur. Nous avons une histoire qui court parmi nous. Une histoire qui ressemble un peu à celle de Beren et Luthíen pour vous.

-Quel est-elle ? Peux-tu nous la raconter ? me demanda Gandalf.

-Mais bien sûr avec plaisir, j'adore cette histoire. C'était il y a environ 3 000 ans, en pleine guerre, un escadron d'environ 40 hommes a tendu une embuscade à une troupe d'orque qui essayait de trouver l'entrée de Phoenix. Ils leurs sont tombés dessus, le combat a été terrible, car les orques étaient plus nombreux et mieux armés. Mais on avait un avantage sur eux, on était en pleine possession de nos corps, on avait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir ce qui n'était plus le cas des orques. Au bout de 3 jours de combat, il n'y avait plus qu'un combattant de chaque côté. Du côté des orques, un de la première génération, un elfe qui avait été torturé et mutilé. Et du côté des elfes, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Elle se nommait Elanora, elle avait de beaux cheveux blond cendré et des yeux vert. Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, l'orque tomba amoureux d'elle. il la laissa s'en aller sans rien lui faire. Ce qu'elle ne sut que plus tard, c'est qu'il la suivait. On a remarqué son manège, et quand des orques nous attaquèrent, nous avons été stupéfié, car il se battait de notre côté. Enfin non, du côté de l'élue de son cœur. C'était vraiment pathétique, un orque amoureux d'une elfe.

Gandalf traduisait en westron pour ceux qui ne parlait pas l'elfique et les hobbits étouffèrent un sanglot, et Merry murmura **: que c'est romantique**.

Il ne l'approchait jamais, il avait trop honte de son physique, de ses cicatrices. Mais, il continuait à la protéger. Un jour, elle le découvrit au bord d'un lac près de l'entrée de la cité. Il pleurait. Elle s'approcha doucement pour le tuer, mais quand elle l'entendit pleurer doucement, elle eut pitié de lui et abaissa son arme. Elle l'aida à se relever et le regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli de tristesse, de douleur, de honte et de bonheur. La tristesse, la douleur et la honte qu'elle le voit dans cet état et de bonheur qu'elle le regarde sans un regard de mépris ou d'horreur. Elle l'a regardé pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Elle ne regardait pas son physique, mais ses yeux. Elle se noyait dans ses yeux gris. Elle s'est assise à côté de lui, a trempé son mouchoir dans l'eau du lac et avec douceur, elle a nettoyé son visage. Il défaillait de bonheur, nous les observions, pour les protéger en espérant qu'un miracle arrive.

J'entendis certain elfes murmurer entre eux **qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans leur monde, c'est terrible. Ils l'ont vaincu tout seuls, ce sont de bons guerriers**. Elrond leur demanda de se taire pour connaître le reste de l'histoire.

Et le miracle est arrivé. Quand elle eut terminé de le laver, il n'y avait plus une seul trace de blessure sur son corps, ni sur son visage. Il était redevenu comme nous.

J'entendis un autre hobbit crier **youpi**

Un elfe, et un très bel homme. Je me suis approché d'eux doucement. Il a eut peur et a tenté de s'enfuir, mais mes hommes l'ont retenu, et l'un d'entre eux les larmes aux yeux lui a montré le reflet de son visage. Il n'avait rien à craindre de notre part. mais je craignais qu'il soit mal accueillit par les autres qui avaient terriblement souffert des batailles contre les orques.

****

On peut les comprendre murmura Gandalf

Donc je lui demandais doucement de ne rien dire pour l'instant et de me laisser faire. C'est ce qu'il fit. Je racontais à tous qu'il venait d'une autre cité qui avait été détruite par Morgoth et tous m'ont cru. Enfin un moment, mais durant ce bref moment de bonheur, il se maria avec Elanora et là je sus pour la première fois son nom, Alexis. Tous les deux furent heureux et de leur union naquit un garçon, Cyril. Il avait les cheveux de son père châtain et les yeux de sa mère, vert. C'était un bel enfant aimé par ses parents. Et puis un jour, la vérité sur les origines d'Alexis fut découverte, j'eu réellement peur qu'il soit chassé. Mais au lieu de ça, il eut droit à une fête de bienvenue, il fut accepté complètement par les autres. Il m'avoua être le dernier orque de la première génération, et que tous les autres, n'avaient plus rien d'humain enfin d'elfique. donc nous devions abandonner l'espoir de leur rendre leur forme d'origine. 5 ans avant notre arrivé ici, ils eurent une nouvelle enfant, une petite fille, elle avait les cheveux blond cendrée de sa mère et les yeux gris de son père. Ils l'avaient appelé Maeva. 1 semaine avant notre arrivé ici, ils se sacrifièrent pour me délivrer. Meredith les fit exécuter pour crime de haute trahison.

Il y eut un tollé général, qui dura 5 mn où tous les êtres présents criaient à qui mieux mieux que c'était un honte de faire cela, qu'elle devrai avoir honte, qu'il faudrait la retrouver et lui faire payer cette acte de lâcheté. Il fallu encore 5 mn de patience avant que le dernier discours enflammé se calme et que je puisse reprendre mon histoire.

Elle les a tué devant leur fille et comme si cela n'était pas assez, elle tua aussi le frère de Maeva.

****

Oh non, pleurèrent Merry et Pippin qui entraînèrent certains elfes un peu plus sensibles et plus jeune que les autres.

Quand elle tenta de tuer la petite, car elle représentait une famille sacrifiée, une martyre, je la menaçai de lâcher toute la population sur elle. Il m'avait fallu 3 jours pour me remettre de mes blessures, 3 jours de trop. Mais j'ai réussi à sauver la petite, elle représente un miracle, l'amour entre deux êtres que tout séparait. Ils sont morts ensemble, main dans la main. Des fois, je prie Eru pour que leurs âmes même si elles ne sont pas sur Arda rejoignent Valinor et qu'ils puissent s'aimer à nouveau dans une autre vie. Ce serait tellement merveilleux. Voilà. C'est fini.

-Et la petite, où est-elle ?

-Elle est à Mirkwood, elle n'a jamais abandonné les elfes sylvains, elle est toujours restée près deux. Maintenant, c'est une belle jeune femme de 500 ans.

-C'est une gamine. S'exclama un elfe sylvain.

-Mon cher elfe, nous devenons adulte mentalement et physiquement à partir de 18 ans. Comme quand nous étions humains. Nous n'avons pas changé sur ce point, nous grandissons très vite et nous cessons de vieillir à partir de 20 ans. Nous gardons le même aspect, c'est comme si on avait 20 ans pour l'éternité, pas de cheveux gris, pas de ride rien de tout cela. Nous somme éternellement jeune. Moi j'ai l'aspect que j'avais à 18 ans et je n'ai pas changé. Donc mon cher, elle est plus mature qu'un elfe de 2500 ans, car nos crises d'adolescence ne durent qu'à peu près 5 à 6 ans guère plus. Le seul problème, c'est que je crois qu'elle a craqué pour quelqu'un qui est inaccessible. Mais je pense qu'elle fera comme son père, elle l'aimera de loin.

-Qui est cet elfe ? Me demanda Legolas.

-Votre père.

-Quoi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Elle est jeune, mais je crois que son amour est sincère. Pauvre petite, elle a tellement souffert.

Je me replongea dans mes pensées oubliant totalement les autres, ils me posaient questions sur questions, mais je n'écoutais pas, rêvassant dans mon coin quand je me retrouva à nouveau au cœur d'une bataille, un volcan en éruption, des cries de douleur, de peur, de haine. Des elfes, des orques. Pas mon monde.

Gandalf m'effleura le visage d'un doigt, mais cela suffit à me ramener dans mon monde, totalement désorientée, ne sachant plus ou j'en étais. Je n'entendis pas Gandalf me poser une question, la tête me tournais, je voyais trouble. Je ferma les yeux quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de retrouver entièrement mes esprit.

La suite au prochain numéro.

Je sais, je suis sadique, Mais j'aime être sadique, c'est mon passe temps favori hihihi ;D

Ben si vous avez aimé ou détesté d'ailleurs dites le moi en reviews.


	9. le conseil d'Elrond

Le conseil d'Elrond chapitre 9

Je devais quitter la pièce, je me sentais mal, j'étouffais littéralement. Il faisait tellement chaud. Ils trouvaient qu'il faisait froid alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever. Plus d'une fois, j'avais faillis retirer ma tunique.

-Veuillez m'excuser messieurs.

Je me levai doucement et parti vers les jardins. Arrivée devant l'escalier, je me mis à courir comme une dératée vers la Bruinen et me jeta dedans. La rivière était froide, ça faisait un bien fou. Je me prélassais dans un petit bassin d'eau agitée et glaciale, quand j'entendis des cries de porcelet égorgée.

-**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** ! ! ! ! ! Père, père, il y a un corps dans la Bruinen.

Elrond et les elfes se précipitèrent et me virent dans l'eau de la rivière jusqu'au cou. Ce fut l'affolement le plus complet. Ils se précipitèrent pour me sortir de mon bain bien mérité quand Gandalf les arrêta.

-Ainatal ?

-Hummmm !

-Tu veux pas sortir de là ?

J'ouvris péniblement un œil fatigué et lui demanda :

-Tu te moque de moi là ! Si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre, l'eau est très bonne.

Il trempa une main dans l'eau mais la ressorti à toute allure, grelottant de froid.

-Mais cette eau est gelée !

-Mais non, elle est trop bien. ( avec une voix de fumeur de cannabis )

-Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

Je me levai brusquement envoyant des gerbes d'eau aux alentours et mouillant Gandalf qui fit un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, je vais vous le dire, je crève de chaud ici. C'est une véritable étuve. Je ne supporte plus la température trop chaude d'Imladris. Chez moi, quand il faisait chaud, la température ne dépassait pas les – 10 ° et quand il faisait froid, c'était – 70 voir moins. En un mot Gandalf, J'AI TROP CHAUD. Voilà tout. Alors maintenant laissez moi me refroidir. Merci.

Je me replongeais bienheureusement dans l'eau glacée, disparaissant totalement sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Elrond me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer ainsi le froid et se baigner dans la Bruinen sachant qu'elle est en train de gelé en amont.

-La race des elfes de Phoenix est vraiment une race à part, ils ne font rien comme les autres. Affirma Gandalf avec un air intéressé. Je souhaiterai grandement discuter avec elle et en apprendre plus sur son peuple, sur leurs us et coutumes.

Enfin après 3 heures dans mon bain bouillonnant glacée, je sortis trempée mais heureuse. Elrond m'indiqua que le conseil allait bientôt commencer, que je n'avais que le temps de me changer. Je partis vers ma chambre et enfila les habits de Valinor. Ils étaient à la fois chaud quand j'avais froid ( ce qui était rare ) et froid quand j'avais chaud.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure pour le conseil, accompagné d'un elfe qui me servait d'interprète, car ils allaient parler en westron. Il y avait Legolas accompagné de sa suite. Etait présent un homme qui ne devait pas savoir se que se laver devait dire, accompagner aussi d'une suite, il y avait aussi des nains, un homme à côté d'Elrond, mais bizarrement, lui était seul. Il y avait aussi un jeune hobbit et Gandalf.

Les elfes n'avaient pas changé d'avis et me regardaient toujours avec dégoût et mépris. Je me fis une joie de les ignorer. Quand aux nains, je n'en avais jamais vu et je les scrutais sur toutes les coutures. Ils ne devaient pas apprécier, car ils me jetèrent un regard noir. Je leur répondit par petit sourire un peu gêné, je ne voulais pas les vexer. Je me mis à regarder l'homme qui n'a jamais pris de bain depuis sa prime enfance, ça devait être Aragorn, il est toujours dégueulasse dans les films donc ça doit être lui. L'homme à côté d'Elrond devait être Boromir, puisqu'il était propre. Mais le hobbit était le plus étrange, car je sentais le mal sur lui mais je ne voyais que sincérité et peur dans le bleu de ses yeux, il devait être Frodon. Elrond débuta le conseil en ses mots :

-Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La terre du milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrer leur l'anneau Frodon.

Il tendis une main vers le hobbit_….{( j'avais raison, gnagnagna) (gamine pfffuuuuuu)( c'est pas vrai) ( si c'est vrai) (non) (si) (non) (si) (non) (si) ( Oh vous vous calmez là, y a une histoire qui se déroule alors vous la FERMEZ) ( ouiaeuh, nous on cri pas ) ( ta gueule) ( mais heu)_}…., qui se leva et pointa son bras vers une table ronde en pierre qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, pièce qui m'étais familière, alors que c'est la première fois que j'y vais. (Bon on s'en fout). Frodon marcha lentement vers la table et déposa l'anneau dessus. Un anneau riquiqui, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plus gros, plus large, plus….qu'il fasse plus maléfique, et pas qui ressemble à un pseudo anneau qu'on trouve dans les paquets de lessive. Il y eu un léger bourdonnement et j'entendis Aragorn murmurer :

-C'est donc vrai.

Il se leva et commença à faire sa psychanalyse en nous racontant un rêve, c'est pas Aragorn qui déblatère là-dessus, c'est Boromir, oups autant pour moi, je me suis gouré désolé les fans d'Aragorn. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'anneau, c'est comme si l'anneau l'appelait à lui. Il allait le toucher quand Elrond se leva en criant Boromir et Gandalf s'est levé d'un coup et à commencer à parler en Noir parler, la langue du Mordor. Le ciel se mit à noircir, le vent se leva entraînant à sa suite des nuages de tempête. Je parle le Noir parler, mais je ne supporte pas cette langue, je la déteste et elle met dans tous mes états, limite version je pulvérise la porte. Tous pensaient que c'était Gandalf qui le faisait, d'accord pour le ciel noir et les bruit bizarres, mais pour la tempête qui allait bientôt se déchaîner au-dessus d'Imladris, il n'y était pour rien. Quand il eut fini de causer dans cette horreur de langue, Elrond le disputa en lui disant :

-Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcé dans cette langue, ici à Imladris

-Je n'implore pas votre pardon, maître Elrond. Car le parlé noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique. Répondit Gandalf.

Il se retourna, revint vers sa chaise et au passage me posa le main sur l'épaule en murmurant " calme toi ". c'est ça, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Enfin ,un maigrichon rayon de soleil réussi à percer les nuages et le calme revint sur Foncombe. Puis Boromir recommença à parler en disant que l'anneau était un don, qu'il faudrait s'en servir. Mais il n'a rien écouté. Mais Boromir, pardon, je veux dire Aragorn se fit la voix de la raison et affirma :

-On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Mais ce crétin de Boromir lança d'une voix méprisante :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ses choses là ?

-Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur. C'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. Répliqua Legolas en se levant comme si il avait des ressorts aux pieds.

-Aragorn, le descendant d'Isildur. Dit Boromir.

-L'héritier du trône du Gondor.

-Avodad, Legolas demanda doucement Aragorn. Cool, il parle elfique.

-Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi, et il n'en a pas besoin. Dit Boromir d'un ton agressif.

-Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. Dit Gandalf.

Elrond expliqua que l'anneau venait du cœur de la montagne du destin et que là-bas seulement, il pouvait être détruit quand un nain, Gimli tenta de le détruire à grand coup de hache. Et il termina son speech par " l'un de vous doit le faire ". Mais Boromir répliqua qu'il était impossible de rentrer dans le Mordor, qu'il n'y avait plus rien, que le mal y régnait en maître et que même 10 000 hommes ne pourraient pas y entrer. Legolas se leva rapidement et commença à parler à toute vitesse :

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'anneau doit être détruit.

Gimli y mis son grain de sel en répliquant :

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire !

-Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? Cria Boromir

-J'aime mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau entre les mains d'un elfe ! Rugis Gimli

Et là, ce fut un foutoir pas possible, tout le monde hurlait à qui mieux mieux, mon pauvre traducteur essayait de faire son travail, mais je lui dis doucement que cela ne servirait à rien et que de toute manière je ne voulais pas apprendre des insultes ou des insanités en westron. Il pouffa de rire, suivit de près par moi. Mais mon hilarité stoppa net quand Legolas se tourna vers moi et me hurla que mon monstruosité de peuple devait quitter la terre du milieu.

Qu'on m'insulte, y a pas de problème, je peux me défendre. Mais qu'on insulte des gens qui ne sont pas là. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et les problèmes commencèrent réellement pour le conseil. Ce ne fut plus un vent violent qui surgit, mais carrément l'ouragan Hugo en pire qui se déchaîna dans la salle du conseil. Le boucan était pas possible, il y avait les protagonistes qui se criaient dessus, le hurlement du vent, la foudre qui ratait toujours de quelque cm Legolas que je me faisais une joie d'insulté dans ma langue, et l'anneau qui s'amusait à attiser la colère des participant et la mienne par la même occasion.

Soudain Frodon se leva et cria : Je vais le faire. Mais avec tout le boucan, personne n'entendis Alors il hurla plus fort :

-**JE VAIS LE FAIRE**

Là se fut le silence instantané. Plus de cri, plus de vent, plus d'éclairs, mais un beau soleil d'octobre. On se tourna tous vers lui. Je regardais cette petite chose qui avait toutes les chances de finir en ragoût pour orques, donner une immense leçon de courage aux grands de ce monde.

-Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen. Il était redevenu le petit hobbit de tout à l'heure, mais on avait eu le temps de voir le courage caché dans les profondeur de son être.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. Dit Gandalf d'un voix douce.

Aragorn se leva, s'approcha de Frodon, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit d'un ton solennel :

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger. Je le ferais. Mon épée est votre.

-Et mon arc est votre. Dit Legolas en s'avançant suivit par Gimli qui dit d'un ton bourru :

-Et ma hache.

Les deux compère n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de se retrouver côte à côte. Boromir s'avança doucement en disant :

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

-_Tu auras l'appui des elfes de Phoenix dans cette quête, et sache que nous ne faisons jamais de tel serments à la légère et que je t'aiderais du mieux que je le peux_. J'avais parlé en elfique, mais Frodon compris en gros cette phrase. Mais ce que je dis ensuite, il ne le compris pas, car je lui parlais dans ma langue: _Frodon, fils de Drogon, je fais le serment de t'aider au maximum de mes possibilité et si cela doit entraîner ma mort, alors que le ferai._ Elrond et Gandalf avaient l'air étonné et encore plus grave. Je me plaçais à côté d'Aragorn, tranquillement, sans un bruit.

Soudain, Sam surgit en criant : " monsieur Frodon n'ira nul part pas sans moi ! ". Ce à quoi Elrond répondit d'un ton amusé :

-Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. Il avait un sourire chaleureux qui disparût quand il entendit derrière lui :

-Nous venons aussi. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attacher dans un sac pour nous en empêcher. S'exclama Merry.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission….quête…chose.

-Bon ben ça te met hors course Pippin. Murmura Merry.

-10 compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau. S'exclama Elrond.

-Chouette ! où est-ce qu'on va ?

Mon traducteur continuait son travail et quand il traduisit les paroles de Pippin, j'explosais de rire. Mais c'est pas vrai. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sortir des conneries. Je plains sa famille. Quel idiot.

A suivre.


	10. vengeance

Début de l'aventure chapitre 10

Ça y est, la communauté de l'anneau était crée. Elle est composé de Gandalf, il serait notre guide et notre leader dans cette aventure et aussi mon professeur de westron. D'Aragorn, appelé aussi grand – pas pour les hobbits, il est le second de Gandalf, et j'espère qu'il m'aidera pour le westron. Boromir, lui vient du Gondor, il est le fils de l'intendant du Gondor. Il est assez froid avec moi, il ne comprend pas comment une femme peut porter une arme et aller au combat, il ne me parle pas, _crétin, abruti si j'le choppe, j'l'éclate _. Legolas le fils de Thranduil, entre nous, ce n'est pas l'amour fou. En fait c'est limite la haine, chaque fois qu'on se voit, j'ai une envie folle de lui taper la tête contre le mur. Gimli le fils de Gloïn, il m'amuse, il est aussi discret qu'un éléphant qui fait des claquette dommage que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il dit. Et enfin les 4 hobbits, Frodon le porteur de l'anneau, il a toujours un regard de chien battu. Sam le cuistot du groupe et Merry et Pippin les deux farfelus qui me font bien rire.

En attendant de partir, je suis allée reforger Mort Subite, j'ai mis tout mon cœur et toute ma patience dans cette lame, j'ai gravé sur sa garde son histoire et son nom. J'ai renforcée mon sabre avec une fine couche de mithril comme pour Mort Subite et j'ai gravé son nom et son histoire sur sa lame. Ce sont deux magnifiques lames qui tranchent comme du beurre toutes les matières.

Voilà c'est décidé, nous partons demain. J'ai juste le temps de me préparer, j'ai mis les vêtement de Valinor, ils ressemblent aux miens mais ils ont un reflet argenté, j'ai mis la ceinture qu'Ulmo m'a offert ou j'accrochai une bourse où se trouvait les bijoux qu'on m'avait offert. A part pour le diadème que je confia à Elrond qui fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il avait la huitième merveille du monde entre les mains on dirait qu'il me cache quelque chose. Et puis on s'en fout. Chuis avec la communauté de l'anneau, dommage, je ne me rappelle plus très bien la suite de l'histoire on verra plus tard. Je pris les flèches et le carquois offert par Oromë, le pendentif que m'a offert Nienna, il n'y a pas mieux pour connaître l'heure, car ils suivent les lumières du soleil et de la lune. Je mis la cotte d'Aulë sous ma tunique, elle ressemble à du tissus. J'ai voulu la mettre à même la peau, mais quand je l'ai retiré, j'ai eu une épilation gratuite, et ça fait vachement mal. Donc j'ai mit un de mes T-shirt pour protéger ma peau si délicate. J'ai mis aussi la cape de Lórien et les 2 dagues d'Ossë.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, j'étais trop excité par l'aventure qui allait bientôt commencer. Je descendis vers les écuries pour libérer Ithil, je l'amenais doucement vers les portes d'Imladris en voyant Aragorn et d'Arwen qui se bécotaient (beurk), je relâchais mon cheval. Il partit au galop dans une totale liberté jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle en cas de besoin. J'allais trouver Elbereth et lui ordonnais devant Elrond et Gandalf de protéger Elrond qui se retenait de ne pas rire comprenant mon stratagème. C'était n'importe quoi, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'est que la petite louve reste en sécurité à Imladris.

Nous étions rester une semaine, et si je ne parlais pas le westron, au moins je le comprenais, enfin un peu. Nous partîmes le lendemain à l'aube, sous la bénédiction d'Elrond. Arwen pleurait silencieusement le départ de son amour de rôdeur. Une elfe amoureuse d'un mortel, ça allait mal finir. Je partis tranquillement vers le Mordor quand j'entendis un éclat de rire, je me retournais rapidement et voyant les elfes regarder vers le sol, je compris leur hilarité, un chemin de fleur. Je devins rouge à force de m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, j'avais été tellement bien que j'avais oublié d'arrêter de créer des fleurs. Je me concentrais fortement pendant quelques secondes et la douce fragrance des amdirs s'évanoui dans le soleil levant. Je saluais une dernière fois les elfes, quand j'eus une idée farfelu.

-Ne m'attendez pas Gandalf, je vais vous rejoindre, mais j'ai oublié de donner quelque chose à Elrond. Criais-je à Gandalf. Je fis demi-tour et demanda à Elrond de me suivre, se qu'il fit avec un peu d'étonnement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous oublié de me donner Ainatal ?

-L'indépendance, l'indépendance de Vilya vis à vis de l'unique.

-Comment…. ? ? ?

-Comment je le sais, vous le saurez plus tard. Donner moi la main. Viteuu. J'ai un sens de l'orientation pourris, il va falloir que je cours pour les rattraper si je ne me perds pas.

Il me donna la main qui portait l'anneau de l'eau et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps et une force incroyable traverser sa main pour aller dans l'anneau. je me releva légèrement chancelante et me mis à cavaler pour essayer de rattraper les autres en faisant des signes d'adieux à Elrond qui tripotait son anneau avec un sourire distrait. Mais j'allais trop vite, je ne pus m'arrêter à temps, et je percutais Aragorn de plein fouet, le faisant tomber par terre dans un bruit pas possible. Tous se retournèrent pensant à une attaque, mais ils me virent étaler sur Aragorn, légèrement sonnée pendant que lui se demandait où était l'oliphant qui avait tenté de l'écraser. Gandalf fit demi-tour et me releva doucement.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je pensais que vous étiez plus loin devant, alors j'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais et quand j'ai vu Aragorn, je n'ai pas pu ralentir, car, j'étais déjà sur lui. Pardonnez-moi Aragorn. La dernière fois que cela m'est arrivé, ce n'était pas un homme que j'ai percuté.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher tranquillement, en fait trop tranquillement, cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'on marchait, il n'y avait pas de danger, pas d'ennemi dans les environs et on ne disait rien. Pour l'aventure de ma vie, pppffffuuu, c'que je m'emmerde, à part regarder l'herbe pousser et m'amuser à lancer des graines de chardons dans les cheveux de Legolas, y a rien à faire. Je m'lance. et je me mis à gueuler :

-**AAAAAAAAAAAA - GAAAAAAAAAAAA** – dou – dou - dou pouss' l'ananas et mouds le café.

Tout le monde sursauta violemment, les hobbits hurlèrent de peur, Bill le poney tenta de s'enfuir, les hommes sortirent leur épées, Legolas encocha une flèche, Gimli sorti sa hache et Gandalf chanta avec moi en cœur. Il n'avait pas sursauté, car il avait entendu mes soupirs montrant mon ennui, et le fait de hurler à tue-tête comme cela montrait qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi. J'éclatais de rire en voyant leur tête et pendant une semaine je me mis à chanter toutes les chansons que je connaissais, sachant que certaines étaient particulièrement graveleuses et même Gandalf rougissait de les entendre. La bonne humeur régnait à nouveau sur la communauté sauf Legolas qui ne pouvait me piffrer sentiment réciproque d'ailleurs. Mais quand je me mis à chanter d'une voix particulièrement aigu et criarde :

-**QUAND TEUH REVERAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS - JEUH PAAAAAAAAAYS MERRRRRRVEILLEUUUUUUUX. OU CEUX QUI S'AIIIIIIIMEUUUUUH VIVENT A DEUUUUUUUX.**

Là, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder l'océan pacifique. Legolas se mit à me gueuler dessus et Gandalf avait du mal à marcher droit. Avec un sourire innocent, je lui demandai :

-Comment mon cher Legolas, vous n'appréciez pas mes belles petites chansons. C'est bêêêêêêêêteuh, parce que j'en connaît une tonne plus loufoque les unes que les autres. Et j'ai bien l'intention de toutes les chanter pendant ttttttoooooooouuuuuuutttt le trajet.

Je lui fis un sourire de faux – jeton, de tête à claque et Aragorn dut retenir l'elfe pour l'empêcher de me zigouiller. Je n'attendais que cela pour lui démolir le portrait. On ne peut pas dire que j'appréciais Legolas, ce qu'il avait dire sur mon peuple n'avait toujours pas été digéré. Bah oui, je suis rancunière.

-Comment une elfe peut-être aussi bruyante ? me dit-il avec sarcasme en se libérant de l'étreinte d'Aragorn.

Je lui cloua le bec en lui répondant sous le sourire éclatant de Gimli :

-Question d'entraînement mon cher.

Gimli me murmura dans l'oreille :

-Bien jouer, vous lui avez clouer le bec.

-Merci Gimli, mais pourriez-vous parler un peu moins fort, vous êtes en train de me hurler dans les oreilles. Dis-je en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Là, Legolas dit une chose qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas dire :

-De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Le truc à éviter. Il voulait quelque chose de pire, il allait être servi. Miraculeusement, je me tus le reste de la journée en essayant de me faire pardonner par Legolas ( j'ai prêté le serment d'hypocrite) au début il se méfia ( je peux le comprendre ) puis, il accepta de me pardonner le pôôôôvre. Gandalf se demandait quel coup tordu j'allais faire contre le pauvre elfe, sachant qu'il était devenu mon souffre douleur, enfin pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me présente des excuses. Le moment de nous reposer arriva, et Aragorn pris le premier car, …heu…je veut dire le premier quart, Gimli le second, Legolas le troisième et je suppliais Gandalf de me laisser le quatrième. J'empêcha toute la journée Legolas d'entrer dans son sommeil elfique en le secouant légèrement et en lui posant mille questions sur sa vie, sur son royaume et quand il eut terminé son quart, il était franchement épuisé. Gandalf se réveilla et demanda qu'on réveille les autres. Je réveillai les autres doucement, sans faire de bruit et quand se fut le tour de Legolas, j'empruntai une poêle à Sam, allai à côté de l'elfe endormi, plaça la poêle au-dessus de sa tête sous les yeux rempli d'incompréhension des autres sauf du rôdeur et du magicien qui avaient compris le manège. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille pointue et murmura de ma voix la plus suave :

-Legolas, Legolas. Il est temps de se…

Je me mis à lui hurler dans l'oreille :

-**REVEILLER**.

Il fit un bond terrible, et sa tête rencontra douloureusement le fond plat de la poêle qui réagit en émettant un gros " BOIIIIIING ". Je me relevai d'un coup, et fis un bon en arrière avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sourire qui ne quitta pas de la journée mon visage. Tous éclataient de rire, mais surtout Gimli, il me tapait sur le dos en s'esclaffant. Gandalf eut pitié du pauvre elfe et alla le voir.

-Legolas, vous devez aller lui présenter des excuses.

-Et pourquoi cela, c'est elle qui me fait des blagues douteuses ? Les autres acquiescèrent avec force.

-Elle a la rancune tenace, elle vous punie pour ce que vous avez dit durant le repas qui à précédé le conseil, et pour ce que vous avez dit durant le conseil.

-C'est simplement pour ça.

-C'est suffisant pour elle, par deux fois vous avez insulté son peuple et elle ne le supporte pas. Elle pourrait tuer si quelqu'un osait le faire et sachez que c'est se qu'elle veut vous faire, elle vous pousse à bout afin que vous l'attaquiez et elle aura une excuse pour vous tuer. Alors présentez lui des excuses, et elle vous pardonnera. Enfin je l'espère. Avec elle, c'est difficile de savoir.

Legolas s'approche de moi, mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui parler. C'est puéril je sais, mais j'accélérais le pas. Il se mit devant moi, bloquant le passage, il me dit d'un air piteux :

-Ainatal, je voudrais…excusez moi. J'ai vraiment été stupide, je n'aurais jamais dû insulter votre peuple. Gandalf m'a dit ce que les vôtres aviez fait pour nous et tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire pour vous remercier c'est insulter votre peuple et vous. Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner de ma stupidité, non, de ma méchanceté.

Ce repentir était sincère et je pouvait lire la honte et la douleur dans ses yeux. Je lui pardonnai rapidement en lui disant :

-C'est amusant de voir à quel point Celebfin et Olgir vous ressemble.

-Vous avez rencontré mon frère et ma sœur.

-Oui, c'est moi qui commandais l'attaque de Dol Guldur. Les pauvres petits, Merry est une cinglée. Je me demande encore comment elle a pu oser faire cela à deux enfants innocents. Sachez Legolas que si Mel n'avait pas été là, vous n'auriez plus ni votre sœur, ni voter frère. Elle les aurait tué de sang froid. C'est un monstre, la honte de mon peuple. Je pensais qu'on était débarrassé d'elle en allant en Terre du Milieu et voilà qu'on la retrouve à nouveau face à nous. Elle s'est jurée de nous pourrir la vie c'te **BBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP**. Bon parlons d'autre chose. J'accepte vos excuses qu'à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda – t – il méfiant.

-Je vais faire payer à Sam de nous avoir fait de la viande alors qu'il sait pertinemment que les elfes n'en mangent pas. Il pouffa de rire et accepta mon offre d'un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, mais que va – t – on lui faire ?

-Les hobbits sont de gros mangeurs, de très gros mangeurs et ils aiment particulièrement les tomates. Notre mission, sera de lui faire cracher des bouts de tomates par le nez. Vengeance.

En mettant en commun notre savoir en matière de blagues, nous avons mis en place un plan afin de lui faire ce coup tordu Ils nous fallu toute la journée pour le mettre en place. Quand la communauté installa le bivouac, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de voir qu'un lapin finissait de rôtir, à nouveau il avait oublié les elfes et cela commença à énerver Legolas. Nous dûmes donc préparer notre propre nourriture la dernière fois c'était Legolas qui avait préparé le repas, cette fois – ci se fut moi. Je préparais pour deux des tomates farcies aux airelles et aux champignons sur lit de lembas. La préparation terminer, nous nous sommes assis de part et d'autres du hobbit et nous avons commencé et lui susurrer dans l'oreille les histoires les plus farfelues qu'on connaissait, mais toujours quand il avait de la tomate dans la bouche. Au bout de 5 mn après une histoire particulièrement hilarante de Legolas, Sam pouffa et cracha des bout de tomates par le nez. Il éclata de rire ainsi que les autres de sa déconvenue. Quand il se tourna vers nous, on discutait tranquillement en sindarin se lançant mutuellement des fleurs quand à la réussite du plan et en savourant le repas que j'avais fait.

Après les chansons, ce fut au tour des histoires, et tous riaient et apportaient leur contribution. Mais comme toute chose à une fin, je commençais à sentir le mal. Du coup il n'eut plus ni chant, ni histoires, ni rire, mais que le silence. Gandalf s'approcha et me demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le mal se rapproche, et ses yeux sont fixés sur nous. Nous nous rapprochons de l'Isengard. il vaut mieux être silencieux maintenant. J'espère que mes chansons et mes histoires vous ont remontés le moral, parce qu'il va pas y en avoir avant longtemps.

Gandalf me demanda :

-Que voyez-vous ?

Je regardais au loin, en faisant un tour complet sur moi-même lentement pour ne pas rater des détails qui pourraient être important, quand je vis une petite silhouette derrière nous.

-Gandalf, on nous suit.

Nous sortîmes tous nos armes, prêt à attaquer cette chose, quand je reconnu la forme.

-Par tous les Valar réunis.

Sans qu'ils puissent me retenir, je fis demi-tour et revint 10 mn plus tard suivi par une petite chose tremblante et couinante désespérément sans parler qu'en plus, j'étais en train de lui passer un sacré savon.

-Elbereth, je t'ai donné une mission, non ! c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! **TU DEVAIS RESTER A IMLADRIS**

La pauvre bête s'aplatit encore plus sur le sol sous le regard attendris de tous les autres. Les hobbits commencèrent à murmurer :

-Elle est belle

-Elle est douce

-Elle est gentille

-Elle est intelligente

Je me mis à hurler :

-**ELLE EST DESOBEISSANTE**. Si ça continue comme cela, tu repartira pour Valinor, seule. C'est clair. Puis me calmant un peu je lui dis : Bon, on ne va pas te laisser ici quand même. Tu vas rester près de Frodon et tu le surveille D'accord.

Nous reprîmes notre route silencieusement accompagné d'une Elbereth toute contente et toute frétillante.

A suivre.


	11. chasse et caramel

Chasse et caramel chapitre 11

Plus on avançait vers le Mordor, plus je voyais les paysages changer, grâce à Gandalf et à l'aide d'Aragorn j'arrivais à tenir une conversation en westron, il fallais parler très lentement, en articulant comme si on parlait à une débile profonde, mais j'arrivais au moins à parler, mes discutions avec Gimli m'apprenaient plein de choses sur les nains, sur leurs modes de vie et leurs légendes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je n'aimais pas chez Gimli, c'est qu'il faisait un bruit pas possible en respirant et en marchant, mais je n'osais pas lui en parler pour ne pas le vexer. Soudain j'entendis des chuchotements derrière moi, ils venaient de Merry et Pippin, ils parlaient trop vite et je n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Et connaissant leurs caractères plus que facétieux, je préférais être sur mes gardes. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes le temps que tous me dépassent et murmura à Aragorn.

-Qu'on dit les deux terreurs devant, je me méfie d'eux. quand il chuchotent comme ça, c'est qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup et je n'aimerais pas être leur victimes.

-Hahaha, vous avez peur d'eux ? Où est le terrible guerrier elfe qui peux tuer quelqu'un d'un regard et que même Sauron tremble en entendant son nom?

-Comment ? Qui vous a raconter des inepties pareilles ? On dit vraiment que je suis un terrible guerrier ?

-Oh que oui ? Votre peuple ne fait que vanter vos mérites, c'est notre chef par ici, notre chef par là. Ils vous idéalisent.

-Oulala ! ma modestie en prend un coup là. Et moi qui préfère gambader dans les prés plutôt que combattre, si je leur dis ça, ils vont être estomaqués. Donc que disait-ils ?

-Je viens de vous le dire ?

-Pas les elfes, les deux terreurs devant ?

-Ah d 'accord ! d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils veulent vous faire regretter les farces que vous avez faites à Legolas et à Sam, surtout à Sam.

-D'accord. Je me mis à les regarder avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de leur faire ?

-Oh mais pleins de choses mon ami, pleins de choses. Ahahah. Je repartie vers l'avant pour rejoindre Gandalf.

-Ne soit pas trop dure avec les hobbits.

-Ils savent que je vais leurs faire un coup fumant, mais ils ne savent pas quand. Et c'est quand ils penserons que le danger est loin que je passerai à l'attaque. c'est comme cela que nous faisions sur terre. Les ripostes étaient soit extrêmement rapides en fait le jour même ou le lendemain. Soit une semaine, un mois, voir même un an après quand ils avaient oubliés le danger, ils ressortaient tranquilles et c'est là qu'on les attaquaient en faisant le plus de victimes de préférence. Un jour, un groupe a même réussi à entrer dans Utumno et à en sortir.

-Utumno ?

-Oui, la forteresse de Morgoth. C'est comme cela qu'on a appris son petit secret.

-Qui était ?

-Qu'il était comme vous Legolas, il pouvait être tuer au combat. De la douzaine d'elfe qui est entrée dans la citadelle, un seul en est ressorti et dans un état pitoyable. Il n'a jamais pu combattre après cela et il s'est suicidé 2 ans plus tard.

-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas être tuer ?

J'expliquais alors le pourquoi du comment à un Gandalf fasciné par l'histoire de mon peuple, sa vaillance, son imagination, sa résistance n'en jetez plus la cour est pleine. Il me posa toute sorte de questions sur notre calendrier, nos saisons, nos religions, nos modes de vie etc, etc… En plus des questions du magicien, je devais me farcir celle de Legolas et d'Aragorn.

Je préférais nettement rester près de Legolas, parce que les hommes commençaient franchement à puer. La pauvre Elbereth était loin devant pour essayer d'échapper à l'odeur. Quand soudain j'entendis ses cris excités. Je me mis à courir suivit par Legolas pour voir un bois à côté d'une rivière. Une rivière. De l'eau. De l'eau qui ne sert pas qu'à boire, mais aussi à se laver. J'avais un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, ils allaient pouvoir se débarrasser de cette puanteur qui les suivait partout. Déjà que j'avais houspillé Gandalf pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Mais en plus, je n'approchais plus de Gimli qui exhalait la même odeur qu'une décharge publique au soleil durant une canicule. Il ne manquait plus que les mouches. Je fis rapidement demi-tour et vint rejoindre Gandalf qui me demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elbereth a fait une superbe découverte derrière la colline, un endroit charmant où nous allons pouvoir nous reposer, enfin surtout Frodon. Celui-ci eut la mauvaise idée de dire :

-Mais je ne suis pas fatigué. Je lui hurlai dessus :

-**SI TU L'ES, ALORS NE ME CASSE PAS LES PIEDS AVEC CA, C'EST CLAIR** !

Le pauvre se rapetissa devant ma colère, Aragorn cru ainsi que tous les autres que c'était l'anneau qui me faisait réagir de la sorte. Gandalf fronça un peu les sourcils mais accepta et nous repartîmes pour la rivière où ils allaient pouvoir se laver.. heu je veux dire pour le petit coin charmant où on allait pouvoir se reposer.

Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir voulurent aller chasser, mais avant qu'ils puissent aller où que se soit, j'attrapais les deux hommes par le col et les traînais vers la rivière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Rugit Aragorn en essayant de sortir Andúril de son fourreau.

-Mais lâchez-moi ? Cria Boromir en se débattant comme un beau diable. Je les relâchais tous les deux et les regardais avec colère :

-Legolas **ET** moi allons chasser. Et quand à vous Messieurs, vous allez vous laver. Parce que vous **PUEZ**. C'est une véritable horreur, Elbereth s'enfuie en hurlant quand un seul d'entre vous s'approche. et s'est valable pour tout le monde **EST – CE SUFFISAMENT CLAIR ! ! !**

-Mais Legolas ?

-Legolas est un elfe, vous l'avez déjà vu puant le bouc vous. C'est le seul qui est une hygiène corporel correcte ici. Et c'est valable aussi pour vous Gandalf et pour toi aussi Gimli. Si quand nous rentrons de la chasse, je sens encore une odeur nauséabonde venant de vous. Vous regretterez chèrement d'être venue au monde. **EST-CE CLAIR ! ! !**

Nous partîmes donc Legolas et moi à la chasse, en même temps nous discutions de chose et d'autre jusqu'au moment où je vis un mallorn :

-Oh un mallorn ! Sur Valinor, j'ai appris à faire du caramail (AHAHAHAH =D, je sais, c'est con ) du caramel avec la sève de mallorn.

-C'est bon ?

-C'est un véritable délice. Les elfes de là bas m'embêtaient tout le temps pour que je leur en donne. Ils adoraient. Si j'avais du lait, je pourrais faire un caramel mou que même Boromir adorait. Mais c'est assez long à faire, en fait surtout la cuisson et le repos. Pour la cuisson, c'est bien 2 à 3 heures à feu doux et le repos, c'est 5 jours. Mais après huuuuuuuuuuummmmmm.

-Vous me mettez l'eau à la bouche. Dit l'elfe avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi. Chut. Un cerf. Non, c'est une biche. Elle a l'air de boiter, c'est la cible idéal.

Je bandais mon arc avec dextérité, silence et tchac, plus de biche. Nous nous approchâmes doucement de l'animal. La pauvre bête avait une patte cassé, elle souffrait et ma flèche avait soulagé sa douleur. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était pleine. Je touchais le ventre de l'animal mais ne sentis aucun mouvement. Je sortis un de mes poignards cranté et ouvris le ventre de l'animal mais le petit était mort, étouffé par son cordon ombilical. Nous aurions donc plus de viande. Je sais c'est terrible de dire cela, mais la réalité est là. Si je ne l'avais pas tué, au mieux elle aurait été tuée par un prédateur au pire, elle aurait pourri de l'intérieur.

De ses mamelles gouttaient du lait. Mallorn lait = caramel mou. Je demandais à Legolas de m'amener les ustensiles de cuisines de Sam, se qu'il fit avec joie comprenant qu'on allait améliorer notre ordinaire avec du caramel. Il revint tout souriant avec les ustensiles et des nouvelles étonnantes, les hommes ne voulaient pas se laver, les seuls qui l'avaient fait étaient tous les autres sauf Aragorn et Boromir. Ils allaient vite voir qui commandait ici.

Je demandais à Legolas de traire la biche et de mettre le lait dans une casserole. Pendant ce temps, je pris une marmite et la plaçait sous le Mallorn. Je lui demandais en valarin s'il pouvait me donner de sa sève, l'arbre bougea d'avant en arrière acceptant ma demande. Je pris une de mes dagues, et fis une incision dans l'écorce, et une sève très fluide coula dans le récipient. Il devait y en avoir jusqu'au bord, pendant ce temps, je partis à la recherche d'athelas qui donnera une petit goût pas vilain à la mixture. J'en trouvais rapidement et revins voir Legolas qui avait fini de traire la biche.

Et quant à la marmite, elle était rempli à ras bord. Nous ramenâmes d'abord notre proie au camps où les deux hommes me tournaient le dos, vexer que je les traite comme des bébés. Je demandais à Sam s'il voulais bien garder la carcasse et empêcher les insectes de la salir. Puis nous repartîmes et retournâmes au camp avec la marmite rempli de sève et la casserole de lait.

J'éparpillais un peu le feu pour qu'il soit moins vif et posai dessus la marmite en demandant à Sam de remuer sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je lui dises d'arrêter ce qu'il fit avec empressement. J'interdisais strictement à quiconque de toucher au lait sous peine de se retrouver au Mordor en 5 secondes avec une empreinte de chaussure sur les fesses.

Je vidai la biche de ses viscères que j'allai nettoyer dans la rivière et remplir d'eau. Quant au reste, je le laissai à Legolas qui le fis sans rechigner, sachant que j'avais deux hommes à mâter. Je m'approchais d'eux qui entre parenthèses étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand que moi et leur demandai :

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas allez vous laver ? vous ne savez pas le faire, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des bébés, nous ne le ferons que si nous voulons le faire ?

-Non, que si JE veux que vous le fassiez. Et vous allez le faire. Est-ce clair ?

-Non.

-Non ! Bien, voilà se qu'on va faire, vous allez m'attaquer tous les deux avec vos épées. Et si j'arrive à vous assommer désarmer, vous jurez sur…heu…pour vous Aragorn la tête d'Arwen et pour vous Boromir sur Minas Tirith que vous prendrez ce bain et qu'à l'avenir, vous m'obéirez. C'est d'accord ? Et si vous me battez, je ne vous embêterai plus avec ça ? Vous jurez ?

-Nous jurons .

-Parfait. Allez-y attaquer moi.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur moi, Boromir tenait son épée d'une main et la lame pointait vers le ciel, Aragorn avait la même posture. J'attendis que Boromir soit proche de moi et je bondis envoyant son épée se ficher derrière lui. Retombant souplement à terre, je m'accroupis sur le sol fauchant ses jambes d'un coup de pied bien placé qui l'envoya au tapis. Mais il restait Aragorn et il savait maintenant de quoi j'était capable. Il s'approcha plus rapidement la lame en avant comme pour me transpercer. Il était rapide, et j'utilisai cette qualité contre lui, j'évitai au dernier moment la lame, envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre du rôdeur qui plia sous le choc en lâchant son épée et lui prenant l'avant bras, je l'envoyai au tapis. 3 mn, mon combat avait duré 3 mn. Je regardai les deux hommes à terre et pointai mon doigt vers la rivière. Ils se relevèrent et partirent clopin-clopant vers l'eau. Que voulez – vous, personne ne me résiste.

A suivre.

Ça vous a plus, vous en voulez encore ? Alors envoyez moi des reviews. A


	12. le caradhras

Le Caradhras chapitre 12

Pendant que les hommes prenaient leur bain, je regardais la sève du Mallorn s'épaissir et devenir du sirop toujours remué pas Sam qui prenait cette tâche très au sérieux. Legolas lui fit cuire un cuissot de biche pour les hommes et les hobbits, étant donnée que lui et moi ne mangions pas de viande. Une bonne odeur sucrée s'échappait de la marmite et Merry et Pippin avaient tendance à s'approcher un peu trop du caramel en formation.

Frodon lui était en train de se reposer protéger par Gandalf qui riait encore de la tête des deux hommes quand je les avais tiré vers la rivière et de s'être fait battre aussi rapidement. Pourtant, il les avait prévenu, tous les autres avaient obéis même Gimli surtout quand il leur avait raconté ce que Galmir et Amroth lui avaient raconté il y a bien longtemps de cela, la bataille à mains nues contre les orques. Il était propre, sentait bon et Elbereth se serrait contre lui en dormant paisiblement. Il respirait avec joie la bonne odeur de sucre.

Enfin, le caramel était bien épais, le moment d'incorporer le lait de biche et les fleurs d'athelas était arrivé. La couleur changea pour avoir celle délicate du miel de montagne, avec une délicieuse odeur de fleurs. Encore 2 ou 3 mn et le caramel serait près. Je redescendis vers la rivière et vis les deux hommes en train de jouer dans l'eau comme des enfants. Quand ils me virent, ils cessèrent tous jeux pour redevenir les hommes qu'ils étaient. Je leur dis avec douceur :

-N'ayez crainte, ce secret sera bien gardé, continuez à jouez, le mal ne rôde pas dans les environ et si tel était le cas, je vous préviendrais. Il n'y a pas de honte à retomber en enfance dans les moment calme. Bon je vous laisse. Une dernière chose, vos vêtements sont propre et sont en train de sécher dans les buissons.

Ils me remercièrent abondamment en me mouillant au passage et recommencèrent leur jeu enfantin. Ils étaient peut-être des adultes, mais pour moi, ils étaient encore des enfants, grands mais des enfants quand même. Je remontai vers le camp avec les intestins de la biche bien nettoyer, bien propre et désodorisé pour pouvoir mettre le caramel dedans. Quand je revins, le caramel était devenu une pâte collante et épaisse. Je mis cette espèce de glue sur un plat qu'avait amener Sam et je commençais à la travailler, lui donnant la forme voulue et la refroidissant un peu. Ainsi, elle se serrait pas dure et resterait tendre sous la dent. Je la mis dans les intestins de la biche et referma de chaque côté. Je me retrouvait donc avec un gros saucisson de caramel encore chaud. Je l'enveloppai dans une serviette pour ne pas me brûler et le mis dans une sacoche de Bill sous les yeux émerveillés et baveux de tous.

Je repartis vers la rivière pour nettoyer les ustensiles et je pu voir les deux hommes dans le plus simple appareil. Je sais que c'est con, j'ai vu des centaines d'hommes nus, mais pourtant je rougis comme une petite fille. Je fis demi-tour et alla nettoyer mes affaires plus loin. Le plus dure ce n'est pas la cuisson, mais bien le nettoyage. Quand je revins, tous dormaient du sommeil du juste. Gandalf avait l'air inquiet :

-A vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'allais demander à Legolas d'aller vous chercher.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Gandalf, mais le caramel a accroché au fond et il m'a fallu un temps fou pour le retirer. Je vais rendre les affaires à Sam et prendre un bon bain, parce que je l'ai bien mérité.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? Me demanda Legolas.

-Alors là, même pas en rêve. J'y vais seule. Un point c'est tout.

Je revint toute fraîche, toute propre après un bon bain d'une heure. J'allais pour mettre mon sac de couchage quand je vis que tout avait été fait. Je me méfiais surtout quand j'entendis des ricanements venant des places de Merry et Pippin. Je défis le lit pour voir un serpent sur la couche. Oh mon dieu ce que je peux avoir peur , booouuuu.

J'attendis toute la nuit qu'ils s'endorment et quand enfin ils s'endormirent, c'étaient le changement de quart entre Legolas et Aragorn. L'elfe et le rôdeur me virent partir et revenir avec une couleuvre dans chaque main. Je m'approchais sans faire aucun bruit et posais les serpents devant le visage de Merry et de Pippin, et attendis tranquillement le réveil qui serait plus qu'intéressant.

Le soleil se levait quand je réveillais tout le monde, Merry et Pippin ouvrirent les yeux et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un serpent. Ils hurlèrent de peur sous les rires des autres. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, ils m'entendirent m'esclaffer, j'en pleurais dans les bras de Gandalf qui me tapotait le dos d'un air paternel. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon mentor, comme le père que j'avais perdu il y a déjà si longtemps de cela. Je me calmais enfin sous le regards noirs des Hobbits. Je les regardais avec un grand sourire et leur dis doucement :

-C'est l'arroseur arroser. N'ayez crainte, ce sont des serpents totalement inoffensifs, la seule chose qu'ils savent faire, c'est siffler.

-On ne vous pardonnera que si vous nous donnez des caramels !

-Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le nord. Mais voyez vous, si je vous en donne maintenant, vous aller vous brûler la langue car il faut 5 jours de repos. Mais je vous promet que quand il sera prêt, vous serez les premiers à les goûter. On fait comme cela ?

-D'accord. dirent-ils en même temps.

Après une journée de repos, nous reprîmes le chemin. Marchant tranquillement dans des paysages somptueux. On ne s'arrêtait que tard le soir et se levait tôt le matin ne faisant que de brèves haltes pour manger un peu. Je marchais tranquille quand je regardai Frodon et le vis totalement épuisé. J'accélérais le pas et vins me placé près de Gandalf et je lui dis d'une voix inquiète :

-Gandalf, il faudrait s'arrêter un peu le temps que Frodon souffle un peu, il a l'air épuisé.

-Je le sais. Aragorn me l'a déjà fait remarqué. Je pensais que tu le remarquerai avant.

-Je ne suis pas omnisciente et de plus, j'entend une voix étrange dans ma tête qui me déconcentre.

-KWOA ? ? ? ! ! ! Tous sursautèrent, se demandant se qu'il se passait pour que Gandalf hurle comme cela, lui qui était d'habitude si calme.

-Fait…. Il m'interrompit

-Je sais, fait la grenouille. Qui penses - tu que cela puisse être ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu cette voix. C'est une voix douce et charismatique.

-SAROUMANE ! ! !

-Oh ! C'est lui. Ben alors, il a une belle voix.

-Oui peut-être, mais il l'utilise avec de mauvaises intentions. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît que je puisse l'empêcher de me déconcentrer. De plus, cela nous permettra de nous reposer un peu.

Nous nous arrêtâmes donc devant les monts brumeux à 40 jours de la trouée du Rohan, sur une colline pleine de gros rochers blancs. Boromir apprenait à Merry et à Pippin à se battre. Aragorn leur donnait des conseils avec sa pipe dans le bec. Legolas regardait à droite et à gauche pour détecter d'éventuels ennemis, Gimli parlait tout seul mais quand il vit que personne ne l'écoutait, il se rabattit sur Elbereth qui le regardait avec de grand yeux. Sam et Frodon se reposaient en grignotant et en regardant les pseudo - combattants à l'entraînement.

Gandalf et moi étions face à face, les mains dans les mains, jambes croisé et yeux fermés. Il ne me fallais que quelques seconde pour me protéger de Saroumane. Gandalf le déconcentra juste le temps qu'il fallait et je pus me protéger de sa magie, cela le fatigua grandement. Saroumane étant bien plus fort que lui. Il lui avait fallu utiliser toute sa force pour le déconcentrer que quelques secondes.

Enfin, nous nous relevions tranquillement avec comme bruit de fond les cries de Merry et Pippin qui s 'étaient jetés sur Boromir avec de grand " pour la comté " Aragorn voulu aider Boromir, mais il se retrouva par terre, terrasser par les deux terreurs. Soudain, Legolas vit quelque chose, Gimli regarda dans la direction et dit :

-Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage.

-Qui avance vite et contre le vent !

-**DES CREBAINS DU PAYS DE DUN** !

Là se fut le branle bas de combat, tout le monde fonça se cacher sous les rochers, éteignant le feu et cachant le poney. Les oiseaux passèrent au-dessus de nous en faisant un boucan pas possible. Moi qui d'habitude aime les oiseaux, je ne trouvais rien da beau dans ses créatures. C'était vraiment des représentants des forces du mal, il n'y avait aucune grâce dans leur vol. tout n'était que noirceur et leurs cris n'apportaient aucun réconfort mais que peur et doutes. Enfin après quelques secondes qui nous parurent des heures, les crébains s'éloignèrent vers l'Isengard. Gandalf les regarda :

-Des espions de Saroumane, le passage par le Sud est surveillé. Puis se tournant vers les montagne, il faut passer par le col de Caradhras.

Le Caradhras. Moi-même qui adore la montagne, ce nom me fait frémir d'appréhension. On ne doit pas traiter un tel monstre à la légère et sans équipement. Déjà avec des elfes ça avait été dur mais avec des hommes, un nain, des hobbits et un poney. Je pensais que c'étais impossible. Nous repartîmes donc vers le Caradhras. J'étais vraiment préoccupé, pas par moi car j'avais déjà fais l'ascension mais pour les petits. Ils n'avaient jamais connu les colères de ce monstre de pierre et de glace.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'endroit où il y a 500 ans j'étais arrivé avec Galmir et Amroth. Je me mis à sourire en me rappelant l'événement, la flèche, la tête des elfes, la claque. Sur un rocher, il y avait une ancienne marque. Gandalf et les autres s'approchèrent et regardèrent à leurs tour le rocher. Pour eux, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. mais pour moi, il représentait l'aventure de ma vie. Voyant leur curiosité, je leur dis d'une voix douce :

-C'est par ici qu'il y a 500 ans j'ai eue une petite discussion houleuse avec des orques. Heureusement qu'Amroth et Galmir étaient là, je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi sans eux.

Je me baissais et trouvais par terre une flèche, " la " flèche cassé en deux. Legolas s'approcha et dit :

-Une flèche d'orque. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Nous étions en train de nous battre quand un orque à tirer sur Amroth. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me jeter dessus et c'est moi qui est reçu la flèche en pleine poitrine. Hé oui, en pleine poitrine répétais-je devant leur mine horrifié :

-Mais vous n'avez pas été tué ? Demanda Pippin

-Seules les armes de mon peuple peuvent me blesser.

-Mais c'est superbe. Dit il avec un grand sourire, mais cela me mis en colère.

-Vous le croyez vraiment ? Voir tous ses amis mourir les uns après les autres. Voir sa famille se faire exterminer, son peuple être réduit à se cacher dans les montagnes en priant tous les dieux que ceux qui avaient été des amis ne les retrouvent pas. Et quand on pense que tout est fini, votre chef perd l'esprit, s'approprie le pouvoir de force, tue, mutile tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. Ouais , on peut dire que c'est super. Plus d'une fois j'ai regretté cette malédiction plus qu'autre chose.

-Mais c'est Illúvatar qui a donné…qui a donné l'immortalité aux elfes. Dit d'une petite voix Sam.

-**PAS POUR NOUS. NOUS, C'EST UN MONSTRE QUI LA FAIT**. Et il ne l'a pas fait pour nous aider, mais pour nous faire souffrir. Je commençais à pleurer à mesure que les souvenirs plus horribles les uns que les autres me revenaient à la mémoire en hurlant : **NOUS SOMMES LES CREATIONS DE MORGOTH.**

Je cachais mon visage dans les mains et me mis à sangloter éperdument. A nouveau, je craquais. Mais ce que je dis ensuite mit franchement Gandalf en colère et la claque qui partie, fit vibrer l'air froid et me fis mal pendant 3 jours, mais me calma instantanément.

-Je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

-**PAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF**.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête. Ça fait mal.

-Que venez vous de dire ? C'est marrant, Gandalf est comme Mandos, quand il est en colère, il recommence à me vouvoyer.

-Je le redis pour ceux qui ne l'aurais pas compris : Non mais ça va pas la tête …

-Pas ça ! Dit il avec une ombre de sourire, ce que vous avez dit avant.

-Heu……là j'avoue que je ne m'en souviens pas trop. Mais d'après la claque, ça ne devais pas être quelque chose de bien. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on va pas rester ici 107 ans, nous allons devoir nous préparer pour la traversée du Caradhras. Tous écoutés, le Caradhras n'aime pas les visiteurs et il le montre merveilleusement bien. Vous aurez le droit entre froid polaire, avalanche, éboulement, tempête de neige et même si vous avez de la chance les 4 en même temps. Bon, d'abord il faut que nous nous attachions les uns aux autres avec une corde solide, comme ça, s'il y en a un qui tombe, il n'y aura pas de jaloux, tout le monde tombera. **MWOAHAHAHAH**.

-Ainatal, t'en veux une autre ?

-Ce que tu peux être rabat joie. En fait, s'il y en a un qui tombe, les autres le retiendrons et il ne risquera pas d'être perdu.

-On n'a pas de corde. Me dit Sam avec un sourire gêné.

-**KWOAA** ? ? ! ! Faut vraiment être complètement c…

Je laissa ma phrase en suspend devant l'air mauvais de Gandalf, quand aux autres ils commençaient à me comprendre et à m'apprécier. j'avais un humour bizarre, mais je connaissais les montagnes et cette connaissance pouvait les tirer du pétrin. Ils écoutaient attentivement mes conseils.

-Sam, Frodon, Merry et Pippin vous allez vous mettre au centre de la file. Un homme devant et un autre derrière, cela fera un mur contre le froid et le vent. Vous allez tous mettre de la neige entre vos vêtements et votre cape que vous allez serrer contre vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- La neige va avoir un effet isolant contre le froid. Les hobbits, vous allez empêcher le froid de remonter par votre pantalon et fermez votre col. Le Caradhras nous vous fera aucun cadeau. Pour lui un bon voyageur est un voyageur mort. Alors faite attention.

Ils firent tout ce que je leur avais demander de faire, et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la neige. Je gambadais sous les regards rieurs des autres, mais ils cessèrent de rire quand les premières boules de neige les frappèrent. Ils regardaient à droite et à gauche mais ils ne voyaient rien. Je marchais paisiblement derrière Aragorn quand celui –ci vit une boule frapper la nuque de Boromir qui laissa échapper un chapelet de juron. Le rôdeur se retourna vers moi et je lui adressai un sourire enjôleur et innocent. Il me laissa passer devant lui et failli éclater de rire quand je lançai un projectile neigeux qui s'écrasa sur la tête de Legolas qui se trouvait en premier près de Gandalf et qui se retourna brusquement, manquant de choir dans la neige, pas très gracieux pour un elfe. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

-Comment réussissez-vous des tirs d'une telle précision ?

-Je me suis entraîné pendant des siècles, mais je vais vous donner un bon conseil, choisissez avec soin votre proie et ensuite visez et tirez. Vous ferez mouche à chaque fois.

Je me baissais rapidement, pris une poignée de neige que je commençais à façonner en une belle boule de neige. Je me mis à rechercher ma nouvelle proie. Je dis doucement à Aragorn.

-Je vais toucher la tête de Pippin.

-Hein ! ! Mais c'est trop loin et de plus, Boromir est devant lui. Comment…

-Chut.

Je visais avec beaucoup de soin et lança la boule de neige en y mettant un effet. Devant les yeux abasourdis du rôdeur, la boule fit une courbe et toucha la tête du hobbit de plein fouet sous les rires de Sam, Merry et Boromir qui n'était pas la cible pour une fois. Mais la récréation fut rapidement terminé quand le vent commença à se lever entraînant derrière lui des nuages de tempête. Gandalf se retourna et me dit :

-Ainatal, arrête ! C'est pas amusant du tout.

-Hey ! J'y suis pour rien . Tu sais Gandalf il y a des éléments extérieurs et naturelles que l'on nomme tempête de neige.

-Gandalf, personne ne peut contrôler les éléments, alors ne l'accusez pas. S'indigna Aragorn soutenu par tous les autres membres de la communauté.

-Mon cher Aragorn, vous vous souvenez de la tempête qui s'est déclenché durant le conseil d'Elrond.

-Oui.

-Et bien, c'était elle.

A suivre.


	13. les wargs

****

Disclamer : à part certain persos, le reste est à Tolkien ainsi que certaine phrases et description directement pompées du Seigneur des anneaux.

****

Les wargs chapitre 13

-Mon cher Aragorn, vous vous souvenez de la tempête qui s'est déclenché durant le conseil d'Elrond.

-Oui.

-Et bien, c'était elle. Ainatal l'a déclenché quand Legolas a insulté son peuple. Mais sachez qu'elle a déjà provoqué des tempêtes plus violentes. Au pays de bouc, elle a détruit la porte du château Brande.

-J'en ai entendu parlé. C'est une légende qui se transmet, une reine elfique a traversé le pays pour aller aux Havres Gris. Raconta Frodon d'un ton songeur.

-Alors vous n'y êtes pas allé. Dit Gimli.

-Je l'ai mis sur le navire en partance pour Valinor et c'est là que j'ai reçu ce présent. Il montra la larme qu'il avait monté en pendentif. Elwë, Galmir et Amroth en ont chacun une. Elles nous permettent de ne pas désespérer.

-Je suis revenu quand j'ai senti la menace qui pesait sur mon peuple. Les valar m'ont offert des cadeaux pour mon départ. Et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux…

Je me tus quand Frodon tomba à la renverse et perdit l'anneau. Je me trouvais à côté et le ramassa. Tranquillement , je commençai à jouer avec en m'approchant de Frodon. Je le lança en l'air, toucha la tête du hobbit d'une main lui redonnant ainsi courage, persévérance et force. La gravité étant ce qu'elle est, l'anneau redescendit et je le rattrapa prestement. Mettant les bras autour de son cou, je lui rattacha la chaîne en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, mon ami. Le reste ne dépend que de toi.

Je me relevai et reparti, laissant Frodon, plus fort, tout content et tout rouge. Il déchanta très vite quand la tempête nous tomba dessus. Boromir et Aragorn portaient les hobbits totalement frigorifié, quand Boromir découvrit une cavité dans la roche. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous reposer. Tous étaient frigorifiés sauf Legolas et moi, étant les seuls elfes de la communauté. Elbereth servait de chauffage centrale aux autres, ils la caressaient, mettaient leurs mains sous son corps pour échapper au froid glaçant qui régnait dans l'abri.

En voyant que les autres étaient totalement gelés, Gandalf pris la décision d'allumer un feu qui réchauffa un peu plus la communauté de gelé. Le lendemain, nous reprîmes la route vers le col de Caradhras sans problème jusqu'au moment où la tempête reprit de la vigueur. Nous marchions sur une corniche quand un éclair frappa la montagne au dessus de nous et un mélange de pierre et de neige tomba sur nous. Je portais Elbereth dans les bras, et j'entendais un espèce de chant. C'était la même voix que dans ma tête avant. Legolas dit :

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs.

-C'est Saroumane. Cria Gandalf.

Il tenta de lutter contre l'autre istari mais échoua et nous nous prîmes un pan de montagne sur la tête. J'en sortis difficilement, tenant toujours ma louve terrifié contre moi, Legolas sorti assez vite de dessous la neige et alla aider les autres à se dégager du manteau neigeux. Nous nous tournâmes vers Gandalf, nous ne pouvions continuer à avancer. Chacun donnait son point de vu pour passer de l'autre côté. Boromir voulait passer par la Trouée du Rohan, mais Aragorn refusa en expliquant que cela nous rapprochait de l'Isengard. Gimli voulu passer par la Moria. Je sursautai en entendant ce nom. La Moria, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux c'est la dedans que tombera Gandalf. Il faut passer par un autre chemin, n'importe le quel sauf la Moria. Devant la différence d'opinion, Gandalf demanda à Frodon de prendre la décision quelle direction prendre :

Dans ma tête je priais " tout mais pas la Moria, tout mais pas la Moria. Oh Eru qu'il choisisse n'importe quoi sauf la Moria " Et il choisit la…Moria. " Et merde " Je tremblais de peur rien qu'en entendant ce nom, je ne voulais pas perdre Gandalf. Elbereth sentit mon tremblement et me demanda doucement en valarin :

-Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Qu'est ce que c'est la Moria ?

-La Moria était le royaume des nains, mais ils est tombé entre les griffes des orques et des gobelins quand les nains ont libérés un démon de l'ancien monde, un Balrog, un esprit de feu corrompu par Morgoth.

-Je vois ! Et tu as peur de cette chose ?

-Oui, Morgoth était puissant et les Balrogs ont de puissant pouvoirs magiques.

Les autres me regardaient bizarrement. Frodon demanda doucement :

-Qu'est-ce ? De l'elfique ?

-Non. Répondit Gandalf, c'est la première langue parlé sur Arda et dans le monde, c'est du valarin la langue des valar.

Nous dûmes rebrousser chemin, la montagne avait triomphé de notre courage et de notre endurance. Nous étions arrivés au pied de cette $%µ¤ de montagne quand la nuit tomba (bong, bruit d'une nuit qui tombe. La pauvre.) Là Gandalf nous donna un peu à manger et à boire du miruvor enfin, moi j'y touchais pas, car je ne supportais pas l'alcool. Etant donné qu'Elrond nous avait dit qu'on pouvait partir quand on voulait, il demanda à tous leur opinion sur le voyage vers la Moria. Gimli dit qu'il suivrait Gandalf dans la Moria, Boromir ne voulait pas ainsi que Legolas, Aragorn accepta et Frodon parlant pour les hobbits ne changea pas d'avis. Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour avancer mais je ne veux pas y passer. Moria rien que le nom me fait trembler. Gandalf arrête de me regarder avec ce regard de chien battu… Bon d'accord…. Mon bon cœur me perdra.

Nous avions terminé de débattre sur notre prochain voyage, quand des hurlements de loup résonnèrent dans l'air glacé. Des loups sauvages. Je les regardais tremblants de peur et leur demandais :

-Mais de quoi avez-vous peur, ce ne sont que des loups. C'est prouvé, les loups sont très craintifs et n'attaquent jamais l'homme.

Tous me regardèrent comme si je venais d'une autre dimension. Gandalf se rappelait que c'était le cas.

-C'est vrai que les loups sont craintifs. Mais cela ne sont pas des loups, ce sont des wargs (ou ouargues ), ce sont des loups démoniaques montés par des orques et qui tuent tout ce qui bouge.

-Merci du renseignement. On se tire, ce serait bien non ?

-Ils sont trop près maintenant, nous devons aller nous réfugier en hauteur.

Nous allâmes donc sur la colline derrière nous et fîmes un feu. Bill le poney était terrifié comme les hobbits. Je regardais au loin pour essayer de voir des ombres dans le noir, des tâches plus noires. Puis peu à peu, des yeux brillants apparurent et les hurlements se rapprochèrent, les wargs avaient trouvé leurs proies. Nous nous réfugiâmes au centre d'un anneau de pierres et je pus voir une grosse bestiole tout en griffes et en crocs apparaître et nous observer. Il leva le museau vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement à faire frémir Freddy Krueger. Gandalf se leva et s'avança et levant son bâton et cria :

-Ecoute-moi, chien de Sauron ! Gandalf est ici. Fuis, si tu tiens à ta puante peau ! Si tu pénètre dans ce cercle, je te dessèche de la queue au museau.

Le loup poussa un grognement effroyable et se jeta sur Gandalf mais une flèche tirée par Legolas stoppa net l'animal une flèche dans la gorge. Et là ce fut le foutoir. Gandalf hurla aux hobbits de mettre du bois dans le feu pour éclairer la scène du combat. Les hobbits purent voir des formes grises qui sautaient le muret et tentaient de nous attaquer. Nous nous battions tous comme des démons, Aragorn et Boromir à grand coups d'épée, Gimli à coup de hache, Legolas avec des flèches, Gandalf avec l'épée et le bâton et moi, comme les deux hommes à grands coups d'épées. Les loups se jetaient sur moi et sur tous les autres, je ne faisais plus du tout attention à la communauté. Les têtes volaient à droite et à gauche. Soudain une bête particulièrement immonde se jeta sur moi et fut transformé en steak bien grillé quand la foudre venu de nulle part lui tomba dessus. On peut dire qu'il a eu le coup de foudre. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui arrêterait ces fauves et le combat repris de plus belle. A un moment de répit, je vis une de ses choses attaquer Boromir par derrière et pour l'arrêter je lançais un de mes poignards à lames crantés qui s'enfonça profondément dans son corps. Soudain, Gandalf s'approcha des loups et se mit à déclamer :

-Naur an edraith ammen ! Naur dan i ngaurhoth !

Il y eu un grondement, un craquement, et l'arbre qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui s'embrasa. Le feu enflamma un autre arbre et bientôt tout la colline fut couronnée de flammes éblouissantes. Les épées et les poignards de la communauté brillaient d'un éclat scintillant. La dernière flèche de Legolas s'enflamma dans l'air et plongea, brûlante, dans le cœur d'un grand chef loup. Toutes les autres créatures prirent la fuite. Je me précipitais vers le feu pour essayer de retrouver Elbereth, mais elle était nulle part. Je criais son nom suppliant le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée jusqu'à ce que j'entende un petit gémissement. Je courus vers le bruit et trouvai Elbereth en sang dans un buisson, des traces de morsures sur le corps.

-**GANDALF**, tiens bon Elbereth, je t'en supplie tien bon **GAAAANDAAAAAAALF**.

Je hurlais le plus fort possible. Le reste de la communauté arriva et me vit près de la petite louve. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils l'aimaient bien cette petite louve. Quand ils avaient eu froid, elle les avait réchauffé. Et maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin d'eux. Aragorn parti trouver de l'athelas et le magicien et lui la soignèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Elle s'endormit profondément d'un sommeil que j'espérais réparateur. Aragorn vint à côté de moi et voulu que j'aille dormir ce que je refusais avec véhémence.

-Vous aimez beaucoup cette petite louve, n'est ce pas ?

-Elle m'a été offerte par Tulkas le jour de mon départ. Quand j'avais du chagrin c'est elle qui me consolait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je me mis à sangloter sur l'épaule d'Aragorn qui me consola du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Si demain elle se réveille, alors elle sera sur la voie de la guérison. N'ayez crainte. Elle a l'âme d'une battante. Combattre un warg alors que c'est encore un louveteau, il faut un sacré courage.

-Merci. Allez dormir Aragorn. Je suis une elfe je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil alors que vous oui. Reposez-vous. Le chemin est encore long et vous plus que tous les autres aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour le destin qui vous attend. Elessar.

Il parti se recoucher et je terminai mon tour de garde ainsi que celui de tous les autres. En fait je ne dormis pas de la nuit attendant un signe de vie de mon amie. Quand enfin le soleil se leva, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et put voir toute la communauté se disputer à savoir qui la porterait, car ils pensaient que j'étais trop fatigué pour le faire. La voir réveiller me rendis toutes mes forces. Je lui donnais du lembas de Valinor en bouilli. Elle se jeta dessus et dévora jusqu'à la dernière miette. Puis d'un coup, elle se releva et se mit à japper pour montrer à tous qu'elle était en pleine forme, remuant la queue et léchant toute la communauté.

Legolas partit à la chasse aux flèches, ils les retrouva toutes sauf une dont il ne restait que la pointe. Quand à moi, j'avais perdu mes poignards crantés, les deux et mon autre petit couteau à lame tranchante qui se trouvaient tous dans le corps de cadavres qui avaient disparu. Je cherchais mes lames, quand je trouvai un manche avec une lame brûlé quant aux autres, ils étaient dans le même état. Il ne me restait donc que mes dagues, mes épées et mon arc. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et reprîmes le chemin vers la Moria.

A suivre.


	14. la moria

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à……Tolkien, Et quand persos qui m'appartiennent et bien ils m'appartiennent. Comme c'est bizarre.

****

La Moria chapitre 14

La Moria, nous repartions pour cet enfer souterrain. Plus nous nous rapprochions de la Moria, plus je devenais triste et déprimée. Et même les facéties de Merry et de Pippin ne purent me dérider. Je restais des heures seule avec Elbereth. La douleur anticipée de la perte de Gandalf me faisait mal. J'étais au bord des larmes. Je prenais les gardes toutes les nuits, laissant mes compagnons dormir. Et quand je pensais que les autres dormaient, je pleurais seule et silencieuse dans mon coin. Mais le seul qui n'était pas au courant de cet état de fait était Gimli qui ronflait comme un sonneur. Les autres se demandaient la cause de mon chagrin et de ma douleur, mais n'osaient pas me le demander sachant que j'avais envoyé Pippin sur les roses.

-Que lui arrive-t-il Gandalf ? Demanda Boromir. Hier, je l'ai entendu pleurer.

-Elle pleure toutes les nuits depuis le Caradhras dit sombrement Legolas.

Frodon regarda la communauté et d'une voix triste :

-Elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus. Elle ne fait que parler à sa louve qui lui répond mais d'une voix plus douce et totalement différente.

-C'est qu'elle ne parle pas à Elbereth, mais à Varda, elle lui demande des conseils sur un événement qui doit avoir lieu, mais je n'ai pas bien compris, je parle mal cette langue. Varda la conseille et lui remonte le moral.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes trop tôt à mon goût devant les murs de la Moria. J'avais réussi à accepter cet état de fait que je ne reverrais pas Gandalf pendant longtemps, je devais l'accepter et ne rien changer, alors autant vivre le peu de temps qui reste avec Gandalf le mieux possible. Mais c'était tellement dur, ça me faisait mal, comme quand j'étais partie d'Arda pour Valinor.

C'était une région lugubre, le lac noir s'étendait devant nous, inondant une vallée jadis verdoyante et belle. Il y avait un espace épargné par la montée de l'eau qui nous amenait jusqu'à deux arbres qui montraient une partie de la montagne. Quand la lune apparut dans le ciel, les inscriptions en ithildïn apparurent brillante comme au temps de Celebrimbor et de Durin.

Gandalf lu l'écriture scintillante et tenta d'ouvrir la porte :

-Annon edhellen edro hi commen ! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen !

Mais rien ne se passa. Pippin demanda ce qu'il allait faire et il se fit houspiller par l'istari qui le menaça de lui casser la tête contre la montagne. Le pauvre hobbit se cacha derrière Legolas qui eut un petit sourire. Pendant une heure, il essaya toute sorte de formule dans toutes les langues possibles de la Terre du Milieu. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn avec l'aide de Sam relâcha le fidèle poney Bill. Sam pleurait et était réticent à le laisser s'en aller seul au milieu du danger. Enfin Frodon compris le sens de la phrase et demanda le mot elfique pour ami.

-Mellon

Et la porte s'ouvrit nous laissant entrevoir les ténèbres de la Moria. Nous entrâmes prudemment dans la mine, sachant ce qu'on y trouverait, et ce qui se passerait, je sortis mes dagues de leurs fourreaux. J'entendais vaguement les éloges que faisait Gimli quant à l'accueil des nains. Mais j'entendis parfaitement Boromir qui lança :

-Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau.

Gimli hurla de douleur en courant d'un corps à l'autre. Legolas arracha une flèche d'un cadavre, l'observa brièvement et s'exclama en la jetant par terre :

-Des gobelins.

Nous étions en train de reculer sous les conseils pressants de Boromir quand un cri résonna à l'extérieur :

-Grand Pas (Sam)

-Aragorn (Frodon)

Mes dagues ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité alors j'utilisai pour la première fois en combat les flèches d'Oromë. Le guetteur ressemblait à la bestiole dans le film, grande, moche, autant de tentacules que de cheveux sur la tête de Madonna et des dents tranchantes comme des lames de poignards. Chaque tir atteignait sa cible avec une précision diabolique et additionné aux flèches de Legolas, aux coups d'épée de Boromir, d'Aragorn, de Merry, Pippin et Sam, la créature relâcha Frodon qui tomba dans les bras de Boromir qui s'engouffra dans les mines suivi de la communauté et d'Elbereth la queue entre les pattes. Legolas et moi les couvrions de nos flèches. Comme dans un rêve j'entendis Aragorn nous hurler :

-Dans les mines, Legolas, Ainatal venez vite tous les deux.

Legolas suivi Aragorn, mais je ne voulais pas aller dans les mines, je préférais rester. Je ne voulais pas croiser un balrog, je préférais rester à me battre contre le guetteur. Mais Aragorn ne m'en donna pas le choix, il fit demi-tour sous les cris des autres, me prit par la taille, me jeta sur ses épaules et couru vers les mines pendant que je continuais à tirer sur la bébête qui était de plus en plus furieuse. Elle nous suivit mais elle était trop grosse pour passer alors elle se mit à tout démolir dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Nous étions dans le noir le plus complet et Aragorn pouvait me sentir trembler comme un arbrisseau sous le vent. Sa colère disparu en sentant ma terreur, car ce n'était plus de l'appréhension ou de la peur. Mais bien de la terreur la plus pure. Je restais debout tremblante de tous mes membres pensant que le Balrog allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Gandalf sorti un cristal, le mit sur son bâton et une pâle lueur s'alluma éclairant doucement les mines sombres. La communauté se tourna vers moi pour pouvoir me taper sur les doigts et ils purent tous voir les larmes contenues dans mes yeux vert eau. Une couleur que je n'avais pas d'habitude, toute trace de marron avait disparu. Je commençais doucement à me calmer et peu à peu mes yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Gandalf commença à marcher vers l'intérieur des mines en murmurant

-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnant que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

-_Ça je t' l' fait pas dire _! Murmurais-je doucement.

-Il nous faudra 4 jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçu.

-_Advienne que pourra _! Viens Elbereth, reste près de moi.

Nous commençâmes à marcher sur la poussière accumulé par les années d'abandon du chemin qui nous mènerait de l'autre côté de la Moria. On pouvait entendre dans le silence des mines, les pas calmes des hommes et du magicien, le trottinement doux des hobbits, le pas lourd de Gimli et le pas feutré des elfes et de la jeune louve. Nous marchions près d'un précipice quand Gandalf nous parla de la richesse de la Moria, le mithril. Il pointa son bâton vers le vide et nous pûmes voir la lumière se réfléchir sur les filons de mithril. C'était superbe. Merry voulu voir de plus près, et fut stoppé par Pippin.

Le chemin était long. Gandalf était fatigué et je lui proposai de monter la garde, mais il m'envoya paître disant que je devais me reposer, que j'avais fait mon quota de garde pour les siècles à venir. Je cédais devant son air inquiet. Mais on dirait que Gandalf me cache quelque chose, comme Elrond. C'est vrai, la salle du conseil, je n'y étais jamais allé et pourtant j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu et pourtant cette salle était différente de celle du film. Donc cela ne peut-être des souvenirs de ce film. Et ces rêves. A chaque fois que je dors, je rêve de cet homme et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne le connais pas. Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? J'éprouve des sentiments pour une création de mon esprit. C'est stupide.

J'y réfléchissais tranquillement quand Gandalf nous annonça que nous devions repartir. Et merde, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et c'est vrai que je commençais à fatiguer. Aragorn était derrière moi, fermant la marche quand il vit que je commençais à zigzaguer. Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand je me mis à me cogner contre le mur. Il arriva à la conclusion que je m'étais enfin endormi après 3 semaines de veille. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je posais la tête sur son épaule et m'enfonçais dans un rêve ou je étais nue dans les bras d'un autre homme, un elfe ? Il était ceint d'une couronne. Je me débats, mon épée ou est mon épée ! Lui sentant mon désarroi tente de me calmer, mais je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Il parle une langue inconnue. Il me dit son nom mais le monde réel me rappelle à lui. Je m'enfonce dans un sommeil elfique et me vois gambader dans la Lórien et quand je me retourne je le revois. Mais qui est-il cela me déstabilise. Enfin je me réveille dans les bras d'un homme.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut des cheveux sale et gras. Beurk. C'est ignoble. C'est toujours Aragorn qui me porte. Sentant ma respiration s'accélérer, il baissa les yeux vers moi et me sourit doucement. Je répondis par un sourire ensommeillé et lui demandais gentiment de me poser à terre ce qu'il fit avec prévenance. Je retirais mon sac à dos et pris une galette que je cassais en deux. J'en donnais une partie à Aragorn et je mangeais l'autre partie. C'était comme du lembas, mais plus fortifiant, régénérant et nourrissant. C'était délicieux et Aragorn ne se retint pas pour me le dire :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du lembas ?

-Oui, mais il vient de Valinor.

Aragorn passa par plusieurs couleurs avant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine.

-Valinor ? Je viens de manger un met de Valinor. C'est vraiment délicieux.

-Nienna sera ravis de savoir que ses plats sont appréciés par d'autre que moi.

Là je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir. Je coupais cours à ses débordements en éclatant de dire, mais je fus vite remis à ma place par Gandalf.

-Chuuuut ! ! ! Tu veux que l'on soit détecté par les orques.

-Désolé, je ne recommencerais plus.

Nous reprîmes notre marche silencieuse dans les ténèbres de la Moria. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant un immense escalier que nous montions avec difficulté, car il était terriblement raide. La seule qui n'avait aucun problème pour le grimper était Elbereth qui arriva en haut 10 mn avant Gandalf. Là, se trouvait un embranchement avec 3 entrées une à droite, une autre au milieu et une troisième au centre, il murmura une phrase terrible :

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.

Nous dûmes attendre qu'il prenne une décision. Boromir discutait avec Aragorn qui fumait sa pipe, Legolas était debout et regardait les environ toujours sur ses gardes, Sam était assis près de lui. Frodon était assis sur une marche de l'escalier et Merry et Pippin discutait à voix basse :

-Sommes-nous perdu ?

-Non !

-Je pense que si.

-Chut. Gandalf réfléchit.

-Merry ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

Moi aussi je commençais à avoir faim, et je me souvins du caramel. Depuis le temps, il devait froid. Je sorti mon sac sous les yeux d'Elbereth et sorti un gros saucisson en caramel mou. Je pris une de mes dagues, et coupa une tranche que je fractionnai en petit cube. Une bonne odeur en sorti et d'un coup, Pippin se retrouva près de moi. Je donnai à Merry et à Pippin un morceau à chacun, comme cela, ils seraient les premiers à les goûter comme promis. La tête qu'ils firent quand ils mangèrent la sucrerie prouva ma réussite. J'en donnai à chacun, ce fut un succès colossal. Tout le monde adorait, ils en voulurent tous une ressuche, ce qu'ils eurent sans problème. Mais c'était extrêmement bourratif et deux suffisaient amplement même pour les hobbits. Soudain, Frodon se retourna et regarda vers le bas de l'escalier et remonta vite voir Gandalf, et il discutèrent de Gollum l'ancien porteur qui suivait son précieux. Je discutais avec Sam et Legolas de cuisine et de nature. Soudain j'entendis Gandalf répondre à Frodon :

-Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombre, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est impartie. Il y a d'autre forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde à part la volonté du mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'anneau et dans ce cas vous aussi avez été désigné pour le détenir. Et ça c'est plutôt encourageant.

Il pensa " n'ai-je pas déjà dit cette phrase. Non pas moi, Ainatal, il y a 500 ans. Elle l'a terminé à ma place. Elle sait plus de choses qu'elle veut bien le dire. Est-ce qu'un jour elle me racontera son histoire complète au lieu de brides de souvenir ? ".

Voyant que tout le monde attendait patiemment sa décision, il prit la voie de gauche. Et nous pûmes recommencer à avancer dans les ténèbres.

A suivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plût, que voulez vous je suis une émotive. Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn y a Gandalf qui va tomber enfin pas avant le chapitre prochain.

Si vous avez aimé ou que vous voudriez voir cette fic jeté dans les flammes du Mordor, vous me le dites en reviews. Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalut.


	15. la tombe de balin

La tombe de Balin chapitre 15

Nous avancions dans un couloir noyé d'obscurité quand un léger courant d'air appris à Gandalf qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin et que nous étions un peu au dessus des rigoles sombres et que nous devions à présent descendre pour rejoindre le pont de Khazad - Dum, pour sortir par la porte Est. Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin ne nous arrêtant que pour se restaurer et se reposer. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une immense salle rempli de colonnes montant à une hauteur vertigineuse. Gandalf murmura :

-Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière. Regardez le grand royaume et la cité des nains de Cavenain.

Et il augmenta l'intensité de sa " lampe ". Tous furent estomaqué de voir la beauté de la Moria. C'était une merveille. Je ne pensais pas que les nains pouvaient être d'aussi merveilleux architectes. J'entendis Sam murmurer :

-Pour sûr que c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur.

Nous marchâmes pendant encore 2 heures silencieusement puis comme tous commençaient à fatiguer, Gandalf décida qu'il était temps de se reposer. Et comme j'avais bien dormis, je forçais Gandalf à prendre du repos, et ce fut moi qui le houspillais sous le regard rieur des autres. Il dut se rendre et s'endormit avec les autres. J'entendis un bruit et je pus voir au loin une silhouette, ce n'était pas une silhouette d'orques ou de gobelin. Ça ressemblait à un enfant, voir un nain, en tout cas, ce n'était pas grand. Soudain, elle disparu sans bruit à part un léger murmure incompréhensible, ça devait être Gollum, il continuait à nous suivre. J'en parlerai demain à Gandalf. Je les laissais dormir longtemps jusqu'au moment où sur mon pendentif, l'arbre d'or pris le dessus sur l'arbre d'argent. Doucement je réveillais un à un les membres de la communauté au complet et sans faire de mauvaise blague (pour une fois).

Nous nous remîmes en marche, quand soudain Gimli couru vers une pièce où se trouvait un tombeau illuminé par un rayon de lumière blanche. Il s'agenouilla devant et se mit à se lamenter en langue naine. C'était une langue rude et pourtant, elle était tellement triste, car elle nous montrait la tristesse d'un peuple et d'un ami. Je regardais autour de moi et le nombre de corps étendu ça et là montrait que la bataille entre les orques et les nains avait été particulièrement meurtrière et malheureusement, les nains n'avaient pas été victorieux qui pourtant étaient de terribles guerriers. Sur le tombeau, il y avait des runes naines que Gandalf traduisit :

-Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort c'est ce que je craignais.

Baissant les yeux sur Gimli qui pleurait la mort de son cousin, son regard tomba sur un livre tailladé par les orques tenu par le cadavre d'un nain. Il se mit à le lire :

-Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent.

Quand Gandalf commençait la lecture des derniers instant des nains de la Moria, je pus entendre Legolas murmurer à Aragorn :

-Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici.

Je me rapprochai des deux guerriers, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Legolas, s'il ne tenais qu'à moi, je serais partie depuis longtemps. De toute façon je ne serais pas rentrée dans ce cimetière souterrain. Gandalf continua à lire alors que Pippin qui tenait les affaires de l'istari reculait doucement vers un puit. Sur la margelle de celui-ci était assis le cadavre d'un nain dont une flèche sortait du corps. Et comme Pippin ne peut pas vivre sans faire au moins une connerie par jour, il tourna la flèche comme on tourne une clé dans une serrure. Mais, ce geste déséquilibra le corps et la tête du mort tomba en arrière dans le puit entraînant avec lui le reste du corps, la chaîne et le sceau accroché à celle-ci le tout dans un boucan effroyable. Qui résonna dans toute la Moria.

Le bruit me surpris et je fis un bond de 3 mètres qui me fit retomber dans les bras de Legolas. Avec un sourire gêné, je lui demandais gentiment s'il voulait bien me reposer au sol ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de délicatesse et un énorme sourire. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir sursauté. Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit pour voir Pippin grimacer à chaque fois que l'écho du bruit se faisait entendre. Gandalf s'approcha de lui et refermant le livre d'un coup sec il lui lança :

-Crétin de Touque, jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, ça nous débarrassera de votre stupidité.

Il lui arracha ses affaires des mains. Et alors que Gandalf se retournait pour nous rejoindre, on entendit tous un bruit, ce n'était pas un écho de la chute, c'était autre chose, cela venait des profondeurs des mines. Cela recommença et nous pûmes reconnaître le son, des tambours dans les profondeurs accompagnés de cris inhumains. Legolas cria :

-Les orques ! !

De plus nous pûmes voir Dard l'épée de Frodon devenir bleue preuve de l'approche de ses délicieuses créatures qui nous inviteraient bien pour le repas, pour leurs repas. Ce qui n'était pas trop notre ambition première. Boromir se précipita vers la porte et failli se faire embrocher par deux flèches orques qui se fichèrent dans le bois. Aragorn hurla aux hobbits :

-Reculez, restez près de Gandalf.

Il jeta la torche qu'il avait dans la main et rejoignit Boromir près de l'entrée. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les battants de la porte. Et Boromir dit à Aragorn :

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes.

Et il empoigna une hallebarde ( hache avec un long manche se terminant par une pointe pour ceux qui ne savent pas ceux que c'est. fin de l'explication et revenons à notre bataille.) Il donna la première à Aragorn et pris une deuxième et à l'aide de ces armes, ils bloquèrent l'entrée. Puis ils nous rejoignirent, sortant leurs épées. Ils furent imités par toutes la communauté. Gimli se trouvait sur le tombeau de Balin et rugit :

-Qu'ils approchent, il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire.

Les orques étaient arrivés devant la portes et se faisaient une joie de la transformer en charpie pour venir nous dire un petit coucou. Aragorn, Legolas et moi visions la porte de nos arcs, attendant qu'une de ces choses pointe son horrible trogne. La porte allait bientôt céder, les armes des orques faisaient des dégâts, puis j'eus l'opportunité d'envoyer un orque en enfer d'une flèche. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur, comme s'il était en train de brûler.

Legolas et Aragorn tirèrent aussi quelques traits, mais Aragorn abandonna vite son arc pour Andúril quand une nuée d'orque se jeta dans la bataille. Nous pûmes tirer encore deux flèches avant que les ennemis ne soient trop près de nous. Alors à notre tour nous abandonnèrent nos arc pour nos lames. Legolas sortit ses dagues ce que je fis aussi. Je m'en donnais à cœur joie, tranchant tous les ennemis qui se retrouvaient à ma porté.

Je bondissais dans tous les sens changeant tout le temps de tactique et de technique de combat empêchant par la même qu'un orque intelligent (je ne crois pas que ça existe mais bon, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir) ne puisse comprendre ma façon de me battre et ainsi me contrer. Je me battais comme un véritable démon me retrouvant en peu de temps couvert du sang noir des orques, quand un orque particulièrement répugnant ma fonça dessus. Il était trop près pour mes dagues, alors je m'accroupis et lui faucha les jambes et quand il fut à terre, je lui trancha la gorge.

Le combat continuait terrible sanglant. Je me demandais comment on faisait pour ne pas être blesser ou tuer, peut-être que le nombre d'orque était un atout en fin de compte. Je me battais avec grâce et férocité, bondissant à droite et à gauche en un ballet de mort. Je ne faisais pas trop attention aux autres jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un grand bruit et une chose puante, grognante et géante se jeta sur nous. Elle reçu une flèche de Legolas dans l'épaule qui l'a mit vachement en colère. Elle tenta de broyer un pauvre hobbit qui passait par là après avoir envoyé un orque ad patres. Il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sous les jambes (beurk) du troll.

Voyant que Sam allait avoir quelques petits problèmes, Aragorn et Boromir attrapèrent la chaîne du monstre et tirent dessus alors que celui-ci tentait avec sadisme de lui écraser la tête avec son gros panard. La bête fut déséquilibré et du faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Elle envoya sa masse aux alentours pour empêcher les deux hommes de maintenir leurs prises. Aragorn se baissa en lâchant la chaîne mais Boromir n'eut pas le temps de le faire et il fut sonné, mais encore plus quand le troll pris la chaîne et l'envoya voler dans la pièce et s'écraser contre le mur assommant au passage 2 orques qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire. Il se releva et vit avec horreur un orque prêt à le tuer. Boromir voyait déjà sa dernière heure arrivée quand une flèche blanche se ficha dans la poitrine de la créature. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, la chair de l'orque se mit à grésiller et l'orque prit feu. Il se tourna vers la direction d'où venait la flèche. Il vit Legolas en train de tirer sur les orques et sur le troll. Quant à moi, je tailladais joyeusement les orques qui croisaient ma route. Boromir ne put rester sans rien faire plus longtemps et se jeta dans la bataille.

Après Boromir, ce fut Gimli qui eut quelques démêlés avec le troll. Il lança une lance sur la grosse bébête qui la reçu dans l'épaule ce qui l'énerva un peu plus. Le troll pulvérisa le tombeau de Balin sur lequel était Gimli qui n'eut que le temps de s'enfuir, et tomba en roulant par terre. Le nain, en plus du troll, devait combattre les orques. Il en tua un d'un bon coup de hache, se baissa pour éviter un coup de lame d'un adversaire et la masse qu'il aurait du recevoir percuta un orque qui se demandera toujours pourquoi il ne s'est pas baissé. Gimli se jeta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque du troll qui atteignit un autre orque. Le troll tenta d'écraser Gimli mais il fut sauver de justesse par les flèches de Legolas qui là énervèrent franchement le troll. Il se déchaîna d'ailleurs sur l'elfe qui évita avec brios toutes ses attaques de chaîne. Qui s'enroula autour d'un poteau permettant à Legolas de passer de l'étage au dos du troll et de lui envoyer une flèche sur la tête qui ne le tua pas. Les trolls sont des épais, se sont de grosses têtes, mais il n'y a rien dedans. L'elfe n'eut que le temps de sauter à terre avant qu'une des grosses paluches de la bébête ne le choppe.

Legolas étant trop rapide pour le troll, celui-ci décida qu'il était plus facile d'attaquer les hobbits ce qu'il fit avec sadisme. Merry, Pippin et Frodon n'eurent que le temps de se jeter sur les côtés échappant de peu à une grosse masse pleins de bouts d'orques. Commença alors une partie de cache-cache entre Frodon et l'idiot…..heu……pardon du troll quoique ça change pas grand chose. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Frodon n'était pas très chaud pour jouer avec la grosse bébête. Ce fut elle qui gagna. Elle attrapa Frodon par le pied et reçu un bon coup d'épée sur la main. Frodon se mit à hurler le nom d'Aragorn qui se jeta dans la mêlée avec une lance trouvé au hasard. Il l'enfonça dans le ventre de la bête qui en perdit sa masse. Mais il donna un coup de main à Aragorn qui appris avec joie qu'il pouvait voler, mais un mur arrêta sa nouvelle passion avec brutalité.

Le troll arracha la lance et se rua de ses 6 mètres sur un pauvre hobbit qui culminait à tout casser à 1m30. Frodon tenta de réveiller Aragorn, mais celui-ci était parti dans le royaume des songes. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais il fut arrêté par la lance et le troll l'enfonça avec sadisme dans le flanc du hobbit. J'entendis le gémissement de douleur de Frodon, je ne pus me retourner car les orques devenaient vraiment collant. Je fis un bon en arrière, rentra mes dagues et sortis mes épées. Et que le spectacle commence après une petite séance d'entraînement. J'utilisais mes lames avec férocité et vélocité ne laissant aucune chance aux orques qui perdaient irrémédiablement la tête. Quand le dernier orque fut tombé, nous nous retrouvâmes face à un troll qui devait se sentir tout con et tout seul.

Quand Frodon avait été embroché, Merry et Pippin s'était jeté sur son dos et s'amusaient à le lacérer à grand coup d'épée. Gandalf se mit à l'attaquer avec Glamdring, Gimli avec sa hache, Legolas et moi avec nos arcs, Boromir à l'épée et Aragorn en ronflant ce qui ne donnait pas trop de résultat. Legolas et moi tirions flèches sur flèches qui atteignaient toutes leur cible. Celles de Legolas faisaient un trou, les miennes faisaient grésiller la chair du troll, qui hurlait de douleur.

Il réussit à déloger Merry de son dos et le jeta à terre. Il envoya bouler Gimli d'une pichenette et c'est à ce moment que Pippin lui enfonça son épée dans le cou lui faisant basculer la tête vers l'arrière en criant de douleur. Legolas le tua en lui envoyant une flèche dans le gosier et enfin, il s'effondra. Nous nous approchâmes de Frodon qui était toujours face contre terre. Aragorn se réveilla enfin, s'approcha de lui et le retourna croyant que le jeune hobbit était passer de vie à trépas. Sam s'avança croyant lui aussi à la mort de son meilleur ami quand il l'entendis gémir de douleur et respirer. Frodon pressa l'endroit atteint par la lance et Sam dit à tout le monde :

-Il est vivant.

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. Dit-il à toute la communauté pour les rassurer.

Nous fûmes tous grandement soulagé et un peu abasourdi, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il portait une cotte de maille en mithril. Aragorn était stupéfait et le lui dit :

-Vous devriez être mort. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier.

-Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît. Répondit Gandalf.

Frodon écarta les pans de sa chemise montra à tous la cotte de mithril que lui avait offert son oncle. Cotte que Sam se mit à toucher pour voir si elle était bien réelle. Gimli totalement sous le charme de la cotte murmura :

-Du mithril. Vous êtes très surprenant, Monsieur Sacquet

Je repris doucement mon souffle car j'avais vécu pendant 500 ans dans la paix la plus complète et j'étais un peu rouillée. Je me rapprochais doucement de la communauté qui tira une tête de 3 mètres de long, quand ils me virent couverte de sang de la tête au pied. Gandalf réagit en premier en fonçant sur moi et limite en me criant dessus :

-AAAAAAAHHH, Ainatal, mais tu es blessée, il faut faire quelque chose et vite.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas blessée, tu raconte n'importe quoi ? C'est la sénilité qui te ronge ou quoi ?

-Mais et tout ce sang ?

-C'est du sang d'orques et de gobelins, et j'aimerais te remettre en mémoire que mon sang est rouge alors que celui qui est sur moi est noir. Et puis tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour le porteur au lieu de t'inquiéter pour une elfe. Pfuuuuuuuu. Une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

-Moi ? ? ? je ne te cache rien. Me dit il avec un air innocent qui respire l'hypocrisie.

-Mais bien sûr je te crois. _Tu te fout de ma gueule en plus_. Marmonnais-je dans ma langue.

Soudain, nous entendîmes à nouveau des cris, des bruits de courses et les tambours qui nous prouvaient que la course était de nouveau engager et que le moment de détente était bien terminé. Nous pouvions déjà voir vers l'entrée les ombres des orques qui s'approchaient.

-Au pont de Khazad – Dum. Nous ordonna Gandalf.

A suivre


	16. la chute d'un ami

Disclamer : comme d'hab, rien n'a changé.

Elbereth, pendant la bataille du tombeau de Balin n'a pas été aussi conne que nous, et elle s'est tirée avant que les orques nous attaquent. Voili voilou.

Bonne lecture.

****

La chute d'un ami chapitre 16

Nous quittâmes la petite pièce et recommençâmes à courir, poursuivit par les cris des orques, suivant aveuglement Gandalf qui nous guidait dans la Moria. Maintenant que la bataille était terminé, je me rendis compte qu'Elbereth était nulle part. Je l'avais perdu. Je voulais rester pour la chercher, mais Boromir me tira par le bras et me força à suivre les autres.

Notre course désespérée ne dura pas longtemps, car elle fut stoppée par une horde d'orques plus horrible les uns que les autres et surtout plus nombreux que jamais. Nous nous serrions les uns contre les autres dos à dos pour contrer une possible attaque qui nous tuerait tous. Nous avions tous peur regardant les orques autour de nous qui nous criaient dessus. Gimli leur répondit par un cri de guerre qui ne fit rien du tout. Mais tout s'arrêta quand un puissant rugissement retenti au fond de la salle. Les orques ne disaient absolument plus rien, plus un cri.

Gandalf se tourna vers l'origine du grondement et nous purent voir une puissante lueur rouge s'avancer vers nous. Ce fut à se moment que tous les orques disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Si Legolas tremblait, moi j'étais proche de l'évanouissement. Puis les flash ressurgirent devant mes yeux, une bataille entre hommes, elfes et orques. Un volcan qui crache des tonnes de matières en fusion. Un démon en fer noir, l'elfe à la couronne. Ce fut les paroles de Gandalf qui me ramena sur terre.

-Un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien monde. Courez.

J'eus un peu de mal à me remettre de mes émotions et à les suivre. Je ne voyais pas clair et j'étais sujette à des éblouissements et des vertiges, manquant à chaque fois de tomber. J'atteignis enfin le bout de la pièce. Je me remis à zigzaguer, essayant de rattraper les membres de la communauté qui passaient par une petite porte qui devait nous amener au pont. Gandalf m'attendit et m'entraîna vers les autres. Dans un semi-brouillard j'entendis Gandalf dire au rôdeur :

-Guidez – les, Aragorn. Le pont est proche.

-Non. Rétorqua Aragorn mais il fut violemment poussé par Gandalf qui lui hurla :

-Faites ce que je vous dit ! les épée ne nous sont d'aucun secours ici.

Il nous entraîna vers les escaliers qui descendaient en pente raide. Mais à un endroit, l'escalier était brisé. Legolas sauta le premier, suivit par Gandalf mais les orques commencèrent à nous tirer dessus, Legolas riposta et en tua le plus possible, surtout les meilleurs archers. Boromir pris Merry et Pippin sous chaque bras et sauta de l'autre côté, mais se faisant, il abîma un peu plus l'escalier qui se brisa devant nous. Aragorn pris Sam dans les bras et le jeta de l'autre côté, il fut rattrapé par Boromir. Quand se fut le tour de Gimli, le nain cria :

-Non, personne ne lancera un nain.

Il sauta, mais un poil trop court. Il tentait de reprendre son équilibre en battant des bras, mais glissait de plus en plus et serait tomber si Legolas ne l'avait pas rattraper par la barbe. Gimli hurla :

-Pas la barbe.

Il se retrouva dans les bras de Legolas quand soudain une bonne partie de l'escalier s'effondra sous notre poids nous n'eûmes que le temps de faire un bond en arrière. L'espace entre les deux partie était à présent trop important pour que l'on puisse sauter d'un bond. Le balrog se rapprochait de plus en plus quand la voûte déjà abîmer par le temps s'effondra en partie brisant l'escalier derrière nous nous empêchant d'avancer ou de reculer. Le pilier qui soutenait cette partie d'escalier se mit à osciller d'avant en arrière et se détachant totalement de son socle, il percuta la partie opposée. Aragorn tomba dans les bras de Legolas, Sam dans ceux de Boromir Au moment de sauter, je fus prise à nouveau de flash, d'étourdissement, j'entendis Gandalf hurler :

-Ainatal, lutte contre tes visions, reprends toi Ainatal, saute !

Je réussis à sauter mais un peu tard et je réussis à me rattraper au bord de l'escalier, les pieds battant dans le vide, Aragorn et Legolas m'attrapèrent par les bras et me tirèrent rapidement vers eux. Gandalf me regardait avec inquiétude, comment savait-il que j'avais des visions, pourrait-il m'aider ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans ma tête alors que j'essayais vainement de me relever. Gandalf m'aida à me relever et demanda à Legolas de m'aider à avancer. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête, depuis que cette bestiole était arrivée, les visions étaient plus violentes qu'avant et plus douloureuses. Avec l'aide de Legolas je descendais en courant l'escalier toujours aussi pentu. Puis, nous arrivâmes à une grande pièce où de grosses flammes jaillissaient de fissures dans le sol. Là je m'effondrais terrassé par une vision déstabilisante mais aussi terriblement douloureuse, j'étais au cœur de la bataille quand je sentis une lame tracer un sillon de douleur dans mon dos de l'épaule à la hanche. Je poussais un cri de douleur en tombant à genoux. Legolas me força à nouveau à me lever et à suivre les autres qui avaient un peu d'avance sur nous. Enfin la douleur disparue ainsi que les visions. Je pus à nouveau courir comme avant sans être bloquer par mes sens affaiblis. J'entendis Gandalf crier :

-Vers le pont, dépêchez - vous.

Nous courions tous, Gandalf s'arrêta pour être le dernier à partir de la salle et ne laisser personne derrière à la merci de ce démon. Il se tourna vers les flammes et le Balrog apparu dans toute son horreur. Il se mit à courir derrière nous. C'était une véritable vision d'horreur, mais heureusement le pont était proche, 3, 2, 1 mètres et ça y est les premiers membres de la communauté passent sur l'étroite passerelle qui nous amènera vers l'extérieur et la sécurité. En passant dessus, je peux voir la profondeur incalculable du gouffre, je n'aimerais vraiment pas tomber la dedans. Legolas est derrière moi, il me pousse à courir. Enfin nous sommes tous de l'autre côté. Non pas tous, Gandalf est au milieu du pont, il fait face au Balrog. D'une main il tenait son bâton et de l'autre, il tenait son épée Glamdring qui luisait froide et blanche. Gandalf hurla :

-Vous ne passerez pas.

En réponse, le Balrog étendit ses ailes noires et s'enflamma en gondant dangereusement. Gandalf lui dit :

-Je suis un serviteur du feu secret. Détenteur de la flamme d'Anor.

Il leva son bâton et la lumière devint éclatante et l'entoura totalement le cachant à nos yeux. Il cria à nouveau :

-Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn.

Le Balrog tira sa grande épée maléfique et l'abattit sur Glamdring. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent et l'épée du Balrog vola en éclat. Gandalf lui dit :

-Repartez dans l'ombre.

Le Balrog renifla de dédain et fit un pas en avant sur le pont, il tira son grand fouet maléfique et le fit claquer vers Gandalf qui l'évita très facilement. Gandalf lui hurla :

-Vous ne passerez pas !

Il rejoignit son épée et son bâton et abattit ce dernier sur le pont qui s'écroula quand le balrog avança pour le supprimer un bonne fois pour toute. Il tomba en arrière en hurlant de rage contre Gandalf qui le regardait tomber. Alors que le magicien allait nous rejoindre pour continuer notre route, le Balrog fit claquer son fouet qui s'enroula autour de la cheville de l'istari lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Gandalf en tombant lâcha son épée et son bâton qui tombèrent à la suite du démon. Il n'eut que le temps de se rattraper au bord du pont.

Frodon tenta de rejoindre Gandalf mais fut rattrapé par Boromir. Gandalf nous regarda et nous souffla :

-Fuyez pauvres fous.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se retenir, mais il glissait inexorablement vers le gouffre. Personne ne me retenait, courant à toute vitesse, je plongeais et lui rattrapa la main au moment où il lâchait prise. Mais maintenant, nous glissions tous les deux, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le lâcher. Aragorn m'attrapa par la taille et commença à tirer pour nous ramener tous les deux. Je suppliais Gandalf :

-Gandalf, aidez-moi ! Ne me lâchez pas.

Mais sa main glissait de plus en plus et je ne le retenais que par le bouts des doigts. Il me murmura avant de lâcher :

-Vivez, ma reine.

-Gandalf. NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! !

Aragorn me releva et me porta hors de la Moria, mais je me débattais comme une diablesse. Mais je ne pus me libérer de l'étreinte puissante du rôdeur. Aragorn me relâcha au dehors. Je m'effondrai à terre et regardais la porte, mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Soudain je sentis une langue chaude me lécher la joue. J'entourai le cou de ma petite louve et pleurai librement dans son doux pelage alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Ces gouttes devinrent un véritable déluge. Je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer, loin de là.

Gandalf représentait énormément pour nous tous. Sam s'assis lourdement sur une pierre et pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur et de son corps, Merry et Pippin pleuraient l'un contre l'autre, Pippin allongé par terre s'en voulant pour quelque chose qui devait arriver. Legolas les regardait tous, la douleur lui broyant le cœur. Boromir tentait de retenir Gimli qui voulait retourner dans la Moria et retrouver Gandalf.

Aragorn dut reprendre le rôle de leader et de guide que possédait Gandalf avant sa chute. Il demanda à Legolas qui errait l'âme en peine :

-Legolas, relevez-les. L'elfe alla vers Merry et Pippin quand Boromir supplia à Aragorn :

-Accordez – leur un moment par pitié.

-Dés la tombé de la nuit la colline grouille d'orques. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlórien. Allons Boromir. Répliqua Aragorn.

-Legolas, Gimli relevons les. Ajouta – t – il.

Il alla vers Sam et le releva en lui donnant une petite claque dans le dos. Il s'approcha de moi et me releva avec douceur. Puis, il partit à la recherche de Frodon pendant que Boromir, et les autres se relevaient prêt à continuer le chemin. Il vit la silhouette de Frodon qui partait vers l'est. Le pauvre hobbit voulait quitter la communauté pour ne pas perdre d'autre ami. Aragorn l'appela :

-Frodon, FRODON

Le pauvre se retourna et de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, glissa une unique larme qui portait toute la douleur du hobbit pour avoir perdu son meilleur ami, son guide, son mentor.

Nous reprîmes lentement le chemin des bois de la Lothlórien. Elbereth essayait par tous les moyens de nous dérider avec un léger succès. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle arrivait à nous tirer un pauvre sourire. Nous sommes arrivés à côté du lac du Miroir, le Kheled-zâram et nous traversâmes le Celebrant qui alimentait en eau le Bois de la Lothlórien. Aragorn avait l'air tout content de se rapprocher des bois dorés. Enfin après quelques heures de marche, limite la course, nous sommes arrivés devant les bois de la Lothlórien. Legolas couru se mettre sous les arbres. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir marcher sous les frondaisons.

-Ne vous éloignez pas jeune hobbits. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ses bois. Une sorcière elfe. Aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revu. Et bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Quand j'entendis les mises en gardes de Gimli, je souris, sourire qui disparu quand je sentis une présence inconnue et potentiellement dangereuse. Je fis la même chose que la dernière fois, je disparu pour pouvoir prendre les ennemis à revers. Quand Gimli arriva à " j'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreille du renard ", je failli éclater de rire, car il n'avait pas entendu les gardes arrivés. Silencieusement, je m'approchais de la scène de l'action, voyant mes compagnons être tenu en respect par des arcs elfique. Je vis un elfe approché d'eux. C'est leur chef, cible de choix.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Soudain, il eut une légère aspiration pas du tout naturelle qui fit se tourner tout le monde quand il eut une dague elfique plaqué contre sa gorge. Et il entendit susurré dans son oreille pointue :

-Les elfes font tant de bruit que j'aurais pu vous égorger dans le noir, vous devriez apprendre à vous déplacer silencieusement, elfe. LÂCHEZ VOS ARMES, et je ne le répèterais pas si vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort de votre chef sur la conscience.

Je m'étais laissée glissé la tête en bas le long d'une liane qui pendait. J'avais enroulé la liane autour de mes jambes et je ne risquais pas de tomber. Je me tenais donc la tête en bas, une main tenant la mâchoire de l'elfe et de l'autre, je tenais la lame qui pouvait abréger rapidement sa vie. Je le sentais trembler de rage, il tenait la vie de mes amis, mais je tenais la sienne entre mes mains. Gimli ricana visiblement ravi de mon intervention. Soudain j'entendis une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis 500 ans.

-Ainatal, laissez mon garde je vous prie.

-D'accord, s'il cesse de menacer mes compagnons.

Il dut recevoir un ordre de Galadriel, car il ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes. Je retirai la pression de mon poignard et remonta dans ma branche après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci de ne pas avoir tenter de tuer mes amis.

Je sautais prestement à terre et il se retourna rouge de colère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il me vit. Il commença un geste étrange, c'est comme s'il allait s'agenouiller devant moi. Mais cela devait être une hallucination venant de mon cerveau épuisé par la peine, le labeur et par mes visions.

Les elfes nous entraînèrent jusqu'à la cité elfique de Caras Caradhon. Le chemin était long jusqu'à la cité mais tellement magnifique, que je ne regardais pas devant moi manquant de me cogner contre les mellyrn qui nous entouraient. Elbereth courait puis revenait aboyant comme une dingue, toute contente de revoir des elfes. Elle sautait sur les gardes leurs léchant le visage, elle s'arrêta soudain en travers de la route d'un elfe qui s'arrêta net. Elle commençait à grogner et à hérisser le poil. Je m'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui murmura :

-Je sais, c'est Gollum, il continue à nous suivre. Mais il ne s'approchera pas de Caras Caradhon sans risquer de se faire capturer par les elfes. Tu vois tu n'as rien à craindre, nous pouvons continuer. De plus, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Galadriel pour la remercier pour les conseils qu'elle m'a donné. Allez viens ma belle continuons.

Nous continuâmes tranquillement notre route vers Caras Caradhon la cité de Galadriel.

A Suivre.


	17. distribution de présents

Disclamer : comme d'hab ce qui ne m'appartient pas donc tout appartient à Tolkien.

Attention certaines information contenu dans le présent paragraphe peuvent choqué les âmes sensible.

Distribution de présents chapitre 17

Après plusieurs heures de marche, nous sommes arrivés enfin dans la cité elfique de Caras Caradhon. La tristesse était encore maîtresse de notre âme et même la beauté de la cité ne pouvait la faire disparaître. On nous demanda de monter un grand escalier qui tournait autour d'un gigantesque mallorn, Elbereth courait devant, arrivait en haut puis redescendait pour recommencer son numéro sous le regard rieur des elfes de la Lothlórien. Nous avons atteint enfin la demeure de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Quand elle vit les deux souverains, elle leur sauta dessus sous le regard choqué des gardes qui ne purent rien faire.

Celeborn eut un mouvement de recul quand la petite louve qui devenait quand même lourde lui tomba dans les bras, elle se mit à lui lécher le visage sous le rire discret de la dame de Lórien qui n'échappa elle non plus aux embrassades passionnées d'Elbereth. Enfin après avoir dit bonjours à sa manière aux deux roi elfes, elle resta dans les bras de Celeborn trouvant qu'il sentait très bon et qu'elle était très bien dans ses bras, et elle s'endormit. Le roi la regarda avec un sourire aimable et la posa délicatement sur un coussin qui se trouva près de lui.

Libéré de se fardeau très léchant, il se tourna vers nous, prit Galadriel par la main et ils descendirent avec grâce le petit escalier qui les séparait de nous. Nous étions tous côtes à côtes. Aragorn devant puis Boromir, Merry et Pippin derrière de gondorien, Sam et Frodon derrière le rôdeur, Gimli près de Frodon, Legolas derrière tout le monde et près de moi. Côte à côte de la sorte, nous ressentions encore plus la perte de Gandalf. Ils s'approchèrent de nous avec grâce et Celeborn nous dis doucement :

-L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu. 9 sont ici alors qu'ils étaient 10 en quittant Foncombe. Dites moi où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin.

Galadriel se tourna vers Aragorn et lu dans son regard la terrible nouvelle.

-Gandalf le gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

Aragorn avait l'air d'être prêt à montrer ses sentiments les plus profond et Celeborn était choqué par ce que venait de dire son épouse. Legolas baissa les yeux et répondit :

-En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un balrog de Morgoth. Là Celeborn fut vraiment choqué car il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de balrog depuis la chute de Morgoth. Legolas ajouta : car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rais de la Moria.

Gimli s'en voulu pour ce qui était arrivé, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas insisté, Gandalf serait encore parmis nous. Il soupira bruyamment ravalant un sanglot. Galadriel dit doucement :

-Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laisser pas le vide de Khazad - Dum remplir votre cœur Gimli fils de Gloïn. Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde et sur toute terre l'amour est désormais mêlée de souffrance.

J'eus un nouveau un flash, je voyais Celeborn lier mon poignet à celui de l'elfe à la couronne. Je fis un pas en arrière en secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Personne ne fit attention à moi, car ils étaient tous fascinés par Galadriel et son discours. Boromir avait l'air désespéré, Frodon et les autres hobbits étaient sous le charme de la dame de la Lórien comme tous les autres. Aragorn cachait ses sentiments, mais je ressentais sa peine. Je ne fis pas attention à ce que disait Galadriel ni qu'elle m'avait posé une question et qu'elle attendait une réponse. Je rêvassais à ma vie sur Valinor, mes longues promenades sur le continent d'Aman, mes farces envers les valar et les elfes, les farces des valar et des elfes envers moi, des moments de paix et de joie loin des aléas du temps et de la guerre. Une douce lueur commença à m'auréoler et la délicate fragrance des amdirs se répandit dans la pièce.

Soudain Galadriel me réveilla brutalement en me touchant l'épaule. Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, pour le malheur des autres qui puisaient dans cette douce odeur le courage de continuer la quête. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dit doucement :

-Tu ne pouvais pas le sauver.

-Je sais, son destin était tracé. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas entrer dans la Moria. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et je n'ai même pas été capable de lui rendre la pareille.

Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de mes joues et se brisaient par terre avec un bruit de cristal brisé. Tous regardaient ces larmes liquides qui tombaient solides sur le sol.

Galadriel me murmura :

-Calmez-vous.

Trop tard, les premières gouttes d'un déluge commençaient à tomber sur les feuilles et les toits des maisons elfiques. Galadriel tenta de me consoler mais en vain. Je tombai à genoux et me mis à sangloter sans retenu, aucune. Je sentis à nouveau une langue douce me lécher le visage, et Elbereth me lécha le visage et gémit doucement me calmant par sa simple présence. Je séchais mes larmes, et la pluie cessa comme par magie. Galadriel m'aida à me relever et demanda à Haldir de me conduire à ma chambre pendant que les autres dormaient à même le sol je me demandais pourquoi j'avais droit à ce traitement de faveur. Haldir ne répondit pas encore vexé par le coup de la dague. Alors je pris la décision de ne plus lui parler enfin pour l'instant.

La chambre était belle, lumineuse mais il manquait un petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence. Mais je n'y restai pas longtemps, car la douleur de la perte de Gandalf même temporaire me faisait très mal. Je partis me promener dans le royaume de Lórien, suivi par le chemin de fleur. Les amdirs embaumaient l'air de Caras Caradhon par leurs délicates fragrances qui chatouillaient les narines des habitants de la cité elfique et leur retiraient toute lassitude. Notre séjour à Caras Caradhon dura un mois. Pendant ce temps, Frodon et les autres avaient vu les uns après les autres la dame blanche et avaient regardé dans le miroir. J'aurais souhaité rester ici encore longtemps protéger des regards indiscrets par Nenya l'anneau de diamant. Une semaine avant notre départ, Galadriel me convoqua devant son miroir. Elle me demanda :

-Voulez-vous regarder dans le miroir ?

-Non, car je sais ce qui va se passer pour la communauté de l'anneau. Elle va se dissoudre et l'anneau va prendre de l'importance dans le cœur de 2 mortels.

-La communauté, oui. Mais et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous ne voulez pas voir votre vie ?

Elle piquait ma curiosité en me parlant de la sorte. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à mon futur.

-D'accord.

Elle versa de l'eau dans une vasque en métal argentée posée sur un socle de pierre sculpté de branches, de lianes et de feuilles, et le miroir ainsi crée se mit à montrer des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et certaines choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées. Je vis tout d'abord Morgoth dans toute son horreur, Galadriel eut un hoquet de terreur, elle vit les différents combat que nous avions eut contre les armées de Morgoth. Elle vit le dernier et le plus long combat contre ce démon elle comprit avec horreur que cette bataille n'avait pas durée un mois où une semaine comme tout son peuple le croyait, mais une longue année. Elle fut la seule elfe d'Arda à pouvoir voir la destruction de mon monde et elle versa des larmes amer, car elle comprit que si ils n'avaient pas eut l'aide des valar, c'est ainsi que serait devenu Arda. Les images changèrent brusquement et je vis un royaume prospère. Et l'elfe qui hantait mes rêves était assis sur le trône. Ensuite, il tenait une lance et se battait comme un tigre. Une autre image apparu, je me vis prendre un enfant dans les bras et l'embrasser tendrement mais ce n'était pas Mel car l'enfant avait des yeux bleus. Puis il y en eut une autre, je chargeais une immense armée composé d'orques, d'hommes et d'ourouk. Il y avait près de moi Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Je fonçais dans la bataille. Enfin la dernière et la pire, je vis Sauron au bras de Meredith, le monde détruit à leur pied et foulant des monceaux de cadavres, et en arrière plan, Minas Tirith en ruine.

-C'est ce qui se passera si vous échouez. Frodon est le porteur et son rôle est de détruire l'anneau et par la même Sauron. Mais vous devez détruire votre ancienne amie, car même si Sauron est détruit, elle pourra le ramener du monde des ombres. Et vous savez comment.

-Oui, je le sais. Elle a sacrifié son plus jeune fils pour acquérir une partie des pouvoirs de Morgoth. Elle s'est alliée au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle a sa cruauté et sa malveillance. Elle s'est donnée à Morgoth. Lilith est la fille de Morgoth. Mais son fils lui était un elfe comme les autres, innocent. Il lui fallait le sang d'un innocent pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Galadriel eut l'air horrifié d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

-Alors nous avons deux nouvelles ennemies, Meredith et Lilith.

-Non, car Meredith a pris les pouvoirs de sa fille en faisant un rituel de magie noire avec le sang de son fils. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser ?

-Oui, laquelle ?

-Qui est cet elfe qui hante mes rêves ?

-Vous le saurez en temps utile. Vous devez réussir la quête et aider la communauté. Vous pourrez peut-être sauver une vie.

-Boromir !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Comme je l'ai dis à Gandalf, il y a longtemps, il est trop tôt, mais vous saurez tout plus tard. A bientôt Dame Galadriel.

-A bientôt Ainatal.

Je la quittais pour rejoindre les autres et leur remonter le moral. Frodon me regardait d'un air abattu. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant et lui dit en riant :

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Un porteur de l'anneau qui perd son anneau. La honte !

Il devint tout rouge et farfouilla dans sa chemise sans trouver ni anneau ni chaîne, les autres se levèrent précipitamment mais comprirent vite que c'est moi qui avais l'anneau. Je lui tendis une petite bourse.

-Cette bourse est imperméable aux maléfices de l'anneau, et tu pourras le porter sans ressentir ou alors amoindrie le poids de l'anneau.

Frodon se releva d'un bond et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Merci, oh merci.

-Mais sache que lorsque tu arriveras près du royaume du Mordor, la protection de cette bourse diminuera jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je suis désolé mais cela te donnera au moins un peu de temps pour te fortifier. Bon je vous laisse messieurs, je dois faire une farce douteuse à un elfe que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui ne veut jamais me parler.

Tous me demandèrent en se relevant :

-On peut venir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, mais une chose, arrêter de me vouvoyer. Merci.

Je partis gambader dans la forêt, suivi d'une communauté intrigué et désirant savoir ce que j'allais faire à Haldir, car cela ne pouvait être que lui. Je le recherchais mine de rien et le vis de l'autre côté d'un petit lac. J'allais lui parler comme si je voulais m'excuser ce qui bien entendu n'étais pas mon but ultime. J'avais demandé à la communauté de se cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit. Je m'assis près de lui et discutai, lui fis quand même mes excuses, lui expliquant que je me devais de protéger la communauté sachant qu'on avait déjà perdu un membre. Il me pardonna et me sourit gentiment ( le pauvre, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui va lui arriver.) Je me relevai en même temps que lui et m'approchai du lac. Soudain, je pris l'air étonné et craintif en regardant le lac. Je me mis à trembler et lui demandai :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça là bas !

Il s'approcha du lac, se pencha pour mieux voir le truc invisible que je n'avais pas vu. Et avec un sourire vicieux, je le poussais dans le dos et il plongea la tête la première avec une expression de pure stupeur sous mes hurlements de rire. Il sorti la tête de l'eau en crachant et en me maudissant. Il me regardait me bidonner par terre. Il sorti comme une flèche de l'eau et me poursuivi dans toute la Lothlórien sous les rires des autres elfes et de la communauté. Il écumait littéralement de rage et je passais comme l'éclair devant Celeborn et Galadriel poursuivi par un elfe trempé comme un rat qui me menaçait des pires horreurs. Je saluais rapidement les deux souverains. Ils avaient du mal à ne pas rire. Je m'amusais très bien quand un flash me perturba. Ce fut une scène d'une violence inimaginable. Je tombai à genoux en me tenant la tête entre les mains. Je me mis à hurler de douleur, du sang coulait d'une de mes oreilles. Haldir se rapprochait de moi pour m'aider, mais Galadriel le retint. Je combattais des orques, et je fus attaqué par derrière. La douleur était atroce dans le dos. Me retournant je vis Meredith, clignant des yeux, ce n'était à nouveau qu'un orque. Mais la blessure me faisait souffrir, je sentis une douleur horrible dans le ventre, touchant la blessure, je vis du sang couler sur mes mains et je sombrais dans l'inconscience en entendant hurler mon nom.

Je me réveillais 3 jours plus tard, toute surprise de me trouver dans un lit alors que la dernière fois j'étais coursé par un Haldir trempé et hurlant de rage entouré d'elfes et de la communauté de l'anneau qui riaient de bon cœur. La communauté, mais nous devions partir pour la suite du voyage. J'allais me lever quand j'entendis la voix de Varda, Je me tournai vers elle et elle était là prêt de moi.

-Ne te lèves pas encore, mon amie. Ou ta blessure risque de se rouvrir.

-Alors cette bataille n'était pas née de mon imagination et les autres images non plus ?

-Non, elles sont issues de ton passé.

-Mon passé ! ! ! Mais…..

-Repose-toi. La communauté ne partira que demain et pour l'instant, tu peux te reposer. Et c'est faux tu sais ?

-Qu'est ce qui est faux ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, car un monstre aurait exterminé la communauté, prit l'anneau et aurait relevé le seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Oui, tu as raison. En fait, j'ai peur de moi. Même à Valinor, je ne lâchais pas les armes. On dirais que je ne m'épanouis qu'au cœur des batailles.

-Je sais, car tu pressens que ton ultime bataille va bientôt avoir lieu et tu te prépare à y survivre.

-Merci Varda. Merci d'être toujours là pour m'aider et pour m'écouter et pour me soutenir. Quand j'ai vu qu'Elbereth avait disparu, j'étais prête à rester dans la Moria pour la retrouver. Mais elle était déjà dehors à nous attendre. Elle est jeune mais elle n'est pas stupide. Boooonnnne nuit. Dis-je à la Valie en baillant, et je me rendormis sans faire un seule rêve et sans voir Varda reprendre la forme d'une jeune louve noire avec des taches blanches.

Après un sommeil réparateur, je rejoignis mes compagnons pour leur plus grande joie. Haldir était là, je lui fis un sourire éblouissant et lui demandai innocemment s'il avait apprécié le bain. Il fronça les sourcils et je me plaçai près de la communauté en riant joyeusement. Celeborn nous offrit à chacun une cape elfique et dame Galadriel offrit à chacun d'entre nous un présent. Pour Frodon, ce fut une petite fiole contenant la lumière d'Earëndil, pour Sam, ce fut une petite boîte contenant une graine de mallorn et de la terre de la Lothlórien, pour Boromir, ce fut une ceinture d'or, à Merry et Pippin, elle offrit des petites ceintures d'argent dont la boucle étais une fleur d'or. A Legolas elle donna un arc des Galadhrim Et à Aragorn elle offrit un fourreau fait spécialement pour Andúril et une grande pierre vert claire montée dans une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées. Quand elle arriva devant moi, elle voulu m'offrir des dagues elfiques mais devant le regard horrifié des Galadhrim et de Celeborn, je déclinais. Je sortis mes lames avec respect et les montra aux elfes :

-Ces dagues m'ont été offerte par le Vala Ossë, le carquois, par Oromë, ma cotte de maille en mithril par Aulë, ma louve par Tulkas, mon cheval par Manwë, ma ceinture par Ulmo et ma cape par Lórien. Quant à mon arc et mes épées, ils m'ont suivi fidèlement durant tout le temps qu'a duré la guerre contre Morgoth, et je prie Eru qu'ils continuent encore longtemps.

Tous comprirent pourquoi je tenais tant à ses armes et donc que je n'avais pas besoin d'en avoir d'autres. Je rentrai mes dagues et sortis mes épées, et les tendis à Celeborn qui fut surpris d'une telle disparité, d'un côté un sabre avec une lame légèrement courbe et de l'autre une fine épée à lame droite. Il prit French Kiss d'une main et trancha l'air avec, le sifflement obtenu ressembla plus à un cri de joie qu'à autre chose. C'était une lame légère et pourtant très solide. Il y avait un écriture étrange sur la lame avec des entrelacs et des arabesques. Il me rendit mon sabre et pris Mort Subite. Il fut surpris, car les deux épées quoique différentes, avaient le même poids. Quand il fendit l'air avec, il n'y eut aucun son, comme si l'épée ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

Celeborn me rendit mon épée et je lui montrais mon arc. Il était usé et c'était une véritable antiquité, car c'était mon arc quand je faisais du tir à l'arc il y a plus de 10000 ans. Il le banda et dans le silence, l'arc cassa net sous mes yeux horrifiés. Je me mis à gueuler :

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH **! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Mon arc,

mon arc. Mon beau petit arc. Il est tout cassééééééééé….. Ben tant pis. Adieu mon arc.

Celeborn était vraiment désolé de sa bévue et pour se faire pardonner, il me donna donc un arc des Galadhrim et je sais que c'est con, mais j'enterrais mon ancien arc avec respect car c'est comme si j'avais perdu un ami. Ensuite je m'entraînais au tir à l'arc pour m'habituer à mon nouvel arc. J'ose le dire, mais celui-là est 10 x mieux que l'ancien.

A suivre.

Et oui, je suis une sentimentale, snirf. J'arrête de remplir la manche de mes larmes, si vous m'envoyer des reviews.


	18. le départ de la Lothlorien

Le départ de la Lothlórien chapitre 18

Après la remise des présents par Celeborn et Galadriel, les elfes nous montrèrent les moyens de transports que nous allions utiliser. Des barques, très fines, elles ressemblaient à des kayak mais en plus grand. J'eus une idée un peu vicieuse qui me trotta dans la tête et qui s'installa. Je montais dans une des barques avec Merry, Pippin et Boromir. Je me mis au milieu de la barque et demanda à Boromir s'il voulait bien me passer sa rame, ce qu'il fit très gentiment. Là je fis quelque chose de bizarre, enfin pour eux, je liais les deux rame ensemble pour obtenir une belle pagaie. Les elfes me disaient de me mettre à l'autre extrémité de l'engin, mais pour ce que je voulais faire, ce n'était pas trop possible. Je poussais la barque avec la pagaie et commençai à pagayer. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre la vitesse de croisière d'un hors bord ( j'exagère ). La barque allait vite, très vite, trop vite pour les deux hobbits qui se mirent à couiner de peur et quant à Boromir, ses phalanges devenaient blanches à force de serrer le bord de la barque. Voyant leur peur, je décidai de faire demi tour en murmurant avec dédain :

-Peureux !

J'enfonçai ma pagaie dans l'eau, et lutta contre la vitesse de la barque. Elle fit un brusque demi-tour et Boromir eut une exclamation étouffé de peur. Je me mis à pagayer vraiment fort pour voir à quelle vitesse pouvait aller la barque. La vague d'étrave qui se forma grandit tellement qu'elle arrosa les deux hobbits cachés sous les bancs. Enfin je commençai à ralentir et accosta doucement sur le ponton en bois. Le guerrier et les 2 pygmées étaient légèrement pâles et sortirent en titubant sous mes rires. Je détachai les rames et les posèrent dans le fond de la barque et sortis à mon tour. Je m'approchais des autres, quand j'entendis Merry et Pippin se vanter de leur courage :

-C'était magnifique, on allait plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. C'était très excitant .

-Et vous avez eut peur ? demanda Legolas devant Celeborn, Galadriel et les autres elfes de la Lothlórien.

-A pas du tout ! On a pas eut peur du tout ! Répondirent – ils sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Je tentais désespérément de retenir mon rire mais quand ils dirent cette dernière phrase, j'éclatais franchement de rire et leur dit :

-Ah oui ! Vous n'avez pas eut peur une seule fois. Alors pourquoi poussiez vous les couinements d'une souris qu'on écrase.

-Heu ! ! !

Tout le monde éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous avez trouvé que ça allait vite, attendez qu'on soit dans les rapides, alors ça ce sera de la vitesse. On ira plus vite que le plus rapide des méaras, on volera presque.

Les 3 commencèrent à pâlir et à déglutir. J'éclatai à nouveau de rire suivi des autres.

-Je vous ai eus, hein ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre, il serai dangereux voir même suicidaire de faire ça sur un fleuve que l'on ne connaît pas, il peut être traître. De plus, chargé, la barque répondra moins bien à mes attentes. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu faire voler une barque elfique.

Les pauvres soupirèrent de soulagement et rirent eux aussi de bon cœur. Les préparatifs furent terminer et tous commencèrent à monter dans les barques. Je pris Galadriel à part et lui demandai de me suivre. Ce qu'elle fit avec curiosité. Nous allâmes près de son miroir et je lui demandais de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'est que Celeborn nous suivit intriguer par ce mystère. Je dis doucement à Galadriel :

-Je ne veux pas que le temps des elfes soit révolu. Donc, il y a certaines choses que je change. Dame Galadriel pourriez vous me donner la main qui porte Nenya ?

-Comment… ? ?

-Je le sais, je vous dirais tout plus tard, quand tout sera terminé, je vous le promet. S'il vous plaît, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Galadriel me tendit la main portant l'anneau de diamant. Je la pris dans la mienne et me concentra au maximum. Galadriel sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir mais quand elle sentit la terrible force l'envahir, elle eut peur et tenta de tout arrêter. Mais il était trop tard, car elle sentit cette force aller directement dans l'anneau. Je lui lâchai la main, et elle se releva à toute vitesse me regardant bizarrement. Je me releva en chancelant et resta devant elle attendant qu'elle parles. Elle me demanda d'une voix froide :

-Qu'avez vous fait ?

-Ce que j'ai fait à Vilya, je lui ai donné l'indépendance et je vous ai retiré la lassitude qui pesait sur votre coeur. Ainsi quand l'unique tombera, Vilya et Nenya ne tomberont pas.

-Mais il manque…

-Narya, oui je sais. C'est Gandalf qui le détenait. Et il faut que Narya refasse surface avant la fin de l'unique où il risque d'y avoir un déséquilibre dans la nature car il manquera un élément. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il y a les autres zouaves qui m'attendent.

Je fis demi tour et allais partir quand Celeborn me serra contre lui et m'embrassa sur le front en me disant d'une voix rauque :

-Merci, merci pour tout. J'espère que vous serez récompensé pour tout ce que vous fait.

-La récompense que j'attend, c'est de savoir que mes amis sortent de cette aventure sains et saufs. C'est tout ce que je demande. Ainsi qu'une montagne de lembas et là le monde sera parfait.

Celeborn et Galadriel éclatèrent de rire. Cette dernière s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur les deux joues et sur le front. Elle me remercia elle aussi, et m'offrit un autre présent, une belle cape, plus belle que celle que m'avait offert Celeborn. Je retirais l'ancienne que Celeborn pris et mis la nouvelle, et j'offris à Celeborn la cape que Lórien m'avait offert. Il était ravis de ce présent et il la mis sans attendre.

Je les saluais une dernière fois et fis tranquillement demi-tour. Je gambadais le nez en l'air quand je heurta violemment un elfe ( après le Vala, l'homme, il ne restait plus que l'elfe). Nous sommes tombés en même temps par terre, il était différent des autres elfes de la Lothlórien, car il était brun avec des beaux yeux bleu. Je me suis relevé et j'ai tendu la main pour l'aider à faire de même. En le regardant plus attentivement, je resta sans voix la main tendu.

Aucun de nous ne fit le moindre mouvement. Je le regardai et lui regardait ma main. C'était l'elfe de mon rêve sauf qu'il ne portait pas de couronne, il était vivant alors il n'était pas issu de mon imagination et il était trop beau. Il leva les yeux vers moi, il eut l'air de me reconnaître et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Comment peut – il me reconnaître, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je lui demanda doucement :

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Il me répondit avec une voix chaude et tellement envoûtante que je pourrais rester des heures à l'écouter :

-Mais bien sûr. Qu'elle est votre question ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment ce fait il que vous me connaissiez alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu ?

Il eut une expression où se mélangeait la douleur, et la tristesse. Mais il voyait bien au fond de mon regard que je ne lui mentais pas, que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Soudain j'entendis les membres de la communauté m'appeler, je tournai la tête pour leur répondre et quand je me retournai vers l'elfe, il avait disparu et à sa place se trouvait un pendentif en argent représentant un chat. Il me l'avait donné, il était trop gentil et en plus timide. Je commençais à fondre pour un type qui n'avait ouvert la bouche que 5 secondes maxi. Mais que voulez vous, l'amour est aveugle et rend idiot. Je passai la chaîne autour de mon cou et reparti vers mes compagnons, embrassant le chat et le chauffant au creux de ma main. Je ne vis pas cet elfe me regarder partir avec les autres, une expression de bonheur intense mêlé de tristesseet de douleur sur le visage.

Nous avons salué une dernière fois les elfes et leur souverains, et nous sommes allé sur l'Anduin. J'entendais Gimli parler du cadeau que Galadriel lui avait donné, 3 cheveux. Il était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il n'en avait l'air. Je pagayais tranquillement discutant avec mes compagnons et regardant Elbereth qui tentait de laper l'eau du fleuve. Et je profitais du paysage qui s'étendait autour de nous. Je ne faisais pas trop attention à se que je ressentais jusqu'au moment où un avertissement très fort d'un danger proche me tira la sonnette d'alarme. La nuit était tombé et le courant était devenu plus fort quand les premières flèches des orques postés sur les berges de l'Anduin nous frappèrent. La première toucha Frodon, mais celui ci protégé par sa cotte de maille ne fut pas blesser. Je demandais à Merry de pagayer à ma place, et je commença à riposter contre les orques. Aragorn pris la décision de se rapprocher de la rive occidental pour nous protéger des flèches ennemies. Soudain, une ombre noir traversa le ciel, effaçant toute lumière à son approche. Je regardais Legolas et lui dis :

-Le premier qui touche la bestiole a gagné. D'accord ?

-D'accord !

Nous avons bandé nos arcs en même temps et les deux flèches volèrent vers le truc, un nazgúl je pense, et il s'effondra vers la rive orientale. Je recommençais à jurer comme un charretier sous les regards outrés de la communauté :

-Et **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP** et **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**, **BIP**,**BIP** ( ouvrons une parenthèse ( mon langage ayant déraillé un peu trop, je préfère censurer certaines paroles qui pourrais choquer les oreilles sensibles) fin de la parenthèse). On ne va pas savoir qui a gagné. Et merde.

Le ciel fut de nouveau pur, un tumulte de nombreuses voix qui juraient et se lamentaient s'élevait au loin. Puis ce fut le silence. Aucune flèche, aucun cri ne vinrent plus de l'est cette nuit là. Nous installâmes le camp dans une petite anse où nous pûmes nous reposer. Pendant cette pose, Legolas et moi, on était en train de se chamailler pour savoir la quelle des flèches avait touché le nazgúl. De guerre lasse, Gimli trancha avec une égalité parfaite. Cependant, entre Aragorn et Boromir, se fut aussi l'engueulade, le gondorien voulait aller à Minas Tirith et le rôdeur ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Enfin le soleil se leva et nous pûmes continuer notre voyage.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, nous sommes arrivés aux piliers des rois, l'Argonath, les immenses statues d'Anárion et d'Isildur. J'avais changé de barque parce que Frodon voulait que je sois près de lui. Quand je vis les deux statues, je dis quelque chose de vraiment con, mais plus con que cela tu meurs :

-Wah, j'avais les mêmes dans ma chambre, mais c'est vrai que c'est vachement mieux de les voir en grand…

-Comment ? ? ! ! M'interrompit Aragorn totalement sidéré.

Oups la gaffe, je ne voulais pas parler mais penser. Bon faut rattraper le coup là.

-Heu ! je voulais dire que s'il y avait la possibilité de les faire en modèles réduits, j'aimerais bien les avoir dans ma chambre. Dis-je avec un sourire de faux jeton.

-Hum, bien sûr. Je voyais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. Alors je tentais le tout pour le tout et tenta de faire dévier la conversation sur autre chose.

-Ce sont les chutes du Rauros que l'on entend là bas, non ?

-Vous entendez les chutes, mais pourtant nous sommes à une journée des chutes.

-Dieu du ciel ! ! ! Je n'imagine même pas le boucan quand nous arriverons près des chutes, je crois que je vais devenir sourde comme un pot.

-Quelle est cette expression ?

-Oh, chez moi, Eru, nous l'appelions tout simplement dieu et nous ne savions pas s'il existait et nous ne savions même pas qu'il s'appelait Eru.

-Ah d'accord.

Le trajet continua jusqu'à Tol Brandir, je regrettais de n'être pas rester avec Boromir, Merry, Pippin et Elbereth, car on s'amusait bien en écoutant les bourdes et les pitreries de Pippin.

A suivre.


	19. la dissolution de la communauté

La dissolution le la communauté chapitre 19

Nous avons fait une nouvelle pause à Amon Hen, c'est un endroit vraiment magnifique. Bizarrement, je suis fatiguée et je m'endors très rapidement. De nouveau, j'ai été assailli par les rêves mais là, pas de guerre, ou de bataille. Mais, je me vois me promenant dans un jardin magnifique, je marche tranquillement vers un elfe que je vois de dos. Je fais le minimum de bruit comme d'habitude et lui encercle la taille de mes bras et je pose ma tête sur son dos. Il me murmure des mots d'amour, me caresse les mains avec douceur et force. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui et je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis le baiser se fait de plus en plus exigeant. Je répond à son baiser et je l'entends me parler. Hein ! ! ! ! comment peut il me parler en m'embrassant. Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil et je peux voir que je suis en train d'embrasser mon sac. Ce serais assez amusant si je ne voyais pas l'inquiétude d'Aragorn quand il me dit :

-Boromir et Frodon ont disparu. Il faut les retrouver. Vite.

Je réveillais Elbereth et lui demandais de retrouver Boromir pendant qu'Aragorn recherchait Frodon. La petite louve était sur la piste de Boromir depuis 10 mn quand j'entendis le cor du Gondor. Merde, Boromir a des problèmes. J'ai courus comme une dératé vers la source du bruit et j'ai pu voir Boromir en fâcheuse posture, 2 flèches dans le corps et ce sadique de Lurtz ( je sais pas si c'est vraiment lui, mais on s'en fout) allait envoyer une troisième sur le pauvre humain. Je sortis mes épées et le trucida sur place. Mais je fus attaqué de toute part par des ourouk – hai. Ils étaient assez obstiné et je fus blesser à plusieurs reprises. Mon immortalité n'a peut-être pas de limite, mais c'est pas pour cela qu'on n'est pas blessé et qu'on ne tombe pas malade. On ne meurt pas de maladie, mais on se chope tout les rhumes qui traînent. Fait chier.

Enfin, je pus me reposer un peu et j'allais voir le gondorien qui était couché sur le sol. Ses blessures étaient grave, mais soignable. Je lui enlevai les flèches et le soignais du mieux que je pus. Je soigne mal les êtres autres qu'elfique, je perds plus de force. Aragorn arriva quand j'étais en train de tâter Boromir pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures, mais non, il n'avait rien. Je soupirais d'aise. Je levais délicatement le bras vers le ciel et je lui collais la plus grosse claque depuis la création de ce concept et je me mis à l'engueuler. L'engueulade de Mel par rapport à celle là, c'était de la gnognotte :

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI. COMMENT PEUT ON ÊTRE ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR SE LAISSER SEDUIRE ET POSSEDER PAR UN ANNEAU POURRI PLAQUE OR. PAUVRE IDIOT ! ! ! ! ! ! ET MAINTENANT MERRY ET PIPPIN SONT ENTRE LEUR HORRIBLES PALUCHES. PAUVRE CLOCHE.

-Calme toi Ainatal. Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver. me dit Aragorn pour me calmer.

-Où est Frodon ? demandais-je d'une voix radoucie.

-Je l'ai laissé s'en aller.

Les deux autres zouaves apparurent sur ces entrefaites et s'étonnèrent de voir la joue de Boromir être teinté d'une belle couleur cramoisie, limite violette. Nous sommes reparti vers le camp et nous avons pu voir Frodon et Sam partir vers l'est, vers le Mordor seuls. Seuls au milieu d'un monde en guerre. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour eux. Et cela, Aragorn l'avait compris avant les autres. Il n'est pas le futur roi des hommes pour rien. Il resserrait tranquillement ses protèges poignée en regardant Sam et Frodon se rendre vers le Mordor. Legolas poussa l'une des barques pour les suivre en disant:

-Dépêchez-vous, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Il se tourna vers le rôdeur et compris.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre ?

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains. Répondit – il en se détournant du lac et en regardant les restes de la communauté. Gimli dit :

-Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La communauté a failli.

Boromir craqua et se mit à pleurer :

-Tout est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas tenté de lui prendre l'anneau, il ne serait pas parti.

Je m'approcha de lui et le consola avec la même douceur qu'avec Mel :

-Frodon voulait partir et ça depuis la chute de Gandalf. Il ne voulait pas que l'anneau ne prenne la vie d'un autre ami. Je pensais être à l'abri des maléfices de l'anneau, mais j'avais tort. Il a tenté de me corrompre plus d'une fois. Et j'ai failli perdre ce combat. Si les elfes craignent son pouvoir, tu imagine bien que les hommes étant plus fragile que les elfes n'ont aucune chance contre lui. Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher. Tout ce que tu as fais, c'est forcer Frodon à faire son choix. Et Dieu merci, Sam est avec lui. Tu as racheté ton honneur en combattant bravement les ourouk.

Il se calma et nous nous sommes rapprochés tous d'Aragorn attendant des ordres de sa part. Il se tourna vers nous, s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gimli et Legolas, nous regarda tous et répondit à la phrase de Gimli :

-Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'orque.

Il partit en courant sur la trace des orques. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux et Gimli a crié " Oui ". Gimli et Legolas l'ont suivit en courant. Après la fin du petit discours d'Aragorn, (je comprend maintenant pourquoi il est destiné à prendre le trône du Gondor, parce qu'il est vachement charismatique comme gars), j'ai regardé Boromir et lui ai lancé :

-Tu as entendu le monsieur, il faut se débarrasser des choses encombrantes, Boromir saute dans l'eau.

Avec un rire, il me couru après et nous avons rattrapé Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sur la piste des kidnappeurs de hobbits qui sont trop sympa et qui nous font bien rire. Elbereth cavalait devant nous et ressemblait vraiment à un loup en chasse, silencieuse et rapide. Elle ne pardonnerait pas de sitôt l'enlèvement de ses deux amis.

A suivre.

Voilà se termine la communauté de l'anneau et le prochain paragraphe sera sur les deux tours. Si vous avez apprécié ou non, dites le moi avec des reviews. Namarië.


	20. A la chasse aux zorques, zorques, zorque

A la chasse aux zorques, zorques, zorques chapitre 20

La course continuait longue et fatigante ne nous arrêtant que rarement sauf pour satisfaire certains besoins naturels. Mais sinon à part ses arrêts pipi, la course continuait. Legolas, Aragorn et Elbereth menaient la course et quand à Gimli, Boromir et moi, nous sommes en arrière garde. Gimli passait son temps à rouspéter et à se plaindre. Boromir lui était derrière Gimli à cause de son bouclier. Il nous ralentissait énormément, on perdait du temps à cause de ce bout de bois. Je regrettais de l'avoir sauvé, car on risquait de perdre la piste des orques. J'en eus assez et je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais :

-Boromir, débarrassez-vous de ce p de bouclier de m. Même Gimli vous dépasse, vous ruinez la réputation de vitesse et d'endurance des humains du Gondor.

-NON ! !

-Mais ce qu'il est obstiné. Dis-je en soupirant d'agacement.

J'entendis devant les rire d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de Gimli qui m'avaient entendu crier sur l'homme du Gondor. Au bout de 3 jours de course, Aragorn tenta de repérer les orques grâce aux vibrations de leur pas lourds

-Ils ont forcé l'allure. ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite ! !

-Allez vous trois ! dis Legolas.

Gimli et Boromir avaient du mal à suivre. J'entendis Gimli protester :

-3 jours et 3 nuits de poursuite sans manger ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier. Alors que peut bien raconter un rocher.

-Vous avez raison maître nain. Répondit Boromir totalement épuisé.

-Si vous vous débarrassiez de votre bouclier, vous seriez plus rapide et je pourrais rester devant au lieu de tenir l'arrière garde.

-Non, je ne laisserais pas mon bouclier, il vient de mon père. Il a beaucoup de valeur.

Je voyait bien que les deux derniers étaient épuisés, j'accélérais tranquillement et me mis à la hauteur d'Aragorn sans avoir l'air fatiguer. Et lui dit :

-C'est marrant de courir dans les collines comme ça. Mais quand on sera devant les orques, on sera trop épuisé pour les attaquer. Nous devons prendre un peu de repos. Quelques heures suffirons amplement.

-Mais Merry et Pippin, vous les oubliez.

-Non, je ne les oublies pas, mais on ne servira pas à grand chose si on se fait tuer en quelques secondes trop fatiguer pour se battre. Vous ne croyez pas Aragorn ?

-Vous avez raison. Nous allons prendre un peu de repos. Dit-il pour les autres.

Legolas me regarda bizarrement, quant à Boromir et Gimli, ils s'effondrèrent par terre, épuisés par la course. Nous avons pris donc un repos bien mérité. Je m'approchai doucement de Boromir qui avait tendance à me regarder avec méfiance. Je m'assis près de lui et lui demanda pardon pour lui avoir hurler dessus. Il me pardonna rapidement, mais sentit que j'en avais pas fini avec lui, car j'avais déjà utilisé cette tactique contre Haldir. Je regardai son bouclier et lui demanda gentiment :

-Puis-je voir votre bouclier, il est vraiment magnifique. Je comprend pourquoi vous êtes fier de cet objet. Et cela me désole de faire…ça.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, je brisais le bouclier contre une pierre tranchante qui le transforma en un petit tas de copeaux de bois. Il me regarda méchamment prêt à me sauter dessus, mais je lui clouais le bec en lui disant d'une voix froide :

-Maintenant, vous arrêterez de nous ralentir, car le temps joue contre nous. Que pensez vous qu'il fera quand il aura les petits et qu'il comprendra que l'anneau n'est pas en leur possession. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui leur fera subir.

-Pardon. Répondit-il d'une petite voix, il aimait beaucoup les hobbits et les savoir en danger lui faisait peur, comme si il risquait de perdre ses frères.

-Vous avez raison, nous devons forcer l'allure et rattraper notre retard. Cette pause à quand même été bienfaisante. Dit Aragorn avec un sourire.

Il se demandait ce que j'avais en tête quand j'avais demandé un repos. Et maintenant, il était fixé, je ne faisais jamais rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il commençait à me comprendre, comme me comprenait Gandalf. Et il savait aussi, que j'étais plus fragile que j'en avais l'air. Nous avons repris notre course et cette fois ci, ce fut Gimli qui nous ralentissait, mais moins que Boromir qui se trouvait derrière Legolas. Elbereth, elle se trouvait près du rôdeur et suivait la piste, quand elle découvrit une feuille de la Lothlórien par terre. Aragorn s'arrêta, prit la broche dans la main et murmura :

-Non sans raison tombe les feuilles de la Lórien.

-Ils sont peut-être en vie. Répondit Legolas.

-Ce serait merveilleux. Haleta Boromir.

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Répliqua Aragorn.

Il caressa la tête de la jeune louve et repris la course pour retrouver nos amis. Boromir et moi les suivions de près, mais pas Gimli qui rata un rocher et se croûta par terre en gémissant de douleur. Il roula par terre et Legolas lui lança :

-Plus vite Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain. Ce à quoi Gimli répondit :

-Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains sommes des sprinter, redoutables sur les courtes distances.

Nous continuions à courir quand nous arrivâmes devant les plaines du Rohan.

-Le Rohan, pays des seigneurs des chevaux. Dit Aragorn d'un ton respectueux.

-Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ses créatures et se dresse contre nous. Dit il en observant le paysage d'un air songeur. Puis il cria à Legolas : Legolas que voit vos yeux d'elfe.

-Les traces dévient au Nord Est. Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isengard.

-Saroumane. AINATAL ! ! !

-Oui ?

-Que voyez vous ?

-Ben la même chose que Legolas, sauf que les tête de cône sont vraiment moches, vraiment cons et qu'ils portent Merry et Pippin sur leurs dos.

-Sont-il en vie ?

-Ça, je n'en sais rien, je ne les vois pas bouger. Désolé.

Legolas s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Tu as vu tout cela, tu as une meilleure vue que les elfes.

-Ben en fait, j'ai une moins bonne vue que Mel, lui il pourrait te dire si les hobbits sont en vie. Mais je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Aragorn trouve ce pays beau. Moi je le trouve caillouteux et y a pas assez de fleurs, ni de plantes. Je préfères vraiment les jardins de Lórien, ça c'est beau. De toute façon, il s'extasie devant un caillou, un peu plus et on les mariait. S'il continue comme cela, Arwen va se dire que les cailloux lui font de la concurrence, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il aime ce pays.

Je vis derrière moi une ombre s'avancer doucement, je piqua un sprint poursuivit par Aragorn qui n'avait pas du tout apprécier ma remarque. J'éclata de rire en courant suivit par une Elbereth toute heureuse, et par toute la bande. La chasse se poursuivait mais un peu plus joyeuse. La course continuait inlassablement rythmé par Gimli qui murmurait " il faut respirer, c'est la clé. Respirer ". Legolas dit en regardant vers les orques :

-Ils courent comme si les fouets de leur maître était à leur trousse.

Le soleil se couchait, mais nous continuions à courir, la fatigue commençait à faire son œuvre et je ne savais pas dormir les yeux ouverts comme les elfes, mes sommeils elfiques se faisaient les yeux fermés comme dans le temps de mon humanité. Mais je savais que nous avions eut notre pause et qu'on en n'aurait pas d'autre avant longtemps, donc je devais prendre mon mal en patience et qu'est ce que 12 heures à courir sans s'arrêter, c'est rien. Sauf que j'avais failli me vautrer 3 fois et que mon vocabulaire avait encore une fois dérailler sous les ricanements de Boromir qui m'en voulait encore pour le bouclier. La nuit passa monotone à courir sous la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. En courant je chantonnais une chanson que j'aimais " hijo de la luna " :

-Idiot qui ne comprend pas  
La légende qui comme ça  
Dit qu'une _gitane_  
Implora la Lune  
Jusqu'au lever du jour  
Pleurant elle demandait  
Un _gitan_ qui voudrait  
L'épouser par amour  
  
Tu auras ton homme, femme brune,  
Du ciel répondit la pleine Lune,  
Mais il faut me donner  
Ton enfant le premier  
Dès qu'il te sera né  
Celle qui pour un homme  
Son enfant immole,  
Bien peu l'aurait aimé.  
  
{Refrain:}  
Lune tu veux être mère  
Tu ne trouves pas l'amour  
Qui exauce ta prière  
Dis moi Lune d'argent  
Toi qui n'as pas de bras  
Comment bercer l'enfant  
_Hijo de la luna_.  
  
D'un _gitan_ cannelle  
Naquit l'enfant  
Tout comme l'hermine,  
Il était blanc,  
Ses prunelles grises  
Pas couleur olive  
Fils _albinos_ de Lune  
Maudit sois tu, bâtard!  
T'es le fils d'un _gadjo_  
T'es le fils d'un blafard.  
  
{Refrain}  
  
Le _gitan_ se croyant déshonoré  
Couteau en main sa femme alla trouver,  
L'enfant n'est pas de moi,  
Tu m'as trompé, je vois!  
A mort il la blessa  
Et l'enfant dans ses bras  
La colline il monta,  
Là haut l'abandonna...  
  
{Refrain}  
  
Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit,  
de joie aussi la Lune s'arrondit  
Et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
Elle décroît pour lui faire  
Un berceau de lumière

J'avais chantonné en elfique mais certains mots étaient resté dans ma langue et Legolas se mit à mon niveau pour me poser des questions :

-Ainatal ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi dis tu la lune, c'est le lune ?

-Chez moi, c'est la lune et le soleil, alors on a des difficultés à changer ces choses là.

-Ah d'accord ! Et Iro dé la louna, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ça veut dire fils de la lune en espagnol.

-Espagnol ?

-Demandes à Galmir, Amroth et Elwë, ils se feront une joie de te répondre.

Le soleil se leva enfin, et Legolas dit une phrase bien stupide qui m'énerva :

-Une soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit.

-Si c'était pour sortir une ânerie pareille, tu aurais pu la fermer. Répliquais - je franchement énerver, je n'avait pas dormis depuis une semaine au moins et j'étais assez fatigué.

J'entendis Gimli et Boromir rire de ma répartie. La journée continua assez lassante puis Aragorn s'arrêta pour scruter le sol et trouver des traces d'orques. Quand soudain, nous avons entendu un hennissement de cheval derrière nous. On se regarda rapidement et d'un commun accord, on fonça se cacher derrière des rochers, le dernier à se planquer fut Gimli, comme d'habitude. Le grondement était de plus en plus fort et nous avons pus voir passer devant nous une centaine de cavaliers. Aragorn se leva, et sorti du couvert des rochers, suivi de Gimli, Boromir et Legolas. Je voulais pouvoir réagir en cas de danger, et les prendre par surprise. Aragorn se mit à hurler :

-Cavaliers du Rohan. Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche.

Le cavalier de tête leva la lance vers le ciel et les cavaliers firent un magnifique mouvement de rotation et firent demi tour pour entourer mes amis d'un cercle de plus en plus restreint. Je pris la décision de les prendre à revers, mais un cavalier me chopa par le col et m'amena vers les autres les pieds dans le vide. Il me jeta vers mes amis avec répugnance. Je fis un magnifique rétablissement et me retrouva à nouveau sur mes pieds, prouvant ainsi mon appartenance à la race des elfes. Un cavalier s'avança et nous dit d'un ton orgueilleux :

-Que font 2 elfes, 2 hommes et 1 nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ?

-On partait à la cueillette des pâquerettes, vous voulez nous rejoindre et avoir l'air encore plus ridicule, espèce de mffffff. Aragorn venait de plaquer sa main sur ma bouche pour empêcher les flots d'insultes sortir de ma délicate bouche (hahahaha). Mais le cavalier avait vraiment envie de me faire la peau, ce sentiment étant partagé. Gimli lui dit :

-Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerais le mien.

Là, se fut la parole de trop et le cavalier descendit de cheval. Il s'approcha de Gimli et Aragorn posa la main sur l'épaule du nain comme pour le protéger. Le nain regardait l'homme qui s'approchait, avec insolence pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. L'homme se mit en face de lui et lui dit :

-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Legolas vif comme l'éclair sortit une flèche l'encocha, menaça l'homme avec, en lui disant d'un ton méprisant :

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste.

Les lances des cavaliers se pointèrent immédiatement sur nous, Boromir et moi étions prêt à vendre chèrement notre peau, quant à Elbereth, elle se collait à nos jambes espérant que les hommes ne la remarquent pas. Aragorn abaissa l'arc de Legolas en signe de bonne foi. Et se présenta :

-Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Voici Boromir fils de Denethor et Gimli fils de Gloïn, Legolas du royaume sylvestre, et Ainatal de…

-Valinor. Répondis-je. En effet, j'étais May de Phoenix mais Ainatal de Valinor.

Aragorn continua :

-Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden votre roi. Cette phrase du faire changer d'avis l'homme car il dit en retirant son casque :

-Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens.

Les hommes abaissèrent les lances qu'ils pointaient sur nous et se mirent au repos. Et l'homme continua :

-Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et viens à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Aragorn répliqua :

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupes d'Uruk-haï en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captif 2 de nos amis.

-Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit. Répliqua le cavalier.

-Mais il y avait 2 hobbits. Avez-vous vu 2 hobbits avec eux. Cria Gimli. Voyant l'incompréhension du cavalier, Aragorn les décrivit :

-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlé. Au loin, nous pouvions apercevoir un nuage noir. Boromir était trop choqué pour réagir, et Elbereth tentait par tous les moyens de le réconforter. Aragorn baissa les yeux, et Gimli murmura :

-Morts !

-Je suis désolé. Répondit sincèrement le cavalier qui regardait Gimli se faire consoler par Legolas et Boromir par Elbereth et moi. Il siffla en appelant : " Hazufeld, Arod ". Et deux chevaux l'un blanc et l'autre marron s'avancèrent. Il ajouta : Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leur premier maître. Adieu.

Boromir lui demanda :

-Vous n'auriez pas un autre cheval, car 5 sur 2 chevaux, ce sera un peu dur.

-Malheureusement non.

-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas de cheval ? Paysan ! Répondis-je à Boromir. Je me tournais vers les cavaliers et leur demandais-je : " pourriez vous vous écartez un peu je vous pris que je puisses vous montrer la merveille des merveilles. "

Ils s'écartèrent et je me plaçais sur la colline et me mis à pousser des sifflement vraiment très strident qui faisait vraiment mal aux oreilles. Legolas les mains sur les oreilles s'approcha pour me demander d'arrêter quand il entendit un grondement, et un hennissement aussi strident que mon sifflement. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut un éclair blanc et quand ils regardèrent vers moi, j'avais disparu. Je fis faire demi-tour à Ithil et m'approcha des cavaliers qui bavaient sur mon cheval, le plus beau cheval depuis la création des chevaux. Ils avaient le même regard que Círdan avec le Solaris. Leur chef s'approcha d'Ithil et lui caressa les naseaux. Il me regarda et me dit :

-Je n'ai jamais vu son égal sur la terre du milieu, c'est un magnifique méaras.

-Ce n'est pas un méaras, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas d'égal sur la terre du milieu, c'est un esprit du vent de Valinor.

-Vous venez vraiment de Valinor ? Est ce aussi beau que le disent les légendes ?

-Ah, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est magnifique surtout depuis…. Je m'arrêta avant d'avouer la renaissance des deux arbres. C'est con, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache.

-Depuis quoi ?

-Rien d'important. J'entendis Elbereth chantonner, " menteuse, menteuse, menteuse "

Il nous souris une dernière fois, monta sur son cheval et nous dit :

-Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. c'est peine perdu sur ses terres. Puis il cria à ses hommes : " vers le nord ". Et toute la troupe le suivi dans la direction annoncée.

Nous sommes partis donc mais cette fois ci à cheval pour retrouver la trace de nos petits amis.

A suivre.


	21. La forêt de Fangorn

La forêt de Fangorn chapitre 21

L'endroit de la bataille était beaucoup plus éloigné qu'on ne le pensait. Et nous étions 5 pour 3 chevaux. Aragorn était sur Arod avec Gimli, et Legolas sur Hazufeld avec Boromir. Mais même sans bouclier, le gondorien était lourd et massif et la pauvre bête avait des difficulté à courir. Je demandais donc à Ithil de ralentir, et je me mis à leur niveau. Je demandais à Legolas s'il voulait monter en croupe derrière moi. Il accepta volontiers, et je murmurais à l'oreille d'Ithil :

-Noro lim, Ithil.

L'étalon ne se fit pas prier et partis ventre à terre. Nous sommes arrivés avec 10 mn d'avance sur les autres. L'étalon s'arrêta à 30 mètre du charnier tellement l'odeur était forte. C'était une véritable infection, je suffoquais à cause de l'odeur. Elle était si forte, que je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle, et je dus fuir vers la forêt pour respirer les effluves forestières. En effet, après 10 000 ans d'entraînement, mes sens étaient terriblement développés et ils venaient pour la première fois se retourner contre moi.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, ils virent Legolas mais pas moi. L'elfe leur expliqua ce qui m'arrivait et tous rire de bon cœur sur le moment. Puis la raison fonctionnant, ils se posèrent des questions quant à ma capacité à contrôler mes sens. Ils pensaient que cela pouvaient recommencer et dans une situation plus critique, les effets seraient catastrophique. Gimli fouillait dans le barbecue et trouva une des ceintures qu'avait les hobbits. Gimli leur montra la ceinture en disant :

-C'est une de leurs ceintures.

Legolas se mit à prier pour les âmes des deux hobbits et Boromir s'effondra en pleurs, ce qu'il avait craint c'était réalisé, nos deux amis étaient morts. Quant à Aragorn, il donna un grand coup de pied dans un casque et tomba à genou en hurlant de peine et de colère d'avoir échoué si près de leur but. Gimli ajouta :

-On les a abandonné.

En regardant par terre, Aragorn découvrit les traces des hobbits et se mit à le suivre en expliquant ce qu'elles lui disaient aux autres qui avaient commencé à le suivre :

-Un hobbit était allongé ici, et l'autre là. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivi. Les traces s'éloignent du combat, et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

-Fangorn, quelle folie les a conduit là.

Nous nous sommes regardé, puis nous avons pris la décision d'entrer dans la forêt. Je les suivis tranquillement. Je rentrais dans une forêt et j'arrivais dans un…..jardin ! ! ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bins. J'ai un léger problème là, et où sont les autres. Je regarde à droite et à gauche, aucune trace de mes 4 amis, mais je ne suis pas seule, il y a des elfes partout. Ils me saluent avec respect et avec joie. Je marche doucement mais j'entends le froufrou d'une robe. Je baisse les yeux vers le sol et je vois une magnifique robe blanche, encore plus belle que celle que m'a offert Elwë et je heurte…. un arbre sous les rires d'Aragorn, de Gimli, de Boromir et de Legolas. Gimli découvrit des gouttes de sang noir sur des feuilles, il les goutta et les recracha immédiatement en murmurant :

-Du sang d'orque.

Nous avons continué notre route en suivant un petit ruisseau qui nous amena vers des traces étranges qu'Aragorn qualifia d'étrange trace. Quand à Gimli, il nous dit :

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici

-Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs, et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux. Dit il. Et en se retournant, il put voir Gimli avec la hache haute. Aragorn murmura au nain :

-Gimli, abaissez votre hache.

Quand le nain fit ce que le rôdeur lui avait demander, les arbres se calmèrent. Legolas rajouta :

-Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.

-Des arbres qui parlent ? Pfuu ! Les arbres de quoi est – ce que ça parles, hein ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil.

A ce moment, Legolas dit à Aragorn en elfique :

-_Il y a quelque chose là-bas_.

-_Que voyez vous _? Questionna Aragorn dans la même langue.

-Le magicien blanc approche.

Il fit des mouvements de la tête pour nous prévenir de l'arrivé du magicien blanc et son emplacement. Nous commencions à regarder derrière nous du coin de l'œil, en écoutant les conseils d'Aragorn :

-Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un bond, Boromir et Aragorn sortir leurs épées, Gimli lançant une de ses haches de jet, et Legolas et moi tirions une flèche. La lumière émanant du magicien blanc était terriblement éclatante, nous éblouissant tous. D'un seul coup de bâton, il pulvérisa la hache de Gimli, puis ensuite il envoya valdinguer les flèches qu'on avait tiré et enfin fit chauffer les lames d'Aragorn et de Boromir jusqu'à ce qu'ils les lâchent. Et tout cela fut fait en quelques secondes. Nous nous retrouvions donc dans une situation peu enviable, où nous avions perdu la possibilité de battre le magicien. Le magicien parla :

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits.

-Où sont ils ? Ordonna Aragorn.

-Ils sont passé par ici, avant hier. Répondit il. Je ne pus me retenir et lançais :

-Ils repasseront par là. Chantonnais - je en riant récoltant par la même un coup de coude de la part de Boromir.

-Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Dit le magicien.

-Est ce que cela vous rassure ? Rajouta t il.

-Heuu, non, pas vraiment. Dis je tranquillement. Et je reçu cette fois ci un coup de coude de la part de Legolas.

-Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ? Ordonna à nouveau Aragorn.

Le magicien fit baisser l'intensité de la lumière et nous vîmes apparaître devant nos yeux Gandalf. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues, traçant un chemin claire sur mes joues sales, SALES ! ! ! Il va vraiment falloir que je prennes un bon bain. Je m'écartais un peu, je ne reconnaissais pas mon ancien ami, il était totalement différent. Il était redevenue le maia qu'il avait été sur Valinor. Un être supérieur à moi. Le temps du tutoiement était donc terminé, je ne pourrais plus m'amuser avec lui. Ce constat me fis encore plus mal, car cela voulait dire que je l'avais perdu définitivement. Je baissais la tête en signe de respect et ne pus voir son expression de grand – père gâteau quand Aragorn souffla :

-Mais cela ne se peut. Pendant que Boromir, Gimli et Legolas pliait le genou devant lui.

-Pardonnez – moi ? S'excusa Legolas l'air vraiment désolé. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

-Je suis Saroumane. Ou bien Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être. Répondit Gandalf avec douceur.

-Vous êtes tombé. Rajouta Aragorn avec un air de stupéfaction douloureuse.

-A travers le feu et l'eau. Répondit Gandalf, et il se mit à nous raconter son combat contre le Balrog de Morgoth, et sa renaissance.

-Gandalf. L'appela Aragorn.

-Gandalf. Oui… C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le gris. C'était mon nom.

-Gandalf. Dit Gimli en pleurant presque de joie.

-Je suis Gandalf le blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

A ces mots, Elbereth sauta sur Gandalf et se mit à le lécher pendant 5 mn, empêchant les autres de l'approcher. Quand enfin elle eut fini ses effusions, je m'approchais de lui tout doucement avec tout le respect du à son rang. Je le nommais comme on le nommait avant dans l'Ouest :

-Bonjours Ólorin, C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

J'avais parlé d'une voix un peu distante, totalement différente de celle que j'utilisais d'habitude. J'avais en plus recommencé à le vouvoyer, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis notre aventure il y a de cela 500 ans. Il s'approcha doucement, me prit dans les bras me serra fort en m'embrassant sur le front. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait une telle familiarité avec moi. Il me dit d'une voix douce :

-Je suis Gandalf le blanc, mais pour toi, je serais toujours l'ami que tu t'ai faite il y a 500 ans sur la route de Valinor. Ainatal. Tu m'as terriblement manqué.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler, mais il les arrêta et me serra à nouveau contre lui comme un grand père serre ses petits enfants. Nous fîmes demi-tour et marchèrent pour sortir de la forêt. Gandalf nous parlait, nous expliquait où nous allions aller plus tard :

-Une étape de votre voyage est terminé, une autre commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

-Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté. S'exclama Gimli d'un ton bourru.

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le roi va mal.

-Oui et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ?

-Faut le croire, Gimli. Dit - je en cœur avec Boromir.

-Allons – nous laisser ces pauvres hobbits ici dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infester d'arbres… Il se tut brusquement, effrayé par les grondement des arbres tout autour de lui. Et rajouta d'une petite voix : Je veux dire, cette charmante, très charmante forêt ?

Les arbres furent calmés par sa phrase. Il faut toujours caresser un arbre dans le sens du poil…heu…de l'écorce. Gandalf s'arrêta et dit à Gimli en se retournant :

-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenches une avalanche dans les montagnes. Dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

-Il est point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami. Rétorqua Aragorn.

-Hhmmm ? Demanda Gandalf

-Vous parlez toujours par énigmes. Chuchota le rôdeur.

-Hehehe ! ! ! Ricana Gandalf. Il rajouta : Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller…et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

-Forts ? S'exclama Gimli. C'est bien. Rajouta – t il avec un demi – sourire plutôt jaune pour amadouer les arbres autour de lui.

-Arrêtez de geindre, Maître nain. Dit Gandalf d'une voix forte. Il fit demi – tour et repartit suivi de la petite troupe. Il ajouta pour tout le monde : Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

-Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien. Grogna Gimli, en nous suivant.

Quand nous fûmes sorti de la forêt, les bonnes émanations des orques cramés, chatouillèrent mes délicates narines. Gandalf se mit à rire devant ma grimace de dégoût et siffla. Son sifflement ressemblait au souffle du vent dans les arbres. Quand il eut fini, un hennissement retenti et un magnifique cheval blanc apparu. Legolas émerveillé murmura :

-C'est un des méaras. A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries.

Gandalf murmura en saluant le cheval :

-Gris Poil. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Et se fut mon ami lors de maint danger.

Il caressa le cou de l'étalon et nous regarda et murmura " 5 pour 2 chevaux ". Je regardai l'amitié entre Gris Poil et Gandalf et souris gentiment à Gandalf en lui disant :

-Je vais te montrer mon meilleur ami Gandalf.

Je m'écartais un peu et me mis à pousser un sifflement suraigu qui fit broncher les chevaux et gémir Elbereth. Quand la dernière note eut disparu, tous entendirent à nouveau un hennissement strident et un éclair blanc fonça sur nous et s'arrêta en une magnifique glissade. Gris poil avait l'air terne par rapport à Ithil. Ithil se mit à faire des cabrioles et à jouer avec Elbereth puis quand il eut dit bonjours à la jeune louve, il vint vers moi et se mit à me lécher le visage, pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes. Gandalf s'approcha et caressa les naseaux de mon cheval et me dit :

-Ce n'est pas un méaras, et ce n'est pas un cheval normal. Alors qu'est-il ?

-C'est un esprit du vent que m'a confié Manwë. Ithil, je te présente Gandalf, Gandalf, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Ithil.

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et nous montèrent chacun sur nos chevaux, Legolas en croupe derrière moi et devant Elbereth qui couinait de plaisir. Là enfin, le voyage recommençait, mais cette fois ci vers Edoras et le royaume du Rohan.

A suivre.

Si vous aimez alors je continuerais cette fic et si vous n'aimez pas cette fic et bien, je suis désolé, mais………………………..je continuerais quand même cette fic. Mais, il me faut quelque chose pour m'aider à continuer, des conseils ou des critiques. En un mot, des reviews, je me shootes aux reviews, ces ma drogue, je peux pas m'en passer. Alors à votre bon cœur messieurs dames. A


	22. Le truc

Le truc chapitre 22

On galopa longtemps, jusqu'au couché du soleil où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour laisser reposer Arod et Hazufeld qui ne pouvaient pas suivre le train d'enfer de Gris poil et d'Ithil, et les cavaliers qui étaient las et fourbus. Même, Aragorn et Legolas fallait le faire. Gimli, Legolas et Boromir s'endormirent profondément. Aragorn s'adossa contre un rocher. Il allait s'endormir quand il vit que Gandalf et moi étions debout à discuter en regardant une lueur rouge vers l'ouest.

-Sauron va être furieux contre Saroumane. Mais il ne peut pas encore se débarrasser de cet allié. Mais il s'éliminera après avoir vaincu le monde des hommes.

-Oui, tu a raison, Ainatal. Tu le connais bien on dirait

-Non, je ne le connais pas, c'est simplement ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place. Mais de toute manière, ceux qui ont le plus à craindre de lui, c'est le royaume du Gondor. Il hait le Gondor, car c'est le Gondor qui l'a réduit à cet état d'œil, et c'est un gondorien qui lui a volé son anneau.

-Hhhmm. Nous devons faire vite. Si nous arrivons à avoir le Rohan de notre côté, alors nous aurons peut – être une chance de survivre et de les vaincre.

Aragorn se leva et vint vers nous en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les loirs. Il s'arrêta à notre niveau, et Gandalf lui dit sans se tourner vers lui, le regard fixé sur la lueur rouge :

-L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'est prend forme. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad – dûr, son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abris de la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteint. L'héritier de Númenor est toujours en vie. Sauron a peur de vous, Aragorn. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. Alors il frappera vite et fort le monde des hommes. Il utilisera son pantin, Saroumane, pour détruire le Rohan. La guerre est proche, le Rohan doit se défendre seul. Et en cela réside notre premier défi, car il est faible et prêt à tomber. L'esprit du roi est asservi, c'est un vieux tour de Saroumane. Son emprise sur le roi Théoden est extrêmement forte. Sauron et Saroumane ressert le nœud. Mais malgré toutes leurs ruses, nous avons un avantage. L'anneau reste caché. Et le fait que nous cherchions à le détruire n'est pas encore apparu dans leurs sombres rêves. Ainsi l'arme de l'ennemi s'approche du Mordor entre les mains d'un hobbit. Chaque jour le rapproche des feux de la montagne du destin. Nous devons avoir foi en Frodon. Tout dépend de la vitesse et du secret de sa quête. Ne regrettez pas votre décision de l'avoir abandonné. Frodon doit achever sa tâche seul. Murmura Gandalf.

-Il n'est pas seul. Sam est avec lui. Chuchota Aragorn.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Gandalf. Ah oui, vraiment ? Bien. Oui, c'est très bien.

-Pourquoi cela Gandalf ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Parce que si Frodon se laisse posséder par l'anneau, il y aura toujours Sam pour le remettre sur le droit chemin ou pour finir la quête à la place de Frodon. Expliquais – je à Aragorn. Gandalf acquiesça en souriant.

Nous sommes reparti à l'aube, après une bonne nuit de repos, et nous avons continué à galoper. Après 8 heures de chevauché qui acheva de me tuer le c, je veux dire mes muscles fessiers, nous sommes arrivés devant Edoras et en haut de la colline brillait le château d'or de Meduseld qui ressortait devant les montagnes blanches.

-Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden le roi du Rohan. Dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. Nous expliqua Gandalf.

Nous sommes repartis donc vers Edoras. Nous étions enfin arrivé dans la cité, les habitants n'étaient pas très accueillant. Gimli le dit justement :

-Eh bien, c'est plus gaie dans un cimetière.

-Ben oui, mais les cimetière sont réservés aux morts vivant dans la commune. AHAHAHA.

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

-Pour rien. Pfffuuu, vous n'avez toujours pas le sens de l'humour. Gandalf se mit à rire et à me dire :

-Théoden non plus n'as pas le sens de l'humour, il faudra donc que tu tiennes ta langue.

-Moi retenir ma langue, tu m'as déjà vu faire cela, d'accord, y a pas de problème, je te laisserais parler.

-Merci.

On continuait d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à un grand escalier.

-Quoi, encore un escalier ? J'espère au moins qu'il n'y a pas de bestiole immonde dedans.

Gandalf éclata de rire et me dit :

-Raté, il y a une bestiole dedans.

-Et zut. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi. D'arbord Morgoth, ensuite Sauron et Meredith et qu'est ce qu'il va y avoir maintenant, des araignées?

Nous arrivâmes tous les 6 enfin 7 si on compte la louve, devant les portes du château. Un homme sorti et se posta devant Gandalf qui le regarda avec un grand sourire. Mais l'homme le lui ôta en disant :

-Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf maison grise. Par ordre de Grima langue de serpent.

Il n'appréciait pas cet homme rien que par le son de sa voix, je pouvais sentir son animosité et son mépris envers lui. Gandalf nous regarda tour à tour et d'un mouvement de la tête nous demanda d'enlever nos armes. C'est ce que nous fîmes, mais je ne donnais pas mes armes à un garde, je les posais avec respect et délicatesse contre le mur et demanda à Elbereth de les garder. Puis l'homme regarda Gandalf et lui demanda :

-Votre bâton.

Gandalf pris l'air d'un vieux débris qui ne comprend rien et bougonna avant de dire :

-Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appuie.

Il regarda le garde avec un petit regard de chien battu, et l'homme vraiment trop gentil le laissa entrer avec son bâton. Gandalf nous fit un petit clin d'œil, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Nous entrâmes tous dans le palais. J'avais rabattu ma capuche qui cachait ainsi mon visage. Au fond, je vis 3 personnes, un vieillard plus décrépis que Gandalf, un mec laid comme un pou, avec des cheveux plus gras que ceux d'Aragorn, (je pensais pas que ça pouvait exister) et une grande blonde, avec de grand yeux violet, presque rouge. Merde, mais c'est… Je donnais un coup de coude à Gandalf qui se penchait vers moi :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu vois la blonde près de l'horreur jaune ?

-Grima.

-Ouais comme tu veux. Eh ben c'est Lilith, la fille de Meredith. T éclate le nain jaune si tu veux, désolé Gimli, mais Lilith est à moi. Dis - je avec un sourire carnassier. J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes les horreurs qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

-D'accord.

J'entendis le nain jaune murmurer à l'oreille du débris :

-Monseigneur, Gandalf le gris s'approche.

Les portes se refermèrent sur nous, mais nous continuions à avancer. Nous pouvions voir sur les côté, des hommes à la mine patibulaire qui nous suivaient et qui désiraient plus que tout nous réduire en charpie.

-Il est annonciateur de malheur.

-La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuer ces temps ci . Roi Théoden. Dit Gandalf.

-Il n'est pas le bienvenu.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf corbeau de tempête. Le débris regarda le nain jaune comme pour avoir son assentiment. Le truc lui répondit :

-Question très pertinente mon suzerain. L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisi de réapparaître. Mauvaise nouvelles comme je le nomme car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fait silence, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent. Lui envoya Gandalf qui mit son bâton entre lui et le truc.

-Son bâton, je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton.

Les sbires du truc se jetèrent sur nous, ceux qui m'attaquèrent eurent le cou brisé dans un bruit écoeurant en quelques secondes avec le minimum de mouvement sauf un qui me gifla, je lui envoya un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoya dans le pays des rêves. Mais j'en avais pas fini avec lui, quand j'aurais terminé avec la taré, je lui ferai payer cette gifle. Les autres se jetèrent sur les autres membres de la communauté qui montrèrent qui savaient très bien se battre sans armes. Gandalf et moi continuions à avancer vers le trône, Théoden et Lilith. Gandalf dit tranquillement :

-Théoden, fils de Thengel. Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes rester dans les ombres.

A se moment, Lilith passa à l'attaque, elle voulut trancher Gandalf, mais son bras fut pris dans un étau, et elle fit le vol plané du millénaire. Elle retomba souplement sur le sol sous les regards médusé des autres. Elle avait une épée et j'étais désarmé. Elle me regarda et me demanda:

-Qui es-tu ? Pour oser te dresser devant moi de la sorte. Personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Je rigola pendant quelques secondes, le visage toujours caché par ma cape et lui répondit dans notre langue :

-_Tu as la mémoire courte ma pauvre fille. Combien de fois t'ai-je aplati, toi et ta cinglé de mère._

-_MAY, tu es de retour. Mais c'est impossible, personne ne peut revenir du royaume des morts._

-_Ah, c'est ce que ta salope mère a dit. Je n'étais pas dans le royaume des morts pauvre idiote mais en pays d'Aman_.

-_Où que tu ai été, tu aurais dû y rester, parce que je vais te faire souffrir comme je t'ai fait souffrir à la maison. Tu vas me supplier de t'achever._

-_T'ai-je déjà supplié dans le passé. Jamais tu ne me fera de mal, car tu n'as aucune chance face à un adversaire tel que moi. Je me suis entraînée durant toute ma vie pour ce combat et ce n'est pas un fillette de 5000 ans qui va me faire peur. Gamine._

Tous nous regardaient étonné par cette échange dans cette langue si bizarre qui coulait de notre bouche comme de l'eau. Soudain, elle passa à l'attaque et me sauta dessus avec violence et tenta de me trancher en 2. C'est qu'elle est rapide la saleté, son épée me frôla le bras et trancha mes habits, mais quand la pointe de son épée toucha le sol, j'attrapais son poignet de toute mes forces et le tournais jusqu'à entendre le craquement qui prouvait à tous que ses articulations venaient de se fracturer. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur qui se termina en gargouillement ignoble quand je retournais son arme contre elle et lui enfonçais dans le ventre. Elle leva un instant son visage vers moi et compris qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur de calcule en oubliant que me prendre en compte dans l'équation et que j'allais faire capoter tout leur plan avec une joie malsaine. Elle se plia sous la douleur et lui prenant la tête d'une main, je lui brisais la mâchoire en lui donnant un coup de genou. Ce faisant, je brisais une de ses dents remplis de poison. Elle se mit à sourire et me dis en butant sur les mots :

-Tu…tu. ne retrouvera j…jamais les p…prisonniers, ils mourrons – t…tous. Et la g…guerre règnera entre les elfes de M…Mirkwood et ceux de P…Phoenix, et tu ne pourras rien faire, t…tu ne l…les s…sauveras j…jamais..

-Ils étaient à Dol Guldur, ainsi que les fils de Thranduil. Tu as perdu, et j'ai gagné.

Elle mourut avec un air désespéré sur le visage. Quand je releva la tête, je vis les hommes me regarder avec envie et désir. Un des soldats fit un pas vers moi. Beurk, qu'ils s'approchent et l'armé de Théoden va perdre plein d'hommes et va gagner de nouvelles femmes. Je ne sais pas si j'avais parlé tout haut, mais les hommes s'écartèrent de moi à toute allure et me regardaient avec peur. Gandalf lui tentait toujours de désenvoûter Théoden.

-Ecoutez moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement !

Mais le vieux débris se mit à éclater de rire en regardant Gandalf. Ce qui déstabilisa un peu Gandalf.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris. Et ce n'est pas cette pitoyable elfe qui pourra vous aider.

Gandalf retira son manteau et on le vit dans toute sa splendeur. Je murmurais en riant :

-Moria, la lessive qui nettoie plus blanc que blanc.

-Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

Il l'envoya paître sur son siège. Une jeune femme se rua pour aider la roi, mais Aragorn l'empêcha d'y aller.

-Si je sors, Théoden meurt.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tuer moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas.

-Le Rohan est à moi.

-Partez. Pour l'aider, je déconcentrais Saroumane en lui racontant toutes les horreurs que j'allais commettre sur sa personne avec force d'images pour illustrer mes dires.

J'eus la vision de Saroumane s'éclatant par terre et je me mis à ricaner bêtement. Gandalf se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Saroumane, je…je s…

-Oui ?

-Je sais maintenant comment il fait pour cirer son parquet. Si t'avais vu sa tête, c'était trop marrant.

-Parce que tu l'a vu ?

-Ouihihihihihi, il a glissé sur le sol et s'est cogné la tête contre le mur **AHAHAHA**. J'étais plié en 4, je riais comme je n'avais jamais ri avant. Je releva un peu la tête et vis l'expression de peur sur le visage de Gandalf.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ben arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu commences à me faire peur. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a une araignée derrière moi.

Boromir s'approcha tout doucement de moi et me cria dans les oreilles en me prenant par la taille :

-**SI** !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !

Je poussais un hurlement strident et fis un bond terrible quand je retomba sur mes pieds, je vis Boromir, le fier guerrier du Gondor en train de se tordre de rire par terre.

-Pffuuu, Gamin. J'essayai de garder le peu de dignité qui me restait, et fis demi-tour pour voir Elbereth.

Je sorti me réarma et rentra suivi par Elbereth qui sous les yeux horrifiés des gardes qui ne purent rien faire sauta sur Théoden et se mit à lui lécher le visage, elle voulait lui faire oublier la méchanceté de Saroumane. Quant à moi, je partis trouver le garde gifleur pour le trucider tout à mon aise. Théoden étant redevenu le roi qu'il avait été il caressa la tête de la jeune louve et demanda à Gandalf :

-A qui est cet animal ?

-Il appartient à une elfe. Ainatal !

Je sorti la tête de derrière la colonne où je m'apprêtais à achever tranquillement le garde. Le pauvre tenta de s'enfuir, mais je le fauchais d'un coup de pied et il s'effondra devant tout le monde. J'allais pour le réduire en charpie quand Gandalf me demanda gentiment :

-_Ainatal, s'il te plaît. Pourrais-tu laisser ce garde tranquille_.

-_Mais avec plaisir Gandalf, quand il me suppliera de lui pardonner et quand je lui aurais arracher la tête. Il n'avait qu'à pas me gifler._

-_Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi_. Hurla le pauvre homme.

Je le regardais étonné.

-Tu parles l'elfique ?

-Oui. Dit il en tremblant.

-Bon ben alors dégage avant que j'oublie que j'ai un gosse devant moi. Du vent.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit très rapidement. J'avançais tranquillement vers le trône et me retrouvai marcher vers l'elfe, il me regardait avec amour et passion. Tous me regardaient avec respect et s'agenouillaient devant moi comme des sujets devant leur reine. Il y avait Elrond, Celeborn et Galadriel. Je secouais un peu la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et regarda à nouveau vers le trône. Il manquait quelque chose, je lançais à Gandalf :

-Où est le débris ?

-Quel débris !

-Ben…heu….comment il s'appelle déjà. Ah oui, Théoden.

Je ne vis pas le roi redevenu lui même s'approcher de moi et me flanquer un grand coup sur la tête, il avait vraiment l'air mécontent. C'est vrai que ça ne ce fait pas trop de traiter un roi de débris, surtout si le débris est derrière et qu'il marche vachement silencieusement.

-AÏE, Gandalf, ça vas pas. Eh ben pour un vieillard décrépis, t'es vachement rapide.

-Merci, enfin, si c'est un compliment. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait frappé.

-Alors, c'est qui ?

-Le vieux débris ! Répondit Théoden l'air mauvais.

-Hou la boulette ! Je levai les yeux et vis Théoden tout rajeunie avec près de lui la communauté qui se marrait comme des baleines. Waou, C'est toi Gandalf qui l'a transformé comme ça. Eh ben, t'as fait la même chose avec le nain jaune j'espère.

-Qui ? Me demanda Théoden encore courroucé

-Ben Grima, le nain jaune, Désolé Gimli. Dis – je en voyant l'air énervé de Gimli. Bon d'accord, on va l'appeler le truc, ça te va Gimli le truc.

-Oui. Répondit Gimli légèrement moins énervé.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Théoden qui commençait à se calmer. Mais le truc me jeta un regard noir. Je sortis tranquillement après avoir saluer comme il se doit le roi du Rohan avec plus de respect qu'au début. Quant à Théoden, il donna l'ordre de jeter dehors le truc par ses gardes.

-Je n'ai fait que vous servir Monseigneur.

-Oh quel menteur. Répliquais-je. Théoden rugit :

-Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à 4 pattes comme une bête.

-Laissez moi rester à vos côté.

-Ah le mec, il y croit en plus. Dis-je sidérer.

Théoden leva son épée et tenta de tuer le truc, mais Aragorn retint le bras à temps en lui disant :

-Non monseigneur, non monseigneur. Laissez le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.

-Aragorn, t'es pas marrant, au moment où ça devenait intéressant, tu arrête tout.

Grima se tourna vers moi effaré, mais Aragorn ignora mes paroles et en bon seigneur, il lui tendit la main pour aider le truc à se relever, et ce **BIIIIIIP**, de **BIIIIIIIIIIIP**, de **BIIIIIIIIIIIIP** de truc lui cracha dessus. La seule chose qui ne fallait pas faire devant moi, le truc venait de le faire. Avant qu'il est pu se relever, je le prenais par un bras et l'aida délicatement à descendre l'escalier, sans avoir à toucher les marches. Le choc fut assez rude avec le sol. Aragorn me retint à temps pour que je ne termine pas ce que j'avais commencé. Le truc se releva.

-Ecartez vous de mon chemin ! cria le truc en s'enfuyant. Je cria à Ithil toujous retenue par Aragorn :

-Ithil, aides - le à partir plus vite.

On entendit un hennissement, un coup de sabot et un cri de douleur ainsi qu'un bruit de chute. J'éclatais de rire, et j'entendis des paroles dans la langue des rohirrims. J'allais voir Théoden et lui demanda gentiment ce que cela voulait dire. Il me répondit que Grima venait de maudire toute ma famille et mes amis. Là je vis franchement rouge qu'on me maudisse y a pas de problème je le suis déjà, mais qu'on maudisse mes amis et les Valar, alors là c'était vraiment le truc à ne pas faire et le truc venait encore de le faire.

Un vent d'une puissance incroyable se leva, la tempête qui allait faire rage serai pire qu'à Imladris. Mes yeux devinrent noirs. J'allais massacrer ce plouc. Gandalf qui était près de la porte du château cria un mot mais j'en avais cure, en fait les portes du château s'ouvrirent en grand et je l'envoya valdinguer au fin fond de la salle du trône et les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Je réussi à me calmer légèrement et je changea de tactique. Au lieu de le tuer, j'allais lui foutre la trouille du siècle, le truc se mit à courir. La tempête le poursuivait et la foudre le ratait toujours de quelques cm. Boromir, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn comprirent que j'étais aussi dangereuse que Sauron voir même plus et que si je changeais de camp, la guerre serait perdu pour eux. Il me fallu un petit moment pour me calmer, et ma colère se changea en peur en pensant à la colère de Gandalf. Je l'entendais d'ailleurs taper contre la porte, mais personne n'arrivait à l'ouvrir.

Je m'écartais doucement de mes amis l'air de rien jusque devant les escaliers. Là je me mis à descendre 4 à 4 les marches jusque devant la grande porte et me cacha derrière sous le regard interrogateur des hommes qui comprirent que je me cachais de Gandalf. Là ils rirent de bon cœur. Je venais juste de me cacher quand les portes de Méduseld s'ouvrir sur un Gandalf le blanc rouge de colère. Il demanda à Théoden :

-Avez-vous vu une jeune elfe légèrement affolé et qui tentait d'échapper à ma colère ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Théoden montra la porte en murmurant :

-Elle est derrière la porte.

-Ainatal, viens je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oh, c'est vraiment dommage Gandalf, parce que heuuuuu….j'ai autre chose à faire là.

-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose à faire ?

-C'est heuuuuuu…..repeindre la porte.

-Kwoa. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une meilleur excuse ? s'esclaffa – t – il.

-Ben c'est que j'ai pas trop eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais donne moi 5 mn et je te donne une excuse _en béton_, je veux dire imparable. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois te contenter de cette excuse pourrie. Chuis désolé Gandalf. Dis je d'une petite voix. Mais je devais lui montrer qu'on insulte pas les valar sans en payer les conséquences.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Car le truc a maudit mes amis, donc les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, mon peuple, les elfes et les Valar. Et cela je ne l'ai pas apprécié du tout.

-Je comprend. Peux tu venir s'il te plaît. Me demanda –t-il d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

Je sortis de derrière la porte et monta les escaliers comme un condamné monte sur l'échafaud, la tête basse, ralentissant de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver devant l'Istari. Il fit la pire chose de mon existence, il me prit par l'oreille. Voyez vous, je peux supporter des douleurs assez importante là ou d'autre succomberait, mais il y a un seul endroit de mon corps qui est hypersensible se sont les oreilles. Si un homme me mordille l'oreille avec douceur, c'est limite si je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus et le violer. Mais si on me pince l'oreille, la douleur est insupportable. Et ce fut le cas, la douleur fut atroce. Je gémissais de douleur, car il connaissait mon point faible le sagoing. Quand il me relâcha, mon oreille avais pris une belle teinte aubergine.

-Ainatal, jure – moi de ne plus jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs ! !

-Mais Gandlafeuh, c'est mes pouvoireuh.

-Jure – le moi. Dit - il intransigeant

-Pfuuuuu. D'accord. _Je te jure de toujours utiliser mes pouvoirs, à n'importe quel moment, du moment où je ne tente pas de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent._ Ça te va Gandalf. Dis - je les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Tu as parlé dans ta langue, là.

-Ben oui, c'est normal, je ne suis pas tout à fait une elfe, et mes serments ne se font que dans ma langue. Dis – je en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos. Ce geste fut intercepté par Théoden, qui commença à regarder autour de lui et posa la question qui fâche, et surtout celle qui brise un cœur :

-Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ?

Eowyn lui expliqua le sort tragique de son unique fils et il décida de se préparer pour les funérailles de son fils. Tous les habitants d'Edoras étaient présents pour célébrer le prince et l'accompagner dans sa dernière demeure. Je n'ai jamais aimé les enterrements, car ils me remettent en mémoire d'autres enterrements d'anciens amis. Théodred était couché sur une civière porté par 6 soldats en armure, il portait la sienne et tenait son épée à deux mains sur sa poitrine. Sur le chemin des tombes des rohirrims, les habitants s'étaient mis en deux rangées, et les soldats qui portaient le corps de Théodred passaient sur le passage ainsi fait. Derrière les soldats, se trouvait le Roi Théoden. Il était habillé en vert, et tenait son épée tirée de son fourreau de la main droite. Il y avait ensuite Gandalf le bâton contre sa poitrine, et Legolas qui tenait son arc des deux mains, près de lui se trouvait Aragorn qui tenait Anduril, Boromir et Gimli se tenaient côte à côte, Gimli avait sa hache à la main et Boromir, son épée. Je me tenais derrière tout le monde, Elbereth près de moi. Je tenais mon sabre dans les mains, et une larme coulait de temps en temps sur mes joues. Mourir si jeune, cette mort m'attristait énormément, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne pouvais comprendre les autres, car je ne connaissais pas le jeune homme qui venait de perdre la vie.

Le cortège funèbre arriva devant le tertre où reposerait à jamais Théodred fils de Théoden. Près du tombeau, se trouvait Eowyn qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent devant le tombeau, et firent avancer la civière en la passant de main en main, pour la faire entrée dans le tombeau. Eowyn commença à chanter l'oraison funèbre de son cousin. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Eowyn. Quand Eowyn eut terminer de chanter, Elbereth se mit à hurler, un hurlement de loup à glacer le sang. Elle faisait à sa manière l'oraison funèbre de Théodred. D'autres hurlements répondirent au sien, et l'air froid du Rohan résonna de hurlements de loup. Tous avaient des difficultés à avaler leur salive et Théoden avait les yeux rouges à force et retenir ses larmes. Enfin, la jeune louve cessa son chant d'adieu et alla lécher le visage de Théoden, qui fondit en larme. Nous sommes tous reparti, laissant le roi seul avec Gandalf. J'allais pour demander à Elbereth de venir avec moi, quand Théoden me demanda :

-S'il vous plaît, peut – elle rester avec moi ?

-Mais bien sûr, majesté. Elbereth, tu peux rester avec lui, ma beauté.

Et je repartis seule afin de me reposer, Elbereth resta près de lui.

A suivre.


	23. Le repas

Le repas chapitre 23

Quand je me réveillai fraîche comme une rose, Gandalf était à côté, toujours à protéger mon sommeil.

-Bonjours Gandalf, comment ça va ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Tu as dormis toute la nuit et une grande partie de la matinée. Enfin, ta fatigue est partie grâce à ce sommeil profond et reposant. As-tu fait à nouveau des rêves ?

-Non, aucun. Sauf sur Amon Hen, dans la forêt de Fangorn et dans la salle du trône. Mais ils n'étaient pas violent pour une fois. Mais très étrange comme les autres.

Je me mis à m'étirer mais stoppa en grimaçant de douleur, en sentant une ancienne blessure se rouvrir. Gandalf fronça les sourcils et m'ordonna d'enlever ma tunique. Ce à quoi je répondis :

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non, non, non, non et non. Je n'enlèverai pas ma tunique. J'avais haussé le ton en disant ces derniers mots.

-D'accord. Gandalf se mit à appeler :

-Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli. Venez ici tout de suite.

Mes 4 amis vinrent avec en plus Théoden et Eowyn qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Gandalf les appelait. Là Gandalf leur demanda de m'enlever ma tunique. Je compris que je ne pouvais qu'obéir.

-D'accord.

J'enlevais ma tunique montrant à tous la beauté de ma cotte de maille. Gandalf eut un sourire et m'ordonna de l'enlever, ce que je fis, j'avais en dessous, un T-shirt, qui protégeait ma peau de l'action abrasive du frottement du métal. Je dus l'ôter et je me retrouvais en soutif devant eux. Aragorn qui pensait avoir de nombreuses cicatrices perdit la première place. Chaque cm² de ma peau était barder de fines cicatrices. Mais Gandalf ne voulait voir que mon dos et il m'ordonna de me retourner. Ce que je fis avec répugnance. Quand ce fut fait, j'entendis un grand bruit de chute, tournant la tête, je vis Boromir par terre qui secouait la tête, le regard horrifié. Je venais de leur dévoiler un de mes plus secrets secret. Le résultat de 3 semaines de tortures Meredithienne. Il y avait des traces de fouet, mais aussi des brûlures et la pires des choses, était une grande plaie encore ouverte qui courait en diagonale du milieu de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche et qui laissait apparaître certains de mes os mais celle là, je l'avais depuis la Lothlórien.

Gandalf tenta de me soigner avec l'aide d'Aragorn et des médecins rohirrims, mais sans résultat. Enfin si un seul, ils me faisaient hurler et pleurer de douleur. Dans un sanglot, je leur demandais, leur suppliais d'arrêter, que cela ne servirait à rien qu'à me faire souffrir. Je leur expliquais, que cette plaie ne disparaîtrait qu'avec la mort de Meredith, comme les autres avec celle de Lilith. Ils cessèrent de me tripoter, désinfectèrent la plaie et la bandèrent pour que je souffre moins. Et en quelques minutes, la souffrance disparu totalement.

J'allais me rhabiller, mais Théoden nous invita à un dîner avant que nous quittions Edoras pour le gouffre de Helm. Eowyn resta près de moi pour m'aider à m'habiller. Elle voulu me prêter une de ses robes, mais je sortie ma robe blanche, mais qui n'était plus blanche, mais argentée et dorée avec de délicate petite tâches blanches. Je la mis, ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles que m'avait offert Mandos, et la bague de Yavanna. J'enfilais les bottes grises qui allaient avec la robe, et j'étais prête. J'avais tressé mes cheveux à la mode de Valinor, ce qui faisais un très bel effet. J'entendis les serviteurs nous appeler pour descendre manger.

Je descendis l'escalier avec mon allure féline, quand les hommes levèrent les yeux vers moi, je crus que leur mâchoires étaient tombé sur leurs pieds. Gandalf vint à ma rencontre et tendit le bras que je pris avec délicatesse. Il baissa les yeux et vit les bottes. Il sourit et moi aussi, car nous avions eut le même souvenir au même instant. Il m'amena jusqu'à mon siège et m'aida à m'asseoir, car j'étais encore moulue par ma blessure. Je m'assis avec grâce en remerciant doucement Gandalf.

La discussion tournait autour de Sauron et de l'union d'avec Saroumane, on dirait qu'ils croyaient Meredith inoffensive. Je leur expliquais tranquillement tout ce qu'avait fait Meredith, et du danger qu'elle représentait, pour tout le monde. Sa connaissance de la guerre, sa volonté de nuir et de détruire tous ceux qui pourraient se dresser devant elle. Alors que tous étaient en train de digérés mes paroles, Gandalf regarda mes boucles d'oreilles, mon collier et ma robe. Depuis quand elle porte des boucles d'oreille, et elles sont vraiment étranges, comme si elle contenait les lumière du lune. Et la robe, c'est celle que lui avait offert Elwë et pourtant, la couleur est différentes. Elle me cache quelque chose qui s'est passé sur Valinor mais comme je la connais, elle ne me dira rien.

Le repas fut assez frugal, mais délicieux quand même, les cuisiniers avaient préparé spécialement pour nous elfes des fruits et des légumes cuit à point. On se régalait, et j'en oubliais la guerre qui s'approchait à grand pas de nous. Gandalf me posait des questions, mais tout à ma dégustation, je ne l'entendis pas et lui mis un vent pas possible. Il dut se rabattre sur Théoden et ses guerriers. Il informa Théoden qu'Eomer se trouvait au nord avec 2000 cavaliers toujours loyaux au Rohan et à leur roi. Il l'informa aussi de son intention de partir le lendemain à leurs recherches. Le roi du Rohan leur informa que nous allions quitter Edoras demain, avec femmes et enfants.

Mais je n'écoutais pas, trop occuper à dévorer les mets devant moi, parce que bouffer des lembas ça écœurait quand même à la longue. Je faisais honneur aux plats. Sous les regards amusés de mes compagnons et ceux étonnés des rohirrims. Après avoir bien manger, je commençais une discussion animée et passionnante avec Eowyn. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis à un moment donné, notre conversation s'orienta sur la manière dont elle était traité dans la palais. Je fus estomaquée de savoir que la révolution féminine n'avait pas eut lieu ici, je lui expliquais tranquillement que j'étais le chef des elfes de Phoenix et que je n'étais pas marié, et que je n'avais pas encore l'intention de le faire. Elle me posa plein de questions sur notre mode de vie, nos croyances, nos techniques de combat. Elle était fasciné par mon récit et me mitraillait de questions à laquelle je répondais sans rien omettre. Elle me demanda doucement mon âge, mais son oncle lui fit comprendre que la discussion devait se terminer, qu'elle ne devait pas m'ennuyer. Je lui rétorquais que sa nièce ne m'importunais le moins du monde et que cela faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à une enfant aussi jeune. Eowyn rougie d'indignation, je lui expliquais qu'à mon âge, tout être de moins de 9000 ans pouvait être appeler enfant, pour moi Aragorn était encore un bambin à peine sortie du giron maternelle et que Legolas était encore un adolescent. Ce fut Théoden qui me demanda mon âge et je lui répondis rapidement, 10500 ans :

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes trop jeune ? On vous donnerait à peine 14 ans.

-Et pourtant, j'en ai bien 10500, en fait depuis hier, j'en ai 10501 ans. Mais à cet âge, on ne va pas chipoter pour 1 an. Riais-je sans retenue.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, et je vis la fatigue sur les visages des mortels, l journée avait été longue et difficile. Surtout pour le roi qui venait d'apprendre la mort de son fils unique. Je me levais doucement de table et leur annonça mon intention d'aller me coucher car j'étais fatiguée, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais pas vraiment vrai non plus. Je n'étais pas épuisé, mais une bonne nuit de repos me ferais le plus grand bien. Nous nous séparâmes en haut des escaliers, chacun allant dans des directions différentes pour se reposer. Je me changeais rapidement et me couchais. Je m'endormis rapidement et rêva d'une forêt d'une beauté incroyable, et d'une petite cascade qui finissait dans un petit bassin. Je parlais à quelqu'un, je connaissais cette voix, c'était celle de Sab. Elle venait de l'autre côté des buissons. Je me réveillai en sursaut en criant :

-Sab ! ! !

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je regardai le ciel, et vis les premières lueurs de l'aube. Nous allions partir tout à l'heure pour le gouffre de Helm. Je préparai toutes mes affaires en prévision du voyage. Je remis mes bijoux dans la petite bourse, et ma robe dans son enveloppe protectrice. Je me rhabilla et descendis dans la salle du trône. Là j'appris que Gandalf était partie la veille pour retrouver Eomer et le ramener au gouffre de Helm. J'étais trop contente, j'allais pouvoir faire tout ce qui me passais par la tête. Enfin c'est ce que je crus jusqu'au moment où Théoden et Aragorn vinrent me voir et me dire :

-Gandalf nous a demandé de veiller sur vous et de vous empêcher de faire tout ce qui vous passerais par la tête.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête le vieux loufoque ?

J'entendis une voix me dire " tu sais ce qu'il te dis le vieux loufoque " J'éclatais de rire et parti m'entraîner un peu en attendant de partir. Enfin en début de mâtiné, toute la population d'Edoras avait quitter la cité et se trouvait sur le chemin montagneux du gouffre de Helm. Elbereth restait près de moi et me dit d'une voix grave :

-J'ai peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de terrible.

-Reste auprès d'Eowyn, la petite blonde et il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais pour toi !

-Je ne risque rien près du roi du Rohan. Ne t'en fait pas. Mais s'il te plait, reste auprès d'Eowyn. Car nous risquons d'être attaquer par des wargs.

-Des quoi ?

-Des wargs, des loups sauvages, les mêmes qui nous ont attaqué après le Caradhras. Elle se mit à trembler de peur et à geindre. Le souvenir de cette bataille était encore cuisant dans son esprit.

-C'est d'accord.

-Fait moi confiance, j'ai fait une promesse à Varda et j'ai bien l'intention de l'honorer. Bon, maintenant on doit suivre les autres où on va se perdre.

A suivre.


	24. Le gouffre de Helm

Le gouffre de Helm chapitre 24

Elle alla tranquillement voir Eowyn et resta près d'elle au grand dam de cette dernière qui se demandait pourquoi un loup ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Legolas lui expliqua tout. Et la jeune femme accepta la jeune louve et la traitant comme une amie. Le chemin était long et difficile. Je trottais tranquillement quand un enfant s'effondra devant moi. Personne ne l'aida à se relever. Je descendis de cheval, pris le petit dans les bras et remonta sur Ithil, la tête du petit posé sur mon épaule. Je sentis un liquide chaud sur mon bras, en regardant, je vis du sang. Le petit était blessé, et ils avait d'après ce que je pouvais voir des marques sur le corps, donc il devait être battu. Pauvre petit. Je pris la décision d'arrêter Ithil et de bivouaquer le temps de soigner l'enfant. Il dormit longtemps, Je le pris à nouveau dans mes bras et grimpa sur Ithil d'un coup de rein et il se réveilla peu de temps après tout étonné d'être sur un cheval. Il tourna la tête et rougit de me voir. Il se raidit un peu. Je lui souris doucement et lui murmurai en elfique qu'il n'avais rien à craindre. Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Je lui expliquais dans mon westron hésitant que j'avais du m'arrêter pour le soigner. Il me remercia chaleureusement. Je lui dis dans cette langue que je contrôlais mal :

-Accroche toi, on va aller vite pour rattraper les autres, d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord ! Dit il d'une petite voix confiante.

Il s'accrocha à la crinière d'Ithil, mes bras l'empêchant de tomber. Je murmurais à l'oreille de mon cheval :

-Noro lim Ithil, noro lim.

L'étalon parti comme une flèche et il ne nous fallu que 20 mn pour rattraper la journée et la nuit de retard qu'on avait sur les autres. Les paysans furent affolés, car ils avaient entendus un grondement très fort derrière eux et qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse (B G V Bourrin à Grande Vitesse. AHAHAHAHAHAH oui je sais, je me tais). Ils virent un éclair blanc et sans s'arrêter, Ithil remonta le convoi et ralenti au niveau de la mère du petit qui fut tout sauf heureuse de le voir. Voyant sa tête, je lui dit :

-Ne montrez pas votre joie surtout. Ça vous donnerais des crampes.

J'avais parlé d'un ton froid, j'étais en colère et je demandai à l'enfant si la femme était sa mère. Mais il me dit que ses parents étaient morts. Il était étrange ce petit, car j'ai réussi à le soigner sans problème alors qu'avec les humains mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas ou très mal. Je compris que ce petit devait être un semi-elfe ou même un elfe.

Je le regardais profondément et sans raison, je lui pinça doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Ce qui n'est pas douloureux pour le commun des mortels et des immortels. Mais il hurla de douleur faisant ainsi sursauter les ploucs près de nous. C'était un enfant de mon peuple. Mais il n'a pas d'oreille pointue comme nous, serait-il un humain de la terre ou un semi-elfe ?

Nous sommes revenus dans le groupe au niveau de Gimli, d'Aragorn, de Legolas, de Boromir, du roi Théoden et de sa nièce. Tous se demandaient qui était ce jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant moi. Et ils me demandèrent où j'étais pendant tout ce temps. Je leur expliquais que j'avais du m'arrêter pour soigner ce jeune homme qui était tout rouge de se trouver ainsi au milieu de si grands guerriers. Gimli était en train de raconter des histoires naines qui faisaient bien rire Eowyn. Quand soudain, le cheval sur lequel se trouvait Gimli s'emballa brusquement et il tomba lourdement par terre sous les rires de tous. Théoden était ravi de revoir sa nièce sourire. Le chemin était long, et nous avons dû nous arrêter afin de se reposer.

Eowyn approcha des guerriers pour leur offrir un ragoût chaud, mais bizarrement personne n'en voulait, Gimli s'éloigna en refusant gentiment mais fermement la tambouille. Elle s'approcha de moi, et je pus sentir l'odeur et cela me dégoûta définitivement de la nourriture humaine. Je lui expliquais gentiment qu'il y avait de la graisse animal dans le bouillon et que nous les elfes, nous ne mangions jamais de viande ou de graisse animal. C'est ainsi que je réussis à me sortir du pétrin et par la même d'aider Legolas à éviter le bouillon. Alors elle alla vers Aragorn qui ne put échapper au bouillon. Je m'assis sur un rocher et observa la scène en pouffant de rire. Eowyn donna au rôdeur un bol rempli du bouillon infâme.

-J'ai fait du ragoût, il y en a peu, mais c'est chaud. Dit – elle en souriant.

Aragorn accepta d'un mouvement de tête et prit le bol dans les mains ainsi que la cuillère qu'elle lui tendait.

-Merci.

Il plongea la cuillère dans le bol et sortie une espèce de boule blanchâtre et graisseuse à faire vomir. Il mit cette horreur dans la bouche et fit une tête qui montrait bien que la cuisine était infâme. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas hurler de rire. Il se tourna vers moi et compris que je savais que cette bouffe était ignoble. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à la jeune fille que sa nourriture était tellement dégueulasse que même un orque en vomirait. Il dit donc en secouant la tête :

-Il est bon.

-C'est vrai ! Dit la jeune fille ravi qui fit demi – tour. Comme la jeune fille partait, Aragorn tenta de jeter cette horreur par terre, mais dû arrêter son geste car la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Il répandit une partie du liquide sur ses doigts, et fronça les sourcils en me voyant tomber de mon rocher et me rouler par terre en hurlant de rire. Mais il reprit vite contenance devant la jeune fille, se jurant de se venger de moi.

-Mon oncle m'a dit une chose étrange. Il a dit que vous étiez à la guerre au côté de Thengel, mon grand – père. Il a dû se tromper.

-Le roi Théoden à une bonne mémoire. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon à cette époque.

-Alors vous avez au moins 60 ans. Aragorn répondit par un mouvement de négation de la tête.

-70 ? A nouveau, le même mouvement de tête de la part d'Aragorn.

-Vous n'avez pas 80 ans !

-87. Répondit Aragorn

Eowyn se releva et le regarda d'un air étonné et sérieux. Et dit d'une voix froide :

-Vous êtes l'un des Dunedains. (Aragorn répondit à l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête ). Un descendant de Númenor, béni d'une longue vie. On m'a dit que votre peuple était entré dans la légende.

-Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous. Le royaume du Nord a été détruit il y a longtemps.

-Je suis désolée. Mangée, allez.

Aragorn la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et mes hurlements de rire retentirent dans tout le camp. Eowyn se demandait pourquoi je me tordais comme cela par terre. Boromir vint à la rescousse et m'entraîna un peu plus loin vers les autres compagnons de l'anneau qui s'esclaffèrent aussi quand je leur expliquai la mésaventure d'Aragorn. La nuit passa où Aragorn fumait sa pipe en pensant, j'imagine à son elfe. Ben en fait pas tout à fait, car il se leva alors que je faisais le tour de garde, et eut le choc de sa vie en voyant mes oreilles bouger indépendamment l'une de l'autre, c'est comme cela que je pouvais détecter les ennemis potentiels. Il s'assit près de moi et nous avons discuté toute la nuit de chose et d'autre mais surtout des visions que j'avais mais je n'avais aucune réponses ç lui donné à part une chose je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait et cela était plus que frustrant. Quand le soleil se leva, nous reprîmes le chemin, Aragorn et Eowyn toujours près l'un de l'autre.

A ce moment, deux cavalier nous dépassèrent et partirent en avant pour faire un reconnaissance. Legolas qui était parti en avant les vit dépasser la colline sur laquelle il était. Nous avons encore discuter quelques minutes, puis des bruits de luttes et des cris de douleurs retentirent. Et j'entendis Legolas crier :

-Un éclaireur ! ! !

Aragorn qui était parti voir d'où venait les cris reparti en courant vers nous manquant de se vautrer 2 fois. Théoden s'approcha de lui et lui cria :

-Qu'y a – t – il ? Qu'avez vous vu ?

-Des Wargs ! Nous sommes attaqués.

Ce fut l'affolement le plus complet, tous se mirent à crier de peur, Elbereth se colla aux jambes d'Eowyn en tremblant de peur. Aragorn lui continua de courir jusqu'à son cheval et grimpa dessus. Théoden ordonna :

-Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne.

Gimli demanda d'un ton bourru :

-Aidez moi, je suis un cavalier. A la charge.

Il grimpa sur Hazufeld avec l'aide de rohirrims mais failli tomber par terre. Les guerriers le retinrent au dernier moment. On entendait déjà les aboiements des wargs et les cris des orques. Théoden s'avança jusqu'à Eowyn et lui ordonna :

-Emmène ces gens au gouffre de Helm, sans perdre de temps. Ce à quoi Eowyn rétorqua :

-Je sais me battre.

-Non ! Fais ce que je te dis. Pour moi. Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et il rajouta pour les soldats : Suivez – moi.

Je m'approchais d'Eowyn et lui demanda de protéger l'enfant et la petite louve. Elle accepta, je mis l'enfant sur le cheval en lui disant que je reviendrais, et fonçai derrière les cavaliers. J'allais bien m'amuser. Je chargeais et vis du coin de l'œil Legolas grimper sur Hazufeld d'un coup de rein et passer devant Gimli. Nous avons dépassé la colline et pû voir une troupe de wargs nous foncer dessus. Théoden, les cavaliers du Rohan, Boromir, et Aragorn tirèrent leurs épées et foncèrent sur les wargs, la jonction fut assez violente. Plusieurs cavaliers et leurs chevaux tombèrent dans ce premier contact de même que les wargs et leurs cavaliers.

Les rohirrims lançaient des lances qui venaient se ficher dans les poitrines des wargs ou des orques, Legolas les shootaient avec ses flèches. Soudain, je vis Gimli tomber de cheval devant un gros warg bien baveux. Il se mit bien en position pour l'abattre pendant que l'animal, non, plutôt la chose lui fonçait dessus. Il vit soudain une flèche blanche se ficher dans le gosier de la bête qui prit feu en hurlant de douleur. Il se retourna et me vit tirer une autre flèche qui grilla un orque qui tentait de trucider Boromir. Je l'ai sauvé, c'est pas pour le voir bouffer 3 mn plus tard non mais. Boromir comprit que c'était moi qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Moria.

J'étais totalement pris par le combat et je ne vis le fauve que quand il me percuta et me fis rouler par terre. J'étais un peu sonné, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais entourée de belle petite étoiles. Boromir fonça pour m'aider, quand un éclair venu de nul part grilla la bestiole. Et c'est parti, le cauchemar des bébêtes baveuses et puantes et des zozorques commença. La foudre se mit à faire des ravages dans les troupes ennemies. Le nombres de cavaliers tués, fut moins important qu'on aurait pu le penser au début.

Mais le combat continuait, j'avais sortis mes dagues, et me faisais une joie de lacérer tous les wargs qui passaient à ma porté et leurs cavaliers en même temps. Gimli venait de tuer un fauve, mais celui-ci tomba sur lui, ce qui serai amusant si la situation n'était pas si critique. Je ne pouvais rien pour lui, car j'étais encerclé par une centaine d'orques ( vous ne me croyez pas ? ? ? ! ! ! ) D'accord, il y en avait 3. Mais trois contre un, c'est pas du jeu. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, mais plutôt me prendre vivante. Et cela ne me plaisais guère. Je me mis à regretter d'avoir demander à Elbereth de rester avec Eowyn, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle craignait.

Je rentrais mes dagues, sortis mes épées et les attaquai comme une véritable furie. Je glissais sous la première bête et lui ouvris le ventre. Quand elle s'abattit, je trancha la tête de son cavalier. Le deuxième, me sauta dessus et je compris pourquoi la tauromachie était aussi dangereuse surtout quand on a un warg en face de soi plein de crocs et de griffes et pas un simple taureau de 800 kg. Je l'évitai de justesse, mais la saleté me fit une belle estafilade sur la joue. Quand à l'autre, alors qu'elle allait faire comme sa copine, Legolas la tua d'une flèche dans l'œil et tua aussi son cavalier. Mais mon combat n'était pas terminé, et l'autre chose recommença à me foncer dessus, cette fois ci je restai bien camper sur mes petites jambes, et sauta au dernier moment sur la tête du fauve. Je tuai le cavalier et trancha la dite tête de la bête d'un coup d'épée.

J'entendis soudain un autre coup de tonnerre et me tournant vers le bruit, je vis le dernier warg se faire foudroyer par les restes de l'orage. Les cavaliers rohirrims regardaient cette pauvre bête qui tressaillait sous la charge de la foudre. Soudain, tous les éclairs se rejoignirent en un seul et fondirent sur un orque qui tentait de s'enfuir. Quand l'éclat fut atténué, il n'y avait plus qu'un petit tas de cendre. Je regardais autour de moi et virent mes amis crier le nom d'Aragorn. Non, c'est pas vrai, pas lui. C'était le seul mortel qui comprenait mon humour. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Je me joignis à eux, Legolas et moi entendirent un petit rire ignoble qui venait d'un orque mourant. On alla le rejoindre pour le faire parler. Gimli lui demanda :

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et j'abrègerais tes souffrances.

Je lui dit d'un air vraiment sadique :

-Non Gimli. S'il ne parle pas, je le soignerai dans le seul but de le torturer à nouveau, inlassablement. Des douleurs telles, que les horreurs perpétrer par Morgoth ne seront que jeu d'enfants. **PARLE**.

L'orque tressaillit, la peur se lisait dans son regard :

-Il est….mort. Il a dégringolé de la falaise.

Théoden et Boromir qui s'étaient rapprochés se précipitèrent vers la falaise et regardèrent vers le fond du gouffre. Legolas le prit par le col et lui cria :

-Menteur.

Il ne pu rien dire d'autre, car l'orque claqua, je veux dire mourut. Il le laissa tomber comme une vieille chaussette, faut dire que la différence entre les deux, c'est pas l'odeur. Il vit quelque chose de briller dans la main de l'orque, l'Evenstar, le pendentif qu'avait donnée Arwen à Aragorn. Il le prit avec douceur et se précipita près des deux hommes. Gimli et moi le rejoignirent assez rapidement. Mais tout ce que nous avons pu voir, ce fut une rivière en furie et des rochers tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs. Boromir murmura :

-Il est mort.

Je lui retournai une claque digne de celle d'Amon Hen. Il se frotta la joue, ne comprenant pas la raison de la claque. Je lui rugis dessus :

-Tu vois son corps ?

-Non !

-Alors il est en vie. Tant que je ne verrais pas son corps, il sera en vie. C'est clair.

-Oui. Espérons - le.

Le roi Théoden se tourna vers un de ses hommes et lui ordonna :

-Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts.

Là je cru que Legolas allait le trucider sur pied. Il faut dire qu'il venait de lancer d'une belle connerie. Legolas ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Pour essayer de calmer les choses, Théoden lui posa doucement le main sur l'épaule. Il lui dit :

-Venez

Nous sommes repartis tous, je pris Boromir en croupe, Legolas lui monta avec Gimli. Il nous fallu 4 heures avant d'arriver au gouffre de Helm. C'était une gigantesque construction qui bloquait une faille dans la montagne. C'était comme Pétra mais en beaucoup moins beau, et en plus militaire. Les portes du gouffre s'ouvrirent et le roi Théoden passa en premier, suivit de Legolas, et des autres cavaliers. Je retenais Ithil et attendais encore le retour d'Aragorn. Boromir me murmura à l'oreille :

-S'il est en vie, il reviendra. Laisse lui le temps de revenir. Tu l'aimes tant que cela ?

-Oui, il est comme le petit frère que j'ai perdu il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre frère. Mais tu as raison, il reviendra quand il reviendra. Rentrons où nous seront bloqués à l'extérieur et on aura l'air fin à taper à la porte comme des pauvres voyageurs surpris par la pluie.

Il pouffa et éclata franchement de rire quand il descendit de cheval pour le grand bonheur d'Ithil qui commençait vraiment à le trouver lourd. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le dire devant les cavaliers sidérer de voir un cheval parler. Je l'amena tranquillement avec les autres chevaux, le bichonna et le chouchouta pendant 3 bonnes heures. Je sortis de l'écurie, alla dans une chambre qu'on m'avais donné et me lava le visage. Quand je sortis du bâtiment, une fusée noire me sauta dessus et me lécha le visage, ravi que je sois en vie. Les retrouvailles furent très heureuses, et firent sourirent tous ceux qui nous voyaient. J'entendis soudain Gimli crier :

-Où est il ? Laissez moi passer ! Je vais le tuer ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu. Soyez béni.

Aragorn est de retour, je peux respirer. Je pris la tête de la jeune louve entre les mains et lui dit en valarin :

- Elbereth, ma douce. Cela te dirait de le lècher jusqu'à ce qu' à ce qu'il éclate de rire?

-Oh oui!

Elle fonça entre les jambes des paysans et des soldats et se jeta sur Aragorn qui tomba sur son derrière. Elle se mit à le lécher comme une dingue en frétillant de la queue. Il tenta de l'éloigner de lui, mais elle s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher, l'empêchant de bouger. Il ne put supporter la torture et éclata de rire. Alors la jeune louve ravie de ce qu'elle venait de faire le laissa enfin. Aragorn allait se relever quand il vit une main devant lui. Quand il leva la tête, il me vit souriante. Il prit ma main, se releva et caressa doucement la balafre que j'avais sur la joue. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

-Comme celle sur votre dos ?

-Non, celle de mon dos n'est qu'une blessure superficielle. Si tu veux le barème de mes blessures, je te le donnerais plus tard si tu le veux bien.

-D'accord. Gimli, où est le roi ?

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui montra l'endroit et je partis avec le rôdeur. Je ne voulais plus le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son Arwen chérie. Il grimpa les escaliers, et se retrouva devant Legolas qui lui lança en elfique :

-_Vous arrivez tard_.

Puis son regard se posa sur les habits du rôdeur et poursuivi en westron :

-Vous avez une mine affreuse.

Le rôdeur rigola un peu, puis mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui lui rendit l'Evenstar. Puis Aragorn rentra dans la salle du trône pour parler à Théoden.

Je restais assise sur les marches, les yeux dans le vague. Une vision magnifique me venant à l'esprit. Je me tenais sur un petit banc en pierre dans un jardin superbe et fleuri. L'air était doux et frais, et embaumait d'odeur de fruit et de fleur d'été. La nuit était tombé, et la lune avait pris la place de l'astre du jour et scintillait d'une lueur féerique et se reflétait dans un petit lac en face de moi. Une douce brise venait jouer dans mes cheveux légèrement tressés. Je fermais les yeux, et laissais mes pensées s'envoler, emporter par la douce nuit d'été. Je sentis soudain près de moi une douce chaleur, c'est lui. Mon elfe, celui qui arrive à me faire oublier mon monde et mon destin. Je l'aime tellement. Il met son bras autour de ma taille, et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je peux entendre derrière nous des petits rires, mais je ne les écoute pas. Je ne veux pas que ce moment féerique soit gâché par des oies sans cervelles. L'elfe de ma vie, mon seul amour, la lumière de ma vie me murmura à l'oreille en l'embrassant :

-Voulez-vous m'épouser, ma reine ?

-Oh oui. Mon roi

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

-Hein ? ? ! ! !

Il me fallu un moment pour que je revienne sur terre et je vis Aragorn qui me regardait étrangement.

-Alors, pourquoi dites - vous cela ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, je rêvassais c'est tout. Tu as terminé ton entretien avec Théoden ?

-Oui, cela fait 3 heures. Quand je suis sortis, vous étiez les yeux dans le vague. Quand je suis revenu, vous n'aviez pas bouger. Il faut que nous aidions les autres à se préparer.

-Ok! J'arrive.

Je me levai en m'étirant et faisant craquer toutes les articulations de mon corps, et suivit Aragorn jusque dans la salle d'arme. La - bas, je rejoignit Boromir, Gimli, et Legolas qui faisait une drôle de tronche. Y avait de quoi. Je regardais horrifié les armes et je m'approchais d'un garde et lui demanda:

-Où sont les armes?

-Et bien elle sont là!

-Vous me faites une blagues là, c'est ça!

-Non, pourquoi?

-Mais vous avez vu l'état de vos armes, elles ne feront pas le poids face à celles des Ourouks. C'est de la folie.

Je me rapprocha de mes compagnon et marmonna:

-Je me dis que j'aurais peut - être dû rester en Valinor, je n'ai pas envie de me suicider moi.

Les autres regardaient aussi les armes d'un air désespéré et Aragorn exprima tout haut son inquiétude, une inquiétude qu'on ressentait tous:

-Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie…Aucun n'est un soldat. Dit Aragorn d'un ton abattu.

-Cela est vrai, et nous n'avons pas le temps de leur apprendre les bases du combat. Dit sombrement Boromir.

-La plupart on vu passer trop d'hivers. Dit Gimli d'une voix calme et triste.

-Ou trop peu. Dit Legolas d'un ton sec. Regardez – les, ils sont terrifiés, ça se lit dans leur yeux.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit et tous regardèrent Legolas, même Aragorn qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi défaitiste. Celui – ci se dirigea vers des armes, fit demi – tour et repris en elfique :

-_Il y a de quoi. A 300 contre 10 000 ?_

-Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras. Dit doucement Aragorn__

-Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourrons tous ! Cria Legolas

-Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux ! S'énerva Aragorn.

Ils seregardèrent un instant, puis Aragorn sorti pour prendre l'air et se calmer. Legolas voulu le suivre mais Boromir et Gimli l'arrêtèrent :

-Laissez – le mon ami. Dit Gimli de sa voix calme.

-Il a besoin d'être seul. Rajouta Boromir en regardant la direction prise par Aragorn.

Avec un petit sourire, je sortis et le trouvait assis sur l'escalier en ruminant de sombres pensées

-Allez, faut pas s'en faire. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Ça arrive de perdre espoir de temps à autre, mais il va reprendre du poil de la bête. Et en parlant de poil, je me demande où est Gandalf.

Aragorn me regarda tristement et eut un petit rire. Il me serra contre lui et me murmura:

-Merci d'être toujours là mon amie. Ton humour arrive toujours a me remettre d'aplomb. Je me dis toujours que tant que tu sera là, on ne perdra pas. Mais je voudrais te demander toi qui a combattu pendant si longtemps. Chez toi, as - tu déjà été dans cette situation?

- La vérité ?

- Oui ?

- Jamais. Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Les rohirrims sont inférieurs en nombre, rare sont ceux qui savent se battre, et en plus, ils pensent que le gouffre est imprenable, alors que c'est faux.

- Pourquoi dis - tu cela ?

- La muraille a un grave défaut de conception.

- Lequel ? Demanda- t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'égout. Si on met des explosifs là – bas, le mur tombera ainsi que le gouffre. Et il est trop tard pour réparer cette erreur qui je le crains va vous être fatale.

- Tu veux dire nous être fatale, tu mourras avec nous.

- Non mon ami. Il me veut vivante. Pourquoi faire ? Je n'est qu'une hypothèse là dessus.

- Quelle est - elle ?

- Il veut m'utiliser pour vaincre Sauron et ainsi prendre possession de la terre du milieu. De plus, s'il arrive à prendre l'anneau et moi, il sera invincible.

- Tu crois ?

- Pourquoi crois – tu que Gandalf m'a mis sous votre protection ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, car je sais me défendre, mais vous empêchez tous Saroumane de prendre contrôle de mon esprit. Gandalf sait que je ne vous ferez jamais de mal à aucun d'entre vous. Et il a confiance en vous tous. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais les orques vont bientôt arriver, tu devrais aller te préparer.

- Mais toi aussi !

- Mais je le suis depuis mon arrivé ici. Allez vas – y. Comme cela je pourrais peut-être retourné dans le royaume des rêves.

A suivre


	25. La bataille de Fort le Cor

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf ce qui appartient à moi.

Autre chose, Je suis la maîtresse du monde, vous devez tous et toutes m'obéir MOUAHAHAHAHAHA. Et je sais que je vais vous blesser, mais ma patrie se trouve dans l'ancien monde, je suis française. Désolé. Mais merci pour vos reviews, ça ma fait ben plaisirrrr. Alors j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sur les deux tours vous plaira.

La bataille de Fort le Cor chapitre 25

En attendant que revienne Aragorn, et Gimli, je regardais autour de moi, ne voyant que des enfants et des vieillards armés pour une bataille qu'ils savaient perdu d'avance. Je vis un jeune garçon près de moi, 15 ans et il ne savait pas utiliser une épée. La honte. Je me levai et allai le voir. Je lui dis d'une voix douce :

-Tu tiens mal ton épée, un seul coup, et tu te tordra le poignet, tu lâchera ton arme et tu sera tué.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Cela fait 8000 ans que j'entraîne des soldats. Et la plus part ont à peine 7 ans. Nous commençons à apprendre le maniement des armes au moment où nous apprenons à marcher. Et les soldats sont près à combattre à l'âge de 13 ans et sont totalement autonome à 15 ans.

Pendant 10 mn, je lui donnai des conseils, sur sa façon de tenir son épée, de la manier, de se mouvoir, etc, etc… Mais il ne fut pas le seul à écouter mes conseils, ceux qui étaient autour de nous les écoutaient aussi. Puis le cours s'arrêta quand on entendis des cors. Mais ce n'était pas des cors d'orques, ( ni des cors aux pied) mais des cors elfiques. Je me levais tranquillement quand Aragorn et Legolas passèrent devant moi comme des flèches. Je les suivis et vis devant les escaliers une troupe d'elfes armés et en armures se ranger dans un ordre parfait. Ils étaient commandé par Haldir qui approchait doucement de Théoden qui murmura émerveiller :

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Haldir répondit d'un ton hautain et orgueilleux ( comme d'habitude ):

-J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Foncombe. Autrefois une alliance existait entre les elfes et les hommes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et péris ensemble. Il regarda Aragorn et Legolas qui venaient d'arriver en haut de l'escalier et continue de la même voix : Nous sommes venu honorer cette allégeance.

Aragorn suivi de Legolas se précipita vers Haldir en lui disant :

-Mae govannen, Haldir.

Et il prit l'elfe dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui tapant le dos. L'elfe resta un instant interdit puis rendit à l'humain son accolade en souriant. Il rajouta :

-Vous êtes plus que bienvenu.

Legolas et Haldir se prirent chacun par les épaules et se saluèrent de cette façon plus… heu…moins directe. L'armée qui était resté sans rien faire fit un demi-tour vers la gauche dans un ensemble parfait. Haldir recommença à parler à Théoden :

-Nous sommes fier de nous battre à nouveau au côté des hommes.

Je regardais tranquillement l'armée quand je reconnu 1 visage familier.

-Galmir ! ! !

Mon cri fit sursauter Haldir qui me salua avec respect. Mon ami leva les yeux vers moi et m'offrit un grand sourire. Je descendis l'escalier comme une flèche et me jeta dans ses bras en criant :

-Galmir, mon frère mais que fait - tu ici ?

Il me répondit doucement :

-Je ne suis pas seul.

Il s'écarta un peu, et je pus voir Amroth et Elwë qui me souriaient aussi heureux que moi de se retrouver. Même si l'heure n'était pas trop aux réjouissances, nous sommes allés sur le chemin de ronde en discutant joyeusement. Nous nous sommes installé à notre place en riant, en chantant les chansons qu'on avaient chanté durant notre périples sur la terre du milieu. Pour s'amuser un peu plus, je leur chantais les chansons qui avaient entraîné la communauté de l'anneau. Les rires allaient bon train, la nuit était noir, et le ciel était obscurci par de gros nuages noirs. On entendait les orques arriver et les derniers rires s'éteignirent. Mes frères me regardaient étrangement, ils sentaient que je leur cachais quelque chose à propos de Valinor. Je leur lançais un coup d'œil furtif et vit leur tête et compris que cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas cacher la renaissance des deux arbres. Je leur murmurais :

-Je vous dirais tout après le combat. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Je me tournais vers Legolas et Gimli et leur dis :

-On fait un pari ?

-Oui, lequel ?

-Celui qui tue le moins d'orques apporte la nourriture aux autres et aura un gage dicté par celui qui en aura tué le plus, c'est d'accord ?

-D'accord !

Mes 3 frères éclatèrent de rire, pensant à juste titre que j'avais l'intention d'en tuer le plus possible pour les forcer à faire ce que je voulais. En face de nous, on pouvait voir une coulé de lumière qui représentait toute l'étendu de l'armée orque. J'entendis un enfant retenir un sanglot de peur. L'orage qui couvait éclata et les premières gouttes de pluie nous tombèrent dessus. La communauté me regardait d'un air de dire, " tu peux pas arrêter 5 secondes non ", en voyant leur tête, je me défendis du mieux que je pus :

-Dans la nature, il y a des forces naturelles que l'on nomme orage. **ALORS VOUS ME LÂCHEZ AVEC ÇA**. Simplement parce que j'avais tenté de trucider Legolas au conseil. Ce que vous pouvez être rancunier. Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas choisi un orage, mais quelque chose de plus violent.

Ils me regardèrent d'un air septique et se retournèrent vers les orques qui étaient enfin arrivé devant les murs de Fort le Cor. Aragorn disait aux elfes de n'avoir aucune pitié avec les orques, car eux n'en n'auront aucune. Les orques se mirent à taper le sol avec leurs lances. En rugissant comme des possédés, ou comme des boucs en pleine saison du rut. Aragorn tira Andúril de son fourreau pendant que les orques s'excitaient encore plus. Les archers se mettaient en position de tir.

Soudain un vieil homme lâcha sa flèche qui alla le planter dans le cou d'une de ces créatures. Je murmurais à Amroth :

-Joli coup.

-C'est de la chance.

-C'est un joli coup quand même pour un vieux débris.

Aragorn hurla :

-Arrêter.

Le vieux avait l'air tout con, surtout quand les orques se lancèrent à l'attaque. Aragorn hurla à nouveau :

-Parez à tirer.

Tous les archers qu'ils soient humains ou elfiques encochèrent une flèche et se préparèrent à tirer. Legolas ajouta tranquillement :

-_Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras._

Aragorn cria une dernière fois en baissant le bras :

-Décochez les flèches !

Les premières flèches partirent et j'eus la joie de voir que leur armure ne faisait pas le poids face aux flèches bénies d'Oromë. Elles les traversaient, et les cramaient. Le pied. Mais cette petite avance ne dura pas, car les premiers elfes tombèrent sous les traits des orques. Nous tirions flèches sur flèches, quand du coin de l'œil je vis Galmir tombé, terrassé par une flèche en pleine poitrine.

Et là je devins folle de rage et de douleur. Je laissai tomber mon arc par terre, une lueur éclatante m'entoura brusquement, mes yeux devinrent noirs comme du charbon, Je n'entendis même pas Aragorn hurler de me calmer. Un vent d'une violence inouïe se leva, balayant le champ de bataille, faisant s'enrouler les nuages d'orage qui devinrent vite des nuages d'ouragan. Les premiers orques qui se trouvaient sur les échelles furent frapper par la foudre qui terrassait aussi ceux qui tenaient les échelles. La puissance du vent augmenta brusquement et fit s'envoler les échelles des orques comme des fétus de paille. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans discontinuer, à ce stade, personne ne pouvait plus m'arrêter, même pas Gandalf. Amroth et Elwë, craignant mes accès de colère, demandèrent à tout le monde de descendre immédiatement. Haldir se tourna vers eux et demanda d'un ton agressif et hautain :

-Et pourquoi devrions nous fuir alors que la bataille vient juste de commencer ?

-Vous ne l'avez jamais vu folle de rage. Nous si, et on a pu voir les dégâts qu'elle est capable de faire. Il lui sera plus facile de se battre si nous ne sommes pas entre ses pieds, et nous ne risquerons par d'être blesser par elle. On la gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Aragorn me regarda, tenta une dernière fois de me calmer. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule, mais dû la retirer avant d'être cruellement brûler. Il recula précipitamment et accepta. Il ordonna la retraite vers la cour du fort. Il n'y avait plus personne. J'allais pouvoir déchaîner la colère, la rage et la haine que je gardais au fond de mon cœur depuis 10 000 ans. Un pauvre orque qui s'était accroché à la muraille d'enceinte tenta d'aller sur le mur et quand il passa la tête de l'autre côté, il ne vis qu'une petite elfe auréolé d'une lumière éblouissante avec des yeux noir comme la nuit. Comme un con, il lâcha la muraille et s'écrasa à terre. Dans le fort, Amroth et Elwë s'occupaient de Galmir qui avait tendance à perdre beaucoup de sang. L'air horrifié des elfes et celui terrorisé des hommes leur firent levé les yeux de leur ouvrage et ils virent la même lumière en beaucoup plus puissant que la dernière fois au pont de Brandevin il y avait 500 ans. Amroth murmura:

-C'est toujours aussi effrayant, mais on dirait qu'elle est beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant. Déjà qu'elle avait pulvérisé une porte, mais maintenant je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle pourrait détruire. Tu te rappelle la tête des sbires de Morgoth quand tu as été blessé sur Amon súl, Elwë ?

-Si je m'en rappelle, alors là, c'est sûr que je m'en rappelle. Ils étaient terrorisés, il y en a deux qui ont poussé des petits couinements quand elle les a écrasé contre le mur d'Amon súl. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit délicate avec ses ennemis. Tu imagine si Morgoth avait réussi à la battre et à la posséder.

-Si Morgoth avait réussi son coup, nous ne serions pas là en se moment. Mais en tout cas, tu as raison, elle n'est vraiment pas délicate avec ses ennemis. Souffla Galmir en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Les deux elfes lui demandèrent :

-Ne parle pas Galmir, tu te fatigues pour rien. Et, si tu venais à mourir, elle nous tuerait pour ne pas t'avoir sauver. Tu sais comment elle peut être quand elle est en colère. Alors repose toi.

Les elfes et les hommes écoutèrent horrifiés le récit des 3 elfes qui ajoutaient une facette très dangereuse et horrifiante à ma personnalité. Elwë et Amroth cessèrent de parler quand ils entendirent un terrible craquement qui retentit de l'autre côté de la muraille. Ils se demandaient se qu'ils se passaient dehors.

Pendant que mes 3 frères se remémoraient certaines partie de notre voyage, moi je continuais à augmenter la puissance du vent et à griller des orques qui étaient trop près de la muraille. Un orque se mit à hurler, sa peau se cloquait sous la brûlure des éclairs. Puis soudain il prit feu et s'effondra sur le sol. Les orques reculèrent brutalement, ils tentèrent de s'enfuir. Soudain je fus pris d'une véritable crise de rage, et une puissante onde de choc balaya l'armée des orques et soudain, la terre sous l'armée des orques se mit à trembler et à onduler comme prit de convulsion. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort faisant tomber les orques qui ne comprenaient plus rien et qui hurlaient de peur. Soudain apparu une petite fissure à une dizaines de mètres du mur d'enceinte. Cette petite fissure commença à s'allonger, passa sous les orques et se termina 40 mètre plus loin. Un craquement terrifiant retenti qui fut répercuté par les parois de la montagne. Un jeune garçon s'approcha de l'égout et vit les orques ne faire que de tomber. Il appela un de ses amis et lui dit :

-Haleth, viens voir elle est en train de les faire tomber.

Ce ne fut pas Haleth qui vint, mais Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir, et le roi Théoden qui virent l'horreur de ma colère. Ils virent la cause du craquement retentissant, la fissure venait de s'ouvrir brusquement les orques au dessus d'elle tombèrent dedans en hurlant et de peur et de douleur. De gigantesques flammes jaillissaient du gouffre. Le vent augmenta en allant crescendo, les orques qui n'étaient pas tombés dans la fosse étaient poussé par le vent, sans pouvoir se retenir à quoique se soit vers elle et ceux qui étaient trop près se tordaient de douleur et mouraient brûler par la chaleur infernale des flammes. Tous pouvaient entendre les hurlements de douleurs des orques, et la terreur n'eut pas de borne. Gimli hurla de me calmer, ainsi que Boromir, Legolas et Aragorn, mais la seule chose qu'il y eut, fut une augmentation de la puissance du vent qui commençait à arracher des morceaux de la paroi qui tombait sur l'armée moribonde. Les témoins de ce drame purent voir un orque affolé courir vers la muraille et se cacher de ma colère dans l'égout, suppliant des yeux les témoins de ne pas le trahir. Mais les hommes et les elfes furent projeté loin dans la cour par une force terriblement puissante et ils virent le petit ruisseau devenir une véritable lame de fond qui envoya le dernier orque brûler en enfer dans des sanglots de terreur. Il n'y eut bientôt plus un bruit à part le vent qui commençait à se calmer, et un autre craquement qui prouvait à tous que le gouffre venait de se refermer.

Je me retournai brutalement, sauta à terre et me précipita vers Galmir. Tous reculèrent rapidement terrifié par ma puissance. Mon frère était par terre entouré d'une mare de sang. Je posais doucement mes mains sur son corps et chassa mes sentiments agressifs, ne laissant que mes bons souvenirs me revenir en mémoire. Une douce lueur commença à m'auréoler, moins puissante que l'autre. Elle prouvait ainsi que les pouvoirs que j'utilisais, étaient totalement différents. Je commençais à le soigner quand j'entendis la voix de Mandos qui me disait :

-Que donnerais-tu pour qu'il vive ?

-Tout, mes pouvoirs, mon immortalité et même ma vie si ça peut le sauver, sans aucune hésitation. C'est mon frère, peut-être pas de sang, mais il l'est de cœur.

Je vis Mandos accompagné de Manwë, tout les deux me souriaient :

-Tu fais toujours la différence entre tes amis et tes ennemis, n'est – ce pas ? Nous n'avons jamais pu te remercier pour le présent que tu nous a fait. Alors on va le faire. Premièrement, le mal ne pourra plus jamais avoir de prise sur toi et deuxièmement, tu le saura plus tard, mais sache que maintenant tu ne pourras plus soigner les hommes. Tu viens de faire ton choix. Et maintenant ouvre les yeux et vois ce que tu as accompli.

Ils disparurent tous les deux avec une petit rire et j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Et je vis Galmir sans aucune trace de blessures qui me regardait en souriant largement. Je le pris par les épaules, l'embrassa sur les joues et sur le front, mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues et mouillaient les beaux cheveux de Galmir qui se mit à pleurer aussi. Nos larmes se mêlaient ensemble. Après 10 minutes de pleurs, j'étais tellement heureuse de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé que je me mis à le serrer très fort, très très fort, très très très fort contre moi, tellement fort qu'il devenait d'une belle couleur violette. Il me tapa sur l'épaule et me demanda d'un voix étouffé :

-May, si tu m'as sauvé, ce n'est pas pour me tuer maintenant. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi respirer.

-Hein ! ?

Je le lâchais un peu et vis sa tête. Je le relâchai complètement, me relevai et l'aidai à faire de même sous les hurlements de joie des Elfes et des hommes. Je me sentis soudain quitter terre et fut projeter dans les air par des guerriers ravis de la tournure de la bataille. Il n' y avait eu que peu de mort, mais énormément de blessés dont 4 étaient de mon fait. Aragorn avait l'épaule démise, Haldir était complètement sonné après s'être écrasé sur 4 elfes qui avaient quand même bien amorti la violence du choc, Théoden avait une bosse grosse comme un œuf d'autruche après avoir percuté 3 hommes, 2 elfes et un mur. Et quant à Legolas, il fut le plus gravement touché, car son arrière train heurta de plein fouet une flèche qui traînait dans la coin, et il hurla de douleur sous les hurlements de rire de Gimli.

Je m'approchais doucement d'Aragorn et tenta de le soigner, mais en vain. Je venais de faire mon choix, à partir de maintenant, je ne pouvais que soigner les elfes. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour les hommes et j'en étais désolé. Je l'expliquai à Aragorn qui comprit et demanda à Haldir s'il voulait bien l'aider. Le pauvre ne voyait pas très clair et je le soignais rapidement, ainsi que tous les elfes qui étaient blessés. Le dernier à être soigné fut Legolas, car il m'avait demander de soigner les autres d'abord. J'avais accepté mais de mauvaise grâce et j'étais partis soigner les autres entre grognant qu'il risquait de se vider de son sang. Enfin, je demandais aux elfes de faire une barrière entre nous et les autres pour que Gimli arrête de se foutre de ce pauvre derrière elfique. Sachant que j'avais moi-même une envie folle d'éclater de rire mais pour ne pas heurter la fierté déjà passablement ébréchée de Legolas, je m'abstins de tous rire et de tous commentaire. Je lui retirai la flèche et le soignai très rapidement. 3 minutes plus tard, il put se lever sans problème. Les elfes aidèrent les hommes avec tous les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient.

Je regardais les elfes soigner les hommes, quand je vis Gimli continuer à se foutre de la gueule de Legolas. J'eus une expression de pure sadisme sur mon visage qui effraya les autres pendant quelques secondes, et je m'approchais d'eux avec un air innocent qui ne trompa personne en jouant avec mes doigts. Je demandai à Legolas :

-Pour le pari, tu as tué combien d'orques ?

-5

-Bien et toi Gimli, combien en as – tu tué ?

-Heu….1.

-Etant donné que j'ai du en tuer bien 9000, j'ai gagné le pari. C'était quoi déjà les termes ? A oui, le perdant, donc toi Gimli doit nourrir les autres et tu as un gage. Voyons que vais-je te demander ?

Je réfléchissais tranquillement devant les regards hilares de tous les guerriers présents. Aragorn et Boromir s'esclaffaient en voyant la tête toute décomposé du pauvre nain qui regrettait d'avoir accepté ce pari, mais il ne pensait pas que la bataille se terminerai ainsi. Je m'étais assise sur une marche quand je vis un homme embrasser un elfe sur la joue pour le remercier. Je sauta sur mes pieds en criant :

-Euréka, j'ai trouvé. Gimli fils de Gloïn, ton gage sera de courir après tous les elfes de Fort le cor, de les embrasser sur la joue et en criant à chaque fois que les elfes sont les meilleurs. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire non. Sachant bien sûr que les elfes ne sont absolument pas d'accord et qu'ils pourront aller où bon leur semble dans le gouffre de Helm.

Là s'en fut trop pour Aragorn, Boromir, Théoden et les rohirrims qui hurlaient de rire en se tordant par terre. La plupart des elfes avaient mystérieusement disparus laissant le pauvre nain seul au milieu des hommes qui n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de rire. Il me regarda méchamment, mais je lui fis un beau petit sourire en lui disant :

-Si tu arrive à le faire, je te donnerai du caramel de mallorn.

Je savais qu'il adorait ça, qu'il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour en avoir. Il me confia ses armes et parti à la chasse aux elfes. Peu après, on entendit sa voix bourru crier : " **LES ELFES SONT LES MEILLEURS** ". Legolas arriva légèrement furieux contre moi, essuyant sa joue d'un air dégoûté, il me vit toujours assise sur les marches, nettoyant avec beaucoup de minutie et de soin les armes du nain leur rendant ainsi toute leur ancienne beauté. J'avais un peu de mal avec les gravures sur les lames des haches. Je leurs rendais leur brillant d'autrefois. On continuait d'entendre Gimli crier sa phrase et de temps en temps, un elfe réapparaissait en se frottant l'air dégoûté sa joue. A chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Enfin après 4 heures de course poursuite dans tout Fort le cor, Haldir fut embrassé sur la joue. Il vint me voir encore plus furieux que Legolas. Galmir, Amroth et Elwë se prêtèrent au jeu et laissèrent Gimli les embrasser sur la joue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule elfe à embrasser, moi. J'allais pour me laisser faire quand j'entendis un bruit bizarre de l'autre côté. Je voulu me relever, mais tous les elfes se jetèrent sur moi et m'empêchèrent de bouger le temps que Gimli applique un bizous mouillé, baveux, gluant et piquant sur la joue. Je me frotta la joue en lâchant un grand :

-Beurk. T'as réussi, Tu trouvera le caramel dans mon sac.

Il parti tout content, mais moi je couru sur le mur d'enceinte et vit une immense forêt là où il n'y avait rien auparavant.

A suivre.

Le retour du roi n'étant pas encore sorti au cinéma, le reste de l'histoire sera calqué sur le livre. Et sachez que j'ai pris un plaisir sadique à inventé ce gage et la blessure plus qu'humiliante de Legolas. Mouahahahahahaha. Si ça vous a plût, dite le en reviews. A


	26. Une baston entre istari ?

Disclamer : Presque tous les persos appartiennent à Tolkien. Le peu qui reste est à moi.

C'est le premier épisode du retour du roi.

Une baston entre istari ? chapitre 26

Du haut des remparts, je regardais sidérée cette forêt venue de nulle part. J'appelais Aragorn et les autres :

-Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli venez voir vite.

-Que se passe – t – il Ainatal ? Qu'avez vous vu ?

Ils se mirent près de moi et je leur répliquais :

-Regardez là-bas !

Je tendais le doigt vers la forêt pour leur montrer le prodige. Une forêt qui apparaît comme ça d'un coup, on voit pas ça tous les jours.

-C'est moi, ou il y a une forêt qui n'était pas là il y a 10 mn.

Tous regardèrent les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Enfin Galmir rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

-Je te le confirme, c'est pas toi, il y a bien une forêt.

-Mais c'est dingue. D'où vient cette forêt ? Quelqu'un peut me dire comment est apparu cette forêt, parce que là, je commence à baliser grave.

-Tu quoi ? Interrogea Amroth, qui ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de dire. Comme tous les autres en fait.

-Je balise, j'ai peur quoi !

-Ah ! Tu as un drôle de vocabulaire Ainatal. Me dit Aragorn.

-Wi, je sais. Et vous n'avez rien entendu, car si je me mettais à parler comme je le faisais d'habitude chez moi, vous ne comprendriez pas un mot. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait quand même penser aux autres et les prévenir que la bataille du gouffre est terminé et que nous avons gagné. Je sais que c'est amusant de les laisser poireauté mais quand même, il faut être un peu humain. Bon, qui y va ? Personne. D'accord, j'y vais. Mais ce sera à vos risques et périls.

Je descendis les marches tranquillement papotant avec des guerriers à droite et à gauche. Je m'arrêta après 5 mn d'une marche tranquille devant la porte qui fermait les cavernes et toqua plusieurs fois. Une voix tremblante que j'identifia comme celle d'Eowyn retenti étouffer par l'épaisseur du bois :

-Qui est là ?

Question idiote, un orque n'allait pas frapper à la porte, attendre qu'on l'ouvre et demander gentiment s'il pouvait exterminer toute la population. Je poussais un soupir excéder et devant les hommes et les elfes qui bientôt eurent un mal fou à ne pas hurler de rire, je répliquai :

-C'est Sauron, je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil et ça fait vachement mal.

-Hein ? ? ! !

-Deux !

-A trois on saute. répliqua Elwë totalement mort de rire.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et Eowyn en sortie courageusement. Elle nous vit et vit Théoden vivant, sans une seule blessure. Elle ne comprenait pas. Les orques étaient plus de 10 000 et nous à peine 900 et pourtant on les avaient écrasés. Elle abandonna toute question et dit aux autres :

-Il n'y a plus de danger, vous pouvez sortir à l'air libre.

Tous sortirent, d'abord timidement puis quand certaines reconnaissèrent leurs époux, leur père ou leur frères et se mirent à courir et à se jeter dans leur bras. J'avançais rapidement vers le jeune garçon qui m'intriguait tant quant un autre apparu d'un coup et se mit devant moi. C'était un binoclard (je n'ai rien contre eux, car moi-même je fais partie de cette grande et glorieuse famille) avec des cheveux bruns mal coiffés, des yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et il tenait dans son bec un fromage…heu….désolé je viens de me tromper de texte. Donc je disais il tenait dans sa main un bout de bois. Je le regardais interloquée et lui demanda :

-Mais qui es – tu et comment as – tu fait pour apparaître comme cela ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es gouré d'histoire sale mioche. Là on est dans le seigneur des anneaux. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager et vite fait ou j't'en colle une. HEY ! ! ! A tous ceux et toutes celles qui écrivent des fics sur Harry Potter, veuillez ne pas laissez traîner vos persos. Merci. T'es encore là toi ! Mais dégage ou j't'éclate, Morbac.

Le gnome à lunette disparu avec un petit bruit d'explosion et lâcha un petit nuage de fumée. Putain, si je chope ce sale morveux, je lui faire passer l'envie de fumer moi. Bon retournons à l'autre môme. Il est où déjà. Ah, le voilà. Je me mis à le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui tournais autour comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse. Les autres non plus ne comprenaient pas ma fascination pour cet enfant. Soudain je me souvins. Mel. Mel était né avec des oreilles rondes et elles étaient devenus pointues à l'âge de 20 ans. Mais depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours eu des oreilles hyper sensibles comme nous tous. Donc j'avais raison, cet enfant était bien un enfant de mon peuple. Je lui demandais doucement :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ainatal. Et toi comment – t – appelles tu ?

-Je me nomme Laylë.

-Et quel âge as-tu Laylë ?

-J'ai 7 ans mamzelle.

-As - tu connu tes parents ?

-Oui.

-Et comment s'appelait ton père ?

-Il s'appelait Ellianar.

-Et ta mère ?

-Papa m'a demandé de ne jamais dire le nom de ma maman.

-D'accord Laylë fils d'Ellianar. Tu connais l'origine de ton peuple ?

-Oui, je suis un humain.

-Non mon petit, tu n'en es pas un, tu es un elfe. Par n'importe quelle race d'elfe, tu fait partie des elfes de Phoenix appelé entre eux elfes du renouveau. Ce sont des elfes extrèmement puissants.

-C'est vrai. Je…je suis un elfe. Mais mes oreilles elle ne sont pas pointues.

-Elles le deviendront quand tu atteindra l'âge de 20 ans.

-Mais et les maladies, je les ai toutes eues.

-Oui, tu les a toutes eues, mais tu n'en es pas mort, tu es devenu plus fort, tu y résiste plus facilement. Tu attrape toutes les maladies, mais tu n'en moura jamais même si tu attrapais la peste, tu aurais un peu de fièvre, mais guère plus.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, cette chose ne peut pas être un elfe. S'insurgea la femme que j'avais d'abord cru être sa mère. Je me tournais vers elle, j'avais un regard froid et noir.

-Je ne vous parle pas, et dites que je mentes pendant que vous y êtes. J'ai plus de 10 000 ans, je reconnais quand même les enfants de mon peuple, et sachez qu'allié ou non, je vous ferais payer ce que vous avez fait subir à cet enfant. Mon peuple n'apprécie guère que l'on touche à l'un de leur enfant, même si c'est un métis.

Elle blêmit violemment et voulut s'en aller, mais d'un signe de la main, elle fut attrapé par les elfes. J'avais vraiment envie de baffer c'te pouffe. J'entraînais le petit vers son nouveau peuple qui l'accepta sans problème quand ils apprirent qu'il était un enfant de leur race, puisque c'était un métis. Je le laissai avec eux pour le plus grand plaisir de Laylë et alla rendre les armes toutes propres et brillantes à Gimli qui était en train de partager le caramel avec les membres de la communauté, Haldir et le roi qui en apprenant la façon d'on avait été traité l'enfant accepta que cette femme soit punit selon les règles des elfes de phoenix. Il fut ravi du résultat mais quand il voulut m'embrasser sur la joue, je fis un pas de côté, sous les rires de tous les autres. Il regardait ses armes brillantes, comme si elles venaient d'être forger. Il était vraiment heureux, il me demanda si je voulais pas aller avec lui chez son peuple, mais Legolas s'insurgea et dit que je devais retourner auprès de mon peuple en forêt noire, mais Boromir lança que je devais aller à Minas Tirith et quant à Aragorn, il était tout à fait d'accord avec l'humain. Le roi et Haldir ne soufflaient mot, mais ils riaient sous cape, de voir 4 hommes se battre pour une elfe.

Le soleil se leva enfin et nous vîmes Gandalf qui arriva sur son blanc destrier suivi des hommes d'Eomer. Tous les cavaliers furent acclamés quand ils passèrent par la porte du gouffre. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils s'étaient passés, car il n'y avait aucune trace des soldats de Saroumane, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Eomer regarda Gandalf et on compris qu'il commençait à douter du magicien. Je fis un pas en avant, éclairci ma voix par un petit toussotement et raconta à l'Istari et au rohirrim la bataille de Fort le cor et son dénouement tragique pour les orques. Gandalf fronça les sourcils, mais je lui expliqua en Sindarin que les valars m'étaient apparu et qu'ils m'ont révélé que je ne pourrais plus jamais être corrompue par les forces du mal. Gandalf eut l'air vraiment soulagé. Il me serra contre lui avec douceur et me dit doucement :

-Alors je n'ai plus à craindre pour ton âme et pour nous. Qu'est ce que tu cherches sur ma main ?

-Moi, rien. Je cherchais désespérément Narya pour pouvoir le rendre indépendant, mais Gandalf ne l'avait pas au doigt. Et merde. Je trouverais bien un autre moment, de préférence avant que ne tombe l'unique.

-Gandaalf ?

-Oui, Ainatal, que se passe-t-il ?

-D'où viennent ses arbres ? C'est toi qui les à fait apparaître ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi. Et si tu veux la réponse, il faudra aller en Isengard.

-En Isengard ? ? ! ! S'écrièrent tous. Je lançais avec un petit rire :

-Allez tous en cœur. Et que vas tu faire là bas ? Je ne pense pas que c'est pour le paysage.

-J'ai à discuter avec Saroumane.

-Ouais, une baston entre Istari. Je pari heuuu, du caramel que c'est Gandalf qui gagne. Je reçu une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, et Théoden. Aïeuh. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui récolte les claques ?

-Parce que c'est toujours toi qui sort les âneries.

-Gnagnagna. Viens ma belle.

Elbereth me sauta dessus et se mit à me lécher pendant bien 5 minute nettoyant complètement mon visage. Les retrouvailles avec la communauté furent très joyeuses. Elle lécha tous les membres de la communauté, y compris Gandalf qui eut droit à double ration de câlins car elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 5 jours. Je lui demandai à nouveau de rester avec Eowyn. Mais cette fois ci, elle refusa obstinément, voulant à tout prix me suivre. Je dus accepté bien que je ne voulais pas car je craignais qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Le roi Théoden prit la décision de partir avec Gandalf. Il choisit des hommes en pleine forme et possédant des chevaux rapide pour annoncer à tous la grande victoire du gouffre de Helm dans tous le Rohan et aussi convoquer tous les hommes à Edoras. Il prit 20 cavaliers avec Eomer, Gandalf quant à lui emmena Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Elbereth qui en était ravi et moi. Nous dûmes traverser la forêt toute nouvelle bien que les arbres soient très vieux. Gimli ne voulait pas y aller, et il fallu toute l'amitié de Legolas envers le nain pour le forcer à y aller. Cette forêt ressemblait à celle de Fangorn. Il nous fallu une heure pour traverser ce bois. Elbereth qui d'habitude adorait courir dans les bois, restait collé à mes semelles. Legolas se retourna et lança :

-Les arbres ont des yeux ! !

-Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte elle met le lembas dans la feuille de mallorn (j'ai du adapter mes expressions, car le chocolat et le papier d'alu sont inconnu en terre du milieu et c'est trop con.) Legolas, c'est plus de l'herbe que t'as fumée là, c'est l'arbre complet.

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux rond, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire à part une chose c'est que je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que venait de dire Legolas. Mais je repris d'une voix étonnée :

-Ah ! Désolé Legolas. Je confirme, les arbres ont des yeux.

-Ce ne sont pas des arbres. Me dit Gandalf.

-Tu veux dire que se sont des ENT ! ! !

-Oui.

-Génial, ça fait longtemps que je voulais voir des ents. Chuis trop contente. Tout ce qui me reste à découvrir, c'est ce que vous me cachez tous.

-On ne te cache rien. Dit Aragorn étonné.

-Pas vous, mais Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond et Celeborn.

-Moi, mais je ne te cache rien ! ! Dit le magicien d'un air innocent qui me donnais envie de le claquer.

-Mais bien sûr. Je rêve toutes les nuits d'un elfe bizarre. Et je le rencontre en Lothlórien, il y a même une peinture de lui à Imladris. Dis moi qui il est. Vous vous obstinez à me cacher cette information.

-Ben heu ! ! ! Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire, tu sauras tout quand le moment viendra. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

-J'en ai assez Gandalf. Ces rêves ont faillis me tuer dans la Moria. Dans la Lothlórien, je m'évanouie et je me réveille avec une plaie béante dans le dos. Et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est que tu es désolé !

-Oui. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Et merde.

Je repartis vers mes trois frères qui avaient voulus venir avec moi, en grognant et en pestant contre toutes les races de la terre du milieu. Gandalf repris sa route en riant sous cape. Mais il était quand même désolé pour moi, ces rêves rendaient ma vie cauchemardesque. Il nous fallu 3 jours de chevauché tranquille avant d'arriver devant l'Isengard. Tout était en ruine, les portes étaient détruites, il y avait des tas de décombres. Et sur un des décombres, il y avait deux petites silhouettes qui étaient en train de dormir pour l'une et de fumée pour l'autre. Je faillis hurler de joie en voyant les 2 hobbits qui nous avaient manquer et qui nous faisaient bien rire. Merry discutait poliment avec Théoden et quant à Pippin, il restait allongé de tout son long. Puis Gandalf et le roi partirent retrouver le maître des lieux, Sylvebarbe.

Je pris la décision de leur faire une farce de ma composition. Je quittais sans un bruit la compagnie. Je contournais sans bruit les ruines et me retrouvais derrière les deux hobbits qui ne m'avaient pas entendus, ni vus. Ils pensèrent que j'avais été tuée et ils pleurèrent ma disparition. Les autres ne leur disant pas où j'étais, car ils voulaient aussi voir la tête des hobbits quand je leur tomberais dessus. Je marchais sans faire bouger une seule pierre. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli firent comme s'il n'y avait personne derrière Merry et Pippin. Et ils s'esclaffèrent quand je mis mes mains sur les épaules des deux hobbits qui hurlèrent de peur sous mes rires. Ils se retournèrent et se jetèrent dans mes bras.

-Ainatal, tu es vivante. Tu peux pas savoir comme tes mauvaise blagues nous ont manqué. Comment cela se fait – il que Boromir soit là alors que lorsque nous avons été capturé, il était gravement blessé.

Je me mis à faire un immense sourire qui disais : " c'est moi qui l'ai fait, chuis la meilleur, chuis la plus forte ". Tous éclatèrent de rire. Les deux hobbits, furent vite pardonné par la communauté quand ils nous apportèrent de quoi nous restaurer. Nous leur avons demander de raconter leurs aventures. Après s'être bien restaurer, les hommes, s'allongèrent par terre pour fumer un peu. Moi j'étais trop excité par ce qui allait arriver, j'allais pouvoir voir une baston entre Istari, dommage qu'elle ne ce fait pas dans la boue. Bah ! On peut pas tout avoir. 1 heure plus tard, Gandalf revint avec Théoden pour demander qui voulait aller voir Saroumane. On décida d'y aller tous. Il nous fallu 10 minutes de marches prudente sur des dalles cassées pour arriver devant Ortanc pour assister à l'affrontement entre Saroumane le décoloré et Gandalf le blanc.

Pour la seconde fois, je vis ou plutôt j'entendis la voix de Grima. Je m'exclama :

-Salut le truc, pas trop cramer, j'espère.

La colère du roi se calma rapidement alors qu'il était en train de glousser du surnom stupide que j'avais donné à son ex-conseiller. Gandalf cessa de sourire et ordonna au truc de faire venir son maître. Je vis enfin ce traître, mais je ne le vis pas comme les autres, un vieillard bienveillant un peu comme Gandalf. Je le voyais tel qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même, noir, et hideux. Je ne pus m'empêcher une expression de dégoût.

-Beurk. Mais c'est qu'il est moche, l'affreux.

Gandalf me regarda et me demanda :

-Comment le vois – tu ?

-Petit, noir et moche.

-Petit ?

-Ben oui. Par rapport à Morgy, Morgoth si tu veux, c'est un minus, un nain de jardin. Désolé Gimli. Heuu comment va – t – on pouvoir l'appeler ?

-Truc. Dit rapidement Gimli.

-Non, c'est le surnom de Grima.

-Rourou

-Non, ça ressemble trop à celui de Sauron.

-Qui est ? Demanda Théoden

-Ronron le débile est de retour. Quoique, on peut changer celui de Sauron qui pourrait être ? Le neuneuil. Non, je reste sur ronron le couillon, ça lui va trop bien. Saroumane quand à lui c'est le décoloré.

-Ils sont débiles ces surnom.

-C'est bien pour cela que je l'est ai pris pour deux gros débiles. AHAHAHAH

Je n'arrêtais pas de rire. Mais je cessai de rire quand Saroumane commença à me parler. Une voix douce et envoutante, mais je l'avais vu sous son véritable jour et rien de ce qu'il pouvait me dire me ferai basculer. Mais les autres eurent quand même peur, ils connaissaient ma véritable puissance et craignirent durant le temps que passâ Saroumane à me parler que je ne me mette de son côté. Quand il eut terminé de déblatérer, je lui dit avec un petit sourire:

-Mais c'est le crapeau qui veut avoir la taille de l'Oliphan. Tu me fait rire Saroumane, tu es comme Sauron, un bouffon. Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, tu es l'ennemi des faibles, mon véritable ennemi se nomme Morgoth et non ses esclaves. Et dois - je te rappeler que je l'ai vaincu sur son propre terrain. Et ce n'est pas un pagut dans ton genre qui arrivera là où à échouer Morgoth. Sur ce le décoloré je t'emmerde.

Il était complètement déstabilisé et choqué. Son pouvoir de persuasion fouarait complètement sur moi, sur Gandalf et sur Gimli. Gandalf le chassa de l'ordre et lui brisa son bâton. A ce moment une boule noire fut lancer d'un étage plus haut, frôla la tête de Gandalf et me fonça droit dessus. Je fis un bond puissant en arrière et l'évita mais que de justesse. Pippin se précipita, pris la boule dans les bras et l'amena vers Gandalf qui la lui arracha des mains en comprenant ce que c'était. J'allai voir Gandalf et lui demandai :

-C'est quoi ? Un palantiri.

-Tu en as déjà vu ?

-Non.

-Alors comment sais tu que s'en est un ?

-Je bouquine, je lis quoi ! Chuis pas comme Pippin, j'ai un cerveau et je l'utilise.

Merry et les autres pouffèrent de rire tandis que Pippin faisait la tête. Soudain, un hurlement retenti dans la tour qui fit s'arrêter la future dispute.

-Oh! Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui va avoir des problèmes, de gros problèmes.

-Tu as raison mon amie. Pouffa Gandalf.

Nous sommes partis donc de l'Isengard pour retourner au gouffre de Helm. Nous avancions tranquillement pas trop pressé par le temps. A la fin de la journée, nous discutions paisiblement au coin du feu. Enfin, mon tour de garde s'acheva et j'allais me reposer. Je dormais profondément sans qu'un seul rêve ne trouble mon sommeil quand :

- AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG ! ! !

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, envoyer moi toutes vos suggestions par de bôs pitis reviews. A.


	27. Les dunedains

Disclamer : Tous les persos sauf les miens appartiennent à Tolkien. Toutes les scènes sortent du retour du roi, le livre. Bonne lecture.

****

Les dunedains chapitre 27

Un cri de cochon égorgé résonna dans le camp réveillant tout le monde en quelques secondes. Je me levais énervé de n'avoir pas eu mon quota de sommeil et vins retrouver les autres. Je vis un attroupement et me faufilant entre les hommes, je vis Gandalf accroupit près d'une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Pippin, il a encore fait une connerie comme d'hab, il ne changera jamais. Je demandais à Gandalf :

-Que c'est il passé Gandalf ?

-Pippin a regardé dans le palantiri.

Gandalf réanima Pippin rapidement et le pauvre hobbit avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, et quel fantôme, Sauron en personne. Pour le hobbit, Sauron était l'équivalent de Morgoth pour les elfes et pour ceux de Phoenix. Je demandais à Pippin :

-Alors, il a quel tronche Sauron ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Pippin, tu es un gros crétin. On a fait que te dire de faire gaffe mais on dirait que tu ne peux pas vivre sans faire au moins une connerie par jour. Dis – je avec sarcasme.

-Que lui avez – vous dit ? Demanda Gandalf.

Gandalf après avoir écouté le récit de Pippin prit la décision de partir immédiatement. Donc la compagnie se séparait à nouveau. Je serrais une dernière fois Pippin dans les bras et lui souhaita bonne chance. Et merde, j'ai encore oublié de libérer l'anneau. C'est pas grave, il faut simplement que je le fasse avant la destruction de l'unique.

Les derniers membres de la communauté restante se rapprochèrent et Aragorn nous expliqua que Théoden avait l'intention de partir immédiatement pour Edoras ou un rassemblement était prévu dans 4 jours.

-Et là, je pense, nous entendrons des nouvelles de guerre, et les Cavaliers de Rohan descendront sur Minas Tirith. Quant à moi et à ceux qui m'accompagneront…

-Moi, pour commencer ! S'écria Legolas.

-Et Gimli avec lui ! Dit le nain.

-Je part aussi, je ne quitterais jamais la communauté. Dit Boromir d'un ton fier.

-On ne m'oublie pas j'espère, je ne voudrais en aucun cas rester en plan.

-Et bien, pour moi, dit Aragorn, tout est obscure devant moi. Je dois aussi descendre à Minas Tirith, mais je ne vois pas encore la route. Le destin se rapproche à grand pas.

Merry dit qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans son coin. Nous fûmes bientôt tous près au départ. Merry montait Ithil devant moi, Boromir avait son propre cheval, Legolas et Gimli était ensemble, Aragorn montait Arod et Théoden montait Nivacrin avec Elbereth qui l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende, et il ne le regrettait pas. La petite louve était calme et lui léchait souvent le visage sous les sourires des cavaliers. On chevauchait depuis à peine 20 minutes quand un cavalier remonta toute la colonne et dit au roi Théoden :

-Monseigneur, il y a des cavaliers derrières nous. J'ai cru les entendre tandis que nous passions les gués. Maintenant, nous en sommes sûrs. Ils nous rattrapent, car ils galopent ferme.

Le roi fit volte face et ordonna une halte. On attendit que les cavaliers apparaissent. L'escorte du roi sortir leur lance et Eomer cria :

-Halte ! Halte ! qui chevauche en Rohan ?

Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et l'un d'entre eux descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Il leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il venait en paix et qu'il ne désirait pas la bataille. Mais les rohirrims empoignèrent quand même leurs armes. L'homme s'arrêta à 5 mètres de nous. Il était grand, très grand. Il avait à peu près la même taille qu'Aragorn qui était le plus grand de notre communauté. Il parla d'une voix claire et forte.

-Rohan ? Rohan avez vous dit ?

-Ouais, t'es sourd ! Répondis – je mes dagues à la main prête à attaquer ce type. Mais Aragorn me calma connaissant maintenant ma force.

-Pardonnez – moi ? Nous cherchons ce pays en toute hâte depuis bien loin.

-Vous l'avez trouvé, dit Eomer. Vous avez pénétré en traversant les gués, là – bas. Mais, c'est le royaume de Théoden le Roi. Nul n'y chevauche sans sa permission. Qui êtes – vous ? Et d'où vient votre hâte ?

-Je suis Halbarad Dunadan. Rôdeur du Nord, cria l'homme. Nous cherchons un certain Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, et nous avons entendu dire qu'il était en Rohan.

-Et vous l'avez trouvé ! Cria Aragorn. Il descendit de cheval, courut et étreignit Halbarad.

-Halbarad ! Dit – il. De toute les joies, voici bien la plus inattendue !

J'entendis Merry pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais moi, je n'étais pas rassurée. Déjà avec le cavalier noir qui était passé au dessus de nous près des gués mais avec un autre cavalier venu de nul part, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Soudain, on entendu un autre cri, le cavalier revenait, j'en eus franchement assez et je tirais sur lui. On entendit le hurlement de douleur de la créature ailée qui se cassa la gueule un peu loin. J'aurais bien voulu aller l'achever, mais Merry me supplia :

-S'il te plaît, n'y va pas. Je ne veux pas voir de près une de ces créatures. Une fois ça suffis.

-Qui a tiré ?

-Moi ! Et si y en a un qui est pas content, il reçoit mon poing dans la gueule**. C'EST CLAIR !**

-Heu…oui. Tout le monde s'éloignait de moi. J'étais pas contente, manque de sommeil.

-Tout va bien, dit Aragorn, revenant un peu inquiet de mon revirement de caractère. Voici quelques hommes de ma propre parenté venus du lointain pays où je demeurais. Mais pourquoi ils sont venus et combien ils sont, Halbarad nous le dira.

-J'ai avec moi 30 hommes. Répondit le rôdeur encore un peu étonné par ma répartie. Ce sont là tous les parents que nous avons pu rassembler en hâte.

J'avais cessé d'écouter et je m'étais endormie. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais devenu une elfe, je dormis les yeux ouverts. Mes rêves terribles reprirent, à nouveau de cette bataille si étrange. Pour la première fois, je vis mon agresseur, un démon en armure noir. Celui – ci une épée dans la main trancha l'air avec celle – ci qui me trancha l'armure, la tunique et le dos. La douleur fut terrible, je sentis le sang couler sur ma peau. Je me retournais et riposta de toute mes forces, je sentis mon sabre pénétrer dans la cuirasse de ce monstre, je brandis une autre épée et frappa violemment croisant mes deux armes de la sorte. J'entendis la créature hurler de douleur mais une autre attaque par derrière acheva de me terrasser. Je m'effondrais à terre en entendant quelqu'un hurler mon nom. Je me réveillais en sursaut flaquant une sacré trouille à Ithil qui parti au triple galop devant les dunedains et les rohirrims. Aragorn cria et tenta de retenir l'étalon, mais sans bride, c'était impossible. Il me fallu un moment pour calmer mon cheval et le ramener vers les autres. Merry était tout sauf terrifié, il ne faisait que répéter :

-On recommence Ainatal, on recommence. C'était tellement bien.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord pour recommencer cette petite escapade. J'arrêta Ithil devant Aragorn et fit descendre Merry. Aragorn me demanda :

-Que c'est - il passé ?

-Je me suis légèrement endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai fait peur à Ithil. Je suis désolé.

-Vous auriez pu tuer Merry, vous le savez ça. Me cria – t – il. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre un ami on dirait. Vous ne connaissez pas la mort. Affirma - t - il d'une voix froide.

-Quoi, je ne connais pas la mort. Sache gamin, que la mort m'a accompagné pendant 10 000 ans, elle est ma compagne de route depuis tous ces millénaires. Ma guerre a duré autant de temps. Et ce n'est pas un gamin de 88 ans qui ne sait toujours pas ce que prendre un bain veut dire qui va me donner des leçon de stratégie et de guerre. C'est clair. Tu sera peut – être le roi des hommes, mais tu n'est pas celui des elfes. Est ce clair, sale gosse ?

On était en train de se hurler dessus à qui mieux mieux. Les membres de la communauté tentèrent de nous calmer. Mais en vain. Je fis descendre Merry et sans un mot je parti devant avec mes frères qui me rejoignirent rapidement. Les autres étaient désolés de cette dispute. Aragorn voulu me rattraper, Mais Gandalf le rattrapa en lui disant:

-Surtout pas Aragorn, ami ou non, dans l'état où elle est, elle pourrait vous faire du mal. Attendez qu'elle se calme. Ses frères l'aideront mieux que vous.

Je restais avec mes 3 frères discutant tranquillement. Soudain, Galmir me dit doucement pour nos seules oreilles :

-Alors, tu nous avais promis de tout nous raconter après la bataille, et la bataille est terminée.

-Bon d'accord. Vous ne le répétez à personne hein. Vous me le promettez ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis.

-D'accord on te le promet. Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Voilà. Quand je suis arrivée sur Valinor, la première chose qu'on fait les Valar, après m'avoir accueilli, ça a été de purifié mes pouvoirs. Ensuite, ils m'ont appris à les contrôler.

-C'est normal, tu es parti là – bas pour faire ça.

On discutait ensemble sans remarquer que les hommes nous observaient car nous parlions vraiment doucement, tentant par là d'empêcher quiconque puisse entendre nos conversations. Aragorn pensa avoir perdu une amie et gagner une ennemie. Il était triste et pensait que j'avais l'intention soit de partir soit de me venger. Connaissant mon caractère et ma rancune, c'était envisageable. Mais loin de moi cette idée, j'avais déjà oublié la querelle, car Aragorn avait raison.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas terminé mon récit.

-Pardon. Continue. S'excusa Amroth.

-Donc, ils m'ont appris à contrôler les pouvoirs. Les elfes de là – bas m'ont appris plein de choses intéressantes, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Alors, j'ai voulu les remercier, mais je savais pas quoi faire.

-Et tu as trouvé ? Me demanda Amroth.

-Il m'a fallu 3 semaines, mais j'ai trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient le plus au monde.

-Et c'était quoi ? Me demanda Galmir

-Chut, y a Elladan et Elrohir qui regardent par ici. Et ils ont une sacré bonne ouïe. Souffla Elwë à toute vitesse.

Nous avons cessé de parler et sommes passés devant tout le monde, comme si on leur faisait la gueule. Aragorn nous appela pour s'arrêter pour la nuit, mais, on ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant et perdre un temps fou à monter le bivouac. Les autres durent continuer le chemin pour pas nous perdre. Nous n'allions pas nous arrêter tant que nous ne serions pas arrivé au gouffre de Helm. Il restait encore une trentaine de km. On avait de la chance, car le vent était dans notre dos et n'allait pas amener notre discussion vers les autres. Donc je continuais mon récit :

-Ce que les habitants de Valinor voulaient le plus c'était de revoir les deux arbres en vie.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Me demanda mes trois frères en même temps.

-Et bien, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort des deux arbres, je les ai ressuscité.

-**TU AS QUOI** ? ? ? Cria Galmir totalement éberlué.

Son cri fit sursauté tous les cavaliers et Aragorn qui se demandait ce que j'était en train de raconter aux trois elfes.

-Oui, je les ai ressuscité tous les deux.

-Et comment est - ce maintenant ?

-C'est une véritable merveille. D'après ce que m'a raconté Varda, tout le monde a pleuré comme des madeleine en voyant les lumières de Laurelin et Telperion. Je les ai vu aussi, c'est magnifique. Et les Valar m'ont remercié alors que j'avais fait ça sans vouloir de récompense, en me permettant de ne plus jamais être corrompu par le mal.

-Ah, mais c'est superbe. Et tu as fait quoi après ?

-J'ai donné l'indépendance de Vilya et de Nenya vis à vis de l'unique. Mais je rate toujours Narya, la prochaine fois que je vois Gandalf, je lui retire cet anneau et je l'indépendantisme. Mais il faut que je le fasse avant que l'unique tombe, ou tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servit à rien et tous les elfes partiront vers Valinor, sans espoirs de retour.

-Tu n'aimes pas cette perspective.

-Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Mon peuple a enfin trouvé un endroit pour vivre, ce n'est pas pour qu'il se retrouve le seul peuple elfique en plein milieu d'un monde rempli par les humains.

Puis, nous avons commencé à parler d'autre chose, de tous ce que j'avais rater en 500 ans. Amroth nous dit avec un sourire que Thranduil avait commencé après la bataille de Dol Guldur à faire la cour à une jeune elfe de Phoenix qui s'appelait Maéva. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle, comme ses parents, elle allait pouvoir vivre le grand amour. Je n'imaginais même pas la tête de Legolas quand il allait apprendre que sont père sort avec une elfe de 500 ans. Tout à notre discussion, nous n'avions pas fait attention à Aragorn qui s'était rapproché. Il nous entendis parler de chose et d'autre, de trucs sans queue ni tête. Il me dit doucement tentant de m'amadouer :

-Ainatal…

-May, pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Ainatal ? Demanda Elwë

-Parce que c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné sur Valinor.

-Oh, c'est amusant comme coïncidence, car vois – tu, il y a une ancienne légende qui parle d'une reine qui se nommait comme toi Ainatal. C'était son époux qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom. Dit - il.

-Et que lui est – il arrivé ? Demanda Aragorn intéressé.

-Et bien voilà, dit - Elwë d'un ton de confidence, la légende raconte que durant la dernière bataille de la dernière alliance, elle aurait combattu Sauron et l'aurait blessé. Mais le seigneur ténébreux l'aurait frappé avec une telle force qu'un elfe ordinaire aurait succombé à l'assaut, mais elle survécut à sa blessure, mais aurait été attaqué par derrière par un orque qui la terrassa. Son époux, le roi des Noldor, fou de douleur combattit avec rage les armées du Mordor. Puis, Isildur réussi à terrasser Sauron. Et quand la bataille fut terminé, il la chercha, mais on ne retrouva jamais ni son corps, ni ses armes. Il l'a cru d'abord morte, mais un homme raconta qu'il avait vu une silhouette s'éloigner du champ de bataille en chancelant. Il partit à sa recherche, mais il ne la retrouva jamais. On raconte aussi qu'elle lui avait fait jurer sur Eru de ne jamais mourir de chagrin. On dit qu'il erre dans les terres de l'ouest, sur tous les lieux où il y a eu une bataille, et dans tous les royaumes elfiques et qu'il a abandonné sa couronne, son peuple et son royaume pour la retrouver.

-Elle est triste cette légende. Dit Aragorn.

-Oui. Le seigneur Elrond n'aime pas qu'on raconte cette histoire, il dit qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée et qu'un jour, ils se retrouveront, et qu'ils pourront s'aimer à nouveau.

-Ce serais tellement merveilleux, s'ils pouvaient se retrouver. Dit Amroth en rêvant.

On était enfin arrivé au gouffre de Helm. Merry était fasciné par le site. Mais il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormit rapidement.

A suivre.

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à demander : des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews etc.… Je commence à avoir mal au doigts. Bon ben A


	28. Le chemin des morts

****

Le chemin des morts chapitre 28

Pendant le sommeil bien mérité du hobbit, Aragorn eut une petite discussion houleuse avec un tocard qui répondait au nom de Sauron. Il le força à abandonner le contrôle du Palantiri et devint le seul maître du bestiau. Quand il sorti, le rôdeur était épuisé par sa discussion. J'allais vers lui et lui demandais en souriant:

-Alors, tu lui foutu une bonne raclée, j'espère.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit - il avec un petit sourire fatigué.

-Ouais t'es le meilleur.

-Merci, mais je suis épuisé. Dit – il en riant et en baillant.

-Ben alors va dormir, je te réveillerai.

-Merci pour tout. Et excuse moi encore pour t'avoir crier dessus.

-C'est oublié, car tu avais raison. Mais ce qui est amusant, c'est que le seul à avoir été content, c'était Merry qui me demandait de recommencer.

Aragorn éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Il murmura " il ne changera jamais ". Il parti se reposer et je le veillais tranquillement empêchant les autres et le mal de troubler son repos bien mérité. Il se réveilla 3 heures plus tard frais et dispos comme s'il avait dormit 8 heures. En fait, il se réveilla en sursaut pensant qu'il avait dormi 2 jours. Je le calmais doucement :

-Calme toi.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Tu n'as dormi que 3 heures, et tu devrais dormir plus longtemps, tu en as besoin.

-Non merci, dit il en se levant, je me suis suffisamment reposer. Je voudrais te demander ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as veillé pendant ses 3 heures ?

-Oui.

-Merci, depuis mon enfance, personne ne l'a jamais fait. ça fait tout drôle, un moment, j'ai cru que ma mère se trouvait près de moi. Mais c'est stupide, elle est morte il y a bien longtemps. Je ne l'a reverrais plus jamais.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, ta mère est morte, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle est en toi, dans ton cœur, dans tes souvenirs, dans l'espoir de la terre du milieu et des dúnedains. Elle est partout et te regarde et te protège. Quand tu as besoin d'elle, elle t'aide à sa façon, en te rendant courage. Tant que tu ne l'oublieras pas, elle sera toujours en vie en toi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Ma famille est morte il y a bien longtemps dans un tremblement de terre créer par Morgoth. Ils sont tous morts en même temps. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que…qu'ils étaient toujours là, quand j'avais le plus besoin d'eux, je sentais une présence douce et agréable qui me remontait le morale et me poussait à continuer la lutte. Tout ce que je connais, c'est par l'expérience que je l'ai assimilé, alors oui, j'en suis sûr.

Il me serra contre lui et se mit à pleurer, il pleura la perte de son père, celle de sa mère, sur son destin qui l'écrasait sous un poids énorme. C'était poignant de sentir contre soit un futur roi pleurer comme un enfant désarmé, et je le poussais à pleurer, pour que la douleur soit un peu moins forte. Après 20 mn, l'orage passa et ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se releva eb séchant les dernières traces de larmes. Il me dit en souriant :

-Vous…tu ressemble à ma mère.

-Ah ! elle était aussi petite. Dis - je avec un petit sourire.

-Non, elle était aussi douce que toi. Merci encore de m'avoir veiller.

-Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas le premier que je veilles, je l'ai fait plus d'une fois avec mon fils.

-Tu as un fils ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, c'est le fils de Sabrina, ma meilleur amie. Elle se trouve auprès de lui à Mirkwood.

-Elle te manque ?

-Oui et non. En fait quand je pensais qu'elle était morte, elle me manquait terriblement, car je me disais que je ne l'a reverrais jamais. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle est en vie, je pourrais la voir quand je le voudrais, et donc elle me manque beaucoup moins. De plus, je souhaite qu'elle reste le plus possible auprès de son fils, qu'elle sache qui il est, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

On marchait côte à côte tranquillement vers Théoden et ses hommes tout en discutant. J'avais énormément de respect pour Aragorn et si un homme ou n'importe quoi d'autre osait lui manquer de respect, mais putain, je lui éclaterais la tronche à c'te putois.

-Savoir ton fils adoptif revenu vers sa vrai mère, cela ne te fait mal ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Car je ne l'ai pas élevé comme mon fils, mais comme le fils de Sab. Il savait qui était sa mère et que je n'étais qu'une amie de la famille, c'est tout.

-Il a de la chance d'avoir été élevé par toi. J'aurais aimer avoir la même chance que lui, j'aurais aimer te rencontrer plus tôt.

-Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer plus tôt, mais le destin en a décidé autrement, car j'ai dû aller en Valinor et je ne le regrette pas. C'est merveilleux comme endroit. Quand toute cette affaire sera terminée, je repartirais là-bas.

-Comme tous les elfes qui quittent la terre du milieu pour le royaume bienheureux. C'est triste.

-Oui, je le reconnais. Mais de nombreux elfes sont las de se battre, et de voir les leurs mourir alors qu'ils pensaient que le mal avaient été enfin vaincu. Et voilà que la guerre recommence. Mais l'issue de conflit est plus qu'incertaine, car maintenant Sauron peut se régénérer quand il veut. Nous devons donc éliminer d'abord Merry.

-Comment ? Mais il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Mais de qui parles – tu ?

-Ben de Merry

-Pourquoi voudrais tu que je supprime Merry ? Je m'amusais à le faire tourner en bourrique, j'allais le faire devenir chèvre.

-Mais tu viens de dire que tu allais tuer Merry ?

-Oui, Merry, pas Merry. Tu comprends ?

-Heu…non.

-T'es pas un rapide dit donc. Il y a Merry pour Mériadoc Brandebouc et Merry pour Meredith.

-Ah d'accord, j'ai eu un peu peur.

-Merry ne risque rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de le réduire en une bouillie informe. Bon c'est pas tout ça ? Mais où c'qu'on va maintenant ?

-Nous allons à Minas Tirith en passant par le chemin des morts.

-Oh super, rien que le nom, ça donne vraiment envie d'y aller.

Il gloussa, ravi que je continue à faire de l'humour même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Théoden s'écria :

-Vous voulez mourir, n'y allez pas, seuls les fous vont là – bas ?

-Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez parler aux mourants, dit donc ?

Aragorn et les Dunédains rirent de bon cœur de ma répartie. Théoden me demanda :

-Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?

-Laquelle, celle du cavalier sans tête, du monstre du Lock Ness, ou celle de l'elfe maudit qui était dans sa chambre.

-Et que c'est il passé pour l'elfe maudit dans sa chambre ? Me demanda Legolas intrigué.

-J'en sais rien, il avait fermé la porte.

J'éclatais de rire, suivi par Aragorn, et les autres membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Théoden haussa un peu le ton et m'expliqua l'histoire du chemin des morts. Mais je lui répondis que les morts ne me faisaient pas peur, car leur problème, c'est qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me faire. Nous allions donc nous séparer à nouveau, en effet Merry avait prêté serment d'allégeance au roi Théoden qui avait accepté l'acte de générosité du jeune hobbit. Aragorn et moi – même discutions avec Haldir qui désirait rentrer en Lórien prévenir Celeborn. Je lui demandais d'emmener avec lui Laylë qui serait plus à l'abris en pays elfique qu'entre les pattes d'une tarée. Je lui demandais aussi d'emmener la mègère qu'elle soit jugé par les miens pour maltraitance. Il accepta et parti donné les ordres. Le petit fut triste de nous quitter, mais il allait voir des rois elfiques, ainsi que son peuple et peut - être allait - il retrouver son père ou même sa mère. Les seuls elfes qui restèrent avec nous furent Elrohir et son frère Elladan, Legolas et mes 3 frères, Galmir, Amroth et Elwë qui ne voulaient pas rater une autre aventure avec moë. Elbereth eut du mal à choisir entre Théoden et moi et pour la première fois, elle choisi Théoden, elle me fit une grosse lèchouille sur le nez, puis elle bondit sur le cheval de Théoden et partit avec l'armée des rohirrims. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait d'elle même vers quelqu'un d'autre. Elle allait me manquer, mais le chemin des morts, n'était pas un endroit pour une louve d'un an.

Je les regardai partir puis monta sur Ithil, prête à suivre Aragorn. J'observai les dúnedains, ils étaient grands et forts, se tenaient silencieux en compagnie ordonnée, armée de la lance, de l'arc et de l'épée. Ils étaient vêtus de manteaux gris foncés et leur capuchons recouvraient leur casque et leur tête. Leur chevaux étaient grands et puissants. C'étaient de magnifiques bêtes. Il y avait un peu à l'écart un cheval magnifique qui répondait au nom Roheryn, j'en déduisis qu'il appartenait à Aragorn. Je m'approchais doucement des dúnedains qui me regardaient étrangement. Je fis des signes d'adieux à Merry, priant que je le revoie encore en vie à la fin de l'affaire.

Quand les cavaliers du Rohan eurent disparu au delà des collines, Aragorn se tourna vers Halbarad et dit d'une voix triste :

-Les voilà partis vers leur destin, que je sens funeste pour au moins l'un d'entre eux. Il se tourna vers moi et murmura : elle va peut – être perdre sa meilleur amie et pourtant elle est prête à nous suivre jusqu'au fin fond du Mordor. Son passé est trouble, et c'est un passé ignoré d'elle. Mais comme Gandalf, je sens qu'elle découvrira sous peu qui elle est vraiment. Mais je sais que son passé est lié à la Terre du Milieu.

-Qui est –elle ? Même si je ne suis pas né elfe, je sens un pouvoir redoutable en elle, Les elfes la considèrent comme leur chef et les hommes la craignent. Et pourtant je sens qu'elle ne nous ferait pas de mal. Cela est étrange.

-C'est ça façon d'être, un démon avec ses ennemis et un ange avec ses amis et ses alliers. Mais il faut se méfier de sa rancune, de son sens de l'humour et ses revirements de caractère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon caractère ? Demandais – je avec suspicion en regardant les deux hommes qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Et j'oubliais, ses sens extrêmement développés. Rajouta – t – il en riant.

Je me retournais et quand j'entendis sa remarque, je me reretournais vers lui et lui tirais la langue. Il sauta sur son cheval en

riant et Halbarad sonna le cor dont le son se répercuta dans tout le gouffre de Helm. Aragorn tira son épée et s'écria :

-A la pierre d'Erech ! Je cherche les chemins des morts. M'accompagne qui veut ! (Sous – entendu qui m'aime me suive.)

Nous avons bondi en avant, descendant dans la combe comme la tempête, tandis que les hommes laissés sur la Chaussée ou dans le fort regardaient avec stupéfaction. On galopait à toute allure et j'avais une certaine difficulté à contenir a puissance d'Ithil, même en lui parlant en valarin, il ne voulait rien écouter. Aragorn et la compagnie grise avaient un mal fou à nous rattraper. Aragorn cria :

-Ainatal ?

-Quoi ? Là je n'aurais pas du répondre car j'avala une mouche, beurk, c'est dégueulasse.

-Attends nous, ralentis l'allure !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que chui en train de faire là, du tricot ! ! !

-**AHAHAHAHAH** ! T'as toujours le sens de l'humour, même dans les pires moments.

J'en eus franchement assez de la désobéissance d'Ithil et lui murmurais doucement à l'oreille :

-Tu m'obéis, où je te jure que tu ne pourra plus avoir de descendance. Bizarrement, l'étalon m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil je pus ralentir et me mettre au niveau d'Aragorn qui me demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit, pour qu'il t'obéisse ?

-Je lui ai dit que s'il ne m'obéissait pas, je le transformerais en hongre.

-Un hongre, c'est quoi un hongre ?

-C'est un étalon castré.

-Pfrrr, je comprend maintenant pourquoi il t'a obéis aussi vite. Il ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps et éclata de rire en me disant :

-Ce que tu peut être mauvaise !

-Merci du compliment.

Les autres membres de la communauté de l'anneau se trouvaient proche de nous et ils éclatèrent de rire sous les regards interloqués des fils d'Elrond et des autres rôdeurs. Le paysage passait à toute vitesse devant nos yeux. On traversait la plaine à fond de train vers Edoras. Le lendemain, nous sommes arrivés en vu du château d'or de Méduseld. Je dis à aux autres :

-Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois qu'on est allé là – bas, la tronche du truc quand il s'est fait jeter par Théoden. **AHAHAHAH **! ! XD

-Moi je me rappelle surtout quand Boromir t'as fait peur, et quand tu as reçu une claque de Théoden, ça c'était amusant.

-C'est vrai ça, j'avais fait un de ces bonds, rien que d'y penser, ça me fait marrer. Mais un jour Boromir, je te flanquerais une de ses trouilles, que tu en auras des cheveux blancs.

-Alors il va falloir que je fasse attention. Répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

On riait heureux en cavalant vers les portes d'Edoras. Là, Eowyn nous attendait. Elle était joyeuse de revoir Aragorn, et dans ma tête, je me disais, trop tard, il est pris. Eowyn s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

-Par qui est – il pris ?

-Est ce que j'ai parlé tout haut ?

-Non, mais j'ai entendu ce que vous pensiez ?

-Alors c'est pour cela que les rohirrim ont fait un grand pas en arrière quand j'ai pensé les transformer tous en femmes. Aragorn éclaté de rire et acquiesça.

-Donc, Par qui est – il pris ?

-En fait il a deux amours. Aragorn commença à me regarder avec méfiance et je m'écarta de lui prudemment.

-Lesquels ?

-Et bien, il y a déjà Arwen fille d'Elrond d'Imladris, elfe de son état et j'ai du mal à le dire, mais sa deuxième passion qui peut faire de l'ombre à Arwen, ce sont les cailloux **AHAHAHAHAH**.

Aragorn tenta de m'attraper, mais je lui échappa sans problème en riant, enfin la première fois, car mes frères se mirent dans la course et je me retrouvais à hurler de rire en me tordant par terre. Je suppliais les elfes d'arrêter leurs chatouilles, c'était une véritable torture. Après 15 mn de rire, la promesse d'arrêter de dire à tout le monde qu'Aragorn bavait sur les cailloux, ils me relâchèrent. Et je pus me relever, toute rouge avec les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir hurler de rire. Je regardais Eowyn, et je pus voir sa fascination pour la compagnie grise, et la beauté elfique des fils d'Elrond, de Galmir, Amroth et Elwë et de Legolas.

Après une nuit de repos, nous sommes repartis vers le Sud. Eowyn fut choqué en apprenant notre volonté de prendre le chemin des morts. Elle supplia Aragorn de ne pas y aller, mais il lui expliqua qu'on avait pas le choix et de plus, seul l'héritier d'Isildur pouvait se rendre là – bas, avec ceux qui le suivaient de leur plein grés .

Pendant ce temps, je racontais des histoires drôle de mon monde mit à la sauce de la terre du milieu à Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Galmir, Elwë et Amroth. Les rôdeurs nous regardaient rire comme des dingues et se demandaient comment des farfelus comme nous avaient pus parcourir autant de distance sans ce faire tuer. Dévorer par la curiosité, Halbarad s'approcha de nous et commença à écouter les blagues. Gimli venait de nous raconter une histoire tordante et c'était mon tour :

-Un jour, une jeune femme qui venait de lire l'histoire du prince ensorcelé transformé en grenouille et délivré par une princesse par un baisé, trouva une grenouille sur le bord de la route. Elle se dit que si elle l'embrassait, la grenouille se transformerait peut – être en prince. Alors elle prit la grenouille et rentra chez elle. Arriver dans sa chambre, elle prit la grenouille dans la main et lui murmura :

-Si je t'embrasse, est – ce que tu redeviendra un prince ?

Elle l'embrassa et la grenouille redevint un prince. Mais ses parents sont arrivés et ils n'ont jamais voulu la croire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Halbarad pouffa, tenta de le cacher par un toussotement, avala sa salive de travers et commença à s'étrangler. Morte de rire, je me levai, allai derrière le rôdeur et lui collai une puissante tape dans le dos pour le décoincer. La communauté de l'anneau et mes trois frères se tordaient de rire par terre. Les autres rôdeurs avaient aussi tendances à rougir à force de contenir leurs rires, mais arrêtèrent de résister et éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Les seuls à ne pas rire furent les fils d'Elrond aussi coincé que leur père.

Aragorn revint sur ses entrefaites en se demandant pourquoi je m'obstinais à taper dans le dos d'Halbarad qui était d'un beau rouge cramoisie. Il sauta sur son cheval et nous enjoignit à faire de même. Je sifflai Ithil qui arriva comme une fusée et grimpa sur lui d'un coup de rein. Nous sommes repartis vers le chemin des morts, fonçant comme si nous avions toutes les armées du Mordor derrière nous. Plus on approchait, plus les chevaux devenaient nerveux et effrayé, tremblant et suant de peur. Les montagnes étaient noirs et lugubres comme les arbres qui rendaient même Legolas mal à l'aise. Mais on continuait à avancer pousser par notre amitié envers Aragorn. Un sentiment de crainte continuait à augmenter à mesure que l'on s'approchait de Dunharrow. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés à la fin du chemin, devant une énorme fissure dans les parois de la montagne. L'ouverture était entouré de crâne et d'ossement. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et tremblèrent de tous leurs membres. Mais l'amour qui les liaient à leurs cavaliers les calmaient. Hazufeld restait planter à trembler comme une feuille, en suant à grosse gouttes. Et quant à Ithil, j'avais un mal fou à le calmer. Il ruait en battant l'air de ses antérieurs. Aragorn voulu m'aider, mais l'étalon était comme fou de peur, il voulu faire demi – tour et s'enfuir complètement terrifié. Je l'écartais un peu de la fissure et lui murmurais doucement à l'oreille :

-Ccchuutt, tu n'as rien à craindre mon ami. Calme toi.

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre son sang froid. Il trembla encore un peu puis se calma totalement. Je continuais à lui parler :

-S'il te plaît viens avec moi, ne me laisse pas seule.

-D'accord. Je viens, mais reste sur mon dos. Je veux pouvoir te sentir sur moi et j'aurais moins peur.

-Aucun problème mon ami.

Les rôdeurs regardaient émerveiller Ithil, ils venaient de se rendre comte que le cheval parlait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça auparavant. Toute la compagnie grise enfin presque tous descendirent de cheval et entraînèrent leur montures dans le passage sombre. Les cavaliers allumèrent des torches, mais Ithil brillait tellement que je n'avais pas besoin de torche. J'étais derrière Elladan et je fermais la marche. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait autour de nous, on pouvait entendre des murmures et des chuchotements tout autour de nous. Je sursautais un peu quand les flash m'assaillir de nouveau, violents et douloureux. Je souffrais d'atroces maux de tête et mon dos me brûlait. J'entendis des voix froides qui me disaient :

-_Qui es – tu ?_

-_Oui, qui es tu ?_

-_Alors répond, qui es tu ?_

-Je me nomme Ainatal.

-_D'où viens tu ?_

-_Oui, d'où viens tu ?_

-_Alors réponds, d'où viens tu ?_

-Je viens de Valinor.

-_Mais ce n'est pas bien de mentir._

-Je ne mens pas je viens de Valinor, mais avant cela, j'étais à Phoenix.

-_Tu mens._

-Non, je ne mens pas.

-_Tu n'as rien à faire ici, menteuse. Rentre chez toi, elfe. Va rejoindre ta famille._

-Ma famille est morte.

-_Non, pars et retrouve ta vie._

-Non, je continue et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

-_Tu en ai sûr, elfe_.

-_Ton combat est proche, mais tu vas perdre, comme tu as déjà perdu lors de votre dernière rencontre._

-_Tu vas mourir et nous rejoindre. Nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, AHAHAHAH ! ! !_

-_Rejoins – nous._

-Oui, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous, rejoins nous.

-ASSEZ, JE NE VOUS REJOINDREZ JAMAIS. Hurlais –je faisant ainsi sursauter toute la compagnie grise qui fut engloutie par une lumière éclatante. Aragorn se retourna, mais il ne put rien voir, car j'étais trop loin.

-Je ne l'ai jamais combattu.

__

-Si, tu l'as déjà combattu et il t'a vaincu. Et il recommencera.

-Si tu sais tout ça, dis moi qui je suis, si tu es si malin.

- ………………………………………………..

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, en fait tu ne sais rien, gros malin.

-_Tu veux savoir qui tu es ? Je vais te le dire, non mieux, je vais te le montrer._

J'eus un hoquet qui fit sursauter Elladan, et je vis la bataille au complet et non plus un fragment. Je me vis jouant avec mes épées près de mon elfe. Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa en murmurant " ma reine, on se revoit après la bataille ". " Oui Galad – nín. Ereinion, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps ". Nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser quand la bataille commença. Mon amour se battait comme un tigre, et je tranchais tous les ennemis que se trouvaient près de moi. Mais je ne vit pas l'ombre gigantesque s'approcher derrière moi, mais je l'a sentis, mais trop tard pour réagir. La douleur fut affreuse, je sentais la lame entrer dans ma chair, et pourtant je contre – attaquais, avec violence. Je sentis une nouvelle douleur dans le dos et m'effondrais. Je me rappelais de tout. Comment j'étais reparti chancelant vers l'ouest, retrouver Sabrina et reprendre notre mission. Les énormes distances parcourues et notre retour à Phoenix. Quand j'étais tombé, je m'étais violemment cogné à une pierre pointue, et additionné aux deux attaques, j'avais perdu la mémoire. Mais maintenant, je savais qui j'étais et ce que je devais faire. Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn et Elrond savaient depuis le début mon identité, mais pour mon équilibre, ils n'avaient pu rien dire. J'étais Ainatal, reine du Lindon et des Noldor, mais j'étais aussi chef des elfes de Phoenix. C'est pour cela que j'avais fait cet étendard, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je l'avais fait, et pourquoi je le gardais si précieusement.

Pendant que je reprenais conscience de mon passé et de mon identité, la compagnie grise s'était arrêtée devant un squelette. Le malheureux avait tenté d'ouvrir une porte en pierre, les os de ses doigts étaient encore dans les fentes de la porte. Près de lui se trouvait une épée ébréché et brisé. Aragorn cria :

-Ce n'est pas mon but, gardez vos trésors et vos secrets cachés dans les années maudites ! Nous ne demandons que la rapidité. Laissez – nous passez puis venez ! Je vous appelle à la pierre d'Erech.

La seule réponse qu'il y eut, fut un silence de mort ( hihihihihi) qui faisait plus peur que les murmures qui nous avaient suivi avant. Il y eut un coup de vent qui fit s'éteindre les torches qu'on arrivait pas à rallumer. Mais la lumière qui m'environnait, devins plus forte, comme pour compenser la perte des torches. On voyait dans le passage comme en plein jour.

J'entendis dans ma tête, la voix de Círdan qui me disait :

__

-Nous vous attendons majesté, nous vous attendons à Dol Amroth.

J'appelais dans mon esprit Galmir, Elwë et Amroth pour qu'ils me suivent, ils entendirent mon appel et grimpèrent sur leur chevaux. Aragorn entendis un bruit de galop, se retournant, il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que je ne le dépasse et parte à tout allure suivi par mes 3 frères vers l'obscurité. D'un coup, il fit plus noir que dans un four et la peur revint plus forte que jamais sur la compagnie grise, mais Aragorn continua son chemin s'interrogeant sur ma disparition soudaine, et inquiétante. Je venais de quitter pour la première fois, la communauté de l'anneau.

A suivre.


	29. La première bataille

****

La première bataille chapitre 29

Je poussais mes frères à accélérer, nous devions faire vite, nous devions rejoindre le plus vite possible Dol Amroth. L'attaque de Sauron allait bientôt commencer, nous devions rejoindre Círdan. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendait là – bas, mais j'avais confiance en Círdan. Nous galopions depuis 4 heures sans s'arrêter quand nous entendîmes au loin un cor sonner. Galmir regarda derrière nous et nous demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Aragorn vient d'appeler les morts, et ils vont les suivre. Nous devons accélérer.

-Nous allons crever nos chevaux. S'indigna Elwë.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons aller le plus vite possible, nous devons rejoindre Círdan.

-Mais nous allons vers le Sud, alors que les Havres sont à l'ouest. s'exclama Galmir.

-Nous n'allons pas aux Havres, mais à Dol Amroth, c'est là – bas qu'ils nous attendent.

-Qui ? S'excalmèrent - ils tous en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'on nous attend.

Nous continuions à galoper, quand dépassant une colline, nos chevaux s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant nos yeux. Je ne pouvais le croire. Là, devant nous se trouvait une escadre elfique. Des milliers et des milliers de navires elfiques plus beaux les uns que les autres. Le port de Dol Amroth était rempli à ras bord de navires blancs. Nous pouvions voir à terre les équipages des navires et les armées venu en renfort, on ne voyait plus la terre tellement il y avait de soldat. J'entendis Elwë murmurer :

-Par tous les Valar réunis, mais il y a tous les elfes de Valinor, c'est pas vrai. Je rêve.

-Ah ben alors, si tu rêve, nous rêvons tous. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on va pas rester ici 107 ans. Aller yeah, Noro lim Ithil.

Nous avons repri notre course et avons foncé vers les soldats. Des cors elfiques résonnèrent dans la plaine et les armées se séparèrent pour nous permettre de passer. Nous continuions à foncer et enfin, notre course s'arrêta brutalement devant Círdan qui me salua la main sur le cœur. Il me dit :

-_Votre Altesse, nous avons répondu à votre appel._

-_Quel appel ?_

__

-Quand tu as détruis l'armée de Saroumane, je t'es entendu appelé, tu disais que tu avais besoin d'aide, que toutes les armées elfique viennent te rejoindre le plus vite possible. Dit Galmir d'un ton respectueux.

-_Nous sommes prêt à partir votre altesse, nous n'attendons que vous._

__

-Bien, alors nous pouvons partir.

__

-Ben, heu…comment dire. Vous n'êtes pas habillé pour une bataille. Et votre uniforme ne montre pas votre rang.

__

-Ben, qu'est ce qu'il a mon uniforme.

Je regardais mes habits et pour la première fois je remarquais l'état de mes vêtements. Ils étaient tachés de sang, crottés par les intempéries et déchiré par les diverses batailles qu'on avait connu. Je grimaçais devant l'état de mes vêtements et rajouta, bon ben d'accord, je vais aller me changer.

Círdan m'emmena dans une tente où m'attendaient 3 elfes qui enlevèrent mes habits et me mirent une armure qui ressemblait à celle que je portais durant la dernière bataille de la dernière alliance. C'était une armure légère, et sur le plastron bleue, il y avait le blason de mon époux, un losange avec une étoile dans chaque coin, une étoile entre les coins et enfin 4 étoiles au centre du carré ainsi formé. Mais ce blason était celui de mon époux, pas de moi. Le mien c'était l'alliance de nos deux mondes, le Lindon et Phoenix. Je posa ma main sur le blason et me concentra quelques instants. Une douce lumière m'entoura et les elfes qui m'habillaient reculèrent étonné par cette étrange clarté. Quand je retirai ma main, le blason avait changé. Les elfes se reculèrent, me saluèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, tout allait trop vite, je retrouvais la mémoire et je me retrouvais à la tête d'une armée plus importante que celle de Phoenix. Je tentais de calmer mes battements de cœur, puis je pris une grande respiration et sorti de la tente. Je m'avança éblouie par la beauté d'Ithil qui était harnaché d'or, de mithril et de pierres précieuses. Il était superbe. Je lui caressa les naseaux et lui demandai :

__

-Veux – tu partir avec moi, mon ami ? Veux – tu me suivre au cœur de la bataille ?

__

-Oui, je te suivrais n'importe où. Tu peux me faire confiance.

__

-Merci mon ami. Alors on y va. **EN AVANT**. Criais – je à toutes les armées qui étaient déjà montées dans les navires.

Je montais dans le premier navire, le navire amiral où se trouvait Círdan et lui demandais de bien vouloir monter mes couleurs. Il ordonna à un marin de le faire. Et bientôt, tous purent voir mon blason flotter sur le plus haut mat. Le vent était avec nous et s'engouffra dans les voiles. Les navires firent un bond en avant et foncèrent vers le delta de l'Anduin. Il nous fallu deux jours pour arriver devant Minas Tirith en flamme. Il y avait déjà des navires qui avaient accosté. Je pensais :

__

-J'espère que vous êtes prêts à la bataille, car elle arrive. Soyez prêt à attaquer, la surprise de nous voir et une attaque rapide sera notre meilleure chance.

Círdan posa sa main sur mon épaule et murmura : nous sommes tous prêt.

Les armées du Rohan avaient enfin atteint le Gondor, et se trouvaient refluer, ils avaient vu leur courage s'effondrer quand les navires de l'Umbar étaient arrivé mais quand ils virent l'étendard qui fut hissé sur le plus haut mat, c'était un arbre blanc qui représentait le Gondor, entouré de 7 étoiles et surmonté d'une haute couronne qui représentait Elendil. Les combattants comprirent que c'était Aragorn qui venait d'arriver. Le combat faisait rage quand ils virent d'autres vaisseaux, nombreux comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Sur le mat du plus grand navire se trouvait un étendard étrange, il y avait un oiseau rouge et or sur un fond argenté qui jaillissait des flammes, et sur son poitrail, à l'endroit du cœur se trouvait les armes du Lindon, des armes qui n'avaient plus été vu en combat depuis la dernière alliance. Les navires accostèrent et une gigantesque armée composée de hauts elfes jaillit et fonça dans la bataille. Il y avait des étendards mythiques, comme celui de Finarfin roi des Noldor de Valinor, celui de Owlë d'Alqualondë, celui de Círdan des Havres gris, celui d'Ingwë roi des Vanyar de Valinor, et bien d'autre. Les hommes n'avaient jamais vu plus belle armée et les orques plus mortelle. Les cavaliers elfes, dépassèrent les combattants en tranchant les ennemis de leurs races. Les flèches faisaient des dégâts dans les armées ennemis. Aragorn vit foncer vers lui une flèche blanche qui stoppa pile devant lui et se mit à lui lécher le visage. La lumière déclina un peu et il eut la joie de revoir un visage qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

-Ainatal, quelle joie de te revoir. Quand tu es parti en coup de vent du chemin des morts, j'ai cru que tu nous avais abandonnée, que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

-Aragorn, c'est pour moi aussi un plaisir de te revoir, mais ce n'est pas trop le moment de parler, la bataille nous appelle. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre le thé. Alors pardonne moi mais….Je levais mon sabre et hurla : **POUR VALINOR** ! ! !

Je fis demi tour et fonça dans la mêlée, tranchant tout ce qui avait une sale tronche. Manquant de tuer Gimli qui n'eut la vie sauve qu'en s'aplatissant à terre. Il se releva et continua à trancher tous ceux qui étaient près de lui. Une flèche blanche le sauva à nouveau en faisant griller un orque qui lui sautait dessus. C'était devenu un véritable bordel et j'avais cessé d'essayer de ramener un semblant d'ordre. Un Suderon me fonça dessus pour se plaindre de l'animation, mais je coupais court à ses revendications d'un coup de sabre bien placer, il ne vint jamais plus se plaindre preuve qu'il faut être ferme avec la clientèle. Le combat continuait épuisant et mortel, je ne m'arrêtais pas de me battre. J'avais renvoyé Ithil, car je savais mieux me battre à pied qu'à cheval. Je tranchais tous les ennemis qui passaient près de moi, j'étais couverte de sang qui venait de mes blessures, des orques et des hommes que je tuais. De nombreux elfes moururent ou furent blesser durant cette bataille et autant voir plus d'hommes du Gondor et du Rohan. Le soleil commença à se coucher quand enfin, Aragorn trancha le dernier ennemi. Le soleil couchant rendait encore plus morbide le champ de bataille. Les montagne, la rivière et la plaine avaient une couleur rouge sang. Je frissonnai un peu et repartis rassemblé l'armée elfique. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts dans l'armée, mais pas autant que l'avais imaginé, l'effet de surprise avait bien fonctionné.

Je vis Aragorn aller vers Minas Tirith, j'aurais bien voulu aller le voir, mais de nombreux blessés attendaient d'être soigner, je n'arrêtais pas, envoyant paître ceux qui me demandaient d'aller me reposer. Je leur disais à chaque fois que je n'irais dormir que quand le dernier elfe sera guéri. Quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, je pus prendre un peu de repos. Je dormais tranquillement adossé à Ithil qui ronflait bienheureusement quand je sentis une présence près de moi. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis les grands rois elfes épuisés et couverts de sang. Je leur adressa un sourire ensommeillé et leur dit en m'étirant :

__

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, la journée a été difficile pour tout le monde.

__

-Nous voudrions vous poser une question, votre altesse ?

__

-Oui, laquelle ?

__

-Que représente cet oiseau ? En montrant le blason sur ma poitrine.

__

-C'est un phénix, l'oiseau légendaire qui renaît de ses cendres.

__

-Et vous avez appelé votre cité comme cet oiseau ?

-_Oui, c'était un moyen comme un autre de garder espoir. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais aller vous coucher, vous l'avez tous bien mérité._

-Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous allez dormir ?

-Ben j'étais en train de m'endormir quand vous êtes arrivé. Mais il faut que j'aille voir Aragorn et Gandalf, surtout Gandalf.

-Alors nous venons avec vous. Manwë nous a donné l'ordre de ne pas vous lâcher d'une semelle.

-_D'accord, on va approcher notre campement de celui des Rohirrim, et on va mettre en place des tours de gardes, 2 gardes, un homme et un elfe._

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ils doivent apprendre à se connaître, et ils doivent pouvoir se faire confiance les uns envers les autres, et aller au delà des apparences et des cultures.

__

-Bien, ce sera fait selon vos ordres.

Les ordres furent respecté, et les deux campements se retrouvèrent côtes à côtes. Je marchais tranquillement à papoter avec les rois elfiques quand un forme noire boitillante limite rampante s'approcha doucement de moi en gémissant de douleur et me lécha délicatement le visage. Je demandais rapidement à Finarfin d'approcher une lampe, et ils virent mon visage prendre une délicate teinte cadavérique quand je vis l'état dans laquelle se trouvait Elbereth. La petite louve avait une oreille presque arraché et du sang coulait sur son poil terne. Elle se traînait misérablement, la patte arrière gauche brisée et sanglante. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa gueule, et une carnassière pendouillaient hors de sa mâchoire. Il y avait une grande plaie béante qui courrait sur son poitrail et une autre sur son flanc, toutes les deux saignaient doucement. Elle avait un œil fermé, par du sang coagulé, et sa truffe était rougie de sang et couverte de boue, ainsi que tout le corps de la jeune louve. Elle me regardait avec une regard rempli d'amour et de douleur.

Je m'agenouilla doucement devant mon amie et la prit délicatement dans mes bras, retenant un sanglot quand je l'entendis gémir de douleur. Je me relevais lentement sans à-coup afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Les 3 rois elfes savaient se que représentaient la petite louve pour moi, car ils étaient présent pour mon départ de Valinor. Ils utilisèrent un peu de leur pouvoirs pour soigner les blessures d'Elbereth, mais il leur fallait un meilleur endroit pour la soigner et de plus, ils étaient épuisés, après la terrible bataille qu'ils venaient terminer. Je remontais lentement vers le château me retenant de ne pas courir là – bas. Olwë, Finarfin et Ingwë m'entouraient et marchaient au même rythme que moi.

Je regardais la petite louve avec un regard désespéré, soudain j'entendis un bruit de course, et vit Pippin courir comme un dératé avec deux rohirrims, dont Eomer. Pippin criait totalement affolé :

-Elbereth ! ! ! **EEEELLLLLLLBBBBBBEEEEERRRRRREEEEEEEETTTTHHHH** ! ! !

Mais Ainatal elle va nous tuer si on ne retrouve pas sa louve. Aragorn est en train de la chercher dans le palais avec Boromir, et Legolas et Gimli sont dans les jardins. Mais où est – elle ?

Je répondis à sa question en criant :

-**ELLE EST AVEC MOI** ! !

Pippin couru vers nous et s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux quand il vit l'état de la pauvre bête. Eomer et l'autre rohirrim s'approchèrent les armes à la main devant les 3 elfes totalement inconnus des deux humains. Pippin tremblait et demandait :

-Ainatal, je…..

Je lui coupais brutalement la parole et lui ordonnais :

-Pippin, amène – nous devant le médecin. **VITE** ! ! !

Je le fis sursauter en lui hurlant dessus. Le pauvre hobbit fit un saut de carpe, et nous emmena vers ce que les gondoriens appelaient les maisons de guérisons. Pippin essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait à rien. J'en eus assez, demandais à Finarfin d'écarter le hobbit, et défonçais la porte à grands coup de pieds.

A suivre.

Si vous avez apprécié, dites le moi. A


	30. Hurlements et retrouvailles

Salut, j'ai changé tous les temps de tous les verbes de ce chapitre, car je pensais qu'au présent cela donnerai un peu plus de punch au récit, mais ça a échoué lamentablement. Alors voici le récit.

****

Hurlements et retrouvailles chapitre 30

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas faisant sursauter violemment ceux qui étaient dans la pièce. Le médecin nous regarda avec des yeux exorbités par la surprise et la peur, de voir surgirent de la nuit 4 silhouettes couvertes de sang dont une portait un animal blessé. Les soldats tirèrent leurs épées, près à nous massacrer, sachant que les rois avaient eux aussi tiré leurs armes. Pippin s'interposa et expliqua aux autres mon identité. Ils nous toisèrent de la tête au pieds, et cela commença à énerver grandement les trois elfes qui eurent du mal à se retenir de flinguer ces teignes. La baston allait commencer, Quand Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, et Gimli arrivèrent et séparèrent les protagonistes. Pippin ayant eu la présence d'esprit d'aller les chercher et éviter ainsi un bain de sang. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, pâlirent violemment et étouffèrent un cri d'effroi quand ils virent l'état de la petite louve mourante dans mes bras. Aragorn se précipita, prit Elbereth et l'emmena dans une autre pièce où se reposaient Merry et Eowyn déguisée en soldat. Il déposa le corps de la jeune louve sur un lit.

-Vous ne pouvez mettre cette chose sur un lit. Elle est mourante, abattez – la. De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un animal, et elle n'a rien à faire ici. **DEHORS** ! ! !

Je me tournai vers le médecin et avant que quiconque ait pu m'en empêcher, je sautai sur le médecin, qui n'eut la vie sauve qu'en se réfugiant derrière Aragorn. Finarfin, Ingwë et Olwë se jetèrent sur moi et m attrapèrent à bras le corps afin de m'empêcher de tuer ce crétin des alpes. Ils me tirèrent vers une autre pièce, je hurlai en me tortillant pour me libérer de leur étreinte :

-LÂCHEZ – MOI, VOUS ENTENDEZ ! ! ! LÂCHEZ – MOI, PUTAIN. J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE C'TE FILS DE PUTE ! ! !

Les 3 elfes eurent un mal fou à m'entraîner dans l'autre pièce. Ils me jetèrent dedans, claquèrent la porte et s'y adossèrent afin de m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres et purent voir la colère assombrir le regard du futur roi des hommes, et attendirent l'orage qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur le médecin. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Merry et Pippin étaient eux aussi en colère. Boromir se retenait visiblement de ne pas assommer le gondorien à coup de poing. Legolas regretta de n'avoir pas le droit de trucider cet homme, de même que Gimli. Gandalf se mit près des rois elfes, afin de contenir tout débordement de ma part. Aragorn parla d'une voix froide et sèche :

-Sachez, que ce n'est pas un animal, c'est la représentation de Varda sur la terre du milieu. Elle nous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de la soigner. Alors maintenant aller me chercher des bandages, des compresses, et tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour la soigner. **VITE **! ! !

-Oui, monseigneur. Répondit le médecin qui pâlissait à vu d'œil.

Le pseudo médecin partit en courant chercher ce dont Aragorn avait besoin. Il venait de partir quand un hurlement inhumain retentit de l'autre côté, ils frémirent tous en sentant la douleur qui émanait de ce cri.

Quand les 3 rois me propulsèrent dans la pièce, je tentai de la briser, mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Après quelques minutes de lutte vaine, je m'effondrai dos à la porte pleurant toutes les larmes que pouvait contenir mon corps. La douleur à la perspective de perdre Elbereth me brisait le cœur. Je n'avais ressenti qu'une seule fois cette douleur déchirante, le jour de la mort de Sabrina. Il fallait que la douleur sorte de n'importe quelle manière. Je poussai un cri, un cri déchirant identique à celui que j'avais émis il y a de cela plus de 8000 ans. Je hurlai la douleur et la tristesse que j'avais accumulé durant tous ces millénaires de combats et de solitude. Je pleurai longtemps puis enfin je me calmai. Je me relevai lentement, me frottant les yeux pour effacer les traces des larmes. J'ouvris doucement la porte, mes yeux rougis par les larmes et mes traits tirés par la douleur et la fatigue.

J'entrai doucement dans la pièce où se trouvait Elbereth, couverte de bandages. Je ne voyais même pas si elle était encore en vie. Je m'assis près d'elle et lui caressai doucement la tête. Gandalf vint près de moi, et me posa la main sur mon épaule en murmurant :

-Elle va s'en sortir, tu n'as rien à craindre pour sa vie. Mais il lui faut énormément de repos.

-Merci Gandalf, merci pour tout. Elbereth, tu aurais du rester à Fondcombe. Tu n'aurais pas été blessée, tu serais sur les genoux d'Elrond à te faire câliner et non sur ce lit à souffrir. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te forcer à rester à Fondcombe ou à la Lothlórien. Je suis désolé ma douce, ma petite puce.

Je la vis entrouvrir un œil vitreux. Elle sortit la langue et me lécha doucement la main, puis se rendormit profondément, en soupirant. Je murmurai doucement :

-Cette fois – ci ma douce, tu resteras ici à Minas Tirith. Tu seras gardée par Merry et Eowyn, et si tu me désobéis encore une fois, je te ligote comme un saucisson, et je t'accroche à l'arbre blanc, c'est clair.

Elle répondit par une autre petit soupir. Je me relevai doucement et allai voir mes compagnons.

-Merci. Merci pour tout. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf je voudrais vous présenter Finarfin roi des Noldor de Valinor et père de Galadriel, Ingwë roi des Vanyar de Valinor et Olwë roi des Teleri de Valinor.

Tous se tournèrent émerveillés vers les 3 rois mythiques de l'histoire des elfes. Legolas s'agenouilla devant eux en signe de respect. Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn et Pippin les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Gimli les observa avec méfiance, mais ne dit rien afin de ne pas m'indisposer et perdre de précieux alliés. Boromir s'approcha de moi et me balança une grande claque.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! ! ! ça te prend souvent, à chaque fois que ça te quitte. En plus ça fait mal. Dis – je en me frottant la joue.

-C'est pour la peur que tu nous a faite quand tu as quitté la compagnie grise aussi précipitamment. On a cru que tu nous avais abandonné. Mais où es tu parti, et comment as tu fait pour trouver les plus grands roi des elfes que la terre du milieu ait compté ?

-Je vais tout vous raconter. Dans le tunnel, j'ai entendu des voix bizarres qui m'ont rendu mon passé. Puis j'ai entendu Círdan qui me disait de le rejoindre à Dol Amroth. Et quand mes frères et moi sommes arrivés là – bas. La vision qui s'étalait devant mes yeux était sidérante. Des navires à perte de vu , et la terre était noire de soldats. Ils nous attendaient et nous avons avancé à pleine vitesse. Il nous a fallu 2 jours pour arriver devant Minas Tirith. Et nous voilà, frais et dispos.

-Ainatal, votre altesse, vous vous souvenez de tout votre passé.

-Gandalf, pourquoi la vouvoyez – vous, pourtant vous ne le faisiez pas avant ? Interrogea Gimli.

-Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, je voudrais vous présenter Ainatal, Reine du royaume elfique du Lindon.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Legolas fit, pour mon malheur, une révérence. Je déteste toujours autant qu'on me fasse des révérences.

-Ainatal du Lindon, comme celle de la légende ? Me demanda Aragorn.

-Oui, la seule et l'unique. Mais il y a encore quelques zones d'ombre dans mon esprit, mais je pense que je découvrirai le reste en temps utile. Gandalf, je suis peut – être reine, mais je n'ai pas changé d'un poil. Alors cesse de me vouvoyer. Mais je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après notre séparation ? Demandais – je à Boromir et à Aragorn.

-Et bien voilà commença Boromir. Sur le chemin des morts, nous t'entendions parler, comme si tu répondais à quelqu'un. Puis tu es parti en coup de vent et on a cru que tu nous avais abandonné avec tes 3 frères. Quand tu es parti, l'obscurité est devenu total, et la peur nous a entouré de toute part. Mais nous avons continué, nous sommes sorti du tunnel et sommes arrivés à la pierre d'Erech. Là Aragorn a appelé les morts, si je n'étais pas entouré de Dunedains et si je n'avais pas eu complètement confiance à Aragorn, je me serais enfui tellement la peur nous entourait. Halbarad a sonné le cor et nous sommes partis vers le port de Pelargir. On a abordé les navires des pirates de l'Umbar avec l'aide des morts, puis nous avons remonter l'Anduin et avons attaqué les armées du Mordor. Mais je reconnais, que l'arrivé de tous ces navires elfiques et de cette gigantesque armée nous a surpris.

-Il y a un blason que je ne connais pas, celui avec l'oiseau ? Me demanda Gandalf intrigué.

-C'est normal, c'est le mien, il représente l'union entre Phoenix et le Lindon. Mais une chose, où est Halbarad ?

-Il est tombé durant le combat, comme de nombreux hommes valeureux.

-Je suis désolé. C'était un homme bien.

-Merci, mais où sont tes frères ?

-Je les ai perdu.

-Oh non, tu les aimais tellement. Que c'est il passé ? Se désola Gandalf.

-On marchait tous les 6, et quand je me suis retourné, ils avaient disparu. Je les ai perdu. Et je ne sais vraiment pas où ils sont.

-Ainatal, un autre mot, et reine ou pas tu recevra une claque. Sinon tu vas bien ? S'esclaffa Aragorn. Tu as toujours l'art et la manière de remonter le moral des troupes. Et ces temps si, on en a vraiment besoin.

-Oui, c'est la forme. Je viens de découvrir que je suis mariée, que j'ai des enfants, que j'ai déjà combattu Sauron et qu'il m'a battu à plate couture, j'ai envie d'étripé le plouc derrière vous, d'aller au Mordor et de crever l'œil de Sauron, et de balancer Aragorn et Boromir dans l'Anduin, mais sinon à part ça, tout va bien.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Se plaignirent Aragorn et Boromir en se regardant.

-Vous êtes sales et vous puez le bouc. Les trois elfes gloussèrent en entendant ma remarque. Mais ils explosèrent de rire en entendant celle d'Aragorn.

-Tu peux parler, t'as vu dans quel état tu es, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Tu es la plus sale d'entre nous, quoique les 3 rois ici présent ne sont pas non plus des modèles de propreté. On s'entre – regarda, et on vit qu'il avait bien raison. J'étais noire de sang et je puais l'orque crevé, et les 3 autres étaient dans un état proche du mien.

- BEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH ! ! ! Répondis - je en lui tirant la langue. Aragorn et les autres éclatèrent de rire. T'as raison, comme d'hab. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait mieux aller se reposer, la journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde, et ce n'était pas une terrible bataille, la prochaine sera pire. Les rires s'arrêtèrent, car je venais de mettre le doigt dans la plaie.

-Ainatal, tu crois qu'on pourra vaincre les armées du Mordor.

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas la puissance militaire de Merry et de Sauron. Elle pourrait être vraiment supérieur à la notre. Mais nous devons tenir, Si le p'tit qui est là – bas arrive à détruire ce qu'il doit détruire, nous aurons une menace de moins sur notre tête.

-Mais Meredith peut le ressusciter, c'est toi qui l'a dit. S'exclama Gandalf.

-Oui, mais il lui faut du temps pour cela, si j'arrive à l'empêcher de se concentrer, et à l'éliminer, alors on aura gagné. Bon moi, je vais aller dormir, comme vous tous. Allez zouh ! et pas de traînards.

Tous partirent se reposer, je partis vers le camp des elfes plus qu'épuisée, mais je savais qu'un bon bain m'attendait, ainsi que pour les 3 grands rois. Nous partîmes en discutant de nos vies respectives oubliant un peu la guerre qui allait nous rattraper rapidement. Alors que nous venions de partir, Aragorn, Eomer, Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin et un autre seigneur qui répondait au nom d'Imrahil discutèrent du renversement de la bataille. Imrahil demanda à Gandalf :

-Gandalf, comment ce fait – il que vous lui parlez tous si familièrement, c'est quand même une reine. C'est déjà étrange que le roi du Gondor se fasse appeler Grand pas par des semi – hommes, mais menacer une reine de cette puissance de lui coller une claque, je crois que ça dépasse mon entendement.

-Je connais Ainatal depuis 500 ans, mais Galadriel, Elrond et Celeborn la connaissent depuis plus de 5000 ans. Son histoire est un peu difficile à comprendre, c'est une longue histoire, et ce n'est pas trop le moment de la raconter. Mais quand la bataille sera terminé, je crois qu'on pourra la raconter. Mais il y a une chose de certain, c'est que nous avons tous gagner son respect, car elle nous traite comme des gens de sa famille, et non comme de simples amis. Mais comme d'habitude quand elle parle sérieusement, ce qui est rare, elle a raison, et nous devrions partir nous reposer. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Ils partirent tous vers leurs campements respectifs, sauf Pippin, Boromir, et Gandalf qui restèrent dans le palais. Boromir resta au chevet de son frère, Faramir, Pippin à celui de Merry, et Eomer à celui de sa sœur Eowyn. Je fis confiance à Boromir, Merry et Pippin pour s'occuper d'Elbereth, de toute manière, elle ne partirait pas de sitôt en croisade. Il nous fallu 2 heures pour retrouver notre chemin dans cette ville en ruine, et ce fut avec joie que je me jetai dans l'eau tiède.

Je restai voluptueusement 1h30 dans ce bain, à me relaxer, tentant d'oublier au moins une nuit les atrocités de la guerre qui allaient bien à un moment ou à un autre me sauter au visage. Quand je sortis de mon bain, une serviette moelleuse et douce m'attendais sur une chaise près de mon lit. Je me séchais tranquillement, me souvenant les moments intimes que je passais avec mon époux, sa douceur quand il séchait mon corps ou quand il coiffait mes cheveux. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour je repartirais, mais il n'avait jamais pensé et moi non plus que ce soit si violent. On avait même pas pu se dire adieu. Enfin propre et sèche, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et je m'enfonçai dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve d'aucune sorte à part le fait de gambader dans les jardins de Lórien en admirant la lumière puissante des deux arbres sans remarquer une silhouette à l'entré de la tente.

Je me levai le lendemain, en pleine forme. Je ne voulais faire qu'une seule chose chanter à tue – tête tellement j'étais heureuse. Ma tunique et mon armure étaient propres et réparées sur la chaise, et il n'y avait plus de trace de baignoire ou de serviette. Habillée et reposée, je sortis de ma tente, et ma bonne humeur s'envola comme un oiseau effarouché par un prédateur. L'horrible vision des effets de la bataille frappa mon regard, la cité de Minas Tirith en ruine, avec encore de la fumée qui s'échappait de quelques maisons brûlées. Sur le champ de bataille les dégâts m'horrifièrent, des corps partout, des orques, des hommes et des elfes entremêlés. Ce sont toujours les mêmes images, les temps changent, les mondes changent ainsi que les civilisations, mais pas les guerres, les victimes, les destructions. Si l'ennemi a un nom différent au fond c'est toujours le même, Morgoth, Sauron, Hitler, c'est le mal tout simplement.

Je montai vers la tente d'Aragorn où se réunissaient tous les chefs des différentes armées en présence, quand je croisai, tout en rêvassant, un elfe avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus qui me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Mais comme j'avais d'autre chat a fouetté et quel chat, je continuai ma route mais avec la sensation que j'avais raté quelque chose d'important. Soudain le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Je stoppai net mon avancée, et je fis marche arrière pour revenir à l'endroit où je vis l'elfe.

Il était toujours là et il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Le temps n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, à part pour ses yeux, il y avait une douleur sourde dans ses prunelles bleues. Mon elfe était devant moi, combien de fois avais – je rêvé de ce moment, et lui avait – il pensée à moi durant tous ces millénaires. Je pouvais sentir son odeur chatouillé mes narines, son souffle chaud expulsée par ses douces lèvres, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui sauter dessus, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je tremblais comme une lycéenne le jour de son premier bal. Je n'arrivai pas à penser correctement, puis la petite voix de ma raison commença à me donner des ordres que mon cerveau embrouillé avait du mal à appliquer ( la voix de ma raison est en italique ):

-Parle, mais parle bon sang ! Tu vas pas rester debout à ne rien faire comme un platane sur le bord de la route. Mais réagis, bon sang.

-Heuuu ! ! !

-Super, maintenant il va croire que Sauron t'a retiré la cervelle, pauvre idiote ! ! !

-Belle journée n'est – ce pas ?

-Tu le fais exprès là ou quoi ?Utilise ta tête autrement qu'à casser les noix de coco. Encore une stupidité de la sorte, et je te laisse toute seule les deux pieds dans la merde.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

-Mais….mais…. mais c'est pas possible tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Comment peut – on être aussi idiot. Je pari que même Homer Simpson est plus intelligent que toi. T'es qu'une pauvre gourde, regarde tu va le faire pleurer. Tu est une idiote sans cervelle. Dis quelque chose de gentil, que tu l'as toujours aimé, même si tu ne t'en rappelais pas. Mais vas – y ma fille, lance – toi, bon sang. Mais parle – lui. Dit quelque chose. Putain, MAIS PARLE, bon dieu. Mais bon sang comment peut on être aussi stupide. Lance – toi, il va pas t'attendre 107 ans quand même.

-Je…je…je…je n'y arrive pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

Je lui pris la main devant tout le monde, et l'amena à ma tente. Il ne disait toujours rien, mais je m'en moquais comme de ma première chaussette. Il s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda marcher de long en large. Puis je m'arrêtai devant lui et j'avançai doucement la main vers sa joue, mais quelque chose m'empêcha de continuer. Je lui dis en murmurant et en laissant tomber ma main :

-Tu n'es pas un rêve. Je ne rêve pas. Pendant tous ces mois, je ne savais pas si tu étais réel ou non. Puis quand je t'ai vu en Lothlórien, j'ai compris que tu étais vivant, que tu n'étais pas une création de mon imagination, je ne me souvenais pas de toi, ni d'aucun moment que nous avons passé ensemble. Mais maintenant, je me souviens de tout, quand Sauron m'a attaqué, la douleur étais terrible, mais quand l'orque a achevé le travail, en tombant, ma tête a heurtée quelque chose et je ne me souvenais de rien. Pardonne moi Galad – nín. La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant, enfin les deux seules choses que je souhaite, c'est que tu me pardonne pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir et que nous puissions rester toujours ensemble quand tout sera terminé. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

Je terminai mon petit speech d'une voix hésitante, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, je compris qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je rajoutai d'une voix brisée par l'émotion et avec une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue :

-J'aurais du savoir que ça ne marcherais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je te promet que quand la bataille sera terminé, je partirais pour les havres et tu ne me reverra pas. Namarië, Galad – nín.

Je fis demi – tour, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues tandis qu'il pleuvait des trombe dehors, avec l'intention de quitter la tente le plus rapidement possible, quand une main chaude m'attrapa le poignet et me tira en arrière avec force. Je basculai en perdant l'équilibre et je tombai dans deux bras chauds et musclés. Il me prit le menton avec douceur, sécha doucement mes larmes et me regarda droit dans les yeux en me disant d'une voix tellement (AAHH je craque ! ! ! !) :

-J'ai attendu 3000 ans le moment de pouvoir enfin te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer contre moi et je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper mon aimée.

Il scella mes lèvres d'un baisé passionné et profond. Nous étions ainsi enlacés depuis bien 10 minutes quand un certain rôdeur se demandant se que je foutais pour être aussi en retard entra dans la tente et fit précipitamment marche arrière avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Nous avons dû nous séparer à contre - cœur alors que j'avais soif de ses baisers, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Nous sommes sortis main dans la main, devant les elfes qui souriaient devant notre amour. Aragorn ricanait bêtement et je sentais qu'il avait l'intention de dévoiler ce qu'il avait vu dans la tente. Je lui souris méchamment en lui disant :

-Essaie seulement de dire quoique se soit aux autres, et j'embarque les elfes et on te laisse dans la merde.

- Tu n'oserais pas quand même ? Demanda Aragorn en blêmissant.

-Non ! HIHIHIHI je t'ai eu.

Aragorn fit un pas en avant et me sauta dessus avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulé de me jeter dans la mare boueuse la plus proche. Je m'amusais comme une folle poursuivi par Aragorn qui put oublier un peu le destin qui était en marche et qui allait bientôt nous rattraper. Après 5 minutes de rire et de course, on se calma et je revins vers l'amour de ma vie qui tentait de retenir ses rires et nous sommes montés vers la maison de guérison pour voir Gandalf et Elbereth. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant Gandalf, il s'inclina devant Ereinion qui le salua d'un signe de tête. Je pouffai de rire quand j'entendis les vertèbres du magicien craquées quand il se releva en grimaçant. Je me rapprochai de lui et je commençai à lui parler doucement :

-Gandalf, vous me connaissez depuis 500 ans, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, depuis que tu es partie pour Valinor. ( Il se méfia, car je m'étais remise à le vouvoyer, et il ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil.)

-Et vous savez que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrais vous mettre en danger, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. ( Il se demanda vraiment où je voulais en venir).

-Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, entièrement confiance.

-Oui. (Il commença à avoir peur, car depuis qu'il connaissait, je n'avais jamais parlé avec un tel sérieux ).

-Alors je vais vous demander de me faire une telle confiance que certain diront que vous avez perdu l'esprit.

-Que veux – tu ? Me demanda – t - il d'une voix inquiète.

-Je voudrais que vous mettiez Narya, et que vous me donniez votre main.

-Comment… ?

-Je le sais, vous m'avez déjà posé la question il y a longtemps, et je vous ai dit que je vous répondrais quand le moment sera venu, et le moment n'est pas encore venu. Alors êtes – vous d'accord Gandalf ?

-D'accord, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais je te fais confiance.

Il sortit Narya, le mit à son doigt et me donna sa main, en se demandant toujours ce que je voulais faire à l'anneau de feu. Comme pour Elrond et Galadriel, il sentit une puissance incroyable passer dans sa main et aller dans l'anneau. Gandalf comprit immédiatement ce que je venais de faire. Il me serra fort dans ses bras devant un ex- roi elfe courroucé, et m'embrassa sur le front. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Gandalf et je donnai un baiser long et profond à mon elfe qui me répondait avec autant de passion. Le baiser aurait pu durer plus longtemps, si Gandalf n'avait pas toussoté pour nous ramener sur terre. Je m'écartai un peu de l'amour de ma vie et je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-Tu vois Galad – nín, personne ne peut te remplacer dans mon cœur. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, mon roi.

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ma reine. Répondit - il avec une voix chaude et envoûtante qui me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Gandalf s'interposa à nouveau dans notre échange amoureux et légèrement nunuche que seuls deux amoureux abrutis pouvaient sortir, en demandant :

-Ainatal, pourquoi as – tu fais cela ? Sauron pourrait le savoir, et savoir que tu es de retour ?

-Mais non, il ne peut pas me sentir. AHAHAHAHAH

-O.O ! ! ! ? ? ? ?

-Chez moi, cela veut dire qu'il me déteste.

-AH ! J'ai compris ! S'exclama Gandalf après 5 minutes de réflexion.

-Eh ben, t'es pas un rapide. C'est le début de la sénilité qui te ronge.

-Aha aha. Je hurle de rire.

-Toi, tu ne hurles peut – être pas de rire, mais moi si.

Mon amour d'elfe me prit par la taille et me berça doucement, en posant son menton sur ma tête. J'adorai quand il faisait ça, et je me laissai faire en demandant à Gandalf :

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mon ami.

-Non, ma reine, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

- Pour que mon peuple ne soit pas le dernier peuple elfique d'Arda, je ne veux pas que le temps des elfes soit révolu. Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus, les elfes vont marcher encore longtemps sur Arda. Et ça, c'est trop bien.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu voulais voir seule à seul Elrond et Galadriel d'après Aragorn.

-Wi, t'as tout compris.

-Je crois que beaucoup d'elfes, et d'hommes vont te vénérer maintenant.

-Mon dieu quelle horreur, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de m'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais je dois changer de sujet, Gandalf, comment va Elbereth ?

-Un peu mieux, Merry, Boromir et Pippin ont surveillé son sommeil, tu peux aller la voir si tu veux.

-Merci Gandalf. Tu veux venir avec moi, Galad – nín et voir ma meilleure amie ?

-Mais avec plaisir ma douce.

Nous sommes partis vers la pièce où se reposait la douce Elbereth.

A suivre.


	31. La promesse

****

La promesse chapitre 31

Je suis retournée avec mon chéri voir ma petite louve, elle dormait profondément, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, car la petite peste fermait les yeux de bonheur d'être cajolée par Boromir et Pippin. Merry les regardait caresser le jeune animal qui ne se lassait pas des câlins prodigués par les deux jeunes guerriers. De temps en temps, Elbereth léchait la main de Boromir et de Pippin, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger empêtrer dans ses pansements, et de toute manière à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour se lever, soit Boromir, soit Pippin la recouchait doucement. Je fis un tour d'horizon d'un coup d'œil, et vis Faramir et Eowyn dormir, profondément épuisés par leur combat. Ils étaient mignons, ils ressemblaient à deux enfants. Je m'approchais d'eux et leur caressai doucement les cheveux devant le regard attentif et chaleureux d'Ereinion qui me rejoignit et m'amena vers mes trois amis après avoir bordé les deux jeunes gens. Ereinion s'assis sur un lit et m'attira contre lui et m'encercla de ses bras musclés.

Boromir regarda l'elfe qui me serrait dans ses bras et demanda :

-Ainatal, qui est cet homme ?

-Je vous présente Ereinion Gil galad ex - grand roi des Noldor et du Lindon. Et qui est aussi mon époux.

-Ton quoi ? ? ! ! S'exclamèrent mes amis d'un air éberlué.

-Quand t'es tu mariée ? Tu aurais pu nous invité, on est tes amis quand même.

-Ce n'était pas possible, nous nous sommes mariés il y a environ 5000 ans.

Boromir, Merry et Pippin posèrent plein de questions à mon chéri, sur sa vie, sur le passé, etc… Il répondit avec joie à mes trois amis, ils apprirent comment j'étais du temps du second age. Quand ils apprirent que j'étais quelqu'un de calme, ils me regardèrent avec les yeux ronds.

-Elle ! Calme ! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH** ! ! ! ! !

Tous les 3 explosèrent de rire devant un elfe qui ne comprenait pas leur hilarité. Boromir réussit à se calmer un peu et lui expliqua que je n'étais plus de tout comme cela et que de tout le groupe, j'étais la plus excité, et j'étais celle qui faisait le plus de blague ex æquo avec les deux terreurs Merry et Pippin. Ereinion éclata de rire en entendant les diverses blagues que j'avais fait à tout le groupe, mais aussi les chansons ignobles que j'avais chanté au début du voyage. Il voulait tout savoir sur moi. Mes 3 amis lui racontèrent la bataille contre les wargs, celle dans la Moria et sur Amon Hen et la bataille dans les plaine du Rohan et celle du gouffre de Helm qui fit trembler Merry, Pippin et Ereinion qui découvrirent, pour la première fois ma véritable puissance. Ils lui racontèrent aussi les malaises que j'avais eu et qui avaient failli me coûter la vie. Là Ereinion me serra tellement fort contre lui que j'eus une grimace de douleur, c'est comme s'il vivait les aventures que nous avions eus, et qu'il avait peur de me perdre. Il s'était mis à me bercer, en me caressant d'une main les cheveux, j'avais toujours aimer cela, et il s'en souvenant parfaitement.

Quand mes amis eurent terminé leur récit, tous me demandèrent de raconter dans les moindres détails le mien depuis que j'avais quitté Ereinion pour retrouver mon monde et mon arrivée avec mon peuple ici. Je leur expliquais d'abord que mon histoire était violente, sanglante et qu'il était difficile pour moi de la raconter. Mais je le fis, d'une voix hésitante et cassée par l'émotion. Je racontais les vies brisés et un monde complètement détruit par un seul être, Morgoth. J'étais entièrement dans mon récit et je ne fis pas attention à l'arrivée de Gandalf, d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de Gimli qui m'écoutèrent sans interrompre une seule fois mon récit. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, et j'avais du mal à respirer et à avaler ma salive tellement ma gorge me serrait, Ereinion embrassa ma joue et recommença à me bercer. Les souvenirs affluaient dans ma mémoire, la voix monstrueuse qui avait précédé l'arrivée de Morgoth, les catastrophes en série, la venu de Morgoth sur terre, la mort de ma famille, notre entraînement, l'agonie de notre monde, les combats, l'escale en terre du milieu ( enfin ce dont je me rappelais en un mot pas grand chose), mon retour sur terre, la naissance de Mel, la mort de Sab et la victoire de Morgoth et les principaux évènements qui aboutirent à l'ultime combat et à la destruction de Morgoth. Puis je continuais sur le moment de paix qu'on avait eu après la destruction de Morgoth qui disparu avec le début des purges, et les tueries de Meredith et je terminais mon récit de mon monde avec notre arrivée dans la forêt de Mirkwood, le voyage que j'avais fait avec Elwë, Galmir et Amroth qui éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans la pièce et en se rappelant avec moi le trajet, notre rencontre d'avec Gandalf, les problèmes avec les númenoréens noirs, et mon départ pour Valinor. Les hobbits poussèrent des exclamations de peur de temps en temps en entendant mon récit, comme des enfants qui écoutaient une histoire de conte de fée, et pleurèrent découvrant les horreurs que mon peuple avait subit. La séance larmoyante se termina quand je commençais mon récit sur mon séjour sur Valinor, les pleurs avaient fait place aux rires, et cette fois ci, si j'avais des difficultés à parler, c'est que je hoquetais, je sentais mon époux rire lui aussi. Je leur racontais minutieusement toutes les blagues que j'avais fait aux elfes et aux valar et toutes celles qu'ils m'avaient fait. Je venais de terminer quand 3 autres elfes que je ne citerais pas me demandèrent d'un air innocent qui me donnait envie de les claquer devant mes trois frères qui ricanèrent :

-Tu ne leur raconte pas ce que tu as fait le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort des deux arbres ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce jour là ? Me demanda Pippin d'une petite voix aiguë alors que tous les autres acquiesçaient avec force.

-Eh bien, le jour anniversaire de la mort de Laurelin et Telperion, et bien, j'ai donnée un beau cadeau à Varda, et jairessuscitélesdeuxarbres. Dis- je à toute allure.

-Comment amour de ma vie ? Me demanda Ereinion en m'embrassant délicatement ce qui me calmait et je pris une grande respiration et me lançait.

-J'ai ressuscité les deux arbres.

-**TU AS QUOI** ? Hurla toute la compagnie qui me fit sursauter ainsi qu'Ereinion, Faramir, Eowyn et Elbereth. Les deux jeunes gens tentèrent de se soulever pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Boromir leur demanda de se rendormir, mais ils nous regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est ça, criez encore plus fort, je ne crois pas qu'on vous ait entendu à **IMLADRIS** ! ! !

-Bravo, vous venez de réveiller nos blessés, messieurs. Dit Ereinion en regardant les membres de la communauté d'un air sévère. Ils le regardèrent d'un air penaud et Aragorn posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

-Ce n'est pas une de tes mauvaises blagues, hein ?

-Non, c'est bien vrai. C'était pour moi la seule manière pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. C'est pour cela que les elfes de Valinor sont arrivés à la rescousse. Maintenant, vous connaissez toute mon histoire. C'est dingue comme ça m'a fait du bien de raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est comme si un poids énorme m'avait été retiré. Ça fait du bien, je me sens vraiment mieux. Merci de m'avoir écouter.

Je collais mon dos contre la poitrine de mon amour et je le sentis réagir, pour le faire un peu patienté, je lui caressai doucement la cuisse, j'avais vraiment envie d'être seule avec lui. J'étais complètement ensorcelé par le regard bleu d'Ereinion qui sourit quand il me sentis sursauter à la voix de Legolas. Je me tournais vers le jeune elfe sylvain et lui demandai doucement de répéter, il sourit et répéta :

-Je disais donc, que je comprend maintenant pourquoi ton peuple et toi avaient tendance à prendre la vie comme un jeu et à vous amuser de tout n'importe quand. Les épreuves que vous avez subit vous ont traumatisé et vous pensez maintenant que votre bonheur peut disparaître d'un coup et c'est pour cela que vous vivez au jour le jour, et aussi intensément.

-Tu as raison docteur Freud, tu devrais te mettre à la psychanalyse. Non, sans rire, tu ferais un excellent roi, jeune prince de Mirkwood. Je sais que ton père ne demande que cela, mais si tu ne pense pas être encore prêt, alors prend ton temps. Je n'aime pas avoir des responsabilités sur les épaules, car j'ai peur de décevoir les autres et de faire des erreurs qui pourraient avoir des conséquences tragiques. Mais depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je n'ai plus peur, et je sais que je ferais le maximum pour mon peuple. Et je sais qu'un jour tu le comprendra et que tu sera le digne successeur des rois de jadis.

-Merci, mais j'ai peur de perdre ma liberté.

-Jeune Prince, je vais vous dire une chose ? Dit Ereinion d'une voix grave.

-Laquelle votre altesse ?

-Quand mon épouse était auprès de moi, elle était totalement libre et faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et pourtant elle dirigeait très bien le royaume, aucun sujet n'a eu à se plaindre, ils l'aimaient tendrement et après qu'elle est disparu, je suis revenu de temps en temps au Lindon et même si 2000 ans était passée, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié et continuaient à pleurer sa disparition mais espéraient encore son retour.

-Vous avez raison votre altesse. Mais puis – je vous poser une question ?

-Oui, laquelle est – ce Prince de Mirkwood ?

-Allez – vous retrouver votre royaume, vos altesses ?

-Oui, je le crois. Tous nos enfant nous attendent au Lindon, ainsi que notre peuple. J'ai discuté avec Círdan et il m'a avoué avoir prévenu tous les elfes du Lindon que tu étais de retour, mais que tu ne te rappelais de rien. La guerre terminée, nous pourrons retourner au Lindon. Me dit il en m'embrassant.

-C'est vrai, ils ne m'en veulent pas. Mais alors on va pouvoir les revoir. Mais je pensais que tu avais donné le royaume et le titre à Himedhel

-Oui, ma douce. Mais Himedhel a dit à Círdan qu'il nous rendrait les rênes du pouvoir et qu'on ne pourrait pas refuser son offre. Tu as trop bien élevé nos enfants, ils sont très fort. Donc quand la guerre sera terminé, tu redeviendras reine des Noldor et du Lindon.

-Oui, mais tu oublie une chose Galad – nín.

-Laquelle, mon ange ?

-Tu es roi des Noldor, du Lindon mais aussi des elfes du renouveau.

-Les elfes du quoi ?

-Du renouveau, ou les elfes de Phoenix, c'est ainsi que nous nous nommons entre nous.

-Oh ! D'accord.

-Mais je te dit une chose, les elfes de Phoenix sont gentils et loyaux, mais ils sont un peu heuuu…. ! ! Comment dire… Ah voilà, je sais ce qu'ils sont. En fait ils sont chiants, stressants, énervants, susceptibles et capricieux.

-Pourquoi dis – tu cela ? Demanda Gandalf avec des yeux ronds.

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Ils vont me suivre, et ils voudront près de la ville ; une forêt, la mer, la montagne, la plaine, un fleuve et pour certain, un marécage. J'avais énuméré la liste d'une seule traite.

-Tu…tu rigole là, amour de ma vie. Demanda Ereinion en blêmissant un peu.

-Non, je ne rigole pas. Après notre arrivé, j'avais besoin de vacances et l'affaire Morgy m'a bien aidé, je le reconnais volontiers. 500 ans sans les voir, c'était bien mais en même temps, ils me manquaient. Enfin le jour, parce que la nuit, je les entendais rouspéter pour un rien. C'est un miracle que Thranduil n'ait pas tenté de les tuer plutôt. Moi à sa place c'est ce que j'aurais fait depuis longtemps. (Legolas pouffa et éclata de rire, c'était très rare quand il riait. Je le trouvais mignon quand il était aussi joyeux, il devrait rire plus souvent, ça lui va bien). Mais j'aurais quand même préférer passer ces vacances avec l'elfe de ma vie.

Sous les sourires de la communauté, nous échangeâmes un baiser rempli tendresse et de passion. Le rire de Gandalf nous sépara :

-J'espère que vous n'étiez pas comme cela du temps du Lindon et de la dernière alliance.

-Ben en fait, d'après mes rêves, c'est bien possible que cela n'est pas changé du tout.

-Et oui, amour de ma vie. Rien a changé. Galadriel et Celeborn avaient raison, nous sommes des âmes sœurs et nous nous retrouverons toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

-Je me souviens qu'elle avait dit qu'un jour je risquais de t'oublier, et elle avait bien raison. Je t'ai oublié mais mon cœur ne l'a jamais fait et nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je t'aime galad – nín. Hihihihi.

-Pourquoi ris – tu amour de ma vie ?

-Te rappelle tu de notre première rencontre, mon elfe adoré ?

-Oh oui, mon amour.

-Et comment était – ce ? Demanda Boromir.

Ereinion leur raconta notre rencontre et plus il racontait l'histoire, plus je devenais rouge de honte alors que les autres devenaient rouge à force de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Mais quand il termina son récit, ce fut le déferlement de rire. Super, ma réputation venait d'en prendre un coup là. J'espère que personne n'apprendra ça, sinon je crois que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps et ça j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais en écoutant le récit de notre rencontre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler les sensations que j'avais ressenti ce jour – là, et tous les autres jours de notre vie commune, l'amour qui nous liait, ainsi que l'amour que je ressentais envers mes enfants. Mes tous petits, cela fait plus de 8000 ans que je ne les vu, vivement que cette guerre soit terminé que je les retrouve enfin. Ereinion sentit ce que je ressentais et me serra un peu plus contre lui et me murmura :

-On les retrouvera quand tout sera terminé, Ainatal. Et notre famille sera à nouveau complète, comme avant.

-Oh Ereinion, j'ai tellement hâte que cela arrive. Mais la bataille se rapproche de nous à grands pas, nous allons devoir partir pour les portes noires et je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous.

-Non, amour, ne me demande pas cela, je ne veux pas te quitter.

-Galad – nín, c'est une bataille peut – être perdu d'avance que l'on va faire, mais si par miracle nous réussissons et que la cité est détruite, tout ce qu'on aura fait l'aura été à perte. Je veux que tu prépare les défenses de Minas Tirith, tu as combattu pendant des millénaires, donc tu sais comment faire, et tu es un excellent meneur d'homme, tu sera plus utile ici que sur le champ de bataille. De plus, j'aimerais que tu garde Elbereth pour l'empêcher de me suivre. Je t'en supplie amour, je ne veux pas retrouver ton corps sans vie devant les portes noires, je crois que j'en mourrais.

-D'accord amour, mais je n'aime pas cela.

-Tu te rappelle le coup vache que tu m'avais fait, quand tu es parti avec Elendil, Isildur et Anarion et que tu m'as laissé toute seule au Lindon. Heureusement qu'il y avait Sab, on a assommé Ellianar et j'ai pris sa place. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la même chose, car je saurais immédiatement si tu le fait.

Je regardais gravement l'elfe de ma vie, me rappelant la terrible journée où il m'avait refusée le droit de partir avec lui combattre Sauron. Le silence était pesant, car les autres ne comprenaient pas ma volonté de l'empêcher de partir, mais je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau. A contre cœur, il fit un petit mouvement de la tête acceptant de se soumettre à ma volonté. Les autres ne comprenaient toujours pas mon obstination à vouloir l'empêcher de se battre. Mais lui comprenait, car il avait ressenti les même sentiments 3000 ans auparavant. L'inquiétude se lisait dans mon regard.

Quand il accepta, je lui sautai au cou et le noya sous une pluie de baisers. Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa doucement en retour. Il devait vraiment m'aimer pour accepter ainsi de m'obéir et de me laisser partir me battre. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui fit une promesse qui fit frémir les autres, car personne n'était sûr de revenir en vie :

-Galad – nín, je te promet sur Eru en personne, que je reviendrais, que nous nous retrouverons et que nous vivrons enfin en paix. Je te le jure.

-Mon aimée, je te promet sur Eru en personne, que je t'attendrais, que nous nous retrouverons et que nous vivrons enfin en paix. Je te le jure

Nous avons scellé ces deux serments d'un long baiser, sous le regards humide des membres de la communauté qui espéraient un miracle, la victoire contre les ombres du Mordor.

A suivre.


	32. Un roi retrouve sa couronne

****

Un roi retrouve sa couronne Chapitre 32.

Je le regardais avec amour, il devait vraiment m'aimer pour accepter ainsi de m'obéir, de me laisser partir et de faire un tel serment, il devait m'aimer autant que je l'aimais. Nous sommes parti tous ensemble vers la tente d'Aragorn afin de connaître notre route et de décider qui commandera l'armée.

-Je trouve qu'il serait normale que ce soit Aragorn qui dirige l'attaque, il est quand même le futur roi du Gondor, et le pire ennemi de Sauron. Dis – je approuver par les autres humains.

-Oui, mais tu es le chef des elfes, donc je pense que tu devrais diriger l'attaque. Dit Aragorn approuver par les autres elfes.

-Bon trouvons un compromis, si ça continue comme ça, la guerre se fera entre les hommes et les elfes. J'ai trouvé, Aragorn va dirigé l'armée des hommes, et Ainatal celle des elfes. Dit Boromir vite approuver par tous les autres.

-On est d'accord. S'exclama - t'on.

-Et c'est Gandalf qui vous dirigera tous les deux, puisque c'est lui qui a été l'entraîneur de toute cette aventure. Vous lui obéirez, et lui ferais votre rapport. Ainsi il n'y aura plus de problème. Expliqua Ereinion.

-Pas d'blème, chuis d'ac à donf.

-Comment, quel est cet étrange langage ? Demanda Imrahil posant la questions qui était sur les lèvres de tous.

-Bien ! Traduction, Pas de problème, je suis d'accord à fond.

-Oooooh bien. Êtes - vous d'accord Aragorn ? Demanda Ereinion.

-Je suis d'accord aussi.

-Bien, d'abord, nous devons tous être prêt pour l'ultime bataille, notre armée doit être assez puissante pour forcer Sauron à nous attaquer. L'important, est que Sauron ait son œil pointée sur nous, et qu'il ne soit pas tenté de regarder vers l'intérieur du Mordor. Expliqua Gandalf.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Imrahil.

-Parce que notre seul espoir est là bas. C'est le cousin de Pippin, le petit blond aux pieds poilu. Il se nomme Frodon, il porte l'anneau vers les flammes de la montagne du destin. Il va faire ce qu'Isildur a été incapable de faire. Il a le destin du monde sur ses épaules et il craint de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tu le respect énormément n'est ce pas, amour de ma vie ?

-Oui, Galad – nín. De nous tous, c'est celui qui a la mission la plus dangereuse. Il risque de perdre et sa vie, et son âme.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Eomer.

-L'anneau unique comme les trois a sa volonté propre, il est en train de prendre possession de l'esprit de Frodon, et si Frodon échoue à détruire l'anneau, et le garde, il ressemblera plus à Gollum qu'à Frodon Sacquet. Il aura perdu cette part d'humanité qui le sépare de cette pauvre créature.

-Oui, mais il est notre seul espoir de vaincre Sauron. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire. Oui ? Pas de questions ? Parfait, alors vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Ordonna Gandalf. Nous l'avons salué tous et sommes sortis de la tente.

C'était notre dernière nuit ensemble, mais d'abord, je convoquai l'armée elfique au grand complet et leur demandai :

-Nous allons partir pour les portes noires qui closent le noir pays du Mordor. Nous allons recommencer, non continuer la guerre qui a été commencé il y a plus de 3000 ans. Comme au temps de jadis, il y aura des pertes, des elfes ne reviendront jamais dans leurs beaux pays. Etes vous prêt à faire le sacrifice de votre vie pour la terre du milieu ?

- **OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII** ! ! ! ! Hurlèrent ils tous en cœur faisant sursauter les Rohirrims qui se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient dans le camp elfique, pour que ceux – ci fasse un tel boucan.

-Bien, alors si vous êtes tous prêt à y aller, nous partirons demain. Donc, allez vous reposer pour être en pleine forme pour le voyage, qui pourrait bien être le dernier.

Tous quittèrent la place et partirent dans leurs tentes se reposer pour être en pleine possession de leurs forces et de leurs moyens. Ereinion et moi sommes allées dans notre tente qui malheureusement se trouvaient en plein milieu du camp, comme si le camp avait été construit autour de ma tente. Nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls, tous les deux sans personne autour pour nous séparer. Après plus de 3000 ans pour lui et 8000 pour moi, nous allions pouvoir réapprendre à connaître nos corps, nous aimer sans contrainte, enfin si une seule, essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit, car y en a qui dorment à côté.

Et pourtant alors que la passion pouvait se lire dans nos regards, nous restions debout face à face à se regarder sans mot dire. Le hululement d'une chouette nous réveilla de notre torpeur et j'osais avancer la main et lui caresser doucement la joue. Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit , je me noyai dans l'océan de ses yeux rempli de douceur. Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Lui

Depuis le temps que je la cherche, elle est enfin devant moi, mais pourquoi doit – elle déjà repartir ? Sa chaleur et sa douceur m'ont tellement manquer les nuits solitaires à ne penser qu'à elle. Et le pire, c'est que je sais maintenant qu'elle ne pensait pas à moi. Comment le destin a – t – il pu nous faire cela ? Pourquoi a – t – on dû autant souffrir ? Dire que je pensais avoir souffert pendant ces 3 000 dernières années alors qu'elle a dû combattre ce démon. Et dire qu'ils ont réussi à le vaincre, ils méritent tous le respect, ce sont les elfes les plus puissants de la terre du milieu. Pourquoi ne bouge – t – elle pas ? Je n'ose approcher pour ne pas briser ce moment et découvrir qu'en fait c'était un rêve, qu'elle n'est pas là, et que je suis encore seul. Le cri lugubre d'une chouette brisa le silence et nous réveilla, et elle était toujours devant moi. Ce n'est pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Sentir sa main chaude caresser ma joue me fait un effet bœuf, je voudrais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, maintenant et ne plus jamais la lâcher, je fermais les yeux de bonheur. Quand je rouvris les yeux, elle ne bougeait plus comme l'oiseau fasciné par le serpent.

Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douce, j'approfondissais mon baiser et tout s'accéléra d'un coup, comme si un baiser avait pu tout déclencher. Ses vêtements se sont retrouvés très vite par terre. J'ai pu découvrir à nouveau son corps, mais il avait bien changer en 3000 ans, pas un endroit où il n'y ait pas de cicatrices. Je déposais un baiser sur chaque cicatrice qui marquait son corps et je l'entendis bientôt gémir et me supplier de la prendre et de cesser de jouer avec elle. Nous avions toute la nuit pour nous, et après, il faudrait que j'attende son retour de la bataille. Elle sera peut – être fatiguer quand elle quittera le camp, mais je l'aurais eu pour moi seul une nuit entière. Le lune continuait d'avancer dans le ciel et Ainatal continuait de se tordre et de gémir entre mes bras. Sa peau était couverte d'une sueur salée qui me plaisait. J'entendis dehors les rires étouffés des elfes qui gardaient notre tente. Elle se redressa brusquement et retira, enfin plutôt, elle arracha ma chemise, et la jeta à terre. Je souris en la voyant si impatiente. C'est vrai qu'elle avait changé, avant elle était beaucoup plus calme. Elle me serra fort contre elle et m'embrassa profondément tentant par là de m'entraîner avec elle et d'assouvir enfin son désir. Mais je la repoussai doucement l'embrassai à nouveau tendrement en lui caressant doucement le cou. Elle me prit au dépourvu en roulant sur elle – même et de cette manière, elle se retrouva sur moi et frénétiquement, retira mon pantalon. Et le reste de la nuit fut magique, et inoubliable. Epuisés nous nous sommes endormis l'un sur l'autre protéger du froid par une étrange couverture. D'un côté elle était froide et nacré et de l'autre elle était chaude et douce. ( Rencontre d'un elfe avec une couverture polaire ) Je me réveillais le premier me rappelant notre première nuit ensemble. Elle dormait profondément dans mes bras les yeux toujours fermé, une des caractéristiques de sa race. Je la sentis sursauter contre moi quand un cheval a hennis bruyamment près du camp. Elle s'étira longuement contre moi, se serrant un peu plus répugnant à se réveiller. Mais le temps reprit son décompte et un des gardes entra dans la tente et informa que les armées se préparaient à partir. J'allais encore devoir la quitter, mais cette fois – ci c'était elle qui me laissait derrière pour partir au combat. Je l'ai remercié et j'ai informé Ainatal qu'elle pouvait sortir de dessous les couvertures, qu'il était sorti. Elle se leva en grognant et commença à s'habiller. Elle avait des sous – vêtement très étrange, qui ne cachait presque rien de son corps, mais ils lui laissaient une liberté totale de ses mouvements. Ensuite elle mis une étrange chemise sans bouton qui s'enfilait pas le bas et qui avait des manches courtes.

-Mon amour, qu'est ce que cette chemise étrange ?

-Cnf unf scnuf marmonna – t – elle la tête coincée dans l'encolure du vêtement, puis tirant fort, sa tête jaillit d'un coup. Je disais que c'est un T – shirt.

-Ah d'accord. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire ticheurte. Je lui demanderai plus tard.

Elle continua à s'habiller et passa un pantalon gris foncé avec des reflets argentés. Au dessus de son ticheurte, elle a passé une cote de mailles en mithril merveilleusement ouvragé, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les mailles étaient si petite et si légères, qu'elle ressemblait à du tissu. Enfin, elle mit l'armure qu'elle portait en arrivant ici, cette armure ressemblait énormément à celle que je portais du temps d'Elendil, sauf qu'il y avait un oiseau rouge et or qui jaillissait des flammes. Sur le cœur de l'oiseau, il y avait mon blason.

-Mon amour, cet oiseau, il représente ta cité, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu es le seul qui est compris la signification de l'oiseau. Oui, il représente ma cité, notre immortalité et notre espoir en un jour meilleur, où tout ce qui a été détruit renaîtra de ses cendres. Il porte ton blason sur le cœur, car tu es le seul qui a réussi à l'ouvrir et toi seul détient les clés. Je t'aime, Galad – nín et je t'aimerai toujours.

-Je t'aime amour de ma vie, reviens – moi vite.

-Je ferais le plus vite possible, mais s'il te plaît, habille – toi. Parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de partir, j'ai plus envie de te sauter dessus qu'autre chose.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau savourant la douceur de ses lèvres, mais n'appréciant guère la dureté de son armure. Elle s'assit sur le lit et je m'habillais, elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Quand je fut prêt, nous sommes sortis tous les deux de la tente. Son cheval l'attendait devant les porte de la cité au côté d'Aragorn, de Gandalf, de tous ses amis et des armées elfique et humaine. Son cheval était magnifique, il brillait comme le lune, c'est peut – être pour cela qu'elle l'a nommé Ithil. Il est harnaché comme les coursiers d'autrefois, comme les chevaux de mon père, de Finrod, de Thingol, de Turgon, d'Orodreth ou mon grand père Filgolfin tout couvert d'or, d'argent et de pierreries. Il représentait toute la beauté que pouvait créer les elfes de Valinor et d'Arda. Je dus retenir mes larmes quand je la vis grimper sur son beau cheval. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de donner l'ordre à son armée d'avancer. Je suivis des yeux cette gigantesque armée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit caché par les ruines d'Osgiliath, et je ne pus cacher plus longtemps mes larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Moë.

Après la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble, il m'était horriblement difficile de le quitter et de partir combattre, en sachant que je ne reviendrais peut – être pas. J'avais fait une promesse que je n'étais pas sûr d'honorer. Je suis monté sur Ithil et j'ai embrassé une dernière fois mon époux avant que nous ne partions vers Minas Morgúl. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mais quand nous traversâmes les ruines de l'ancienne capital du Gondor aux mains des ouvriers, je ne pus les retenir et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'on les voit alors je baissais la tête, mais cela ne servit à rien, car un déluge nous tomba dessus sans prévenir. Tous les humains se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, parce que 2 minutes auparavant, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel.

Je sursautais violemment quand Gandalf posa sa main sur mon épaule, son regard se fit inquiet quand il croisa mes yeux remplis de larmes.

-Pourquoi n'as – tu pas voulu qu'il te suive ?

-Parce que s'il venait à mourir, je mourais à l'instant. Je préfèrerais la mort à une vie immortelle sans lui. Je l'aime trop, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

-Tu penses avoir fait le bon choix ?

-Oui.

-Alors, tu n'as rien à craindre, le destin viendra à toi. Et tu pourra combattre tes ennemis comme tu as été formé à l'être. Tu ne peux protéger tout le monde, tu n'as pas ce pouvoir. Tente un peu d'oublier tes charges et pense à vivre ta vie, sans penser à rien d'autre. Depuis quelques temps tu as tellement changé, tu ne ressemble plus à celle qui nous a accompagné depuis Imladris. Redeviens celle que l'on a connu et qui nous faisait rire sur le chemin.

Je sécha mes larmes en lui souriant, et le ciel s'éclairci rapidement. Je retombais dans mes pensées, ne regardant pas trop où allait l'avant – garde. Le soir venait de tomber quand nous avons atterri devant un carrefour et une ceinture de vieux arbres décharnés et brisés. Au centre du cercle d'arbres, se rencontraient 4 voies. Derrière nous s'étendait la route du Morannon qui continuait devant nous vers le Sud, à droite, montait l'ancienne route d'Osgiliath, qui après le croisement se perdait à l'Est dans les ténèbres. Et la quatrième route, était la route du Sud, celle qu'avait pris Frodon et Sam d'après les renseignement de Faramir. Aragorn posta alors des trompettes à chacune des 4 routes qui pénétraient dans le cercle d'arbres. Ils sonnèrent une grande fanfare et les hérauts crièrent d'une voix forte :

-Les Seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour, et ils reprennent toute cette terre qui leur appartient

Près du cercle d'arbres se trouvait une grande statue assise d'un ancien roi. Les ans l'avaient rongées et les mains violentes l'avaient mutilées. Sa tête étaient partie et à sa place avait été installée par dérision une pierre mal dégrossie et maladroitement peinte par des mains barbares à l'image d'une figure grimaçante, avec un seul grand œil rouge au milieu du front. Sur les genoux et le majestueux siège et tout autour du piédestal se voyaient de futiles gribouillages entremêlés de symboles immondes en usage chez les cloches du Mordor.

Pippin descendit de son poney et s'écria en rameutant tout le monde :

-**OOOOOOHHHHH** ! ! ! ! Regardez, le roi a retrouvé une couronne !

C'est qu'il avait raison le petit monstre. La tête de la statue était par terre. Les yeux étaient creux et la barbe sculptée était brisée, mais autour du haut et sévère front, il y avait une couronne d'argent et d'or. Un plante grimpante aux fleurs semblables à de petites étoiles blanche s'était enroulée autour les sourcils comme un hommage au roi tombé, et dans les fissures de sa chevelure de pierre luisaient des orpins dorés. Legolas murmura doucement :

-Ils ne peuvent vaincre éternellement !

-Tu as raison mon ami. S'exclama Gimli.

-La nature nous le dit, nous allons vaincre le Mordor. Et Aragorn comme cet ancien roi retrouvera sa couronne. Sauron tombera et le mal avec lui. Dit Boromir d'une voix grave.

-Vous avez tous raison. Dit Gandalf. Ce sera dur, mais nous vaincrons Sauron. Et les anciens royaumes des hommes et des elfes renaîtrons de leur cendres. Bien, montrons aux esclaves de Sauron que nous sommes de retour.

Les soldats jetèrent l'horrible tête d'Orque, la brisèrent et remplacée par la tête du vieux roi relevée et remise en place toujours couronnée de fleurs blanches et or. Ils se mirent en devoir de laver, gratter, retirer tous les ignobles gribouillages dont les orques avaient sali la pierre noble. Les elfes les aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Quand cela fut terminé, nous avons pu voir les résultat de leur travail. La pierre était redevenue propre, comme si la statue venait d'être sculpter. Elle était superbe.

J'étais parti avec une dizaine d'homme afin d'observer les environ pour prévenir des attaques potentielles. Et quand je revins, à la place du cyclope, se trouvait une superbe statue de roi. Je demandais étonnée :

-Où est l'horreur qui était assise il y a moins de 2 heures ?

-Elle est devant toi

-**HEIN** ! ! ? ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Cette statue n'a pas plus d'un an.

-Merci du compliment. S'exclamèrent les travailleurs ravis. C'est nous qui l'avons retransformé.

-Fuuuuuuuuu ! ! ! c'est un super bon boulot.

-Ainatal, Gandalf voudrait avoir ton rapport. Dit Boromir avec un sourire.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Je suis allée voir Gandalf et fis mon rapport à l'Istari.

-Alors Ainatal, qu'en est - il des environs ?

-Il y a autant d'armée ennemie dans les environs que de cervelle dans la tête d'un troll.

-Bonne comparaison. Qu'en penses – tu ?

-Il nous attend, il nous attend au porte noire, et nul part ailleurs.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Comment vont tes hommes ?

-Ils sont nerveux, ils se doutent que l'attaque va être vraiment violente. Mais ils sont courageux et préfèreront mourir que battre en retraite. Que doit on faire maintenant ?

-Nous étions en train d'y discuter. Donc messieurs, que devons nous faire ? Demanda Gandalf.

-Nous pourrions attaquer en premier Minas Morgúl. Proposa Eomer

-C'est une bonne idée. Rétorqua Imrahil. Et si nous arrivons à prendre la cité, nous pourrions la détruire complètement. Et le chemin ainsi créer nous permettra d'entrer plus facilement au Mordor.

-Non, hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi pas, Gandalf ?

-Parce qu'avec le mal qui y règne, les esprits des hommes seraient en proie à la folie et à l'horreur. De plus, le porteur de l'anneau est passé par ce chemin, nous devons éloigner le plus possible l'œil de Sauron de Frodon, pour qu'il ait une chance de réussir sa mission. Expliqua Gandalf.

-D'accord. Répondîmes tous en cœur.

-Maintenant, nous allons attendre le gros de la troupe et nous laisserons une défense au cas où il y ait une attaque des esclaves du Mordor. Nous laisserons surtout des archers de l'Ithilien.

-Je demanderai aussi à une vingtaine de mes soldats de rester ici, ils pourront ainsi aider les archers qui resteront ici. Dis – je.

-Oui, les sens développés des elfes nous serons très précieux à cet endroit. Approuva Gandalf, d'après le ton du magicien, tout avait été dit et la réunion était terminé. Mais Aragorn demanda :

-Je voudrais voir Minas Morgúl et comprendre comment Minas Ithil a pu devenir ce bastion du mal. Qui viendra avec moi ?

On se regardait tous mutuellement et je lançais avec un sourire approuver par tout le monde :

-Je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis tout le monde, enfin toute l'avant garde.

-Merci. Nous partirons demain à l'arrivée du reste de l'armée.

Nous sommes partis nous reposer. La nuit fut bien silencieuse, et trop calme. Nous étions tous très nerveux et nous sursautions tous au moindre bruits suspect. Je ne réussis à m'endormir que quand je me suis allongée contre Ithil. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut quand un certain elfe sylvain que je vais massacrer si je le retrouve, trouvant que je dormais trop longtemps me jeta un seau rempli d'eau bouillante. Je poussais le hurlement d'un porcelet agonisant :

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** ! ! ! ! !

Et ce BBBBIIIIIIPPPPPPPP d'elfe parti en s'esclaffant vers les autres. Ah, il voulait jouer, il allait être servi. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf et Pippin nous regardèrent et lancèrent :

-On va bien s'amuser des tours pendables qu'ils vont se faire tous les deux.

Je me relevais d'un bond et me mit à le maudire. Il voulait jouer avec moi, il allait être servit. Vengeance.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je sais, de temps en temps, j'ai des poussé d'écriture Mary suesque comme le dit si bien Tarock. Mais si j'écris c'est pour mon plaisir et aussi pour celui des autres. Alors si vous avez apprécié, dites le moi avec des reviews. A


	33. Sur la route du Mordor

****

Sur la route du Mordor chapitre 33

Le chemin vers le col de Morgúl était tout sauf beau. La terreur et l'horreur était partout présente sur le route. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la vallée et à la cité. Elle était sombre et n'offrait aucun signe de vie, car les orques et les créatures moindres du Mordor qui y demeuraient avaient été détruits dans la bataille, et les Nazgúl étaient sortis. L'atmosphère de la vallée était lourde et irrespirable, comme si la peur et l'horreur s'engouffrait dans nos poumons et nous empêchaient de respirer normalement. Les elfes possédant pourtant un courage sans faille commençaient à trembler. La peur commençait à me posséder, Ithil hennit faiblement, trop terrifier pour hurler comme il le voulait. Aragorn et Gandalf prirent la décision de détruire le pont et de brûler des champs de fleur blanche horrible, qui dégageaient une écœurante odeur de charogne et de charnier. Les flammes montaient hautes dans le ciel, et nous débarrassaient d'une horrible visions qui nous répugnaient tous.

Enfin après avoir vu partir en flamme les champs empestés, nous repartîmes vers le carrefour où nous avions laissé le gros de la troupe. Ithil et moi étions totalement surexcités, courant à droite et à gauche, ressemblant à une gosse ( pour les québéquois, une enfant et pas autre chose ) de 4 ans. Les hommes secouaient la tête en se demandant comment j'avais bien pu survivre pendant plus de 10 000 ans avec une telle araignée au plafond. J'étais trop contente de partir de cet endroit maudit et j'essayais de dérider Gandalf, mais rien n'y faisait, il était sombre comme tous les autres. Puis je vis Legolas devantavec Gimli et j'eus un sourire sadique. J'attrapa une pierre que je transforma en boule de neige et je l'envoyai sur Legolas avec un magnique effet qui lui fit croire qu'elle venait de sa droite. Il se tourna vers cette direction, puis reçu une autre boule de neige de la gauche cette fois - ci. Aragorn commençai à pouffer de rire et bientôt ce fut toute l'armée qui éclata de rire. Soudain Legolas se tourna vers moi et reçu la boule de neige en plein visage. Il fit faire demi - tour à Arod et commença à me courser après, mais face à Ithil, il n'avait aucune chance. Nous nous sommes amusés ainsi durant tout le trajet jusqu'au moment où on a rattrapé le gros de la troupe et l'armée des eldar. J'étais trop contente, et je n'étais pas la seule, toute l'avant garde était ravis. Je me suis placée près des trois grands rois et nous avons tranquillement suivi le roi Elessar et son armée en discutant de tout et de rien.

3 jours après avoir quitté Minas Tirith, nous avons commencé notre marche vers le nord sur la route. Le chemin était long, et dangereux car nul ne pouvait prévoir ce qui nous attendait sur le chemin entre le carrefour et le Morannon. On avait envoyé de nombreux éclaireurs car le chemin était bordée d'épais buissons où des grosses bébêtes pouvaient se cacher et nous attaquer et faire de sérieux dégâts à notre armée. L'endroit était morne et triste, il ne pleuvait pas, mais la grisaille persistait en ce lieu hanté par les effluves du mal. Nous sursautions à chaque fois que Gandalf faisait sonner les trompettes et les hérauts gueulaient :

-Les seigneurs du Gondor sont arrivés.

Pour rigoler un peu, je rajoutais :

-Sans se presser. Les rires fusèrent du côté des eldars mais à part Aragorn et Gandalf, personne ne compris notre hilarité.

-Ainatal !

-Uiiiiiiiii !

-Tais – toi !

-Pffuuu ! c'que tu peux être rabat joie ! Aragorn.

-Et parle normalement je te prie !

-Oui, maman !**AHAHAHAHAH**.

Les rires éclatèrent à nouveau du côté des elfes tandis qu'Aragorn marmonnait dans sa barbe de quelconque menace de vengeance. Je m'arrêtai quelque secondes de chambrer ce pôvre Aragorn et discutais plus sérieusement de l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante qui régnait avec les 3 rois. Ils me dirent qu'ils seraient peut – être bien de remonter le morale des troupes, c'est ce que je fis avec joie en chantant à tue – tête la chanson du donjon de Naheulbeuk et la chanson du troll farceur. Pendant le reste de la journée, tous les eldars éclatèrent de rire, faisant se tourner les hommes qui se demandaient vraiment pourquoi on s'esclaffaient comme des idiots, et pourquoi on étaient aussi joyeux, sachant qu'on allait vers une bataille terrible et que de nombreuses vies seront brisés. Boromir arrêta sont cheval et laissa l'armée des hommes le doubler et se mit à la hauteur des premiers elfes et leur demanda :

-Pourquoi riez – vous comme cela ?

-Elle nous a chanté des chansons très amusantes et je ne regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir suivi. S'esclaffa un elfe qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

-Alors, vous n'avez pas entendu les chansons qu'elle a hurlé quand on a commencé la quête de l'anneau.

-C'était quoi ? Demandèrent une dizaines d'elfe très intéressés.

-Heu…la première je n'ai pas trop fait attention, car j'étais trop occupé à tirer mon épée pour savoir d'où venait ce cri ignoble. **AHAHAHAH** ! Je me souviens très bien de cette journée, Bill le poney de Sam a failli s'enfuir, les 4 petits ont hurlé de peur, Aragorn et moi avons tiré l'épée pour achever la pauvre bête qui agonisait, Legolas a failli embrocher Ainatal d'une flèche, Gimli lui a failli la décapiter et Gandalf chantait en cœur avec elle.

Je m'étais rapproché de Boromir et gloussa en même temps que les elfes quand Boromir et le reste de la communauté racontaient nos souvenir communs. Soudain de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers l'arrière en entendant un galop puissant se rapprocher de nous. Nous vîmes les 3 rois se rapprocher à toute vitesse avec un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ces 3 là ?

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Demanda Gandalf.

-T'as vu leur tête, ils veulent quelque chose.

-Ce que tu peux être suspicieuse. Marmonna Gimli de sa voix rude.

Les 3 elfes arrivèrent à notre niveau et me demandèrent :

-Nous avons appris que vous aviez fait du caramel de Mallorn, il vous en reste un peu pour nous ?

Je regardais les autres avec l'air de dire " qu'est ce que je vous avais dis ? "

-D'accord, on a rien dit ? S'esclaffa Aragorn suivi par tous les autres.

-C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, désolé.

Je farfouillais un peu dans mon sac et en sorti un tout petit morceau. Les elfes firent une tête d'enterrement devant le morceau infime qui était suffisant pour une personne, et ils allaient bien devoir le séparer en 3 ou pire, si d'autre apprenait qu'il restait du caramel. Les autres pouffèrent devant le désappointement des elfes. Gimli ne put se retenir et lança une pique en marmonnant :

-Hummmmmm, c'était bon.

Les 3 roi le fusillèrent du regard, si leur yeux avaient des arcs, le pauvre nain serait par terre, se tordant dans les derniers affres de l'agonie. La communauté de l'anneau se mit à éclater de rire devant la tête des roi et de Gimli qui se réfugia près d'Aragorn et Gandalf.

Pendant ce temps à Minas Tirith.

-**Elbereth, reviens ici tout de suite**.

Les médecins voyaient l'ex-grand roi elfique courir après la jeune louve qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'enfuir de la bâtisse en boitillant péniblement. Mais elle était prisonnière, car l'elfe avait donné l'ordre à tous les enfants de bloquer les portes et les fenêtre afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau. En effet la sale petite peste même entourée de bandage, avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'infirmerie et si Bergil ne l'avait surprise dans un des jardins et sonné l'alarme elle aurait réussi à quitter la cité. Ereinion avait réussi à l'attraper avant qu'elle n'arrive à sortir de la cité.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé une grande partie de ses forces, il était de plus en plus difficile de la capturer quand elle s'enfuyait même si elle était toujours entourée de bandages. Cette fois ci, il eut besoin de Faramir pour la capturer, en mettant en place une embuscade. La jeune louve courait devant l'elfe quand devant elle surgit de nul part un homme qui se jeta sur elle. Elle s'arrêta nette, tourna rapidement la tête pour voir le noldor se jeter à son tour sur elle, elle n'eut que le temps de faire un bond en l'air avant que les deux hommes n'arrivent sur elle. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les têtes de l'homme et de l'elfe se heurtèrent brutalement avec un bruit sourd. Un éclat de rire bruyant résonna dans le couloir, et ils purent voir une jeune femme blonde sortirent de derrière le poteau où elle s'était caché.

-Dame Eowyn, ce n'est pas amusant du tout, ça fait mal. Grogna Faramir en se frottant de front en même temps qu'Ereinion qui regardait d'un regard noir la jeune louve qui se cachait derrière la jeune humaine avec la volonté ultime de l'étriper.

Eowyn sourit doucement, retira son châle et l'attacha autour du cou de la jeune louve qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être attacher. Elle se débattait comme une furie, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir et dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir de sitôt et se trouvait entre les mains de deux humains et d'un elfe. Elle se mit à pleurer et à gémir, faisant un bruit effroyable. Elle avançait lentement diriger par Ereinion qui tenait la laisse quand le médecin arriva en courant fou de rage. La pauvre bête déjà passablement ébranlé par la perte soudaine de sa liberté s'aplatit au sol terrorisée par cet homme. Il avait une lanière de cuir à la main et avait visiblement l'intention de la frapper. Ereinion comprenant cela, prit la petite louve dans ses bras et l'amena vers la chambre de Merry :

-Vous êtes gentil. Je suis désolé pour votre front. J'espère que ça ne fait plus mal. Dit – elle en quenya et en lui léchant le nez.

-Ça fait toujours bizarre de t'entendre parler. Mais merci de ce compliment.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle vous aime tant. Votre amour lui a permis de combattre et de vaincre Morgoth même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Mais cet amour est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, si vous l'aviez suivi et que vous aviez été tué, elle serait morte sur le champ, préférant la mort à une vie sans vous.

-Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous ne l'avez jamais vu se battre on dirait.

-Si, je l'ai déjà vu se battre, le jour où Sauron l'a vaincu, le jour où je l'ai perdu et je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

-Vous savez elle a plus d'expérience que quand elle vous a quitté, elle est plus puissante qu'avant.

-Est – ce vrai ce que l'on dit sur elle ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit sur elle ?

-Qu'elle possède la puissance de Morgoth ?

-C'est faux, elle ne possède pas la puissance de Morgoth, mais celle de Melkor.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Vous savez, sa nouvelle puissance ne lui a pas fait tournée la tête, elle a fait de nombreuses choses bien et à fait de nombreux sacrifices. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changer, sauf qu'elle a acquis plus de sagesse, sachant que maintenant, elle est plus vieille que vous.

-Mais non, quand elle est venu elle avait 2018 ans et moi plus de 6000. Maintenant, j'en ai plus de 9000…

-Oui, et elle en a plus de 10500.

-**HEIN** ? ? ! ! Plus de 10500 , mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Son temps et le notre ne passe pas de la même manière, ainsi vous l'avez attendu 3000 ans et elle 8000. Heureusement qu'elle vous a oublié sinon, vous imaginez sa douleur et sa souffrance, à penser à son bonheur qu'elle ne retrouvera peut – être jamais ? Elle aurait perdu sa concentration et aurait été tuée par Morgoth et vous ne vous seriez jamais retrouver. Et son peuple serait tombé sous le joug de Morgoth et aurait attaqué la terre du milieu. Cette amnésie lui a sauvé la vie, et a sauvé celle de son peuple.

-Merci de m'avoir tout expliquer, mais rien de ce que vous pouvez dire ne changera rien de ce que je ressens. Elle me manque, elle me manque plus qu'avant. Je voudrais être près d'elle la toucher, la sentir, sentir ses longs cheveux sur mon corps, sa peau douce, sa….

-Hey, c'est une fic pour toute la famille et pas dans la section NC-17. Alors vous vous calmer merci. Si vous continuez vous allez devenir plus que romantique.

-Désolé. Mais je l'aime tellement, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans elle.

-Mais elle reviendra, elle vous l'a promis et elle tient toujours ses promesses.

A suivre.

Désolé, ce chapitre est vraiment nul, mais je n'ai strictement plus une seule idée, alors je vais me rabattre sur mes autres fics. Si vous êtes d'accord avec moi ou que vous pensez que j'ai totalement tort, vous me le dites. Allez salut et bonne journée.


	34. L'ultime victoire

Disclamer, rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude.

J'ai piqué beaucoup de chose du seigneur des anneaux le livre et un peu du donjon de Naheulbeuk. Et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Quand je n'ai aucune idée, je passe mon temps à remanier mes anciens textes, cela me permet de trouver d'autres idées. C'est con, mais ça marche. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai complètement changé ce passage. Bonne lecture.

**L'ultime victoire **chapitre 34

L'avance continuait, rien ne semblait vivre dans cette région de la terre du milieu. Mais plus nous approchions des portes du Morannon, plus la peur devenait forte. Je poussais les hommes à continuer. Je pouvais d'ici sentir leur peur et cela mettait les elfes mal à l'aise. Aragorn leur dit que s'il n'avait pas le courage de continuer, ils devaient garder le peut de dignité qui leur restaient et partir sans courir et défendre leurs arrières. Une petite partie de l'armée des hommes décidèrent de quitter l'armée. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et je ne lus que détermination et courage sur les visages sans âge des elfes. Nous nous rapprochions du danger car nous étions de temps en temps attaquer par des orques. La 4ème fois, alors qu'on était pour la énième fois en train de se pouiller avec Aragorn parce que môssieu n'avait pas aimé que je raconte à tout le monde que je l'avais mis K.O en 3 minutes, des orques apparurent avec l'intention évidente et non dissimuler de nous arracher la tête, et comme je ne pouvais pas tuer Aragorn ( dommage) car il était le futur roi des hommes et que surtout je risquais de me faire étriper par Arwen, je me vengeais sur eux (je sais c'est méchant) parce que eux a part Sauron, tout le monde s'en fout qu'ils se fassent tuer ou non. Je tirais mes épées et je me jetais comme une malade dans la bataille. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux, une quarantaine à tout casser, et en utilisant mes pouvoirs en même temps, je les étripais, égorgeais, massacrais, piétinais, etc… Après 1 heure de combat plus qu'intensif où je balançais en plus un coup dans la figure d'Aragorn qui avait osé tenter de tuer un des MES orques, je tuais le dernier. Enfin, il préféra enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre, je me demande bien pourquoi. =D. Boromir s'approcha de moi et me dit avec un sourire un peu jaune:

-Ainatal rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci.

A ce moment, il n'y eut pas d'autres attaques, car le reste des troupes de Sauron et de Meredith nous attendait aux portes noires. Il nous fallu encore 2 jours de chevaucher avant d'arriver devant ces maudites portes. Les souvenirs lié à ce qu'avait fait Merry me revenait en mémoire et augmentaient la colère et la rage qui grondaient en moi. Nous nous retrouvions devant deux horrible portes noires. C'était 2 vastes battants en fer noire et lugubre de chaque côté d'une immense muraille de roc composé de l'Ered Lithui ( mont cendrés) et de l'Ephel Duath ( mont de l'ombre ). Tout était silencieux, mais nous savions tous que les armées du mal nous observaient et attendaient quelque chose avant de nous attaquer. Nous étions devant les portes du pays du Mordor. Gandalf nous donna des ordres afin de placé le mieux possible les immenses armées des elfes et celles plus réduites que celles des hommes. L'armée des elfes étaient derrière l'armées des hommes, j'avais dit à Gandalf qu'il serait intéressant de faire une petite surprise à Sauron et Meredith qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'arrivée des elfes. Ils pensaient que ce n'étaient que les elfes d'Arda et non de Valinor. Quand toutes les armées furent ordonnées, les capitaines de l'ouest s'avancèrent vers les portes noires. Il y avait Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Imrahil, Elrohir et Elladan, Imrahil, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli et Pippin et moi,( que je ne m'oublie pas). Ils arrivèrent à porté de voix des portes, ils déployèrent la bannière du roi et sonnèrent de leurs trompettes. Les hérauts s'avancèrent et lancèrent leur appel par dessus le rempart du Mordor :

-Sortez ! Que le seigneur de la terre noire sorte. Justice lui sera faite. Car il a injustement fait la guerre au Gondor et volé ses terres. Le roi du Gondor exige donc qu'il répare ses torts et y renonce à jamais. Sortez !

Je ne disais rien, car Sauron, j'en avais rien à foutre, celle que je voulais voire, c'était Merry. Du côté de Sauron, il n'y eut aucune réponse car le sale petit sagouin avait préparé une belle souricière et il désirait bien capturer le roi des souris. On allait faire demi- tour quand le silence pesant fut rompu par un roulement de tambour qui fut répercuté par les montagnes environnantes, puis un concert de cor qui me firent exploser les tympans. Je grimaçais de douleur. Enfin pour mon plus grand bonheur, ce son ignoble s'arrêta, mais je n'entendait strictement plus rien, mes oreilles étant complètement bouchées. Il me fallu 5 mn de laborieux bâillements avant que je puisse entendre quoique ce soit. Pendant ce temps, les portes s'ouvrirent avec un grincement strident qui firent grimacer les hommes (heureusement que je n'entendais plus rien, je n'imagine même pas dans qu'elle état aurait été mon ouïe). Nous avons vu sortir de derrière la porte une ambassade de la tour noir. Le chef de cette ambassade un mec laid comme un pou montait un cheval, enfin du cheval il n'en avait que le nom, parce que cte bestiole était énorme, encore plus moche que Morgy et ça je ne pensait pas que ça puisse exister. Cette chose n'avait pas de tête de cheval, mais un crâne avec dans les narines et dans les orbites des flammes rougeoyantes.

L'homme, car c'était bien un homme et non un esprit servant de l'anneau s'approcha de nous avec un sourire supérieur et arrogant plaqué sur son visage. Je reconnaissais ce regard noir, cette haine. Un Numénorien Noir, un de cette maudite race qui avait tenté de ramener Morgoth et qui avait été contrés par Amroth, Galmir et Elwë. Il était tout de noir vêtu, comme la petite troupe qu'il dirigeait. Le seul motif qu'il y avait, c'était un œil rouge sur sa poitrine et sur la bannière qu'il portait. Il s'arrêta devant nous et se mit à ricaner bêtement :

-Y a – t – il dans cette bande quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

Je ne l'entendais pas, mais je le voyais remuer les lèvres. Je me penchais vers Boromir et je me mis à hurler :

-QU'EST - CE QU'IL A DIT ?

Boromir grimaça et hurla dans mon oreille :

-IL DEMANDE SI IL Y A UN CHEF PARMIS NOUS ?

-AH D'ACCORD ? MERCI BOROMIR.

-DE RIEN.

Tous nous regardaient nous hurler dessus et certain pouffèrent de rire. La bouche de Sauron s'énerva et cria :

-ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI !

-QU'EST CE QU'IL A DIT ?

-IL CROIT QUE TU TE MOQUE DE LUI !

-AH ! MERCI. JE SUIS DESOLE ? MAIS AVEC LE BOUCAN QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT TOUT A L'HEURE, JE N'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN. T'ES QUI AU JUSTE.

-C'EST LA BOUCHE DE SAURON. UN ESCLAVE DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES. Hurla Gandalf qui appréciait que sans le vouloir je me moque du messager de Sauron.

-C'EST UN NUMENORIEN noir. Ah ça y est, j'ai enfin les oreilles débouchées.

La bouche de Sauron était fou furieux, car je n'avait pas l'air de le craindre, ni lui, ni son maître, et cela l'exaspérait au plus au point. Il décida donc d'insulter Aragorn :

-Il en faut plus pour faire un roi qu'un morceau de verre elfique ou une racaille comme celle – ci. Allons donc ! N'importe quel brigand des montagnes peut exhiber une aussi belle suite.

Aragorn ne répondit rien mais regardait l'autre droit dans les yeux et ce ne fut pas lui qui baissa le regard en premier. L'autre recula d'un pas et se mit à crier d'une voix un peu plus aigue :

-Je suis un héraut et ambassadeur, et nul ne doit m'attaquer !

-Et t'a vu jouer ça où. Les ambassadeurs, mon cher sont fait pour être tuer en premier, sinon comment peut on savoir s'il y a une guerre si on ne renvoie pas la tête de l'ambassadeur sans la langue ni les yeux. Hein ?

Il me regarda horrifié, il devait se demander ( mais c'est qui cette malade ? Au secours, je ne veux pas rester près d'elle). Il se reprit rapidement et il remit son masque de cruauté :

-Sauron le grand m'a ordonné de vous montrer des preuves, surtout à toi Gandalf le gris.

Il fit un signe à l'un des gardes qui s'avança, portant un paquet enveloppé de tissus noirs. Le messager écarta les bout de tissus et devant les yeux horrifiés de tous, il éleva une petite épée qui avait appartenue à Sam, puis un manteau gris avec une broche elfique et enfin la cotte de maille en mithril que Frodon portait toujours sous ses vêtements. Pippin qui se trouvait derrière le prince Imrahil s'élança en avant avec un cri de détresse .

-Silence ! Dit Gandalf avec sévérité, le rejetant en arrière mais le messager éclata de rire.

-Ainsi vous avez avec vous un autre de ces lutins ! Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ils peuvent vous servir mais les envoyer comme espions en Mordor dépasse mon entendement. Je le remercie, toutefois, car il est clair que ce moutard a déjà vu ces signes, et il serait vain pour vous de les renier à présent.

-Je n'ai aucun désir de les renier. Dit Gandalf d'un ton froid. Mais la question est pourquoi les apportez – vous ici ?

-Manteau de nain, cape d'elfe, lame de l'ouest déchu et espion du petit pays de rats qu'est la Comté. Et le sort de cet espion dépend de votre choix. Vous devez acceptez les conditions de mon seigneur.

-Et quel sont – elles ? Dit Gandalf avec froideur.

-Les voici, la racaille du Gondor et ses maudits alliés se retireront aussitôt derrière l'Anduin, et après avoir fait le serment de ne jamais plus attaquer Sauron le Grand par les armes, ouvertement et secrètement. Toutes les terres de l'Est de l'Anduin seront à Sauron et à lui seul pour toujours. L'Ouest de l'Anduin jusqu'aux Monts Brumeux et à la Trouée du Rohan sera tributaire du Mordor les hommes n'y porteront aucune armes, mais ils auront la liberté de diriger leurs propres affaires. Ils contribueront toutefois à la reconstruction de l'Isengard qu'ils ont détruit sans motif, celui – ci appartiendra à Sauron, et son lieutenant y résidera : non pas Saroumane, mais quelqu'un de confiance. ( sous entendu, lui ).

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! ! Ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez Sauron, c'est qu'il serait parfait en bouffon du Roi. J'éclatais d'un rire joyeux. Pauvre type, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va obéir à Sauron pour la libération d'un seul individu. Dans toute guerre, il y a des pertes. Il était au courant de ce risque, c'est dommage pour lui, mais pour ma part ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de dormir. 1 de perdu, 10 de retrouver. Pippin me lança un regard chargé de colère et de haine.

-Nous prenons ceci, dit Gandalf en prenant les affaires de Frodon et de Sam. Et comme l'a si bien dit cette elfe, vos conditions, sont refusés. Allez – vous en !

Le messager était fou de rage, il en bavait tellement il était furieux. Mais quand il regarda nos visage flamboyant de colère, la peur prit la place de la colère, il poussa un couinement étranglé, sauta sur sa monture et fit demi – tour vers Cirith Gorgor, suivi de sa compagnie.

-C'est maintenant qu'on va s'amuser. Murmurais – je aux autres. Ils attaquent.

Nous avons fait demi - tour pour revenir près de nos hommes. Les armées nous fonçaient dessus. Les elfes ne bougeaient pas attendant le signal pour attaquer. Ils savaient tous que je préféraient les embuscades et les attaques surprises que les affrontement conventionnel entre les armées. Je vis l'armée de Sauron et de Merry nous foncer dessus, je me revis plusieurs millénaires auparavant dans l'ultime bataille contre Morgoth et contre Sauron. Nous allions vaincre. La rencontre entre les 3 armés fut plutôt brutale. Toutes les armées orques étaient en place et enfin je donnais l'ordre d'attaquer. Les elfes foncèrent dans la bataille renversant d'un coup l'ordre de la bataille. Nous étions nettement plus nombreux qu'eux maintenant et surtout plus enragé. J'utilisais toute la puissance que je possédais, je m'étais amusé à entourer mes armes de flammes rougeoyantes et en plus j'avais déclenché un orage qui cramait toutes les créatures et les hommes qui ne faisaient pas parti de nos armées. Je tranchais tous les ennemis qui me passaient devant. La bataille était vraiment violente et sacrément sanglante. Les coups et les flèches volaient dans tous les sens. C'était un foutoir pas possible, Les armées des elfes et des hommes faisaient d'égales dégâts dans les rangs ennemis. Mais il y eut un léger flottement quand Sauron en personne apparu dans toute sa mocheté. En frappant à droite et à gauche, je réussis à me faufiler et à m'approcher du Seigneur Ténébreux. Nous étions à nouveau face à face :

-Tient ! Mais ne serait – ce pas Sauron le couillon.

-La reine Ainatal, toujours en vie d'après ce que je vois. J'aurais dû vous achever quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

-Et tu aurais fait comment ? D'après mes renseignement, un gamin d'à peine 100 ans t'a battu à plate couture et en combat singulier. A ta place, j'aurais tellement honte. Ce faire battre par un môme. AHAHAHAHAH ! ! !

-Tu vas me le payer.

Il me fonça dessus, son épée tranchante près à m'embrocher. Le combat fut une véritable révélation pour les autres, je ne leur avais montré qu'un infime partie de mes possibilités guerrières. Les coups volaient dans tous les sens et gare à celui qui se trouva près de nous, car c'est lui qui recevrait les coups. Je ne faisais absolument pas attention à ce qui était autre que mon ennemi. Je feintais, plongeais mais trouvait toujours une parade. J'avais fait une terrible erreur de jugement, je l'avais sous – estimé et je priais le ciel que cette erreur ne me soit pas fatale. Le combat durait depuis bientôt 2 longues heures quand un éclair foudroya un orque près de lui et le déstabilisait un instant. Un instant de trop pour lui car il baissa pendant ce court laps de temps sa garde et je fondis sur lui à ce moment. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur quand la lame acérée de Mort Subite s'enfonça dans sa noire armure. Il tenta de s'échapper de la morsure douloureuse de cette lame. Mais il n'y arriva pas et dû subir en plus celle mortelle de French Kiss, qui le trancha littéralement en deux. Il tomba à genou les mains tentant de retenir le flot de sang noir qui jaillissait de ses entrailles mises à jour par les coups puissants. Il pencha la tête et un sifflement de joie morbide résonna dans le champ de bataille quand French Kiss trancha le cou de Sauron.

Les orques commencèrent à reculer quand ils virent leur maître être terrassé par une elfe aussi insignifiante. L'espoir recommença à brûler dans le cœur des combattants, alors que les orques paniquaient complètement. Pour ne pas entraîner la chute de l'armée et remonter le moral des troupes, Merry dû venir en personne. Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais face à Merry et la rencontre risquait d'être plus qu'explosive. Je l'attaquais sans aucune sommation la prenant totalement par surprise bien m'en prit car elle était sacrément rapide la garce. C'était un véritable ballet de mort, gracieux et envoûtant. Je ne cessais de l'attaquer afin de l'empêcher de se concentrer sur la renaissance de Sauron. Les coups se succédaient avec rapidité et puissance. Le dernier adversaire aussi puissant avait été Morgoth. Les autres aussi avaient des difficultés, Gandalf luttait contre un nazgúl et les autres contre des uruks déchaînés, mais ils avaient l'aide des aigles qui étaient venu à la rescousse pour combattre les créatures ailées de Sauron. Tous entendirent un cri d'agonie. ils se tournèrent vers le son et virent Meredith à genou French Kiss enfoncée dans le ventre et Mort Subite hurlait de joie en se rapprochant du cou de mon ancienne amie et un instant plus tard sa tête roula à terre près de celle de Sauron. La terre se mit à trembler. La tour de Barad – dúr s'effondra et la montagne du destin explosa dans un bruit de tonnerre. Les Nazgúl foncèrent vers la montagne du destin puis s'enflammèrent dans l'air ( vous voyez les enfants, il ne faut jamais jouer avec les allumettes et avec le feu ) et disparurent à jamais.

Gandalf comprenant que le porteur avait réussi sa mission, il appela les aigles et parti rechercher Frodon et Sam sur la montagne du destin. Les cris de victoire résonnait sur toute la plaine devant le Morannon en ruine. On avait gagné et Merry et Sauron était vaincu à jamais. Les aigles apportèrent la nouvelle de notre victoire jusqu'à Minas Tirith retirant un poids sur les épaules de ce qui attendaient des nouvelles. Il n'y eut que cri de joie, car la guerre était totalement terminé contre le Mordor. Eowyn et Faramir apprenant la nouvelle de la victoire se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser plein de promesse pour une vie future plein de joie et de bonheur. Ereinion regarda en souriant les deux tourtereaux attendant avec joie le retour triomphale des armées.

Les chevaux étaient nombreux, car le nombre de morts fut impressionnant et nombreux furent ceux qui perdirent un père, un frère ou un époux. Les elfes payèrent aussi un terrible tribut à cette guerre. Je pleurais la mort de nombreux elfes et amis. Je m'assis un instant et appelai les âmes des elfes et les envoyai vers les cavernes de Mandos et demandai à celui – ci de faire en sorte qu'ils renaissent le plus vite possible. Nous avons enterré tous les corps de nos alliés et brûler ceux des orques, de Sauron et de Merry. Nous sommes allés beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller afin de retrouver plus vite nos familles et nos amis mais il nous a fallu quand même 3 jours pour rejoindre Minas Tirith. Les retrouvailles furent extrêmement joyeuses et émouvantes. Avant même qu'Ithil soit arrêté j'étais dans les bras d'Ereinion qui me faisait tournoyer dans les airs avec un rire clair et entraînant pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le sien. Les familles se retrouvaient avec un mélange de rire et de larmes. Nombreuses sont les femmes et les enfants qui ne revinrent pas les leurs.

La guerre était fini et nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. L'armée des eldar était épuisée et je demandai l'autorisation à Boromir puisqu'il est l'intendant du royaume de faire dormir les guerriers dans la cité et de préférence dans de bons lits moelleux, ce qu'ils ont eut pour le plus grand bonheur des elfes qui se sont reposé longuement étant pour la première fois de leur très longue existence servit par des humains. Tous ont été casés dans les nombreuses chambres du palais et dans les maisons vides de la cité. Après une bonne nuit de repos bien mérité, les elfes se promenèrent dans la cité, aidant les blessés qui affluaient à Minas Tirith. Après une nuit plus que sulfureuse avec mon elfe adoré, nous sommes descendus rejoindre les autres pour pouvoir parler de ce qui était arrivé durant notre séparation. je ne m'étais pas habillée en armure cette fois – ci, mais de la robe qu'Elwë m'avait offert. J'allais pour descendre tranquillement les escaliers quand je poussais un couinement de surprise. En effet, mon cher et tendre eut l'envie subite de m'amener dans la salle du trône dans ses beaux bras musclés. J'explosais de rire en gigotant comme un bébé dans les bras de son père. Les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire en nous voyant ensemble. On se bécotait comme de tout jeunes amoureux, et non comme des elfes multimillénaires. Tous pouffèrent devant notre comportement légèrement enfantin. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés à la salle du trône, où une immense table bien garnie nous attendait. Je me suis jetée sur la nourriture devant le regard légèrement dégoûté des convives. En effet, je crevais la dalle et au lieu de durée 10 minutes comme d'habitude, le petit déjeuner dura 45 mn où je n'arrêtais pas de manger enfin plutôt de m'empiffrer. Je dépassais même, et il faut le faire, les hobbits qui furent rassasiés avant moi.

-Et bien chérie, où arrives – tu à stocker autant de nourriture ?

-Chai faim, qu'est – che tu veux, chai combattu Chauron, et Merry en utilisant mes pouvoirs et chai prechque pas manger. Chachant qu'en plus che n'avais rien manger pendant 7000 ans, alors faut bien que che reprennes des forches.

Enfin, 10 minutes plus tard, après avoir vider les réserves de Minas Tirith, Je reposais ma fourchette et poussais un tonitruant :

-Ahhh ! Ca fait du bien. Bon après ce repas plus que substantiel qui soit dit en passant est meilleur que la tambouille infâme d'Eowyn. Hein, Aragorn ? On va pouvoir parler.

Le futur roi du Gondor me lança un regard noir ainsi qu'Eomer et Faramir l'un pour avoir oser dire du mal de sa sœur chérie et l'autre pour avoir éborgner les pitoyables qualités culinaires de sa fiancée. Eowyn se mit à pleurnicher comme une malheureuse. Soudain elle s'arrêta net et devint rouge de colère. Elle se tourna vers moi et hurla :

-Vous le saviez, c'est pour cela que vous étiez en train de rire comme une démente et pourtant vous avez menti. Je croyais que les elfes ne mentaient jamais.

-Ouais, les elfes. Pas les ex – humains transformer en immortel par une tarlouse surnommé auparavant Morgy.

-C'est quoi une tarlouse ? Demanda Pippin d'un air curieux.

-T'es trop jeune pour comprendre. Quand t'auras 10500 ans tu comprendras.

-Mais je n'atteindrais jamais cet âge, je suis mortel.

-Oh, c'est bêêête. Il faudrait demander à Morgoth. Ah oui, j'ai oublié j' lui ai démonté la tête, à l'idiot du village. Et je n'ai pas le droit de donner l'immortalité. De toute façon, c'est l'un des seuls pouvoirs que je ne possède pas. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous allons pouvoir discuter de choses plus importante que la taille de mon estomac. Comme par exemple qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant notre séparation. Car je n'ai entendu que l'histoire de la compagnie grise et non celle de Merry et de Pippin et quant à Sam et à Frodon, on la connaîtra quand ils se réveilleront, ce qui veut dire pas avant 1 semaine au bas mot. Alors, qui commence ?

-Merry, à toi. Dit Pippin en souriant.

-D'accord, voilà quand vous êtes parti vers Dunharrow, et bien nous, nous sommes partis vers Edoras. Là on a retrouvé toutes les armées du Rohan. Mais le roi Théoden a ordonné à Dame Eowyn, à Elbereth et à moi de rester dans la cité avec les femmes et les enfants. Puis l'armée est partie avec à sa tête le roi Théoden et le nouveau roi Eomer. J'étais en train de regretter pour une fois de ne pas être un homme quand j'ai remarqué la disparition de dame Eowyn et d'Elbereth. J'ai soudain été soulevé et mis sur un cheval et j'ai rapidement compris que c'était Dame Eowyn. Nous avons rattrapé la colonne et j'ai vu à ma droite une forme noire courir à toute vitesse, se jeter sur Nivacrin et s'installer tranquillement sur la selle du roi Théoden. Il a été plus que surpris et à rigoler comme ses hommes en disant que cette louve avait le même courage et le même grain de folie que sa maîtresse. Puis nous sommes arrivés devant la cité qui était encerclée par les armées du Mordor. Le roi Théoden a donné l'ordre d'attaquer et l'armée du Rohan a chargé les troupes ennemies. Elbereth a sauté sur un orque et a commencé à se battre. Quand Dame Eowyn et moi sommes passés près d'elle, je l'ai entendu dire que le passé allait rejoindre le présent. Puis nous l'avons perdu de vu jusqu'au moment où tu es arrivée dans la pièce après la bataille. Nous avons continué à nous battre, puis un nazgúl avec une couronne.

-Le roi sorcier d'Angmar. Le chef des neuf, le dernier hommes à avoir succombé à l'attrait de l'anneau, c'était le plus puissant et c'est celui qui a résisté le plus longtemps.

-Comment sais – tu cela ?

-Je crois que j'ai tenu secrète cette information suffisamment longtemps. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ?

-Tout. Dit Gandalf.

-D'accord. Si j'avais l'air de connaître beaucoup de chose sur vous et sur certains évènements, c'est parce que je savais qu'ils allaient arriver. Je vous connaissais tous avant même de vous connaître, comme tout mon peuple.

-Comment cela se peut – il ? Demanda Aragorn posant la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

-Chez moi, je veux dire d'où je viens, un écrivain de génie à écrit un livre " le seigneur des anneaux " une merveille. Il parlait de la communauté de l'anneau, de la chute de Gandalf, de son retour, de la chute de Sauron et de la mort de Boromir.

-Quoi ? ! S'exclama Boromir d'un air totalement horrifié.

-Normalement vous auriez dû mourir, comme Haldir entre parenthèses.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? S'exclama furieux Eomer.

-Pour tout changer, j'ai préféré ne changer que quelques faits mineurs comme la mort de Boromir qui ne changeait pas trop l'histoire, de plus avec Merry dans les parages, j'avais besoin du plus d'hommes possible pour pouvoir les vaincre tous les deux. Si j'avais changé quelque chose d'autre, les effets secondaires auraient été terrible pour la Terre du Milieu, Sauron nous aurait peut – être vaincu. Je n'ai pas eu le choix et entre deux maux, on choisi le moindre. Vous croyez quoi ? pendant tous ces longs mois où je savais ce qui allait arriver et je n'ai rien pu dire. Et pourtant certaines choses ont changé. Théoden se trouvait entre les pattes de Lilith aussi timbré que sa mère, Sauron est apparu en personne alors que normalement il devait rester en forme d'œil sur la tour de Barad - dûr. Meredith a dû l'informer de certaines choses. Mais du fait de ma présence, ces changements ont été mineurs.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés à Edoras, vous pensez réellement que vous auriez pu vaincre Lilith. Galadriel avait peur d'elle. Cette tarée était rapide et puissante, très puissante. Elle vous aurait tous tué le Rohan serait tombé ainsi que la terre du Milieu.

-Tu me connaissais avant de me connaître ? Demanda mon époux.

-Oui, je connaissais le dernier grand roi des Noldor Ereinion Gil Galad. Mais je ne connaissais pas son visage, ni sa voix, ni son caractère. Tout ce que je connaissais, c'était son histoire et sa mort.

-Comment ? Dit il d'un air aussi horrifié que Boromir quelques instants auparavant.

-A la fin du second âge, durant la dernière alliance, Elendil et Gil Galad tuèrent Sauron mais furent tué par lui. Et j'ai changé cela. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on avait le temps de lire avec ce taré qui attaquait sans répit notre cité. On pouvait même pas dormir, hein ! Si on dormait 10 minutes, c'était un miracle. Pour moi le monde de la terre du milieu n'était que l'endroit maudit d'où venait Morgoth. Je n'ai relu l'œuvre de Tolkien, qu'à la fin de la guerre contre Morgoth. Pendant un misérable bout de paix d'à peine 10 ans. Et dois – je te rappeler que la première fois que je t'ai vu, tout ce que tu as fait c'est me prendre dans tes bras sans ouvrir le bec et quand je me suis réveillée, tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Ereinion et c'est tout. Pour moi tu n'étais qu'un elfe parmis d'autre et non un roi. J'ai toujours cru que les rois étaient de vieux rabougris qui passent leur journée à dormir, à manger et à bavoter sur leur chemise. Cependant, j'ai pensé que le prénom Ereinion était aussi commun que Paul ou Jacques. Et que ce n'est qu'après m'avoir demandé de t'épouser que tu m'as donné ton surnom. La seule qui savait tout, c'était Sab. Alors hein, on dit quoi sa petite femme chérie ?

-Je suis désolé. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Merci d'être revenu et de nous avoir tout dit. Ça doit te faire bizarre d'être dans ce monde, non ?

-Un peu oui. Mais je ne regrette rien de ce qui nous est arrivé. Car on peut dire que grâce à ce putois de Morgoth, nous nous sommes mariés et durant 3000 ans nous avons été heureux. Et enfin nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je sais que c'est dur d'entendre cela, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais rien changer.

-C'est pour cela que tu savais ce qu'on allait dire. ?.

-En partie oui. Je connaissais certains dialogues mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne me rappelais que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai oublié. Je me souviens du nom des parents d'Aragorn, Gilraen et Arathorn ( Aragorn eut les larmes aux yeux ), les parents de Frodon, Primula et Drogon. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont aussi différentes du livre. La pièce du conseil d'Elrond était totalement différente, Elrond aussi est différent. Voilà, vous savez tout. Ah un truc, Gandalf ! Lothon Sacquet, vous savez celui chez qui ont a fait la fête avant qu'on reprenne le chemin vers Valinor. Est ce que c'est un parent de Frodon ?

-Oui, c'est son ancêtre. Ça dû être très dur pour toi de tenir ta langue. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu parlais souvent à Varda, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, elle m'a dit surtout ne dit rien, ne change rien. Mais ça été plus fort que moi, dans la Moria j'ai tenté de te sauver sachant que les conséquences auraient été désastreuses, et j'ai sauvé Boromir. Je ne pouvais faire plus. Je ne pouvais pas sauver Théoden, car son désir le plus profond était de racheter ses erreurs dans la mort. Il n'aurait pas supporté survivre plus longtemps à son fils. Son cœur était parti depuis bien longtemps. Mais il a prouvé une fois de plus le courage des rohirrims en luttant contre un adversaire qu'aucun homme ne pouvait vaincre. Et la prophétie s'est réalisé, c'est une femme qui lui a réglé son compte. Alors si j'entends encore une seule fois que les femmes doivent rester derrière les fourneaux et qu'elles sont incapable de se défendre, le type qui l'a dit, je lui éclate la tête contre le mur, barbares.

En entendant cette menace en l'air, ils pouffèrent de rire et la colère d'Eomer se calma. Faramir et Boromir demandèrent :

-Et pour notre père, vous l'auriez sauvé ?

-Ce rat. Ne fait pas cette tête d'outragé, Boromir, car si j'avais été là quand il a pété les plombs, je l'aurais aidé à allumer le bûcher et je l'aurais balancé dedans. De tous les gondoriens, c'est Denethor que je déteste le plus, comme une grande partie de mon peuple. La façon qu'il a eut de te traiter Faramir me hérisse et m'énerve, j'ai envie de taper quelqu'un. Grrrr. Boromir viens ici.

-Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi, pourquoi pas Aragorn ou Ereinion? Demanda – t – il d'une petite voix plaintive tandis que le roi du Gondor et Ereinion le regardait avec des yeux ronds et que les autres éclataient de rire.

-Pourquoi ? je vais te le dire pourquoi, parce que je peux pas taper sur Ereinion, parce que e trouve qu'il a déjà suffisament souffert dans sa longue existance et ni sur Aragorn sans subir la vengeance d'Arwen. Alors que toi, tout le monde s'en fout, t'es célibataire et en plus tu remplace ton abruti de père. Donc tu es tout dévoué pour être la pauvre victime de mes pulsions aussi violentes que meurtrières.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Boromir. Gandalf me serra contre lui en murmurant:

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

-C'est vrai que la largeur de la table terriblement large et nous a séparé durant tout le repas, c'est terrible comme sensation de manque.

A nouveau ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf un. Faramir qui avait l'air d'être enfoncée dans l'expectative la plus complète.

-Mais mon père m'aimait. Dit Faramir d'une petite voix

-Drôle de façon d'aimer. Répliquais – je d'une voix méprisante.

-C'est peut – être pour l'éducation, regarde avec nos enfants. Tu as vu comme tu étais dur avec eux ? Dit Ereinion d'une voix calme.

-J'étais peut – être dur, mais c'était pour la simple raison que les métis elfes de Phoenix doivent être entraîné tout jeune afin d'être contrôlable, sinon, je peux te dire que le palais et le royaume auraient été mis à feu et à sang et toi tu serais devenu complètement fou. Un métis elfe de Phoenix non contrôlable est encore plus dangereux qu'un seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute façon quand ils ont eut 20 ans et qu'ils sont devenu adultes, j'ai eut une petite discussion avec eux et je leur ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment et avec l'intelligence supérieur hérité de leur mère, en toute modestie bien sûr, ( j'entendis Aragorn murmurer : mais bien sûr ) ils ont tout compris. Alors que Denethor n'a véritablement aimé que Boromir, pourquoi, parce que c'était l'aîné et l'héritier de la charge de l'intendance sans vouloir vous peiner. De toute façon, j'ai eut le même problème avec ma grand mère maternelle, elle haïssait ma mère parce qu'elle ne voulait avoir que des garçons, C'est la seule fois où j'ai remercié Morgoth d'être là.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que cette peau de vache c'est retrouvé en face de lui et lui a collé une claque. Il l'a massacré. J'étais ravi.

-Ah d'accord. Tu ne sais pas une chose, mon père méprisait Faramir, parce qu'il a pleuré la mort de notre mère. Dit Boromir d'une voix morne.

-HEIN ? ! Putain, mais il a de la chance d'être mort le vieux, sinon j'l'aurais buter l'rat, cte fils de mfff. Aragorn dut mettre la main sur ma bouche pour empêcher les insultes de sortir. Ereinion me regardait horrifié d'un tel langage. Il se dit :

-Ce qu'elle a changé, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ainsi. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue c'est tout.

Les discussions se terminèrent sur une note plus joyeuse quand je proposais à Aragorn l'aide des elfes pour aider à la reconstruction. Il accepta avec joie et les elfes aussi, ils allaient pouvoir rester un peu sur Arda en attendant leur retour sur Valinor et ainsi commencer à faire leur deuil. Tous se mirent à la reconstruction de la cité. On s'y est tous mit, même Merry et Pippin qui ont déblayés les rues des petits et moyens rochers. Les gros, on s'y mettait à plusieurs pour les faire bouger. Toutes les nuits, il y avait une fête. Au début les hommes étaient joyeux, mais maintenant ils étaient un peu fatigués alors que les elfes continuaient allègrement à fêter la victoire du bien, la défaite magistrale du mal et le fait que les elfes ne quitteront plus la terre du Milieu et pouvaient même revenir sur Arda. La énième fête battait son plein quand Aragorn et Boromir épuisés après leur journée dirent :

-Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plaît. Les humains voudraient se reposer.

-Vous avez raison, nous devrions nous aussi nous reposer. Demain sera une dure journée. Décida Ereinion d'une voix sage. ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE, LA FÊTE EST FINIE.

-Quoi déjà ! Mais la fête viens de commencer, on va pas la terminé, s'il te plaît. Répliquais – je en le regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-Allez mon ange, la fête peut se terminé tous les deux dans notre chambre. Dit – il avec un petit sourire plein de promesses.

Je réfléchissais rapidement, la fête où mon elfe. La réponse est assez simple à trouver :

-Allez tout le monde, vous avez entendu le monsieur, la fête est fini. Et puis de toute façon quand on repartira on pourra faire un tour à Mirkwood, et puis après en Lórien et puis aussi à Imladris et puis aussi à Mithlon et puis vous repartirez pour Valinor. Mais vous pourrez revenir quand vous voudrez.

- OOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII ! ! ! Hurlèrent les elfes complètement déchaînés tandis que les humains épuisés se bouchaient les oreilles pour pouvoir se reposer.

Enfin après une semaine de ce calvaire, les elfes allèrent se reposer ou papoter dans les jardins en chantant de douces chansons qui endormaient les hommes les envoyant dormir comme des bébés. Plus d'un mois plus tard les plus importantes réparations avaient eut lieu, comme la réparation des portes qui furent reconstruites en mithril avec des incrustations en or et en Ithildin. Les réparations des fortifications avançaient vite et bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à reconstruire le haut des murs d'enceinte. Les rues avaient toutes été libérés de leur gravas et pavé de marbres grâce à l'aide non négligeable des nains. Il n'y avait plus non plus un seul cadavre dans les rues, ils avaient tous été enterrés à l'extérieur de la cité.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui des cris de joie et des bruits de fêtes résonnent dans la cité de Minas Tirith. Aragorn va devenir Elessar Telcontar le nouveau roi du Gondor. Tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau sont présent pour cet heureux événement. Boromir s'est agenouillé devant Aragorn et lui a remit son mandat. Aragorn a pris la verge blanche que lui a tendu Boromir et lui a rendu en lui disant que son mandat durera tant que durera sa ligné. Boromir s'est tourné vers la foule et lui a demandé s'il l'acceptait comme nouveau roi. Les gens du Gondor hurlèrent de joie comme des possédés, meurtrissant mes oreilles sensibles. Boromir s'est avancé, a pris la couronne royal et l'a donné à Aragorn qui l'a pris, l'a élevé en disant :

-Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinoma maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta !

-Ça me rappelle Elendil quand il est arrivé ici ! ai – je chuchoté à l'oreille d'Ereinion.

-Oui, c'était il y a tellement longtemps peu avant les jours sombres. Avant que tu ne partes. Je t'aime mon elfe adorée. M'a – t – il dit en m'embrassant doucement.

-Eh les amoureux, on se réveille. A pouffé Finarfin en nous donnant un petit coup de coude.

On a cessé de discuter et on a tourné nos regards vers Aragorn qui à la surprise de tous ne la posa pas sur sa tête, mais la tendit à Boromir en disant :

-Je suis venu en possession de mon héritage grâce au labeur et à la vaillance d'un grand nombre. En témoignage de quoi, je voudrais que la reine du Lindon bénisse cette couronne, que le Porteur de l'Anneau me présente la couronne et que Mithrandir la pose sur ma tête, s'ils le veulent bien.

Il nous regardait d'un air anxieux s'attendant qu'on refuse de faire cela à un ami qui avait toujours été là quand on avait eut des problèmes. Je fermais les yeux et laissa le pouvoir couler librement dans mon corps. L'odeur douce et rafraîchissante des amdirs a commencé à embaumer l'air. Je pris une grande respiration, puis j'ai avancé vers la couronne, le chemin de fleur me suivant tranquillement comme sur Valinor, parfumant agréablement l'atmosphère. Tous regardaient fascinés cet étrange phénomène, sauf ceux qui m'ont déjà vu le faire. Je me suis posté devant Boromir qui tenait toujours la couronne et je lui ai pris des mains et je l'ai élevé au dessus de ma tête en parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende, même s'ils ne pourront rien comprendre :

-_Par tous les pouvoirs que je détiens sur la terre et sur les éléments. Que la grâce des Valar et d'Eru bénisse cette couronne et qu'elle permette de faire connaître le digne héritier de Númenor celui qui seul pourra prétendre à la souveraineté._

Une lueur éblouissante nous a caché la couronne et moi pendant quelques secondes aux yeux de tous. Quand cela fut fait, j'ai remis la couronne à Frodon qui l'apporta à Gandalf qui la mit sur la tête d'Aragorn agenouillé devant lui en disant :

-Maintenant viennent les jours du roi et puissent – ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes des Valar.

Mais quand lui mit la couronne sur la tête, elle brilla de mille feu comme si elle était fait en diamant. Je me suis exclamé :

-La couronne d'Elendil a reconnu le roi et reconnaîtra les souverains légitimes qui ne seront peut – être pas le fils aîné, mais celui digne de la porter. Voili – voilou. Comme ça, y aura pas de baston pour l'héritage. Ai – je marmonné à l'oreille de Gandalf qui me fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire.

Quand il se releva, je cru vraiment revoir Elendil, une larme coula le long de ma joue à ce souvenir douloureux. Durant de longues années, il avait été un ami très cher et maintenant je le revoyais dans les traits d'Aragorn. Boromir cria :

-Vive le roi.

Et tout le monde reprit ce cri de joie. Puis Elessar est entré dans la cité suivit par toute l'armée et a prit place sur le trône afin de prendre ses premières décisions en tant que roi du Gondor. Il rendit la liberté aux orientaux et aux gens du Harad, donna l'Ithilien à Faramir, puis que Boromir voulait rester à Minas Tirith. Et comme punition pour avoir verser le sang dans des lieu consacrer, il ordonna à Beregond de partir de la cité blanche pour devenir chef de la garde du prince Faramir d'Ithilien. L'homme fut fou de joie et parti tout guilleret de la salle du trône. Puis il remercia Eomer de sa venue.

8 jours après le couronnement, les cavaliers du Rohan repartirent à Edoras afin d'enterrer dignement l'ancien roi du Rohan. La communauté et les elfes restèrent à Minas Tirith, car ils désiraient repartirent avec moi. Cependant, j'avais une idée en tête pour le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, et je dus demander à Círdan :

-Círdan ?

-Oui, votre Altesse ?

-Où avez – vous ranger le Solaris ?

-Vous avez l'intention de partir ?

-Oui, mais pour une durée déterminée.

-Vous partez combien de temps ?

-1 mois même pas. Avec le Solaris, le voyage ne durera que 2 semaines, le voyage avec Ithil durera au bas mot 3 jours. Ça devrait être bon.

-Tu vas encore me laisser seul. Gémit Ereinion.

-Tu veux vraiment m'accompagner sachant qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter une seule fois, ni pour dormir, ni pour manger. Qu'on restera durant 3 jours sur un cheval qui va plus vite que le vent quand il souffle en tempête.

-Oui. Je le veux. Je ne veux plus que tu partes seule, sans moi. Tu veux partir quand ?

-Aujourd'hui même amour.

-D'accord, alors je viens avec toi.

-Bien. Aragorn, je te laisse Elbereth en garde. Faramir blêmit un peu en entendant cette demande. Que vous arrive – t – il Faramir ? Vous êtes bien pâle tout d'un coup.

-Demandez à votre époux il se fera une joie de vous décrire ce que votre louve nous a fait subir durant votre absence.

-D'accord. Je sais quoi faire. ELBERETH ! !

La louve apparu en frétillant de la queue, mais elle arrêta de remuer la queue quand elle vit mon regard.

-Elbereth, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Je vais partir pour un mois en Valinor. Si quand je rentres j'apprends que tu t'es mal comporté, tu pourras oublier les lembas pendant 6 mois, et pas besoin de me regarder avec ce regard de chien battu. En plus, tu vas pouvoir câliner tout le monde, même Frodon. Surtout Frodon ( l'intéressé me regarda un peu étonné ), il a été gravement blessé durant la quête de l'Anneau et il a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour être totalement guéri. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. C'est une mission difficile, car monsieur a un caractère de chien, sans vouloir t'offenser ma belle ( Frodon me lança un regard noir, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire). Alors tu veux le faire.

La louve s'assit sur son arrière train et dit d'une voix pleine de sagesse :

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te suives tu as toujours peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Alors d'accord, je resterais sage auprès de Frodon. Mais tu mens pas hein, il a vraiment besoin d'aide ?

-Mais non, il a pas besoin d'aide, n'importe qui est capable de porter un anneau maléfique à travers toute la terre du milieu, d'entrer au Mordor, de se faire piquer par un nazgúl, une araignée, tabasser par des orques et se faire arracher le doigt par une créature dégénérée et ça sous la chaleur étouffante d'une montagne en feu.

-D'accord j'ai rien dit.

A la surprise générale, Frodon éclata de rire, ainsi que les membres de la communauté de l'anneau.

-Bon ben alors salut, à dans un mois.

Tous nous suivirent alors que nous descendions tranquillement vers la sortie de Minas Tirith, où m'attendais Ithil, afin de nous dire au revoir. Arriver au – delà de la cité, je pris une grande respiration et mon sourire s'épanoui en sentant les douce effluves de la nature qui s'épanouissait à grand renfort de verdure et de fleurs multicolores. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur Manwë :

-Manwë, seigneur des vents.

-Que veux – tu mon amie, ma sœur.

-Je ne suis pas ta sœur? Répliquais - je plus qu'étonnée.

-Tu as les pouvoirs de mon frère, alors d'une certaine façon, tu es ma sœur, donc tu es comme nous.

-Je dirais presque comme vous, je suis une presque Valie.

-Continue à nous faire rire, jeune elfe. Que me voulais – tu ?

-Te demander la permission de changer un souffle de vent en cheval, car je vais faire une petite surprise à l'une des elfes qui est restée sur Valinor.

-Je crois savoir de qui tu parles. Mais tu as Ithil ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour mon époux Ereinion, nous devons aller grand train et Ithil perdra de sa vitesse si on est à deux sur lui. Et Gris poil est trop lent pour Ithil.

-Bien sûr, vas – y ma sœur.

-Merci….mon frère.

Je rouvris les yeux et un petit diable de poussière apparu devant moi. Je tendis le bras vers lui et devant les yeux ébahi des gens présent, un superbe cheval gris pommelé apparu. Le cheval était tout fou et se dirigea directement vers Ereinion et lui renifla les cheveux et le cou. Puis il se mit près de lui et attendit qu'il monte sur son dos. Je dis à mon époux :

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

-Mais pourquoi lui donner un nom, s'il va disparaître à notre arrivée en Valinor ?

-Il est vivant, je ne peux le détruire sans faire le mal et je ne peux faire le mal. Ce cheval t'appartient, il sera ton meilleur allié et ton meilleur ami.

-Le tourbillon d'où tu l'as créé à quel nom dans ta langue ?

-C'est un diable de poussière, mais si tu veux le nom d'un vent, il y a le Sirocco, le vent du désert. Puissant et rapide.

-Sirocco… Va pour Sirocco. Dit – il avec un grand sourire.

Son cheval hennit de joie à l'idée d'avoir un nom et d'être complètement vivant. Ereinion lui grattait la tête et Sirocco encensait de la tête comme s'il approuvait son nouveau nom et qu'il l'aimait. Je lançais un dernier regard sur Minas Tirith et ses habitants avant d'aller sur Valinor. Je montais sur Ithil. Nous avons fait des geste de la main vers nos amis, puis les deux chevaux partirent d'un coup, comme deux rafales de vent.

A suivre.

Si vous avez apprécié, dites le moi avec le petit bouton en bas. Allez, salut.


	35. escale à bree

Voilà, mon tout nouveau et tout beau chapitre, légèrement plus chaud et plus torride que les autres. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Escale à Bree chapitre 35

Ereinion était ravi, Ithil et Sirocco couraient plus vite que le vent, Gris poil courait près de nous, et pourtant il avait un mal fou à nous rattraper. Il fut peu à peu distancer par les deux chevaux, puis il dut s'arrêter, épuiser par la course, et pourtant Sirocco et Ithil n'avaient pas l'air fatigué pour un sou. Au bout de 4 heures, ils avaient dépassé Edoras, à la fin de la première journée, ils avaient atteint la Trouée du Rohan. A la fin de la deuxième journée ils avaient atteint la ville humaine de Bree. Mais les chevaux étaient épuisés et donc les deux souverains durent s'arrêter dans la ville humaine. Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes closes de Bree. Je descendis de cheval et frappais fortement à la porte. Un vieil homme tira une petite trappe qui lui permit de nous voir. Il demanda :

-Qui êtes - vous et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous ne désirons qu'un abris pour la nuit et nous ne voulons pas causer aucun problème.

Je fis demi - tour et grimpa de nouveau sur Ithil et attendit que le vieil homme arrive à ouvrir la porte. 5 minutes après avoir frapper, il ouvrit enfin la porte. En voyant sa tête, j'ai retenu de justesse un éclat de rire. Il avait une partie de son visage écrasé, comme s'il avait reçut la porte en pleine face. Il leva sa lanterne et ouvrit en grands les portes de la ville en faisant moult courbettes et révérences.

-Que font de si " belles gens " dans notre petit village ? Demanda - t - il.

-Nous venons reposer nos chevaux et nous même par la même occasion.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que des elfes ne sont pas venu à Bree.

-Oui, cela fait 500 ans que je ne suis pas venu ici.

-C'était vous ?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous désirons nous reposer. Alors pourrions nous entrer dans votre ville ?

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr.

Il nous laissa passer et referma les portes après notre passage, se frottant les mains à l'idée de l'histoire qu'il allait pouvoir raconter à ses amis de beuverie. Ereinion regardait d'un air dégoûté le village et ses habitants médusés.

-_Tu es vraiment aller dans cette...ville._

-Tu sais amour, quand je suis venue ici, j'étais dans le coma. Je ne me suis réveillé que quand Gandalf m'a rappelé et pas avant. 10 mn plus tard, et tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé en vie. Ah, voilà l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

Nous sommes descendus tous les deux de cheval. Certains humains mal intentionnés se mirent à baver sur leprécieux harnachement d'Ithil. Nous allions entrer dans l'auberge quand un voleur voulu m'emprunter pour une durée indéterminée, l'un des éléments de l'harnachement de mon cheval. Mais l'étalon rendu fou furieux par la proximité et par l'odeur nauséabonde des humains, balança une violente ruade qui l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la rue. Sirocco se mit aussi de la partie, et tenta de piétiner un autre qui prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu dans la nuit afin de sauver sa misérable peau. Je rentrais dans l'auberge morte de rire, réserva une chambre et un repas chaud, puis nous sommes allés installer nos deux chevaux à l'écurie avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts, surtout Ithil quoique Sirocco ne faisait pas dans la dentelle non plus. Ereinion me suivait toujours répugnant à entrer dans la pièce. Pourtant je trouvais que le Poney Fringant avait terriblement changé et en bien. Les conversations se turent quand nous sommes entrés dans la grande salle. C'était pas tous les jours que deux hauts elfes s'arrêtaient dans cette petite bourgade au milieu de nul part. L'aubergiste tout sourire nous apporta de quoi manger pour 5 Pippin affamés, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour nous remplir la panse pour 5 mois. Nous discutions paisiblement en ignorant les autres personnes de l'auberge. De temps à autres, Ereinion m'embrassait tendrement le bout des doigts en me murmurant de douce paroles d'amour en quenya.

-_Je t'aime amour de ma vie. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois devant moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué durant tous ces siècles. J'ai honte de n'avoir pas été là alors que tu combattais ce monstre. J'aurais voulu t'aider quand tu en avais le plus besoin._

-_Mais tu l'as fait, Galad – nín. Tu m'as rendu espoir au moment où j'étais prête à baisser les bras et à abandonner la lutte. Inconsciemment, je voulais te revoir même si je ne me rappelais de rien._

-_Quand je t'ai vu à Caras Caradhon j'ai cru que j'allais te sauter dessus. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. J'avais tellement mal que j'aurais voulu mourir. Mais Galadriel m'a poussé à continuer à vivre en disant que tu commençais à te rappeler de notre vie commune. Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai tenté de vous suivre, mais en vain. Vous alliez trop vite alors j'ai décidé de rejoindre la Lothlórien et d'attendre de tes nouvelles. Quand ton message nous ait parvenu, Celeborn m'as retenu en disant qu'il fallait que je t'attende. Mais j'en avais assez de t'attendre alors je suis parti et je t'ai retrouvé. Mon cœur a failli explosé tellement j'étais heureux de te voir et en plus, tu te souvenais de moi. J'étais trop heureux._

-_Je m'en souviens en Lothlórien quand je t'ai vu mon chéri. Quand tu as parlé, j'ai cru que j'allais fondre sur place. Tu as une voix tellement chaude et envoûtante. Je me suis trouvée ridicule d'être tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'avait ouvert la bouche que 5 secondes. Puis j'ai tourné quelques secondes la tête et tu as disparu en laissant ça. Si je me rappelle bien, je te l'avais offert le jour de ton 6500ème anniversaire. Je crois donc qu'il faut que je te le rende._

Je lui remis avec tendresse le pendentif en forme de chat autour du cou en l'embrassant au passage. Il caressa un instant le pendentif qui avait reprit sa place, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit en m'embrassant :

-_Ce pendentif et l'espoir de te retrouver m'ont fait tenir durant 3000 ans. Mais toi, qu'est ce qui t'as fait tenir ?_

-La vengeance, comme tout mon peuple. La haine que je portais envers Morgoth m'a fait tenir durant 8000 ans, ainsi qu'un faible espoir d'avoir une meilleure vie à la fin de la guerre. Et c'est ce que j'ai eu. Et je ne regrette rien de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et si je dois revivre tout ce que j'ai vécu, alors je le revivrai sans remord car je t'ai retrouvé et c'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé en 8000 ans.

-Tu sais que ton peuple et toi avez gagné le respect de tous sur la terre du milieu. Et le Lindon attend avec hâte ton retour, et notre peuple attend le tien afin qu'ils ne soient plus des elfes de Phoenix, mais des elfes de la terre du Milieu.

-Merci galad nin. Tien, la nuit s'est couchée depuis longtemps, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, amour de ma vie. Répondit – il d'un ton surpris.

-Mais qui te parle d'aller dormir. Dis – je avec un sourire enjôleur.

-_Tu m'intéresses grandement amour de ma vie._ Aubergiste, notre chambre est – elle prête ?

-Oui, venez suivez – moi.

-J'espère que c'est une chambre isolée, nous avons tendance à parler toute la nuit et à rire assez fort. Lui dis – je en faisant un clin d'œil à Ereinion qui me fit un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, vos seigneuries.

Il nous emmena vers une chambre assez éloigné de tout, à l'extérieur de l'auberge, je suivais en fronçant les sourcils n'imaginant même pas l'ignoble boui- boui que nous allions hériter. Il nous emmena en fait vers une autre partie de l'auberge, derrière cette dernière. C'était une petite pièce accolée aux cuisines. Je fus plus qu'agréablement surprise quand je vis la petite pièce, elle était simple, mais chaleureuse et douillette. Mais Ereinion eut l'air choqué en voyant la petite chambre.

-_Qu'est – ce que….c'est que ça ? Tu compte vraiment dormir ici ?_

-_Moi, je la trouve belle, et très confortable._ Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse monsieur Poiredebeurré.

-Mais de rien vos seigneuries.

L'aubergiste nous laissa seuls et retourna dans son auberge où l'attendait des clients avides de connaître le pourquoi du comment de la présence d'elfe ici. Je fis le tour du propriétaire pendant qu'Ereinion avait visiblement des réticences à rester ici.

-_Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir dehors ? Les étoiles sont belles ce soir._

-_Cela est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder les étoiles, amour. Mais plutôt déboutonner cette chemise qui m'empêche de contempler une merveille de l'art ancien des Noldor._

Il eut un grand sourire et se laissa faire. Rapidement, son haut de tunique se retrouva à terre et je pus passer avec envie mes mains sur son ventre et sa poitrine chaude, forte et musclée. Il avait une peau si douce que j'embrassais avec tendresse, sentant ses muscles se crisper sous les décharges de désir. Il ne bougeait pas, me laissait faire enfin les 3 premières minutes, car alors que je jouais avec sa ceinture, il me prit par la taille et me plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur me coupant le souffle.

Lui.

Oh, par les Valar. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait. Je n'arrive même plus à penser normalement je sens mon corps se tordre sous ses baisers et ses caresses langoureuses. Je sens ses mains chaudes et douces passés sur mon ventre, puis jouer avec ma ceinture. Elle veut me faire hurler ? Je n'en peux plus.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, l'ai planqué avec violence contre le mur. Elle a poussé un petit gémissement sous le choc puis a encerclé ma taille de ses jambes. Je dévorais son cou et son visage de baisers passionnés. Pour la faire hurler de plaisir, je lui embrassais doucement les oreilles puis les mordillais avec tendresse, ça la faisait toujours réagir aussi violemment. Son haut de tunique retrouva bien vite le mien par terre, avec ses sous vêtements. Elle ne portait pas sa cotte de maille et donc je pus caresser plus rapidement la peau soyeuse de sa poitrine. Je sentis à nouveau ses mains se promener sur mon dos, puis s'accrocher à ma ceinture, la détacha. Je me séparais un peu d'elle, retira mon pantalon et le sien puis je l'emportais sur le lit pour lui montrer tout l'amour que je ressentais toujours pour elle. Nos deux corps se mêlaient dans le lit. Nous étions tous les deux secoués par l'extase la plus complète. Je sentais ses jambes encercler ma taille et me pousser à la pénétrer plus profondément.

Après un ultime cri de bonheur, je m'effondrais sur elle totalement épuisé. Le lune nous surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle dormait toujours les yeux fermés, montrant ainsi les restes depuis longtemps oubliée de son humanité volée par Morgoth. La plupart de ses cicatrices avaient disparu, à part une qui courait de l'épaule à la hanche en diagonal, là où l'épée de Sauron avait mordu sa chaire tendre. Elle dormait profondément, mais pourtant elle était terriblement tendue comme si elle craignait une quelconque attaque ennemie durant son sommeil. Sa vie n'a pas dû été très tendre si même en temps de paix elle ne peut se relaxer totalement. Je la coucha sur le ventre la sentant tressaillir preuve de son brusque réveil. Je me suis assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et j'ai commencé à la masser, comme elle le faisait il y a si longtemps quand j'étais fatigué, quand les enfants faisaient des bêtises et me faisaient tourner en bourrique ou que les orques faisaient de terribles dégâts dans notre royaume. Elle ronronna presque de plaisir et me supplia de continuer, de ne pas arrêter. Que personne ne lui avait jamais fait cela, que j'étais le seul à ne l'avoir jamais fait. Elle se rendormit profondément et cette fois – ci en étant totalement détendu. Je me plongeais dans un sommeil elfique en la serrant fort contre moi. Je me suis réveillé quand le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose pâle. Je lui caressais doucement le dos. La cicatrice que Sauron lui avait infligée était en passe de disparaître complètement alors qu'hier elle était encore toute rouge et boursouflée. Elle remua un peu dans mes bras prouvant qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Moi.

Je le sentais caresser doucement mon dos, il faisait toujours cela, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre à nouveau. C'était étrange, car je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur au dos, comme si j'étais totalement guérie. Mais je m'en fout, j'adore quand il passe sa main sur mon dos. Ça me fait plein de chose très agréable et je ne voulais pas du tout qu'il arrête. Le matin approchait rapidement et avec lui le moment de notre départ pour Valinor. Mais pour l'instant je n'étais pas pressée de repartir et lui non plus. Je bougeais un peu dans ses bras pour trouver une position plus confortable. Je m'étirais et murmurais doucement avec un sourire ensommeillé :

-_Bonjours mon petit elfe_.

-_Plaît – il ? Comment osez – vous, Madame, me nommer ainsi !_ Dit – il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

-_De quoi te plains – tu ? J'aurais pu t'appeler mon petit nounours. C'est mignon ça, mon petit nounours._ Répondis – je en pouffant de rire et en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-_Vous allez me le payer cher, Madâme. _Dit – il d'un ton vexé.

Il se jeta sur moi et se mit à me chatouiller, on roulait sur le lit risquant de tomber de celui – ci. Je hurlais en me tordant sur le lit, j'en pleurais de rire.

-_HAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! Arrête Ereinion, je t'en supplie arrêteuhhhh ! ! !_

-_Pas avant que tu es retiré ce surnom infâme !_

-_D'accord, d'accord… J'arrête de t'appeler mon petit nounours._

-_Je préfère_.

Il se releva fier d'avoir réussi à me battre puis se recoucha contre moi pour pouvoir tranquillement recommencer à me caresser le dos.

-_Mon dos est à ce point intéressant que tu le préfère à ça ?_ Je lui pris une main et la posa sur ma poitrine. Il caressa un instant ma poitrine, mais repris son doux effleurement de mon dos.

-_Ils sont tous les deux intéressant, mais je regardais tes cicatrices, et elles ont presque toutes disparu._ Dit – il en m'embrassant le cou.

-_C'est vrai _! ! !

-_Oui, mon ange, à part celle que t'as fait Sauron, il n'y en a plus une seule._

-_Je suis vraiment contente, car j'avais un peu…non j'avais vraiment honte de ses blessures qui mutilaient mon corps. Quand je me suis souvenue de ton existence, j'ai eu peur que je te répugne avec mes cicatrices._

-_Tu n'as rien à craindre amour de ma vie. Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ces blessures, car elles étaient la preuve du combat que vous aviez tous mener contre le mal et votre victoire._

-_Tu as raison amour, comme toujours. Oh non, la soleil se lève, nous devons reprendre notre route pour Mithlond. J'aimerai bien rester dans notre cité, mais à nouveau le temps nous manque._

-_Oui, tu as raison._

Il se leva, s'étira en gémissant de bien – être, mais arrêta tout mouvement quand il entendit un bruit étrange venant du lit. Il me vit la bouche ouverte, limite la bave aux lèvres, il se demanda d'abord ce qui m'arrivait, puis il remarqua que je le scrutais de la tête aux pieds. Il commença à faire jouer ses muscles et sans rien avoir compris, il se retrouva par terre en train de se faire embrasser par une nympho baveuse et totalement excité. Après 20 mn de sport en chambre légèrement plus bruyant que la dernière fois, nous étions dans la grande salle habillés et calmés. L'aubergiste nous souhaita bon voyage avec un grand sourire, puis nous avons reprit notre course vers Valinor. Ithil et Sirocco piaffèrent d'impatience en nous voyant arriver. D'un coup de rein, nous étions repartis fonçant à travers l'Eriador. Enfin nous sommes arrivés 2 heures plus tard, devant les portes de la Comté. Les hobbits présents nous regardaient avec des yeux exorbités de voir des elfes traverser la Comté en pleine journée. Je demandais à Ereinion :

-_La Comté, elle est dans le royaume d'Arnor ou celui du Lindon ?_

-_A la frontière, une partie se trouve au Lindon, et le reste en Arnor._

-_Merci, je m'étais toujours posé la question. Et maintenant grâce à mon mignon petit mari chéri que j'adore, j'ai la réponse._

-_En fait, tu n'as pas autant changé que je ne le pensais. On y va. _Dit - il avec un sourire réjoui.

Les deux chevaux repartirent courant comme le vent, mais arrivé à Hobbitbourg, nous avons été obligés de ralentir. Un hobbit sorti devant nous, une longue fourche le protégeant. Ithil et Sirocco s'arrêtèrent en catastrophe pour ne pas heurter le Semi - homme, qui avait l'air plus que terrifié.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre perian, nous ne faisons que passer, nous allons aux Havres Gris au - delà des tours blanches.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec l'un de ces cavaliers noirs ?

-Non, les cavaliers noirs ont été vaincus ainsi que le mal. Sauron n'est plus et un nouveau roi est sur le trône du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Mais il faudra un peu de temps que tout soit sous contrôle. Bon ben au revoir, nous sommes assez pressés là.

-A bientôt.

Il s'écarta de notre chemin et nous sommes repartis toujours vers l'ouest. En début d'après midi, nous étions arrivé de l'autre côté de la Comté, les chevaux commençaient à en avoir marre de devoir courir aussi lentement qu'un cheval normal. Enfin ils purent se déchaîner et faire la course jusqu'aux Havres. Les elfes des tours blanches n'entendirent qu'un grondement et virent 2 éclairs passer devant eux. La course dura 4 heures puis enfin, nous sommes arrivés en vu des Havres en haut d'une haute colline. J'eus un hoquet quand je vis la cité de Mithlond, Ereinion se rapprocha de moi, me serra contre lui.

-_Un jour nous y retournerons, et nous nous y installerons avec nos enfants et tous les autres à venir, melamin nín._

-_Oui, amour de ma vie. Tu as raison. Bon continuons._

Nous avons repris notre course vers les Havres. 20 mn plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivé aux Havres Gris. Nous avons arrêté nos chevaux devant des elfes vraiment heureux qui les emmenèrent dans les écuries avec l'ordre de les relâcher le lendemain mais sans harnachement. A d'autres qui trépignaient de joie, je leur demandai où se trouvait le Solaris. Ils nous emmenèrent à un quai un peu éloigné des autres. Je lançais un regard dégoûter vers Ereinion :

-_Ereinion, arrête de baver tu sali le quai._

-_Il est vraiment magnifique ce navire. Comment se nomme - t - il ?_

-_C'est le Solaris. C'est moi qui l'ai conçu en Valinor. Il nous y amènera en 2 semaines voir moins si les vents et les courants nous sont favorables._

-_2 Semaines, c'est tout. C'est rapide, normalement, combien faut - il de temps pour y arriver ?_

-_Avec un navire elfique normal, il faut au minimum 1 mois._

Je me tournais vers les elfes présent et leurs demandèrent s'ils voulaient bien nous donner des vivres pour un voyage de 2 semaines. Quand le soir tomba, les cales étaient remplis de vivres et d'eau. Ereinion ne voulait pas partir de nuit, mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, ou nous serions en retard pour le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Ereinion dit au revoir aux elfes des Havres avec de grands signes de la main. Je me tournais un instant vers le quai, quand je vis 9 silhouettes un peu à l'écart qui faisaient des signes d'au revoir, le visage en larme mais pourtant souriant. Toutes voiles dehors, le Solaris bondit hors du port et vogua dans le golf de Lhun vers la haute mer. Quand la nuit fut totalement noire, le Solaris était sorti du Golf et fonçait vers l'extrême occident. Le voyage dura 2 magnifiques semaines avec mer, soleil et sport en chambre, le pied intégral quoi.

Plus le temps passait, plus Ereinion devenait excité, il allait voir Valinor, le pays d'où venait son père et son grand - père. Enfin quand le voyage arriva à sa fin, J'entendis un cri de joie sur le pont. Je me précipitais près de lui et vit ce qui l'avait fait crier. Tol Eressëa, l'île solitaire. Les voiles blanches du Solaris brillaient dans le soleil couchant et éblouissaient ceux qui le regardaient passer. Mon cher et tendre commençait vraiment à trépigner de joie à l'approche de Valinor et du port d'Alqualondë. Après encore 1 heure de trajet, Nous sommes arrivés aux portes de Valinor au port elfique duquel j'étais parti il avait même pas un an. Les retrouvailles avec les Valar furent assez amusantes. Autant Manwë me serra contre lui comme une sœur, autant Tulkas m'attrapa par la taille, m'écrasa contre lui et après m'avoir à moitié étouffé, il me jeta dans les bras d'Oromë qui m'acheva. Ereinion quant à lui eut droit à ce que tout frère fait, il dut subir l'interrogatoire serrer de Manwë et de Varda qui le testèrent pour savoir s'il était assez résistant, fort et obstiné pour pouvoir me contrôler moi et mon peuple de cinglé. Il passât avec succès les épreuves de sa belle - sœur, enfin de sa presque belle - sœur et de son presque beau - frère. Tous riaient quand soudain :

-_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG ! ! ! Mais, mais, mais Nienna, tu souris ? ? ! ! Pas de larmes, pas de regard de chien battu. Mais, tu ne pleurs plus, plus de séance larmoyante, plus d'augmentation brutale du niveau de la mer ! !_

-_Ainatal, encore un mot, et tu seras désigné d'office pour la tonte de la pelouse de Valinor jusqu'à la fin des temps. _Menaça Nienna qui lançait des pseudos regards noirs que démentait son grand sourire tandis que les autres ricanaient bêtement.

-_Oh, c'est rien, tant que tu me fais pas ce que j'ai fait et que je continue à faire subir à Morgoth. Parce que me trimballer en caleçon à fleur, en pompom girl et en pagne, je crois que je n'apprécierai pas trop._ Les Valar explosèrent de rire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

Ereinion nous regardaient rire et s'amuser sans rien comprendre. Une très belle elfe qu'il reconnu aisément lui dit :

-Ils sont comme frère et sœur, car elle possède le sang du frère de Manwë. Et pourtant, elle refuse d'être traitée comme telle.

-Celebrian, ton époux se morfond loin de toi, ainsi que tes enfants. Ils sont si grands, et si sages tu peux être fière d'eux.

-Ah Celebrian ! Hurlais – je en la faisant sursauter.

-Votre Altesse ! Répondit – elle d'un ton humble.

-Oh non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus. Bon, J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer ta famille ne te rejoindra pas. Ne fait pas cette tête, car c'est toi qui la rejoindra. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement seule, même si c'est dans un pays aussi superbe que Valinor. Je dois te dire une autre chose, ta fille Arwen va se marier.

-Ma petite fille. Avec qui ?

-Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et nouveau roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Tu dois au moins lui dire adieu. J'ai bien une idée en tête pour plus tard, mais je ne sais pas si elle est possible et si j'en ai le droit. Alors que veux tu faire ?

-Donnez - moi du temps pour réfléchir ?

-Nous repartons demain à la première heure, sinon nous risquons d'être en retard pour leur mariage. Et je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde.

-Le désespoir enserre encore mon cœur de son étau implacable. Dit Celebrian d'un ton de douce tristesse.

-J'adore comment c'est que tu parles. Dis – je avec un grand sourire.

-Votre altesse, cela ne se fait pas de parler de la sorte. Il va falloir vous apprendre les bonnes manières, et la façon de se tenir en société.

-Ma pauvre, tu vas avoir du bouleau là. Manwë me fit un clin d'œil complice. Et pour m'apprendre les bonnes manière, il faudra nous suivre, car le problème, c'est que je ne désire pas encore m'installer sur Valinor. Quand mon peuple voudra partir, alors je le suivrai mais notre temps n'est pas encore révolu. De plus, après le mariage d'Arwen et de son amour de rôdeur, tous les elfes de Valinor vont revenir ici, car c'est leur vœu le plus cher et je ne veux en aucun cas leur briser le cœur en leur demandant de rester avec moi. De toute façon, Valinor n'est pas loin, on pourra toujours se revoir quand on le voudra.

Les Valar avaient l'air rasséréné à cette idée, ils n'allaient pas rester seuls dans ce magnifique pays. Celebrian réfléchissait pendant que je bécotais mon cher et tendre en se promenant sur Valinor sous les lumières puissante de Laurelïn et Telperion. Il adorait les fleurs que je créais quand je marchais. Il tenta de faire un bouquet, mais les fleurs étaient trop petites. Il réussit quand même à faire une couronne de fleur qu'il posa délicatement sur ma tête. Le temps pouvait passer, j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui. Chaque fois que je le regardais, un léger filet de bave avait tendance à s'échapper de ma bouche entrouverte. Et les Valar se faisaient une joie de me surnommer l'escargot. Mais le soleil commença à se lever et notre départ approchait. Les Valar vinrent nous dire au revoir, à nous et à Celebrian qui venait de prendre sa décision. Revenir auprès des siens, qu'elle avait quitté depuis si longtemps. Ils offrirent à Ereinion le même pendentif qu'ils m'avaient donné et à Celebrian, ils offrirent une magnifique parure de bijou. J'étais excité comme une puce en imaginant la tête d'Elrond, des jumeaux et d'Arwen en voyant revenir leur épouse et mère.

Ereinion avait dû mal à quitter Valinor, mais il prit quand même la décision qu'avait pris avant lui sa famille et monta à bord du Solaris au côté de Celebrian qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Les Valar leur firent un dernier présent, une fleur de Laurelin et un fruit de Telperion pour chacun d'eux mit dans des cristaux étincellent. Les voiles claquant dans le vent, le navire blanc reprit son voyage, mais cette fois - ci vers Arda. Celebrian et Ereinion me demandèrent :

-_Où allons nous ?_

-A Minas Tirith, nous allons suivre la côte, passer par le delta de l'Anduin et remonter vers Minas Tirith. Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide que de passer par les Havres Gris. Et en plus on ne risquera pas de rencontrer Elrond ou Arwen, sinon, adieu la surprise.

-_Il faudra combien de temps ?_

-_Je ne sais pas, peut - être 3 semaines ou moins si le vent et les courants nous sont favorables._

Le navire allait très vite puis soudain un vent puissant se leva et commença à pousser le Solaris à sa vitesse maximum et le courant nous tira vers Arda. Le navire fit littéralement un bond en avant nous déséquilibrant tous. Je sortit de la salle des cartes m'accouda au bastingage et cria :

-_Merci Manwë, Merci Ulmo. Merci pour tout._

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A


	36. note

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais suite à de nombreuses bourdes de ma part, de nombreuses reviews ont été effacer. Mais heureusement, j'ai gardé toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et donc, je les ai remise sous vos noms respectifs. Merci pour tout. A la prochaine. 


	37. la dernière aventure

Une nouvelle vie, chapitre 36

En réponse, le vent forcit accroissant encore la vitesse du navire blanc qui passa comme une flèche devant les marins sur les navires de pêches qui hurlèrent comme des malades quand ils virent le Solaris se poser délicatement sur l'océan et foncer sur la mer comme un cheval au galop. Grâce aux Valar, nous n'avons mis que deux semaines pour atteindre Minas Tirith. Nous avions donc une avance de 3 jours. La remontée du Solaris sur l'Anduin fut sensationnelle. Tout les elfes criaient et hurlaient comme des dingues en voyant passer lentement le blanc navire faisant sortir les hommes qui se demandaient se qui se passaient pour que les elfes pètent ainsi les plombs. Enfin après une balade d'une journée sur l'Anduin, nous sommes arrivés au port d'Osgiliath, Aragorn et les autres virent nous accueillir. Je suis descendu la première pour voir s'il n'y avait pas les jumeaux, mais ils étaient en train de courir après Elbereth qui leur avait volé leur repas.

-Aragorn, les jumeaux sont loin ?

-Oui, ils sont à Minas Tirith. Pourquoi ?

-Car je ramène une surprise de Valinor. Celebrian leur mère.

-Tu as ramené leur mère, pourquoi cela ?

-On ne doit pas être les seuls à rire et à s'amuser, Elrond aussi à se droit ainsi que ses fils et voir leur mère leur remontera le moral. Surtout pour Arwen, car la pauvre croit qu'elle va tout perdre, alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, en fait elle va gagner sur les deux tableaux. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on prépare Celebrian et que ses fils ne sachent pas qu'elle se trouve ici, sinon adieu les larmes de joie et la surprise.

-C'est pour cela que tu es partie en coup de vent ?

-Wi !

-Meleth nín, souvent je t'ai entendu dire " wi ". est –ce que cela veux dire oui ?

-Tout à fait, galad – nín !

-Et ça veux dire quoi ticheurt ?

-T- shirt. C'est un maillot de corps dont les manches ont une forme en T. Voilà.

-A d'accord ! J'avais toujours voulu savoir cela, mais sans jamais oser te le demander ?

-Et bien maintenant c'est fait. Bon, il faut vite remonter à Minas Tirith avant que les jumeaux arrivent et fassent fouarer la surprise. Cela ne t'ennuie pas de dormir dans notre chambre Celebrian ?

-Non, votre altesse.

-Et toi Ereinion ?

-Non, je ne vois pas de problème.

-Alors c'est parfait. Allons – y !

Nous sommes montés rapidement au palais de Minas Tirith, puis nous avons montré à Celebrian sa nouvelle chambre, une pièce avec un lit pour une personne, très confortable. Nous avons fait le tour du propriétaire et je lui demandais :

-Cette chambre te plaît ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux prendre la notre, nous aurons toute la place que nous voulons dans cette chambre. Dis – je avec un sourire à Ereinion qui me fit un clin d'œil comprenant ce que je voulais faire.

-Non, merci, cette chambre est parfaite, vos altesses.

-Et bien si tu es contente, nous le sommes aussi. Ah que je n'oublie pas, il va falloir que tu restes dans cette chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta famille. C'est d'accord ?

-Bien votre altesse.

-On va pouvoir discuter tous ensemble de tout ce que j'ai raté en 3000 ans.

-Et toi tu va pouvoir nous raconter ta vie, car je pense que tu n'en a dis qu'une infime partie, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, ce n'était que les moments les plus important, pas vraiment la vie de tous les jours !

-Je vais demander qu'on nous apporte notre repas dans notre chambre. Décida Ereinion avec un sourire.

-Ce sera parfait. Répondis - je en capturant délicatement ses lèvres.

Nous sommes restés dans nos chambres jusqu'au grand jour, l'arrivé d'Arwen et de son père. Ainsi que celle de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Nous nous sommes préparé mentalement durant toute cette période pour la rencontre Arwen, Elrond, Celebrian et Finarfin, Galadriel. Dans notre chambre, nous ne pouvions rien faire Ereinion et moi car le mur qui séparait de celle de Celebrian était trop mince, alors nous passions notre temps à discuter en chuchotant et à se raconter des histoires drôles de la terre du milieu et de mon monde. De temps à autre, nous éclations de rire, mais nous nous reprenions assez rapidement pour pouffer plus discrètement. Mais Celebrian dans son lit souriait de nous entendre pouffer comme de jeunes gens et non comme des souverains d'un puissant royaume elfique. Plus le temps passait, plus elle était impatiente de retrouver son époux, ses enfants et sa maison. Puis enfin la longue nuit se termina et Celebrian vint nous réveiller. Je dormais profondément dans les bras de mon époux quand elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux illuminant d'un coup la chambre. Je me levais d'un bond et me retrouvais complètement nue, sur le lit cherchant désespérément mon épée pour abattre celui qui venait de me réveiller en sursaut. Ereinion éclata de rire et se retrouva par terre agressé à grand coup d'oreiller au même titre que Celebrian qui dut fuir de la chambre en riant.

Allongée sur notre lit, après une bataille de 20 mn où je n'eus pas le dessus, je reprenais mon souffle et finissais de me réveiller quand Ereinion s'allongea sur moi.

-Allez amour, tu ne vas pas faire la tête ?

-Non, mais il faut que je me réveille, j'ai encore envie de dormir. Baillais – je en m'étirant de tout mon long.

-Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-A une panthère qui s'étire avant d'aller chasser. Tu es ma petite panthère à moi. Une créature puissante et magnifique. Dit - il en m'embrassant tendrement les lèvres et en revisitant les muscles de mon corps.

-Arrête, tu va me faire rougir. Répliquais - je en répondant à ses baisés et à ses caresses.

-Je ne veux pas te faire rougir, je veux te faire sourire. Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je t'ai rarement vu sourire, et encore moins rire. Dit - il plus sérieusement.

-Donne moi un peu de temps. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons nous préparer pour l'arrivée d'Elrond, d'Arwen, de Galadriel et de Celeborn.

-Oui, Amour. En roulant sur le côté.

Nous nous sommes préparés et il m'a offert une robe magnifique, légèrement transparente, composé de plusieurs voiles de tissus un peu vaporeux pour les couche supérieurs sur une robe de satin blanc avec de fines bretelles. J'étais émerveillée par cette robe et je lui ai sauté au cou en l'embrassant passionnément. Il m'a aidé à m'habiller avec une douceur qui m'avait terriblement manquée. Quand nous avons été prêt, je lui ai coiffé les cheveux à la mode de Valinor. Il était tout surpris et aussi ravi. Cela faisait 3000 ans que je ne lui avais pas coiffé les cheveux. Et il me fit de même. Enfin, nous sommes sortis de notre chambre, devisant gaiement. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf et tous les autres eurent un doux sourire quand ils nous virent descendre les escaliers tranquillement main dans la main. Les seuls qui eurent un réaction un peu plus violente furent les jumeaux.

-NANA ! ! !

-Tient Celebrian tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué. Lui dis – je avec un sourire à la ultrabrite et en recevant une petite claque sur les fesses de la part de mon époux.

-Ainatal. Arrête de dire des bétises ! Dit - il en me faisant les gros yeux.

-D'accord, d'accord. mon nou… heu je veux dire mon amour. Répondis – je avec un sourire d'excuse devant le regard noir d'Ereinion qui n'aimait toujours pas ce surnom.

Les jumeaux se jettèrent sur leur mère et pleurèrent de joie. Celebrian le serra fort contre elle en pleurant autant que ses 2 enfants. Mais bientôt les trompettes annoncèrent l'arrivée de la future reine du Gondor, Arwen et son père Elrond. Celebrian resta en arrière avec ses fils tandis qu'Aragorn marchait assez vite vers sa future épouse. Quand Elrond nous vit enfin réunit après tous ses millénaires, il nous fit une révérence avec son air coincé et nous dit :

-Altesses, c'est pour moi un immense plaisir de vous revoir en vie et ensemble. Cela fait tellement longtemps.

-Oui, Elrond, mon ami. Je ne pensais pas que notre union serait si mouvementé. Ah, oui, et une dernière chose Elrond, quand apprendrez – vous à sourire. On dirait que l'on vient de vous annoncer que votre fils sort avec un orc.

-Chérie ?

-Oui galad – nín ?

-Quand as – tu été le plus humilié ?

-A Mirkwood quand je suis revenu de Valinor. J'ai été poursuivit par d'horribles araignées et j'ai couru dans tous les sens et les elfes se sont moqués de moi.

-Et bien continu comme cela, et je te ferais pire.

-D'accord Galad – nín. Répondis - je en avalant ma salive avec difficulté, imaginant les pires trucs.

-Amour ? Depuis quand as – tu peur des araignées ?

-J'ai toujours eut peur des araignées. Mais quand je me suis rappelé qu'à Mirkwood, les araignées avaient la taille des chevaux cela a ravivé cette peur.

Aragorn et la communauté de l'anneau se mirent à pouffer de rire devant cette peur enfantine. Puis je me retournai vers Elrond et lui dit :

-Quand je suis retournée en Valinor, j'ai appris un truc complètement dingue sur Celebrian !

-Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda - t - il avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Elle aime un elfe, un beau brun avec de beaux yeux gris. ( sous – entendu, lui.)

Elrond blêmit subitement et me demanda la voix tremblante tandis qu'Ereinion retenait son rire:

-Qui est – ce ?

-J'en sais rien moi, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.

-Mais….

-Pas de mais…

-Comment ?

-Je sais pas moi. Regardez derrière vous qui sait elle va peut - être apparaître ?

Il se retourna, blêmit encore plus puis sauta au cou de son épouse adorée en pleurant de joie. Au même titre que toute sa famille. Ils discutèrent du pourquoi et du comment. Celebrian lui raconta toute l'affaire, les jumeaux et Arwen serrèrent leur mère contre eux ravie qu'elle soit là devant eux. Ensuite, Celebrian salua ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps et serra sa fille dans ses bras en lui donnant sa bénédiction pour épouser Aragorn. Ils entendirent des bruits bizarres et me virent jouer avec ma louve qui courait dans tous les sens exitée par les évènements joyeux qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Quand les roi elfes de Valinor arrivèrent, Galadriel se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix, si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti son odeur. Elle pleura en courant vers lui :

-Ada ! Oh, Ada ! Tu m'as tellement manquer ada !

Finarfin la serra fort contre lui et murmura :

-Ma Galadriel chérie, cela fait si longtemps que je voulait te revoir ma fille, mon petit ange.

Ils s'étreignirent longtemps sous le regard humide de Celeborn. Les deux elfes discutèrent en marchant vers le palais avec grâce et en riant de voir le roi du Gondor, l'intendant du Gondor, et les fils d'Elrond ainsi que mes 3 frères me poursuivre pour me jeter dans le fleuve. J'avais presque réussi à m'échapper de cette galère quand un beau jeune elfe m'attrapa à bras le corps et tenta de me propulser dans le fleuve. Mais au dernier moment, mon corps se tordit comme un serpent et j'envoyais l'elfe dans le fleuve.

-AHAHAH ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras me battre Mel. Lui lançais de la berge.

-Comment savais – tu ? S'exclama Mel en crachant l'eau du fleuve qu'il avait avalé.

-Tu es les seul elfe que je connaisse qui bouffe de l'ail ! Et tu es vachement bruyant, telle mère, tel fils. Aussi discret l'un que l'autre !

-ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI ÇA ? ? Rugit une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis 8000 ans. Tous les témoins se tournèrent vers la voix et virent une elfe s'approcher en boitant soutenu par Thranduil.

-Ça veut dire ma chère que tu es aussi silencieuse qui Oliphan qui fait des claquettes. Les hommes et les elfes éclatèrent de rire devant la comparaison peu flatteuse

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si, si,si et de 2 qui font 10. J'ai gagné, t'as perdu. _I'm the best_.

-Tricheuse ! Dit - elle d'une voix boudeuse tandis que Thranduil était secoué par le fou rire.

-KWOA! ! ! ! C'est pas vrai. Je vais me plaindre à mon avocat.

-A ton avocat? !

-Oui, il faut simplement qu'il ait terminé de mûrir.

-N'importe quoi. Toi et ton humour bizarre, vous m'avez vraiment manqué. May, heu… je veux dire Ainatal.

-Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sab,…heu… pardon Elaurë.

Notre étreinte fut chaleureuse et très mouillée. Elle s'écarta un peu de moi et me dit d'un ton ému :

-Tu as fait un excellent travail avec mon fils. Il m'a raconté comment tu as vaincu Morgoth et tout ce que tu as fait. C'était super. Mais pense un peu à toi la prochaine fois.

-Merci, mais je n'étais pas seule. Seule il m'aurait massacrée sans vergogne, c'est tout notre peuple qui a réussi à le vaincre, c'était un travail d'équipe. Mais où est Ellianar, le petit blondinet qui jouait à l'escargot en te bavant dessus ? Il n'est pas…

-Non, il est en train de changer notre petit dernier et de contenir notre avant petit dernier.

-Laylë, c'est ça ?

-Oui, comment le sais – tu ?

-Je l'ai croisé au gouffre de Helm, avant et après la bataille.

-KWOAAAA ! ! ! ELLIANAR ! ! Hurla - t - elle outrée.

-Oui, meleth nín. Dit l'intéressé qui s'approchait avec un bébé gazouillant dans les bras et un enfant qu'il tenait par la main

-Tu as laissé notre fils au gouffre de Helm ! Dit - elle suffoqué d'indignation.

-Mais dois – je te rappeler que tu avais dsiparue et que Meredith était à mes trousses. J'ai protégé nos enfants du mieux que je pouvais mais pour Laylë, j'ai été obligé de le laisser chez les mortels. Lui répondit Ellianar en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merci mon amour. Je suis désolée. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur en lui caressant la joue. Ellianar devint tout rouge montrant ainsi qu'il était toujours aussi fou de sa femme et qui lui avait pardonné.

Je tournais la tête tranquillement quand je m'arrêtais net en blanchissant. Elaurë se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Ainatal, qu'est – ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es toute pâle ? On dirais que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi et me virent blanche comme un linge. Je n'étais retenu de l'effondrement que par la poigne puissante d'Ereinion qui avait un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Tous suivirent mon regard et virent 9 elfes tous bruns avec les yeux soit bleu soit vert sauf un qui était blond comme les blés avancer vers nous. L'un des elfes portait la couronne des Noldor. Je voulus faire un par vers eux, mais l'émotion fut trop forte et je m'évanoui dans les bras de mon époux en murmurant :

-Mes bébés…

Ereinion n'eut que le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne heurte le sol. Les 9 elfes se précipitèrent, mais furent retenu par Galadriel, Celeborn, Elaurë et Elrond qui leur dit :

-L'émotion a été trop importante. Votre mère est forte extérieurement, mais intérieurement, elle est beaucoup plus fragile que vous ne le pensez. Elle a du lutter pendant des millénaires contre un adversaire plus fort qu'elle sans se souvenir de vous et la mémoire lui reviens de plus en plus vite, en fait trop vite et elle n'a pas pu le supporter. Elle aura besoin de toute votre aide pour retrouver un véritable sourire et non plus celui qu'elle pose de temps à autre pour nous faire plaisir.

-D'accord. Dirent - ils en séchant les larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues.

Les 9 elfes commencèrent à attendre mon réveil dans le couloirs tournant comme des lions en cage. Ereinion m'amena dans notre chambre et me coucha tendrement sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas me réveiller. Là je fis cauchemar sur cauchemar, où je voyais mes enfants être torturés par Morgoth et par Meredith qui riaient de me voir tenter de les protéger, mais je n'arrivais pas à approcher. Vers minuit, je me réveillait en sueur en hurlant :

-SARË ! ! !

-Calme toi, ma mie. Cccchhhhhuuuuuttt. Sarë va bien, ainsi que tous nos enfants. Chuchota mon elfe en me caressant doucement le front.

-Non, Merry les a torturé. Gémissais- je d'une petite voix empli de doute et de douleur. Elle a fait du mal à mes bébés…

-Ccccchhhhhhuuuuuttttt. C'est un cauchemar, nos enfants n'ont pas connu Meredith, ni Morgoth. Ils n'ont rien et vont très bien. Dit - il en m'embrassant le front.

-C'est vrai? Demandais - je en le serrant contre moi les larmes coulant sur sa tunique.

-Oui ma douce, je peux même te dire qu'ils attendent que tu te réveilles.

-Fais les rentrer vite, je ne les ai pas vu durant 8000 ans, je veux serrer mes tous petits contre moi.

Je le lâchais et le regardais aller vers la porte, l'ouvrir et faire un signe à l'extérieur.

Un par un, mes enfants entrèrent et se mirent en arc de cercle autour de mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues. C'était la première fois que je n'arrivais pas à me retenir. Mon elfe avait lui aussi les yeux humide et quant à mes bébés, ils retenaient difficilement leurs larmes de joie qui menaçaient de s'échapper de leurs yeux. Je tentais de me relever, mais Ereinion m'en empêcha doucement.

-Calmes toi amour. Tu ne dois pas t'énerver. Tu es encore faible.

-Oui, tu as raison meleth nín. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai vu. Mes bébés.

-Nana Tu nous as tellement manqué. On a cru ne plus jamais te revoir Murmura douloureusement l'un des mes enfants, celui qui portait la couronne des Noldor.

-Oh Himedhel, tu as tellement grandis. Tu est devenu un très beau jeune homme. Pardonne - moi de t'avoir oublié. Mon fils, mon tout petit. Pardonnez moi tous. Sarë, Ilyann, Miriel, Aiwë, Linwë, Elenmistë, Anarë, Calaelen, mes enfants, mes bébés.

-Nana, on ne t'en veut pas. On en veut à Morgoth qui t'a éloigné de nous et à Meredith aussi. Mais tu es enfin là.

Je ne pus me retenir et éclata en sanglots, me cachant le visage de mes mains. Mes enfants se rapprochèrent pour me consoler et on se retrouva serrer les uns contre les autres. J'embrassais avec amour tous mes enfants pour leur plus grand bonheur et pour le mien. Nous avons passé une grande partie de la nuit à pleurer le temps qui nous a été dérobé. J'appris que mon plus jeune fils Anarë s'était marié et je n'étais même pas là pour la cérémonie, je m'en voulu encore plus, mais il me consola en disant que son épouse et lui voulaient une véritable cérémonie et que je sois présente. Je fus vraiment heureuse, notre famille était enfin réuni après tous ses siècles. Enfin, les larmes se tarirent et nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, notre chambre ressemblait à une véritable volière. Puis quand le bruit commença à s'estomper, je pris la main de mon époux avec tendresse et leur dit à tous.

-Mes chéri(e)s, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, je suis enceinte.

-Nana, tu attends un bébé. C'est quoi, un petit frère ou une petite sœur? S'enquit rapidement Linwë qui avait un grand sourire ravi.

-Je ne sais pas mon fils, seul le temps pourra nous le dire. Amour, que t'arrive - t - il ? Ai - je demandé intriguer, à mon amour d'elfe qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et poussa un hurlement de joie qui nous fit tous sursauter et qui réveilla du même coup tout le palais.

-OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! JE VAIS ÊTRE A NOUVEAU PAPA!!!

Il y eut un déferlement de rire qui venait de mes enfants et de moi. Ereinion m'attrapa et me serra fort contre lui en m'embrassa passionnément. Sarë avec un sourire dit:

-Vous pourriez faire ça autre part, il y a des enfants dans la chambre.

Avec un sourire, je leur fit une grimace entraînant le rire de tous mes enfants. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Boromir épuisé qui marmonna en baillant:

-Ç a y est, vous avez fini, le mariage va avoir lieu tout à l'heure et vous n'êtes pas prêt. Pppfffuuu, Gandalf avait raison quand il a dit de vous réveiller. Le mariage aura lieu dans à l'endroit où a eut lieu le couronnement du Roi.

-Bien, je te remercie Boromir. Nous allons nous préparer pour la cérémonie.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Nos enfants partirent se changer tandis que mon cher et tendre me déshabillait pour me faire prendre un bain.

-Tu sais amour, je suis une grande fille, je peux me laver toute seule.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, surtout dans ton état.

-D'accord. Lui répondis - je avec un immense sourire ravi de me faire dorlotter.

Je me laissais donc faire et j'étais prête 20 mn plus tard, propre, sèche et habillé d'une robe encore plus belle que durant le couronnement d'Aragorn, c'était étrange de ne pas voir mon amour avec la couronne des Noldor sur la tête, mais ça l'était encore plus de la voir sur la tête d'Himedhel. Les elfes étaient heureux de voire notre famille toute réunie. Elrond eut un léger sourire, puis retourna à la cérémonie qui fut véritablement magnifique. Arwen était splendide dans sa robe blanche et on pouvait voir qu'Aragorn avait les yeux posés sur elle et ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'il disait au prêtre qui célébrait la cérémonie. La fête qui suivit fut très joyeuse et vraiment magnifique. Tout le monde ria et s'amusa toute la nuit. Les hobbits s'empifrèrent étonnant mes enfants qui n'avaient jamais vu de tels estomacs sur patte. Je pouffais de rire en voyant leur tête et la quantité astronomique de nourriture que pouvait absorber Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon. Le vin coula à flot mais ma famille m'interdisait formellement d'y toucher. Aragorn s'étonna de ce fait et quand Ereinion avec un sourire rejouie lui annonça que j'allais avoir un enfant, il fut ravi pour nous et la fête prit de l'ampleur quand tout le monde fut mis au courant et à se moment, tous m'interdire de boire ne serait - ce qu'une goutte de vin. La fête dura toute la nuit et certains allèrent se coucher quand le soleil se leva.

3 jours après le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen eut lieu une autre cérémonie, l'abdication d'Himedhel au profit de son père. J'eus un doux sourire quand je vis Ereinion s'agenouiller devant son fils et je surpris une larme qui coula sur le joue de mon époux. Quand il se redressa, il avait la prestance que je lui connaissais, il écrasait tout le monde par sa majesté. Il descendit de l'estrade, prit délicatement ma main, puis m'incita à m'agenouiller devant lui. Elrond s'approcha de nous en portant sur un coussin, la couronne que m'avait donné les Valar, mais enfin je la reconnu. Elle avait été faite pour moi, c'était la couronne de la reine des Noldor et du Lindon, c'est pour cela qu'il avait eut cette tête bizarre, il avait reconnu la couronne voilà tout. Quand Ereinion mit la couronne sur ma tête puis m'aida à me relever, tous les elfes hurlèrent de joie, une page de l'histoire venait de se tourner et pour une fois, une histoire d'amour ne se terminait pas mal.

Mais le temps passa très rapidement et Frodon voulu partir pour la Comté. Alors enfin tous les elfes repartirent avec nous. Les elfes de Phoenix se séparèrent en 4 parties, l'une suivi Galadriel et Celeborn, l'autre Thanduil qui était fiancé à Maeva, la troisième suivi Elrond et enfin la dernière nous suivit vers Mithlond et notre royaume. Bientôt nous ne fûmes plus que 4 groupes, celui de Thranduil et Amroth, de Celeborn et Galmir et d'Aragorn nous ayant quitter peu après Orthanc. Il n'y avait plus que les elfes de Valinor, elfes du Lindon ainsi que Elaurë et sa famille, d'Imladris, et les hobbits. Je montais Ithil, Gandalf, Gris poil et mon amour Sirocco. Mais le chemin était long, lent et ennuyeux et ne pouvant plus, je me mis à beugler :

-AAAAAAAA - GGGGGAAAAAA dou dou dou pouss l'ananas et moud le café !

Les hobbits sursautèrent mais reprit ensuite le refrain tandis que les elfes sursautèrent en hurlant de frayeur. Soudain, je devins blanche comme un linge. Ereinion se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans les bras et m'entraîna vers un buisson où je pus satisfaire ma nausée. Je déteste les nausés de femmes enceintes. Il me ramena un peu pâle et tremblante. Les autres ne m'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. J'étais tendrement soutenu par mon époux qui monta Ithil avec moi afin que je ne tombe pas. En avançant, nous avons croisé Saroumane le décoloré et son petit chien Grima le truc. Je lui lançais un regard noir mais le laissais pour tant s'en aller. Notre route continua tranquilement juqu'à arriver à Imladris où nous nous somme arrêtés quelques jours, puis lesté des elfes d'Imladris, nous avons continué notre chemin en passant par la comté et là se fut le choc de voir les portes fermés et un petit larbin pas plus grand que ma chaussure ose se mettre sur mon chemin. Il allait voir de quel bois les elfes de phoenix sont fait. Je ne lançais qu'un seul mot et l'attaque fut foudroyante, La porte fut totalement vaporisé. Les autres elfes furent sidéré de notre puissance d'attaque. Ils ne pensaient pas que nous étions aussi fort, et quant à Ellianar et Ereinion, ils nous regardèrent vaporiser la porte avec amour. Avec douceur, je demandais aux hobbits présent où se trouvait le responsable de tout se bordel. Ils m'indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait à Cul de Sac, que Sharcoux était le responsable de tout.

-Oh! Putain de bordel, ce rat de Saroumane commence vraiment à m'échauffer les oreilles.

-Mais Ainatal, ce n'est pas Saroumane, c'est Sharcoux. S'exclama Frodon sans rien comprendre.

-Sharcoux est Saroumane, je vais lui faire la peau et le réduire en bouillie cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Grognais - je tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

Il ne nous fallut qu'une journée pour arrivé à Cul de Sac, les hommes que l'on croisait étaient immédiatement mis à mort de façon expéditive sans même leur donner la possibilité de réagir. Bientôt nous sommes arrivés devant Cul de Sac, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Frodon montra le même courage qu'il avait montré durant le conseil et ordonna à Sharcoux de sortir. Saroumane et Grima sortirent pour voir Frodon et furent horrifié de se trouver face à une armée elfique armée jusqu'aux dents. Après quelques palabres, Saroumane fut égorgé par Grima et celui -ci abattu par les hobbits. Nous ne pouvions rester plus longtemps, donc nous sommes partis, mais avant de m'en aller, je dis aux hobbits :

-Bons tirs, très bons tirs.

Elwë qui avait décidé de suivre Sarë le nouvel amour de sa vie dit aux hobbits:

-Venant de sa part, c'est un très grand compliment. Je vous souhaite à tous une longue vie plein de bonheur.

Les hobbits nous firent de adieux chaleureux, puis nous sommes repartis vers Mithlond, légèrement énerver car Himedhel et Mel se pouillaient à mon sujet depuis 20 mn. Himedhel n'acceptait pas qu'un elfe qui n'appartienne pas à sa famille m'appelle maman. Les autres écoutaient la dispute en riant, parce qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Il nous fallu 11 jours pour arriver aux Havres avec tous les navires de l'escadre qui attendaient les elfes de Valinor. Ils restèrent une nuit à Mithlond, puis repartirent le lendemain vers le continent béni de Valinor.

Les mois passèrent et des cris de douleurs résonnèrent dans le palais. Ereinion faisait les cent pas, en imaginant les pires sénario tandis que nos enfants se rongeaient les ongles d'angoisse. Je n'avais jamais crié quand j'avais mis au monde mes précédents enfants, et là je ne faisais que cela, c'était tellement douloureux. Puis après un cri plus long et plus fort que les autres, un cri de bébé remplaça le cri de la mère. Le médecin elfique ouvrit la porte et dit

-C'est une fille votre altesse. Votre épouse veux vous voir. Ne la fatiguez pas trop, elle est très fatigué.

-D'accord.

Il s'approcha de moi et vit dans mes bras une petite fille magnifique et adorable, mais elle avait l'air d'un bébé elfe normal, comme si la différence qu'il y avait entre les elfes de Phoenix et les autres elfes n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il caressa tendrement la tête de sa fille qui têtait vigoureusement mon sein et murmura:

-Elle est magnifique, l'aube se lève mon amour. Appelons - la Amarauëa.

-Oui, mon amour. Soufflais - je complètement épuisée en regardant fièrement le petit être que nous avions créé avec amour. C'est une aube nouvelle pour mon peuple, pour moi et pour notre fille. Nous ne partirons plus jamais au combat. Je suis enfin chez moi.

Fin.


End file.
